Nublado, con posibilidad de libertad
by yedinson015
Summary: hisoria de la autoria de sakurademonalchemist (Cuando Skull murió en el futuro que nunca llegó, lo enviaron más lejos de lo que Yuni podría haber querido. Armado con una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas un poco mejor, se desliza en un papel que casi había olvidado ... el de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, algunos vínculos forjados una vez no se pueden romper tan fácilmente)
1. Chapter 1

Había sido un gran shock cuando, como Skull había muerto en ese futuro que ahora nunca sería, se encontró guiado no por su yo Arcobaleno, sino por el niño de siete años que había sido cuando había activado por primera vez sus Llamas. Ese momento en que el puro deseo de vivir encendió sus Llamas de la Nube para seguir propagando su sangre hasta que se detuvo el sangrado , cuando su cuerpo aprendió por primera vez la capacidad de internalizar sus llamas de la Nube para mantenerlo con vida .

Skull había existido por mucho más tiempo que Harry. Había visto mucho más de lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Donde Harry sobrevivió, Skull realmente había vivido .

Y si esto realmente fue una segunda oportunidad. Una forma de corregir muchas de las cosas incorrectas, entonces él iba a agarrarlo con ambas manos y no mirar hacia atrás, incluso si eso significaba perder todo lo que había "ganado" la primera vez.

Skull hacía tiempo que había llegado a un acuerdo sabiendo que si tenía que renunciar a todo , no dudaría. Hubo tanta pérdida innecesaria y dolor por Dumbledore y su inacción, tanta muerte porque tenía demasiado miedo de hacer lo que era necesario para poner fin a una amenaza de una vez por todas.

Era una nube que todos confundieron con Inverted porque era ruidoso y tenía la paciencia de un santo cuando era probado. Vieron, pero no entendieron que sus instintos naturales se habían volteado por completo debido a su educación y el hecho de que nunca se le permitió ser quien realmente era.

Las nubes eran posesivas, bastardos territoriales que se enfurecían cuando lo que era suyo les amenazaba o les quitaba. "Harry" no tenía nada, nunca se le permitió reclamar nada como suyo y solo suyo, y se esperaba que compartiera todo independientemente de cómo se había sentido sobre el asunto. Él era poco más que "propiedad pública" a los ojos de los enclaves mágicos europeos, y por lo tanto debía mantenerse en una jaula dorada.

Así que no era de extrañar que Harry retrocediera un paso y se durmiera, permitiendo que Skull tomara su lugar.

Lo primero es lo primero ... tendría que deshacerse de la excusa más bien pobre de un "mentor" en el vecindario antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Sabía que el squib senil era la razón por la que había estado atrapado allí, ya que le informó todo al anciano.

Le había costado una noche de trabajo incansable encontrar la piedra del pabellón que anclaba las protecciones bastante patéticas de la casa, y lenta, metódicamente, reconectarla para que todas las alarmas fueran para él primero. Los pabellones de sangre son difíciles, pero caerían con facilidad una vez que la perra de cara de caballo y su cerdo gordo de un hijo lo rechazaran como parientes de sangre. No lloraría su pérdida, incluso cuando descubrió con cierto regocijo que Vernon aparentemente tenía vínculos con la mafia, y no uno de los buenos.

Las conexiones de Mafia significan que no tiene que ser tan cuidadoso cuando borra a los Dursley, o los adultos de todos modos. Dudley todavía era un niño, y todo lo que Skull tendría que hacer es borrar la mayoría de sus recuerdos y hacer que parezca que el trauma o un buen golpe en la cabeza le habían dado amnesia para darle al niño una hoja de trabajo limpia para trabajar. La mayor parte de su comportamiento provino de que sus padres eran completos imbéciles que no sabrían cómo criar a un gusano flob , y mucho menos a un niño. Si le hubieran dado incluso un ápice de disciplina, entonces su comportamiento no habría sido tan deplorable, sin importar los problemas de salud que tenía al ser obeso y comer toda esa basura todos los días en grandes cantidades.

Realmente, Skull le estaba haciendo un favor a largo plazo, incluso si Dudley probablemente no lo vería de esa manera una vez que hubiera terminado.

La Sra. Figg era patéticamente fácil de desechar de una manera que Dumbledore no podía ayudarla. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que tantos de sus preciosos kneazles y gatos pensaran en pedir ayuda a Dumbledore o se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "Harry", sin importar que era el mismo chico que le había puesto encima a ese grupo de Bienestar Animal. de desencadenar el lado más oscuro de los círculos de chismes de Surrey sobre cómo pagó su casa y sus cuentas.

Una sola pista de un «molino de gatos» fue suficiente para expulsar a los squat seniles de Surrey, y para cuando se diera cuenta de que no había forma de que recuperara a sus gatos, se habría ido hacía mucho.

Luego vinieron Vernon y Petunia. Recordaba vagamente un viaje de clase a Londres, y un poco de magia convenció al gordo bastardo para que firmara el recibo y pagara una pequeña tarifa para ir con Dudley.

Es fácil alejarse de la clase, los profesores demasiado ocupados lidiando con un Dudley airado por el hecho de que su helado no tiene la cantidad deseada de chocolate y el vendedor es prudentemente reacio a darle otra gratis.

Skull encuentra el inframundo inglés con la facilidad de alguien que había estado allí antes. Y, gracias al hecho de que nadie espera que "Harry Potter" se presente en Gringotts tan pronto, nadie sabe si está utilizando una puerta trasera en sus muchas, muchas bóvedas.

A saber, el hecho de que está utilizando las bóvedas de Peverell en lugar de Potter o Black, que casi con toda seguridad fueron vigiladas en busca de transacciones inusuales. Los duendes estaban más que felices de auditar las bóvedas ... específicamente las de propiedad de Potter ... en un esfuerzo por cortar todos los fondos a los Dursley así como cualquier transacción hecha a su nombre sin ninguna aprobación real.

Las auditorías Goblin tardaron meses, si no años, en aclarar e hicieron las cosas innecesariamente difíciles para cualquier bruja o mago que intentara acceder a su precioso oro. La mayoría de los magos nunca habían oído hablar del concepto de "recibos", y mucho menos se molestaron en hacer su propia contabilidad. Confiaban en los duendes para hacer todo el dinero pellizcando a menos que fueran relativamente pobres como los Weasley.

Lo que significaba que los Dursley tendrían que proporcionar una prueba real de que estaban usando los fondos enviados a su cuenta todos los meses en su mantenimiento. Proof Skull sabía muy bien que no existía.

Vernon encontraría su cuenta bancaria engorrosa arrancada por los contables nuevos de sangre (muggleborn), menos que divertidos, contratados por los duendes para actuar como su intermediario en el lado no mágico de las cosas. El cráneo evitaba fácilmente la casa, y solo mostraba una apariencia simbólica el tiempo suficiente para evitar que las protecciones de sangre en rápida descomposición cayeran por completo.

Fue con regocijo vengativo que Skull se entera del golpe que le dieron a Vernon y su familia como advertencia a los demás que siguen al gordo cerdo.

Los Vindice probablemente no se molestarían en investigar quién se adjudicó el botín al bastardo con un contrato activo en la cabeza.

Vernon y Petunia son encontrados muertos, dos días después de su asesinato. Skull dejó a Dudley en un orfanato con muy poco o ningún recuerdo de quién era o quiénes eran sus padres, con una evidente herida en la cabeza que explicaría la amnesia.

En cierto modo, Skull está bastante agradecido con ese bastardo del Iron Hat. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había estado atascado durante treinta años como un hombre del tamaño de un niño pequeño, nunca habría recogido las habilidades necesarias para hacer farol en su camino para obtener una identificación y pasaporte con su nombre de pila preferido usando el dinero que recibió de matando a Vernon.

Con Dudley 'desaparecido', Vernon y Petunia muy muertos y sin posibilidad de molestarlo de nuevo, Skull de Mort desapareció en las brumas.

Skull estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. No solo iba a disfrutar realmente de su infancia por una vez, sino que era cada vez menos probable que alguien lo molestara con sus "buenas intenciones".

La ironía es que todos creían que era un enano (en el mundo no mágico) gracias a sus habilidades para pensar y actuar rápidamente, o que recientemente había sufrido un accidente de pociones o que tenía descendencia goblin que lo obligó a pasar por su mayoría mágica. segunda vez.

Así fue con gran conmoción e incredulidad cuando, mientras estaba en Italia, se topa con una cara familiar en un niño tanto mayor como menor de lo que recordaba haber visto.

Al ver al gran Reborn revisando los botes de basura en busca de comida después de la muerte de su madre, cuando no pudo completar un golpe por lo que él consideraba debilidad ... fue un gran shock.

Fue la nube la que protegió al sol de la vista cuando las cosas llegaron a ser demasiado. Fue la Nube quien movió la Tormenta, la Lluvia y el Relámpago a la acción cuando su Cielo fue amenazado. Fue la Nube quien proporcionó la Lluvia lo que creó las Nieblas que se desplazaron por el suelo.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con la esmeralda asustada.

Skull, ser un sobreviviente por naturaleza y un softie total cuando se trataba de niños que realmente necesitaban ayuda, ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces.

Desapareció durante unos minutos, antes de volver con unos sándwiches baratos de la cafetería local y un policía de chocolate caliente. Todavía no es invierno completo, pero los vientos de otoño no son menos fríos, especialmente en Venecia, donde el agua empeora las cosas.

Reborn frunce el ceño y dice con obstinado orgullo: "No acepto la caridad".

"No es caridad. Es un incentivo hacerme un favor más adelante cuando lo necesito", replicó Skull sin dudarlo. "Te ayudo ahora y estarás inclinado a darme un lugar para dormir más tarde cuando realmente lo necesite. Además, sé demasiado bien lo que es estar tan hambriento de comida que felizmente iría al basurero para que algo llene mi estómago, incluso si la comida está vencida o mohosa ".

Reborn le lanza una mirada larga y dura ... y a regañadientes aceptó los sándwiches. Estaba bastante claro que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre y que nunca había aprendido realmente las mismas lecciones que todos los niños de la calle si realmente querían sobrevivir .

El cráneo le frota suavemente la espalda mientras le da los mismos consejos que aprendió de la manera difícil.

"Pequeñas mordidas, y no se lo coma todo de una vez o se enfermará más tarde. Si come lentamente, su estómago puede expandirse y lo llenará hasta el punto en que pueda guardar el resto para Más tarde, y evite las parrillas donde el calor sube ... muchas personas se queman de ellas porque se quedan dormidas y no se dan cuenta del peligro hasta después del hecho. Las infecciones y las quemaduras duelen como el infierno ", dijo Skull.

Ver a Reborn reducir la velocidad de comer y escuchar fue sorprendente. Una pequeña semilla de confianza comenzaba a formarse, y Skull solo podía preguntarse si duraría los años fríos y difíciles que vendrían después.

Skull entrena silenciosamente a Renato en cómo detectar pájaros mágicamente entrenados que podrían llevar letras. Muestra que el chico que él conocía muy bien se convertiría en el Hombre más exitoso del mundo en cómo entrenar a los pájaros para que él le entregue un mensaje. Muestra al niño que todavía tiene que completar un golpe apropiado cómo mezclarse, para poder alejarse de la escena de un crimen sin sospecharse a sí mismo y desaparecer en el fondo para evitar las muchas, muchas pandillas que se comerían el más fuerte Sol vivo si lo atraparon.

Era algo surrealista, ser quien le enseñara a Renato las pequeñas cosas que lo convertirían en uno de los asesinos a sueldo más devastadores ... pero Skull es una Nube y no iba a dejar que los pequeños "crímenes" cometidos contra él por su Reborn mancha la imagen del niño inseguro y no probado ante él.

Ver a Renato hacer su primer éxito y el posterior colapso por la pérdida de la inocencia, fue desgarrador. Sin embargo, Renato sale con una determinación y un impulso para ser el mejor , para sobrevivir en un mundo que ya estaba predispuesto en su contra por algo que hizo su padre y por el hecho de que su madre había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue un poco impactante que Skull se alejara de Venecia sabiendo que se había ganado a un niño que se convertiría en el Hombre más exitoso del mundo y el Sol más fuerte con vida.

En una nota no relacionada, Skull estaba bastante divertido de que él fuera la fuente de por qué Reborn siempre usaba ese ridículo sombrero suyo. Al entregarle a ese pequeño Sol el sombrero de fieltro para que no le lloviera la lluvia, había creado un hábito que se quedaría con Renato de por vida .

(Esa lealtad solo se consolidaría el día en que Skull enfureció a la familia que se ofendió por el hecho de que Renato era mucho más fuerte que su Sky y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para rechazar su invitación. Ver esa cabeza de cabello púrpura peleando con hombres crecidos y ganando , todo por el bien de alguien a quien apenas conocía era algo que quedaría con Renato por el resto de su vida).

Skull quería gemir exasperado, porque por supuesto las cosas no serían tan simples. Era instintivo que buscara la sensación familiar de sus Llamas, apoyarse en ellos sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y sabiendo que tendrían su espalda.

Al ver la forma fría y golpeada de Viper, Skull la convenció suavemente para que fuera a una casa segura que fuera propiedad de la familia técnicamente negra. A salvo de los matones que atacaron la pequeña Niebla que vio demasiado y escuchó aún más.

Viper silenciosamente gimió mientras Skull vendaba suavemente su forma magullada y sangrante sin decir una palabra. No hubo expresión de compasión, solo una empatía silenciosa. No dijo nada mientras preparaba una comida rápida y la compartió con ella ... a diferencia de Renato, tuvo la sensatez de comer despacio y permitir que su estómago se expandiera.

No fue hasta que encontró un escudo familiar familiar que se puso rígida.

"Eres un negro", dijo en voz baja.

Skull la miró a los ojos.

"Soy el heredero de la antigua y noble casa negra. La cabeza actual todavía está atrapada en Azkaban porque es demasiado pronto para liberarlo".

Mientras dolía, sabiendo que Sirius estaba sufriendo los Dementores, lo que le quedó la mano a Skull fue el hecho de que había muy poco que podía hacer en este momento para sacarlo sin exponer el hecho de que ya no estaba con los Dursley. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y había gastado demasiado esfuerzo para tapar su rastro y sobornar a todo al liberar a su padrino. Eso y el conocimiento de que Sirius sobrevivió porque sabía muy bien que era inocente del crimen que afirmaban que había cometido con los Potter hasta que se liberó en el momento en que tenía una pista adecuada sobre el verdadero culpable y le impedía hacer nada.

Viper sorbió tranquilamente la leche de fresa que Skull le había dado.

"¿Por qué me ayudas? No soy más que un squib. Menos que inútil y apenas por encima de un muggleborn".

Skull la miró a los ojos y dijo con convicción: "Todavía eres una familia . Independientemente de si puedes usar magia o no, no voy a dejar que mi propia sangre sufra. Tienes todo el derecho a llamarte a ti mismo un negro que los mágicos llenos "No, no me importa lo que diga la gente sobre el asunto. La mayoría de las sangres nuevas provienen de líneas de sangre squib de todos modos ... es solo que el problema de endogamia se ha vuelto tan malo que sus caminos mágicos salen dañados".

Viper lo miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad y se relajó.

"Y si a los adultos no les gusta el hecho de que te reclamo, bueno, no tengo ningún problema con que reclames el nombre de Potter".

Viper se puso rígida en estado de shock, antes de que ella lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y registrara la cicatriz oculta debajo de su flequillo. Al darse cuenta de que Harry Potter la reclamaba como su familia, a pesar de su incapacidad para usar la magia tradicional, la sacudió hasta lo más profundo.

Las brumas eran nubes terrestres. Los dos se parecían tanto que peleaban como perros o gatos, o eran una unidad bien acoplada que era casi imposible de combatir.

Viper quiere llorar. Ella ni siquiera piensa en retener este instinto cuando Skull la abraza.

"Bienvenido a casa", le susurró al oído.

Otro eslabón de la cadena cae en su lugar cuando abandona esa ciudad, entregándole el control de la casa y los elfos de la casa a un agradecido Viper.

Interiormente se pregunta si esto iba a ser un patrón, esta reunión del Arcobaleno antes de que sus nombres sean siquiera un susurro en las mentes de la Cosa Nostra. Antes de que sean lo suficientemente grandes como para sacar a ese dios falso de su escondite el tiempo suficiente para aplicar la maldición Arcobaleno.

De cualquier forma, Viper está más que feliz de actuar como los ojos y oídos de Skull en los enclaves mágicos, ya que ayudó a despertar sus llamas de Niebla el tiempo suficiente para imitar la magia. Con una salida adecuada para su núcleo, Viper es realmente aterrador ... pero sería absolutamente leal a Skull de por vida mientras responda a cambio. Después de todo, Skull estaba más que feliz de ayudar a Viper a mostrar a los tontos que la echaron por su "falta de magia" cuán mortal podía ser, incluso yendo tan lejos como para ayudar a pagar las lecciones que le permitirían reclamar el título de "hedgewitch" y al menos ser capaz de mantener su cabeza en alto contra los sangre puros más tensos.


	2. Chapter 2

Skull esperaba muchas cosas. Ver al demonio que era un Fon más joven no era uno de ellos y está feliz de recordarlo para chantajear más tarde a la sonriente Storm. Entonces Fon ve la sonrisa en la cara de Skull y frunce el ceño, pareciendo tanto a un Hibari Kyouya más joven y torbellino que es positivamente _divertido._

Son las Nubes las que hacen que la Tormenta entre en acción, lo que estimula la Lluvia y el Relámpago. Así que es natural que Skull haga algo para fastidiar a Fon al deslizar su bocadillo cuando no lo esperaba y conseguir que el joven Storm lo persiga.

Skull está bastante orgulloso de haber cometido todos los movimientos que el yo mayor de Fon le había enseñado en la memoria muscular como una forma de escapar de las pesadillas. Significa que es más que un contrincante para la tormenta cada vez más iracunda que cree que sus limitadas artes marciales le dan ventaja sobre un "simple ladrón".

Ver a Fon hirviendo en el suelo con la cara en la tierra después de que Skull le pateara alegremente el trasero era divertido. El hecho de que el sensei de Fon evidentemente había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo el chico de cabello púrpura y lo permitió, aún más.

Fon lo miró y Skull sonrió.

"Siempre hay un pez más grande", citó, sonriendo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Y cuando se trata de artes marciales, el dominio es poco más que una ilusión que te impide alcanzar tu máximo potencial. Demasiadas personas deciden que lograr un cinturón negro es suficiente y no te molestas en esforzarte para _aprender_ todo lo que pueden para ser el mejor."

Fon toma una respiración tranquilizadora y se da cuenta de la sabiduría en las palabras del joven que lo había derrotado con tanta facilidad. Había sido poco estricto en su entrenamiento, ahora lo veía mucho.

"Además, todavía tengo que encontrar un estilo que sea tan fuerte que sea imposible de superar cada vez. Mejor diversificar, para que pueda seguir siendo impredecible como los huracanes y las tempestades implacables".

Al ver la mirada aprobatoria del maestro de Fon y el reflexivo sobre la Tormenta, Skull interiormente lo atribuyó a una victoria. Especialmente cuando, después de que Fon supera su humillación de ser golpeado por un extraño completo (un _extranjero_ nada menos), silenciosamente pregunta cómo contactar a Skull.

Su clan siempre elogiaba sus logros sin haberlo empujado verdaderamente a ser mejor. Actuaron como si sus habilidades y dedicación al arte fueran suficientes como lo fueron, en lugar de convencerlo de que podría ser mucho _mejor_ .

Este extranjero con el cabello extraño lo había _derrotado_ con una facilidad ridícula, pero se preocupó lo suficiente como para darle un consejo que su shifu estuvo de acuerdo con todo corazón.

Más tarde, Fon llegaría a apreciar la diversión que provenía de ser el "Ojo de la Tormenta" mientras observaba a los hombres y mujeres adultos perder el control frente a su serena máscara, incluso si sus Llamas ardían por dentro.

Skull está bastante satisfecho con el truco, incluso mientras continúa su gira mundial, tropezando con su forma desgarbada en el camino. Todavía tenía dos años más antes de que se enviaran esas cartas y tenía que decidir si valía la pena simular ser "oprimido y abrumado" por Harry Potter, lo que Dumbledore casi con certeza esperaba.

No había forma de que Dumbledore fuera _tan_ ignorante con la forma en que los Dursley lo trataban. El viejo bastardo admitió abiertamente el hecho de que había "a regañadientes" moldeado al niño que todos consideraban su protegido como un maldito mártir debido a una profecía a medias que solo se hizo realidad porque el viejo bastardo y el hipócrita realmente creían en esa porquería.

Podía continuar como lo había estado, vagando por el mundo libremente como una nube a la deriva.

Pero eso solo alertaría al viejo chivo del hecho de que "Harry" ya no estaba bajo su "cuidadosa vigilancia", siendo discretamente convertido en un arma contra Riddle.

Además, la última vez apenas había arañado la superficie de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y hacía tiempo que había aprendido cómo pasar las barreras de la sección Restringido antes de que la guerra hubiera terminado. Una vez que recuperara su capa de invisibilidad, golpearía esa sección con _fuerza_ .

Primero, sin embargo, realmente necesitaba seguir a Verde. Hermione estaba bien, pero siempre había querido presentarle a alguien que era su igual intelectual antes de que su amistad permaneciera agria. Tal vez tener una novia que realmente pudiera seguirle el ritmo suavizaría a Verde.

Skull se preguntaba si era mezquino por su parte que estuviera _esperando_ a Snape y su uso casual de Legilmencia en los estudiantes. Skull pretendía mostrarle a ese bastardo _exactamente con_ lo que estaba tratando y advertirle que era una mala idea meterse con un hombre tan terco que la propia muerte lo rechazaba al entrar en su reino.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo modificando y aprendiendo los pormenores del hechizo fidelius hasta el punto de que literalmente podía hacerlo en _sueños_ . No había forma de que Dumbledore supiera hasta el último segundo que el "peón" que había estado moldeando era un oponente mucho más peligroso de lo que Riddle había sido en su peor momento.

Skull tardó unas horas en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido. Y teniendo en cuenta la tormenta que estaba a punto de romperse sobre él, cortó sus pérdidas y montó su tienda en una arboleda, anclándola firmemente para que no terminara perdiendo lo más parecido a un hogar.

No podía _esperar_ hasta ser lo suficientemente grande como para poder conducir correctamente sin ayuda. Como los adultos apenas creían en su historia de portada de ser alguien que sufría de enanismo, y solo porque estaba tan acostumbrado a cuidarse a sí mismo que naturalmente actuó mucho más viejo de lo que parecía.

La ironía era que él era mucho más alto y estaba en mejor forma que la última vez, todo porque había eliminado definitivamente a los Dursley y había dejado a Inglaterra muy atrás.

La tormenta era particularmente peligrosa afuera, y Skull estaba más que feliz de dormir a través de ella. O lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el insistente sonido de un _pájaro_ en su tienda.

Abrió un cansado ojo verde para mirar al intruso. En la oscuridad de la luz de la noche por un rayo, el ave se asemejaba a un fénix, excepto que el color era incorrecto.

Por otra parte, solo había conocido a _un_ fénix y era muy probable que se tratara de una variante asiática del pájaro mítico que se encendió en el fuego.

"Si me molestas, sacaré cada una de tus malditas plumas, pollo asqueroso que te asarás a ti mismo", amenazó, volteándose y volviendo a dormir.

Eso le provocó un molesto picotazo de un fénix menos que divertido. Skull graznó indignado, antes de ponerse las gafas, ya que no estaba de humor para volver a poner sus lentes de contacto.

Definitivamente un fénix, aunque no uno que haya visto antes. Tenía una cola realmente extraña que venía en cinco colores diferentes y la forma estaba un poco apagada. Hubo un extraño sentido de _juicio por parte_ de la cosa antes de que arrullaba y tomara un lugar en la cabecera para dormir.

Casi como si estuviera probando para ver si era digno de estar en su presencia.

Skull puso los ojos en blanco, ya que ni siquiera estaba entre los _cinco_ primeros de la mierda más extraña que le había sucedido a él involucrando animales mágicos. Tenía una política firme de "no es mi problema", siempre y cuando las malditas cosas no estuvieran tratando de mutilar, matar o comer de otra manera.

Una práctica que le había valido la pena y, paradójicamente, le ganó un amigo por correspondencia bastante divertido en la forma de Newt Scamander porque ni siquiera miró a los "aterrorizantes" animales que el mitozoólogo tenía en su caso.

Newt estaba muy feliz de compartir las teorías con Skull sobre las cosas raras que seguía tropezando ... o apareciendo inesperadamente para observar a dichos animales en su hábitat natural.

Al menos _alguien_ usó Potter Luck y la forma en que lo dejaba caer en las situaciones más extrañas.

Y la gente se preguntaba por qué Skull podía traducir el habla de Luna como si fuera una segunda naturaleza.

Hablando de Luna, realmente necesitaba darle un búho cuando volviera a Inglaterra. Sabía que la pobre chica probablemente se había aburrido de su mente con los idiotas de mente estrecha que componían la mayor parte del enclave inglés y su incapacidad para _ver_ .

 _Algún tiempo después..._

El fénix que aparentemente lo había adoptado por alguna extraña razón por la que no iba a molestarse en mirarlo tenía una aversión hacia la gente que en realidad era bastante impresionante. Eso o sabía algo que él no sabía, lo cual era completamente posible.

De cualquier forma le tomó una semana encontrar un nombre para la maldita cosa que no lo hiciera picotear con el pájaro.

Larkspur, que en el lenguaje de la flor victoriana significaba "espíritu hermoso". Oficialmente, el nombre del pájaro se acortó a Lark sin embargo.

Skull estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que no había podido encontrar a Verde en el plazo que se había impuesto a sí mismo, pero decidió reducir sus pérdidas.

Siempre podía enviar a Hedwig (y eso no le provocó emoción, sabiendo que podría recuperar a su amado búho) después del Rayo antes de presentarle el genio a Hermione.

En una nota no relacionada, finalmente descubrió qué demonios se llamaba la plaga parecida a un fénix que se negaba a irse.

Fon casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio la plaga, y si su reacción fue sorprendente, no fue nada comparado con la forma en que el clan de la Tormenta había reaccionado.

Aparentemente Skull había sido adoptado por un "Feng-Huang", lo que significaba que cualquier persona de ascendencia asiática que tuviera incluso una vaga idea de lo que el pájaro simbolizaba lo trataría como a _Dumbledore_ después de que adoptó a Fawkes como símbolo.

El pájaro era _muy_ quisquilloso con respecto a quién elegía estar cerca, y el hecho de que había adoptado claramente a Skull hasta el punto en que lo dio tan bien como cuando entabló una discusión falsa con el pájaro (que le había dado a Fon bastante shock antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había calor real en las púas que Skull lanzó al aviar) dijo _volúmenes_ sobre su personaje.

Fon se había divertido mucho cuando, al oír lo que significaba tener a esta ave en particular, Skull gimió ruidosamente antes de golpear ligeramente la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Juro que mi familia fue golpeada con la antigua maldición china de 'Que vivas en tiempos interesantes'. Ese o algún dios decidió 'bendecirnos' con una suerte extraña", dijo exasperado.

Fon escondió su sonrisa detrás de su manga. A pesar de su bastante ... primera reunión, encontró a "Skull" un soplo de aire fresco porque era genuinamente honesto y no le importaba nada la política, el estatus o la fama. El hecho de que Skull no tuviera problemas para actuar como su compañero de entrenamiento era solo una ventaja.

"Así que, básicamente, el gallo demasiado grande es un símbolo que dice que soy una buena persona", dijo Skull, apenas esquivando el molesto picoteo del pájaro en cuestión.

"Eso y usted es una regla natural", dijo Fon. "Por cierto, tenías razón ... ver a la gente perder la calma mientras mantienes una máscara es absolutamente _gracioso_ ".

Skull le sonrió.

"Lo mejor de todo es que la gente _te_ mira favorablemente mientras que regaña a quien perdió los estribos contra un niño", dijo Skull riéndose. "Sin mencionar que te da mucha práctica con tener una buena cara de póquer, por lo que puedes desplumar a un gran número de idiotas de su dinero en las cartas".

Fon parpadeó.

"¿Eso no solo alejaría al Feng-Huang?"

"No lo hago por codicia o ambición. Lo hago porque la gente me molesta y me aburro. Además, la mitad de las veces tiendo a dar el dinero que gané a los niños de los barrios marginales que necesitan ayuda adicional o Úselo para comprar comida que luego comparto. Sé lo que es pasar hambre ", se encogió de hombros Skull.

Desplumar a la gente de su dinero no era exactamente _agradable,_ pero Skull nunca lo hizo por avaricia o por dañar a otros. Ya tenía suficiente dinero para vivir, y preferiría usarlo para ayudar a otros que acumularlo por ninguna otra razón que no le gustara las cosas brillantes.

Fon se rió por eso. Y luego una mirada de esperanza cruzó su rostro.

"Si es posible, ¿te importaría enviarme cartas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Skull con entusiasmo. "Podría tener que usar el pollo inflado para enviarlos ... y dar a sus parientes ataques cardíacos de verlo entregar una carta ... ¡pero no me importa para nada!"

Fon sonrió abiertamente. Se encontró con la inquietante revelación de que no tenía verdaderos amigos, solo conocidos amigos después de que varios de ellos habían hecho comentarios despectivos sobre su nueva dedicación a las artes marciales. Eran todos esos _niños_ que fue una sorpresa desagradable.

Skull era diferente. _Quería_ que fuera el mejor y no tenía miedo de animarlo a probar cosas nuevas y ampliar sus horizontes.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?" preguntó Fon.

"Inglaterra. Las cartas están a punto de ser enviadas pronto y es menos molesto fingir que todavía estoy donde se supone que debo estar, en lugar de tratar con adultos que deberían aprender a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos".

Fon frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Haces que parezca que alguien está tratando de controlarte".

"No, solo un viejo idiota senil que cree conocer mejor sin mirar la situación desde todos los ángulos y no tiene a nadie que pueda decirle 'no' y no se deje llevar por la nieve. Está muy bien conectado y es más fácil jugar en lo que está esperando, que darle la dosis de realidad que tanto necesita. De todos modos, no es tan temprano ", se encogió de hombros Skull.

Fon corrió eso por su cabeza. Por la forma en que Skull lo había expresado, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de esconderse bajo el radar de _Dumbledore_ . Él ya sabía que el otro chico era mágico ... su núcleo era demasiado fuerte para esconderse con éxito, especialmente de alguien tan sensible a cosas como Fon.

"¿Por qué necesitarías esconderte de Dumbledore sin embargo?"

Skull se atragantó con su té. Fon le sonrió maliciosamente.

Una vez que se aclaró la garganta, se burló mirando a Fon. Luego, en voz baja, levantó el flequillo y dejó que Fon diera una buena y larga mirada a la cicatriz en su frente que, en este punto, había cicatrizado más o menos. Ahora era el turno de Fon para ahogarse en su té.

"El anciano senil me dejó con parientes que odian la magia. Lástima que soy más negro que Potter. Mientras no tenga un nuevo observador en el vecindario, no tendrá idea de que me he resbalado. la jaula en la que me arrojó cuando murieron mis padres. Casi me convertí en un Obscurial debido a esa gente ", dijo Skull frunciendo el ceño.

Fon hizo una mueca al oír eso.

Los obscuriales eran terroríficos y entristecedores, porque solo surgieron cuando un niño mágico está tan desesperado por rechazar sus dones que se volvió y se convirtió en un ser furioso y sensible que se convirtió en un ataque destructivo cuando era amenazado. Eran casi _imposibles_ de tratar y, cuando se descubrieron, casi siempre era demasiado tarde para hacer algo que salvara al niño. También fueron una pesadilla completa para luchar, ya que podían sufrir mucho daño y empeorar mucho cuando se los amenazaba.

Fon tenía una expresión de profunda simpatía en su rostro al darse cuenta de _quién_ estaba sentado frente a él cortésmente en la mesa y por qué había sido tan necesario para el otro chico crear una nueva identidad solo para pasar desapercibido. El hecho de que había logrado engañar a adultos de todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que en realidad era un adulto que sufría de una condición que la mayoría de la gente llamaba despectivamente "enanos" (o en el raro caso de los enclaves mágicos, que había sufrido un muy molesto) un accidente de mil pociones que lo dejó sufrir la pubertad y la maduración mágica _dos veces_ ) dijo demasiado sobre su educación.

Los niños normales de casi once años _no_ deberían ser capaces de fingir que son mayores de lo que eran en realidad, que consiguieron que los adultos bien intencionados retrocedieran avergonzados por confundirlo con un niño.

Fon lo había visto repetidamente mientras estaba con Skull, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reír hasta que le dolieron los costados ante la mirada mortificada de los adultos (en su mayoría mujeres) que "confundieron" a Skull como un adorable niño extranjero con un amigo. Su habilidad en desarrollo para mantener su serena máscara fue duramente puesta a prueba durante esos momentos, aunque solo fuera por la gracia del hecho de que no tenían idea de que Skull realmente _era_ un niño.

Si esto era en realidad lo que Harry Potter era, el Fon estaba ansioso por ver las olas que crearía una vez que fuera llevado "correctamente" a los enclaves mágicos ingleses.


	3. Chapter 3

Skull echó un vistazo a la carta y sonrió.

Sabía que hacer un desvío a Privet Drive y esconderse en su antigua 'casa' (que había sido discretamente comprada por los duendes para mantener el truco) haría que todo valiera la pena. Incluso si tenía que permanecer en el armario hasta que llegara esa maldita carta.

Convencer a Hagrid de que sus parientes habían optado por "pasar el día en Londres" ya que _realmente_ no les gustaba la magia era trágicamente fácil, incluso si odiaba tener que mentirle al hombre. Hagrid no podía guardar un secreto para salvar su vida, especialmente si el que preguntaba era Albus maldito Dumbledore.

Todo el viaje fue una pesadilla total como la primera vez. Aunque al menos los duendes habían "limpiado" su bóveda de confianza de su auditoría, por lo que Hagrid no tenía idea de que había algo malo con la llave que tenía.

Tocando "en voz baja pero impresionable", Harry Potter se estaba cansando. Él prefería ser Skull de Mort, el Stuntman Inmortal.

Lo soportó, antes de que 'tranquilamente' le mencionara a Hagrid que sus parientes lo habían llamado la noche anterior para decir que iban a visitar a su tía Marge "por un tiempo" y que tal vez era mejor si alquilaba una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que comenzó el plazo para que no se pierda accidentalmente el tren.

Hagrid se enamoró del anzuelo, la línea y el plomo. Cráneo realmente odiaba hacerle esto, pero sabía demasiado bien que Hagrid era uno de los Elementos de Dumbledore e informaría _todo_ si se le preguntaba sin pensarlo dos veces sobre el asunto.

Al menos logró recuperar a Hedwig, que era tan hermosa como el día en que la atrapó.

Aparentemente Death tenía sentido del humor, porque una vez a salvo dentro de su habitación, su lechuza le dio un buen "hablar" en el lenguaje de las aves (revelando que ella también había sido enviada, aunque no era tan sorprendente considerando que ella era su primer familiar) mientras lo golpeaba con sus alas por ser tan tonto. Una vez que ella sacó su "diatriba" del camino, su amado búho inmediatamente tomó su posición habitual sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a acicalarse el cabello con aire exasperado.

Skull nunca se arrepentiría de haber aprendido a hablar Bird, incluso si la gente solía darle una apariencia extraña hasta que conoció a alguien que hablaba Reptile.

A veces se preguntaba cómo Reborn habría reaccionado al escuchar a _Skull_ usando la lengua del parásito a su alrededor, solo para ver si el Sol realmente entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Skull fue capaz de interceptar a Hermione en la librería, para su alivio.

Hermione estaba tan feliz de tener una explicación para todas las cosas raras que no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

"Sabes que me parece gracioso que a todos los sangre nueva les entusiasme aprender sobre la magia, sin embargo, se apresuran a descartar el hecho de que básicamente se los deja caer en una subcultura que vive junto al Londres moderno", dijo casualmente. "Casi como el desafortunado choque cultural experimentado por los colonos europeos cuando se encontraron por primera vez con los nativos americanos".

Hermione hizo una pausa en su lectura para mirarlo.

"¿Nuevas sangres?" ella preguntó.

"Un término menos insultante para los nacidos muggles. Me refiero a que la mayoría de ellos son descendientes de 'squibs' que son personas nacidas de familias mágicas, pero por una u otra razón carecen de la capacidad de _usar_ sus rutas correctamente. La mayoría de ellos tienen la suerte de ser arrojados a los orfanatos, mientras que algunas familias matarán a sus hijos directamente si no pueden usar la magia, pensando que es una señal de vergüenza ", dijo Skull.

Hermione pareció horrorizada.

"Eso es completamente bárbaro".

"La mayoría de los nuevos sangres en realidad consideran muchas de las viejas tradiciones y formas de ser bárbaros sin molestarse en aprender _por_ qué existen. ¿Cómo te gustaría si alguien entrara a tu casa y procediera a llamarte incivilizado por algo que has sido? haciendo por generaciones, como decir tus oraciones antes de comer? "

Hermione parpadeó, antes de parecer pensativa.

"Sería insultado y rápido para juzgar porque no se molestaron en entender por qué lo hicimos, incluso si fue principalmente un malentendido debido a las diferencias religiosas".

Skull sacó un libro del estante.

"Aquí hay un libro que se considera 'conocimiento básico' sobre cómo tratar a tus compañeros en los enclaves mágicos. Si estudias esto y usas las prácticas, encontrarás que muchas de las sangres puras más neutrales o 'grises' serán es menos probable que te llame "sangre sucia" o seas antagónica ".

"¿Sangre sucia?"

"Argot mágico despectivo usado por sangres puras santurronas contra sangre nueva. Significa 'sangre sucia' y es el equivalente mágico de la 'n' palabra para negros", explicó Skull.

Hermione pareció disgustada por la comparación.

"¿Dónde están mis modales Hermione Granger".

"Harry Potter. Y antes de preguntar, no tenía idea de que la gente estuviese escribiendo _cuentos_ sobre mí a mis espaldas. Ciertamente no di entrevistas y todos los libros basados en cómo sobreviví son solo rumores y conjeturas sin fundamento, de hecho, análisis científico. Por lo que sé, el Señor Oscuro golpeó uno de esos espejos infantiles en mi cuna y la maldición se reflejó en él, solo para que yo pudiera colapsar esta cicatriz del techo ", dijo Skull.

Estaba tratando a Hermione como a Verde, pero al menos le hizo _pensar_ , en lugar de aceptar las cosas al pie de la letra.

"Y no me hagas comenzar las clases. ¿Has _visto_ los libros que te dicen que consigas?"

"¿Que hay de ellos?"

"Mire la lista y dígame qué falta, luego pregúntelo. Ya puedo decir que voy a hacer un montón de autoestudio para evitar quedarme atrás solo para aprobar mis exámenes", mintió Skull. Él ya había aprobado sus A-Levels, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Hermione sacó su lista ... y no la entendió. Entonces Skull la iluminó de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está el inglés, la historia, las matemáticas o incluso las ciencias? Hay un mínimo de clases y si miras alrededor de la librería, apuesto a que no encontrarás un solo libro de referencia o libro de curso _normal_ que te permita aprobar tus A-levels ", dijo Skull. "Tampoco hay libros sobre reacciones con ingredientes o preparación de pociones, y es el equivalente mágico de la química".

Hermione pareció horrorizada por esa revelación e hizo una nota para obtener libros adicionales de fuera de Diagon para poder seguir su verdadera educación.

Misión cumplida (y dejando a Hermione atrás para guisar sobre el vertedero de información que le había dado), Skull alegremente fue a buscar un poco de helado.

Solo para terminar comiendo con los Granger vino a cenar, principalmente porque le había dado a su hija una advertencia justa de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar solo para recibir su donativo.

Skull colocó otro archivo de información sobre Hermione al explicar lo que había "observado" sobre las casas.

A saber, que Gryffindor aparentemente estaba donde los deportistas y "valiente hasta el punto de ser estúpido" se fueron, Slytherin fue automáticamente sospechado porque el señor oscuro anterior salió de esa casa y no apreciaría si una nueva sangre terminaba siendo clasificada allí, Ravenclaw estaba lleno de ratones de biblioteca y 'nerds', mientras que Hufflepuff fue considerada colectivamente la casa de los 'restos' porque personificaban la lealtad y el trabajo duro, pero tenían el hábito de expulsar a la mayoría del cuerpo actual de Auror. De hecho, el actual jefe de la DMLE era un ex Puff.

Skull le daría tiempo antes de que dejara caer la bomba porque Dumbledore _sabía_ hasta dónde Grindlewald había estado dispuesto a ir, pero no había estado dispuesto a hacer nada útil para DETENER a su amante de comenzar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pudo haber evitado que las cosas empeoraran, pero se había cegado por el concepto de "mayor bien" que estaba dispuesto a permitir que tales obvias atrocidades se desvanecieran hasta que alguien lo obligara a enfrentar el problema. Eso podría ofender el sentido de justicia de Hermione lo suficiente como para no tomar la palabra del viejo bastardo como el evangelio por segunda vez.

Él debería haber esperado esto. Él realmente, realmente debería haberlo hecho.

Por supuesto, el sombrero echaría un vistazo a su lado manipulador e inmediatamente lo clasificaría en Slytherin sin darle la oportunidad de abogar por una casa diferente.

Él estaba poniendo polillas en esa maldita pieza de tela encantada ... ¡estar en Slytherin solo haría su trabajo más difícil!

Al menos no tendría que sufrir solo.

"Te veías enojado", dijo Viper.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo molestas que van a ser las personas con esto? Van a echar _un_ vistazo a la plata y el verde de mi corbata y automáticamente sospecharán lo que estoy haciendo simplemente porque los enclaves mágicos ingleses están llenos de idiotas prejuiciados. "

Skull solo tardíamente se dio cuenta de que no había bajado su tono, porque la mayor parte del gran salón (es decir, cualquiera que haya nacido en el enclave mágico) le estaba mirando con malos ojos.

Skull decidió diablos con eso.

"¡Oh, vamos, no me digas que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que te juzgan automáticamente según el lugar donde ese trozo de tela defectuoso te ordena cuando tienes _once años_ ! Es ridículo que todos consideren automáticamente a Hufflepuff como la casa de los 'sobrantes' cuando alguien con cerebro sabe que la mayoría del DMLE está hecho de tejones! Y no me hagas comenzar con los Gryffindors! Todos piensan que no pueden hacer nada mal porque el director solía ser uno y la directora adjunta también es la jefa de esa casa, pero son deportistas que son demasiado rápidos para saltar al peligro sin _pensar_ o crear un plan que podría hacer el trabajo con la mitad del riesgo ". despotricó a Skull. "Y realmente, realmente me molesta que todo el mundo asuma automáticamente que los Slytherins son 'malvados' porque un anciano senil tuvo una discusión con el director que se les fue de las manos y porque usan sus cerebros para hacer un plan y hacer que otros ¡Ayúdenlos !, ¿y si su 'ambición' fuera convertirse en sanadores o abrir una tienda de bromas que pudiera venderle a Zonkos? "

Silencio muerto Esa fue la ÚNICA manera de describir el impacto de Boy-Who-Lived en una diatriba así para defender a Slytherin. Especialmente considerando que descaradamente llamó a _Voldemort_ un "viejo senil".

Aunque ese crack sobre una tienda de bromas que era mejor que el de Zonko había sido un golpe deliberado contra Fred y George. En lugar de parecer insultados, tenían una expresión pensativa en su rostro mientras revaluaban su aversión por los Slytherins.

La ordenación se reinició silenciosamente, aunque McGonagall frunció el ceño muy fuerte mientras seguía mirando al chico que había supuesto que terminaría en su casa.

 _Luego..._

Skull miró a sus nuevas compañeras de piso, y luego puntualmente se paró frente a Viper en una postura de protección.

"Vamos a dejar una cosa perfectamente clara aquí. Si atrapo a cualquiera de ustedes fuckers molestándola no dudaré en demostrar exactamente cuánto soy como mi primo trastornado Bellatrix follando Lestrange. Porque en caso de que alguno de ustedes lo haya olvidado, hay sangre negra arruinando a través de mis venas tanto como allí está Potter, y no pretendo ser _misericordioso_ si me cabreas ", dijo Skull sin rodeos.

Silencio aturdido, antes de que alguien valientemente hablara.

"¿De verdad _admites_ el hecho de que estás emparentado con Bellatrix Lestrange?" Preguntó Nott incrédulo.

"Solo un _amistoso_ recordatorio del hecho de que la misma magia de sangre que corre en ella también corre en mí", dijo Skull, con una sonrisa llena de dientes. "A diferencia de ese bastardo senil Dumbledore, no tengo miedo de utilizar los viejos hechizos para tratar con cualquiera que me moleste. Han sobrevivido tanto tiempo por una jodida razón y como cualquier verdadero seguidor de Loki, intento crear alguna travesura. Además, si alguno de ustedes tuviera algún cerebro _real,_ se habría dado cuenta de que Voldemort ha estado atormentando a las viejas familias con el pretexto de 'eliminar a los nacidos de muggles' ".

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, Potter?" exigió Draco en un gemido.

"Quiero decir que todos tus padres han sido completamente sorprendidos por el bastardo hijo de sangre de un squib que tuvo que recurrir a _pociones de amor_ solo para atrapar a un _muggle que_ ella imaginaba. Y el señor oscuro con el que fuiste tan rápido para unirte es un asesino de parientes que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para violar la santidad de su alma ".

"¡Mentiras!" gruñó uno de los Slytherins mayores. Los hijos de los mortífagos miraban más allá de lo enojado.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle, que era hijo de un señor muggle en el área donde Merope vivía con su hermano Morfin y su padre Marvolo. Su padre fue arrestado por atacar muggles y su hermano se unió a él cuando fue tras él. los aurores que vinieron a arrestar al padre. Merope aprovechó esa oportunidad para atrapar al chico que ella deseaba hasta que quedó embarazada y dejó de administrarle pociones de amor. Riddle la pateó hasta la acera mientras aún estaba embarazada, y Tom Riddle se crió en una orfanato ", dijo Skull, de hecho. "Y aquí está el verdadero pateador ... si cambiaste las letras con su nombre completo, obtienes el anagrama 'Soy Lord Voldemort'".

Conmocionado y horrorizado silencio. Pero Skull no había terminado.

"Por supuesto, si no me crees, siempre puedes buhos a los duendes. Mantienen un registro detallado de líneas de sangre para sus propios registros y te enviarán una copia certificada por una tarifa de dos hoces. Y antes de que ninguno de ustedes afirme que Voldemort en realidad le importa un comino las líneas de sangre mágicas, le pregunto esto ... ¿Cuántas familias de sangre pura eliminó durante su discusión con Dumbledore simplemente porque se interpusieron en su camino? "

Eso hizo que mucha gente pensara. Finalmente uno de sus compañeros "primeros años" habló.

"¿Cuál es tu postura sobre los nacidos de muggles?" preguntó Blaise.

"Creo que alguien tiene que tener en mente que las reglas del Londres actual no se aplican aquí. Los enclaves mágicos son básicamente una subcultura que convive con el no-mágico y se los ignora deliberadamente. de hecho y por qué las cosas son como son por Dumbledore. Sin mencionar que muchas magias familiares se ven obligadas a esconderse simplemente porque el viejo bastardo tiene delirios de suficiencia y es casi seguro amenazado por el hecho de que ciertos regalos se transmiten las familias más viejas, de las cuales su línea de sangre no forma parte en lo más mínimo ", dijo Skull de inmediato y sin ninguna duda. "El hecho de que no tenga regalos de línea de sangre no es excusa para que _prohíba_ abiertamente todo lo que no aprueba como 'oscuro' solo para que nadie más pueda usarlos".

Skull tardaría unos días en darse cuenta de que se había ganado _muchos_ puntos de brownie con el hecho de que no seguía automáticamente la ridícula propaganda de Dumbledore. Él no era 'oscuro', pero sin duda se negó a ser una oveja ciega como el resto de los enclaves mágicos que abiertamente creían que Dumbledore no podía hacer nada malo porque terminó con Grindlewald.

Y si le parecía bastante extraño encontrar a Blaise dándole miradas especulativas, se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Al menos sus compañeros de habitación no roncaban tan mal como sabía que Ron lo hacía.

Viper no entendió cómo se sentía acerca de su "primo". Skull le había presentado un contrato oficial que consolidaría su posición entre sus compañeros de casa y la facción de sangre pura la mañana siguiente a la clasificación.

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Viper débil.

"Un contrato que establece que actuarás como mayordomo de las antiguas y nobles casas de Black y Potter lo mejor que puedas. Significa que tienes acceso limitado a las bóvedas ... principalmente para hacer presupuestos y hacer algunas inversiones aquí. y allí, ocasionalmente actúo como mi voz entre las sangres puras ya que tengo poco o ningún entrenamiento en ese sentido, y proporcionaré un escudo a las otras chicas cuando se den cuenta de tu nivel de habilidad cuando se trata de varita mágica ".

Viper miró el contrato, que era bastante sencillo de una manera que dejaría a la mayoría preguntándose cuáles eran las intenciones de Skull.

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres una familia y me condenaré si dejo que los otros Slytherins crean que pueden caminar sobre ti para llegar a mí. Esto te brinda una manera de protegerte contra ese tipo de discriminación, y sé muy bien cómo los niños pequeños pueden ser ", dijo Skull inmediatamente.

Viper volvió a leer el contrato, antes de tomar un cuchillo limpio y cortar en la palma de su mano y usar una pluma que luego se quemó para firmarla.

Si había una cosa con la que había llegado a contar, era que Skull era demasiado honesto para apuñalar a alguien en la espalda. Preferiría enfrentar a alguien en una pelea inicial con honor que apuñalarlos por la espalda. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Viper había estado aprobando la forma en que había tratado con su "tía y tío" de una manera que le valió dinero en el proceso.

Era eficiente y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos, sin mencionar que tenía la paciencia de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Todas las buenas cualidades para tener en un negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Skull se hizo conocido como el "extraño Slytherin" debido al simple hecho de que a pesar de ser un miembro lleno de "serpientes por la espalda", por lo general era directo y honesto acerca de sus intenciones. Para los profesores era bastante desconcertante la razón por la cual Hat lo colocaría en Slytherin porque parecía tan afable y honesto como un Hufflepuff con una inteligencia que rivalizaba con cualquiera de Ravenclaw. Era brillante y bastante alegre, lo cual era una clara diferencia con respecto a sus compañeros de casa, que generalmente miraban a todos con recelo y siempre tenían motivos ocultos en lo que respecta a los favores.

El hecho de que hubiera tomado a su primo casi Squib y la convirtiera en su Comisaria a pesar de que tendría grandes problemas para ser más que un hedgewitch fue una de las sacudidas más grandes en la escuela. No era un secreto tan grande que "Camellia" apenas logró cumplir los requisitos para ganar un lugar en Hogwarts y tendría que mantener un buen promedio de calificaciones solo para graduarse.

Cráneo honestamente no le importaba un comino su reputación, tenía poco o ningún interés en la política, y era en general un "tipo amable por todos lados" lo que hacía su clasificación muy desconcertante.

Le pareció divertido que, como resultado de su personaje de "chico bueno", toda la escuela aparentemente decidió tratarlo como un Gryffindor que tuvo la mala suerte de ser ordenado en la casa equivocada. Incluso Dumbledore bajó la guardia. Mantener el "desorientado e impresionable" disfraz de Harry Potter era agotador, pero al menos se le permitió dejarlo una vez dentro de las paredes de los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que, aunque la mayor parte de su máscara era genuina, el "acto" que ponía frente a la escuela era el disfraz perfecto para evitar que el director y la mayoría de los profesores miraran demasiado profundamente lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. las sombras.

Como el hecho de que al final del primer mes, se había encontrado con casi _todos los_ nacidos de muggles y mestizos criados en el mundo mundano y les explicaba la realidad de lo que estarían enfrentando dentro de los enclaves ingleses.

"Seré franco acerca de la realidad a la que te enfrentarás una vez fuera de Hogwarts. Los enclaves mágicos ingleses pueden parecer retrógrados y obsoletos para ti, pero simplemente estás llegando desde el ángulo equivocado y meando. de aquellos que han vivido en ella toda su vida ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con el ángulo equivocado?" preguntó un Ravenclaw.

Skull pensó en cómo poner esto, luego fue y obtuvo una pizarra.

Dibujó dos círculos, uno más pequeño que el otro.

"Digamos que esto es Roma y este más pequeño es un grupo gitano que vive en la clandestinidad. Ahora, superficialmente, Roma tiene todas las leyes familiares a las que estás acostumbrado, todas agradables y civilizadas. Sin embargo, en el otro lado están los gitanos. , que tienen una cultura única que a veces choca de manera bastante violenta y no le gustan las ideas que parecen demasiado progresivas o que caminan sobre siglos de tradiciones, valores y religión. Así que cuando personas de Roma son aceptadas en los gitanos como sangre fresca 'para evitar que las líneas de sangre y las viejas formas se agoten ...'

Uno Ravenclaw parecía bastante intrigado, que ofendido.

"Estás diciendo que este es un caso de una subcultura más pequeña que choca con una más grande y más amplia. Como los nativos americanos cuando aparecieron los colonos europeos y comenzaron a hacer un lío de cosas".

"Exactamente. Los enclaves mágicos son una pequeña subcultura que vive al lado de la cultura no mágica más grande y tecnológica con la que estás familiarizado. Tratar de traer algo como una computadora o electricidad aquí es el equivalente de intentar instale esas cosas en un pueblo apartado del viejo mundo donde la cultura y la gente se han puesto en camino durante _siglos_ . No importa cuán caro y laborioso sería tal cosa, pero los lugareños lucharían contra usted en cada paso del camino simplemente porque todos tienen la misma actitud de 'así es como siempre se ha hecho y no vamos a cambiar porque un extraño lo encuentra obsoleto', dijo Skull, asintiendo. "Realmente, realmente no ayuda que Dumbledore haya estado atormentando a los que vienen del lado no mágico de las cosas desde hace _años_ ".

Eso recibió un impacto de todos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Él es Dumbledore!"

"Tampoco ha hecho ningún esfuerzo para dar nuevas sangres y mestizos del lado mundano de las cosas una oportunidad adecuada de integrarse en la subcultura hasta el punto en que tienen una _oportunidad_ real de conseguir un trabajo adecuado. Y debido a la falta de educación normal , cualquiera que se gradúe de Hogwarts solo se irá con algunos trucos de fantasía y demasiado para ponerse al día para aprobar sus A-levels. Y no empecemos con el hecho de que todos están tan ocupados en la Cámara. sistema que todos se pintan automáticamente con el mismo pincel que la imagen común de su casa ", dijo Skull rotundamente. "Tome Slytherin por ejemplo. Solo porque ha habido unas pocas manzanas podridas y un 'señor oscuro' de esa casa en los últimos cien años, todos están inmediatamente predispuestos en su contra como si fueran malvados y no sirven para nada, mientras abiertamente sobre el hecho de que no fue _solo_ de Slytherin que el hombre reclutado de. Sé de _hecho que_ había al menos UN Gryffindor que tomó la Marca Tenebrosa antes de su caída ".

Eso pareció sacudir a los demás, al escuchar que había un _Gryffindor_ que llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

Era la comidilla de la escuela y la mayoría de los enclaves ingleses. Demonios, había bastantes personas hablando de eso en el extranjero. Lo que había comenzado como un artículo bastante interesante de Quibbler por un mago con un seudónimo inusual rápidamente llamó la atención del _Daily Prophet._ Una semana después de la publicación del artículo, el mismo fue reimpreso en el periódico más aceptado y leído por casi todos.

 _Albus Dumbledore: Icono cultural o desastre?_

 _Por medianoche Marauder_

 _Albus Dumbledore, derrotador de Grindlewald, ha sido elogiado por todas sus contribuciones a la sociedad mágica._ _Tiene más de un siglo y seguramente tiene muchas, muchas cosas para compartir con nuestros jóvenes como Director._

 _Pero las personas han sido cegadas por su imagen pública hasta el punto de que no han notado el daño causado por las leyes que, a sabiendas, permitieron aprobar desde que You-Know-Who cayó hace diez años._

 _Realidad: la familia Dumbledore solo se ennobleció_ después de _que derrotó a Grindlewald._ _Cada bruja o mago de esa línea nunca ha mostrado un solo regalo de línea de sangre desde que aparecieron por primera vez en la sociedad mágica._

 _Hecho: Dumbledore ha mostrado una tolerancia muy limitada a la llamada 'Magia Oscura' que puede incluir lengua de parsel, runas de sangre y una cantidad inquietantemente grande de rituales más antiguos, que hasta los últimos veinte años, se usaron con éxito y con gran beneficio nuestra cultura mágica_

 _Hecho: Parselmagic (el uso de lengua de parsel en lugar de lenguas humanas) es una_ magia verde _bien conocida_ . _Es solo en el Reino Unido y en ciertas áreas de Europa que el lenguaje mágico, que es bien conocido como un regalo de línea de sangre, se considera "malvado" debido a las acciones de unos pocos._ _En China, los parselmouth son tan venerados que a menudo son llevados a la corte de Emperadores para ayudar a mantener el Santuario chino de la bola de fuego._ _En India, los parselmouth son famosos por ser grandes sanadores y maestros de barrio._

 _Realidad: desde que Dumbledore se convirtió en director, las clasificaciones de Hogwarts como escuela de estudios mágicos han descendido a niveles alarmantes ya que las clases importantes se han recortado deliberadamente, citando "cuestiones presupuestarias" o "siguiendo las pautas del Ministerio"._ _Pautas Dumbledore tendría una mano personal para_ escribir _._ _Entre las clases perdidas de los últimos treinta años están el entrenamiento de Ocultismo (el arte de protegerse a uno mismo de la intrusión no deseada de los llamados "lectores mentales"), preparación de pociones básicas, varios cursos de idiomas, y más notablemente clases que darían a nuestros herederos una conexión a tierra adecuada en la creación de artefactos mágicos._

 _Hecho: Hogwarts ha permitido que varias_ clases clave caigan _por debajo de niveles aceptables, que incluyen Pociones, Historia Mágica, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles._ _Si bien Severus Snape es de hecho un maestro de pociones premier digno de respeto en su arte, él es mucho más adecuado para la formación de los estudiantes mayores que ya han pasado sus TIMOS y ya tienen una base en la forma de elaborar adecuadamente._

 _Hecho: No ha habido Masteries o estudio de seguimiento en la historia de la magia ya que Binns se había quedado atrapado en el mismo ciclo cuando murió._ _Uno puede,_ literalmente, _pagarle a uno de los antiguos Ravenclaw por sus notas, ya que Binns todavía no se ha desviado de él cuando murió._ _Estamos perdiendo conocimiento y recuerdos de siglos de rica historia mágica que es mucho más que las rebeliones de los goblins._

 _Hecho: no hay clases que permitan que los nacidos muggles se integren correctamente en nuestra sociedad, y como no comprenden la cultura mágica, se quedan en el camino y crean tensión en nuestros recursos, ya que no pueden regresar a la cultura mágica. sus raíces mundanas debido a la falta de una educación adecuada._

 _Hecho: Dumbledore ha_ _alentado_ activamente a _los nacidos de muggles a continuar gastando su oro sin darles ninguna información básica._ _Muchos son alentados erróneamente a creer que pueden convertirse en ministros u otras carreras de alto perfil cuando se gradúan._

 _Hecho: el número de nacimientos Squib ha aumentado a niveles alarmantes en las últimas décadas._ _Inglaterra se ha convertido en un país tan aislado que se nos considera una broma entre los otros enclaves mágicos._ _Los graduados de Hogwarts se_ ríen _literalmente_ _de sus trabajos fuera de Europa, independientemente de su estado de sangre en el momento en que dicen de qué escuela se graduaron._

 _Hecho: de acuerdo con los registros de ICW, la escuela que se considera la principal_ _institución para la educación mágica se encuentra en Japón._ _Hogwarts ni siquiera está entre los mejores veinte._

 _La pregunta sigue siendo si nuestra querida comunidad ha perdido su camino siguiendo a un líder que tiene poca o ninguna experiencia en la cultura mágica básica y parece decidido a forzarnos a integrarnos con los_ muggles _, en lugar de instruir a nuestros jóvenes en tradiciones y valores que nos han apoyado a través de_ siglos _de pruebas y tribulaciones contra viento y marea._

 _Para obtener una lista de las leyes aprobadas y denegadas por Dumbledore, consulte la página tres_

 _Para una genealogía validada en la línea Dumbledore, vea la página cuatro_

 _Para ver una lista de las clases caídas desde su elección como director, vea la página cinco_

Skull tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire. Había puesto el niffler en las bóvedas con este truco. La mejor parte fue que no había manera de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de demandarlo más tarde por calumnias, porque había respaldado _todo_ con una investigación sólida. Claro, se hizo _después de_ la guerra, pero había podido citar sus fuentes independientemente y había puesto a Susan Bones y una buena parte de los Ravenclaws aburridos en averiguar qué leyes había pasado o denegado Dumbledore desde que se unió al Wizangamot. Luego hizo que los Ravenclaws miraran el _impacto que_ dichas leyes tendrían sobre ciertas viejas tradiciones, dones y herencia de línea de sangre.

Los resultados fueron irreprochables y no le llevó mucho tiempo asegurar ambas casas a su lado.

Gryffindor estaba en el aire, pero tenía tres cuartos de la escuela de su lado y nadie tenía la menor idea de que era otra cosa que un Gryffindor "perdido".

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría una persona tan "abierta, honesta y alegre" ser un bastardo manipulador como cualquier otro Slytherin?

Blaise tuvo que levantar discretamente su copa hacia él. Un movimiento de cabeza bien jugado que estaba haciendo un daño incalculable a la reputación de Dumbledore de una manera que tendría una intensa dificultad para contraatacar.

El artículo atraía a los sangres puros mayores que creían en siglos de tradiciones y valores por la manera en que enfatizaba fuertemente que Dumbledore _no_ tenía los antecedentes adecuados para apreciar su cultura. Apeló a los nacidos muggles porque detallaba con doloroso detalle que habían sido engañados por alguien en quien se suponía que debían confiar y los había decepcionado de manera espectacular.

Tanto las facciones de la Luz como las de la Oscuridad lo leerían y encontrarían verdades que Dumbledore había intentado ocultar durante años, y se _enojarían_ al darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba Dumbledore dañando su orgullosa cultura.

Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy diría que Dumbledore fue un desastre para su herencia y tradición.

Era dolorosamente claro que Harry Potter era más negro de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Un negro en todas las _mejores_ formas posibles, mientras mantiene una personalidad que evita que la gente mire demasiado lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Era irónico, pero mientras todos creían que Draco se convertiría en el Príncipe de Slytherin, habían tenido un _Rey_ en su regazo.

Blaise esperó uno de los muchos, muchos días que Black estaría relativamente solo después de consultar con Camellia.

"Negro."

"Zabini", asintió a modo de saludo.

"¿Ya tienes una nube?" preguntó.

Black se atragantó con su bebida matutina, antes de mirar a Blaise con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

" _¿Eres un idiota de Hel-maldito, hablando de_ eso _aquí?"_ Siseó en _perfecto italiano_ .

Los ojos de Zabini se dispararon en estado de shock.

" _¿Hablas italiano?"_

" _Y aparentemente pareces creer que soy un Cielo por alguna extraña razón,"_ contestó bruscamente.

Blaise tiró todo lo que sabía sobre Black antes de preguntar cautelosamente "¿Omerta?"

"Vindice", dijo Black sin ninguna duda.

Blaise quería hundirse en el sofá más cercano. Black sabía de la Cosa Nostra. Demonios, ¡casi seguro que ya era miembro de eso!

Harry comprobó que no los escucharon, antes de asegurarlo por completo.

" _Tenía ocho años cuando saqué a mis parientes mundanos para asegurarme de que pudiera salir de la jaula de la vieja cabra. No solo eso, sino que me aseguré de que mi 'tío' cometiera el error de molestar a su familia hasta el punto le dieron un golpe y luego recogieron la recompensa una vez que se confirmó ",_ dijo Harry sin rodeos, asegurándose de usar solo el italiano.

" _¿Cuál es tu Llama?"_ preguntó Blaise, luciendo positivamente aturdido por esta revelación. Él no estaba horrorizado por el conocimiento de que Black había manipulado deliberadamente a su tío para que molestara a su famiglia y luego recogió la recompensa por ello. Lejos de eso ... significaba que Black estaba dispuesto y listo para ensuciarse las manos si eso significaba lidiar con un problema.

Harry sonrió, antes de extender su mano y mostrar brevemente distintivas llamas moradas veteadas con otro color que se movía demasiado rápido para ser atrapado. Pero se veían ya sea como un sol amarillo ... o más probable, teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que había tomado el control de los Slytherins, una naranja Sky.

Una nube fuerte con un posible cielo secundario. Dumbledore estaba _jodido_ si trataba de contener a Black.

" _Camellia es mi mano derecha actuante ... pero tengo una posición para una izquierda muy sutil",_ dijo Harry. _"Por lo menos puedo ayudarte a obtener conexiones dentro de la Cosa Nostra que te serán útiles más adelante una vez que salgamos de Inglaterra"._

Blaise sonrió. Black había pasado de ser potencialmente interesante a ser un aliado muy terrorífico. De ninguna manera en el _infierno_ estaba dejando de asociarse con el chico ahora.

" _¿Aliados?"_ preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

Harry lo sacudió sin dudarlo.

" _Será divertido trabajar contigo, Zabini. Tu familia me asusta muchísimo cuando se vuelven creativos"_ , dijo en serio.

"¿ _Nos conoces?"_

" _Sé que eres una de las familias más poderosas en Italia, pero tengo el cerebro para evitar la Alianza. Te lo juro, la propaganda de Vongola sobre Llamas es casi tan mala como la basura que la gente inventa en función de la casa de la gente. "_ dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los italianos siempre trataban de emular a Giotto y su generación, y honestamente lo encontraba ridículo.

Blaise resopló en abierto acuerdo, contento de que Black al menos no cayera en la misma trampa que la mayoría de las familias.

Por lo menos, no tendría que esconderse tanto como había supuesto en la escuela.

" _Espera ... ¿cómo es que eres tan abierto y_ ruidoso _todo el tiempo si eres una Nube?"_ dijo Blaise incrédulo.

" _Invertido. Eso y Dumbledore intentaron forzarme a la mentalidad general de un Lightning sin saber_ nada _sobre los tipos Flame",_ dijo Harry con disgusto. _"Lástima que tenga mucho entrenamiento para esconder mi verdadero comportamiento detrás de una máscara hasta que ataque desde las sombras"._

Blaise lo miró con abierta simpatía, sin necesitar otra explicación. Los relámpagos (al lado de Tormentas) eran casi el epítome de todo lo que Gryffindor retrata actualmente. Nervioso, idiota y demasiado rápido para saltar al peligro sin un solo plan.

Todo porque la mafia tenía en su cabeza que los Relámpagos se suponía que _atraían el_ daño, en lugar de utilizar su cerebro en base a una descripción a medias de la primera generación del Vongola de hace cuatrocientos años.


	5. Chapter 5

Camellia tomó la adición de Blaise como la "mano izquierda" sin hacer ningún comentario. Solo tomó una introducción antes de que Blaise mejorara a la bruja al mismo nivel que Harry al darse cuenta de que la chica era una poderosa y muy vengativa Niebla. Una de las personas que tenía lealtad había sido firmemente asegurada a su primo por el hecho de que apoyaba abiertamente su educación mágica.

Aunque las sospechas de Blaise de que Harry Black tenía un Sky Secondary solo se disparó después de descubrir que había logrado recoger una Niebla.

En general, Blaise encontró el lado real de Harry Black muy entretenido, incluso si le resultaba desconcertante y un poco surrealista aprendizaje, el chico bastante ruidoso y algo sarcástico también era una nube. Un Invertido, no menos.

Tenía que admitir que la artimaña funcionaba a grados terroríficos. Nadie se molestó en mirar debajo de las acciones de Harry. Nadie vio los cambios minuciosos que se estaban realizando, demasiado ocupado viendo a su "Golden Boy" al pie de la letra como para darse cuenta de que los estaba jugando un _maestro_ .

Demonios, incluso _Draco_ era respetuoso de Harry.

 _Hermione POV_

Había sido una gran sorpresa, aprender que _Harry Potter_ había sido el que le había impedido hacer algún tipo de paso en falso masivo entre el enclave mágico. No tenía idea de cuántas cosas pequeñas daba por sentado que la rechazarían como una "sangre sucia ignorante" por las familias mayores.

Estaba muy agradecida de que al menos le hubiera dado una cabeza en las casas. Se estremeció al pensar lo mal que podrían haber ido las cosas si hubiera entrado en Gryffindor como lo deseaba originalmente. Todo porque McGonagall era la cabeza de la casa y la había introducido a la magia.

Ella estaba mucho más feliz en Ravenclaw. Al menos aquí las personas _apreciaron_ su amor por la lectura y disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad de una biblioteca adecuada. Además, estaba encantada con la posibilidad de hacer una cantidad incalculable de investigación sobre la cultura mágica que se estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

(Estaba un poco horrorizada al saber POR QUÉ se estaban perdiendo varios aspectos que encontraba fascinantes, pero por lo que pudo ver, Harry tenía un plan para arreglar las cosas haciendo que el público hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo por él).

Skull disfrutaba más bien de sus artículos mensuales para _Quibbler_ y, en menor medida, _Daily Prophet_ . Con la ayuda de Viper, pudo asegurar suficientes acciones en el _Profeta_ como para asegurarse de que sus artículos SIEMPRE fueran impresos, independientemente del contenido y de la gravedad de las cosas. También le dio poder para vetar artículos por la fuerza y censurar a tontos como Rita Skeeter.

Incluso si él tenía el conocimiento de que ella era un animago escarabajo ilegal para sostener sobre su cabeza, no era tan estúpido como para usarlo a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el tema del próximo mes?" preguntó Blaise. Estaba disfrutando de la avalancha de poder que venía de ser la mano izquierda de Black.

Skull sonrió.

"Necesito que tú y Camelia visiten a todas las familias conocidas que se asocian o que tuvieron contacto con el Señor Oscuro como miembro de sus fuerzas ... controladas o no. Quiero que discretamente preguntes qué les prometió el Señor Oscuro. su apoyo y si alguna vez cumplió o no esas promesas ".

Blaise entendió a qué se refería Black y se rió entre dientes.

"Desviada y sutil", dijo Blaise.

"Voldemort es un mocoso mimado que estaba enojado con el mundo y que cayó lejos, muy lejos de la profundidad porque profundizó en el tipo equivocado de magia oscura. Señale los hechos difíciles que cualquiera puede encontrar si hacen las preguntas correctas y si se molesta en volver, se encontrará perdiendo una parte de su apoyo ".

"Mientras que al mismo tiempo te da amplio respaldo contra el director si alguna vez descubre qué bastardo manipulador eres", dijo Blaise en agradecimiento.

"Oh, tengo la protección perfecta contra esa vieja cabra. No puede declararme oscuro sin pintarse a sí mismo", dijo Skull, frotándose las manos.

"No es como si tuvieras un fénix o algo así", dijo Blaise.

"Tengo algo mucho más ... impresionante ... que un ave fénix común. Alguien que haya pasado tiempo en Asia o que al menos conozca la mitología lo reconocerá bastante rápido. Todo lo que necesitaría es un artículo que explique de qué se trata y Por qué es tan raro y el público mágico nunca se atreverá a considerarme _malvado_ mientras esté a la vuelta. Irónicamente, también es la fuente de por qué las personas consideran a los fénix como símbolos de magia ligera cuando se pueden unir a personas que practican la magia oscura tan fácilmente como Santos, "dijo Skull.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Blaise.

Skull se encogió de hombros.

"Los Fénix son del Medio Oriente y Egipto. La mayoría de las referencias los llaman mensajeros del dios del sol o pájaros inmortales que se levantan de las cenizas. Sin embargo, sus primos asiáticos son mucho más impresionantes y extremadamente raros porque a una determinada persona digno antes de que se muestren. Son como unicornios en el sentido de que solo les gustan ciertas personas ".

"Sabes mucho sobre criaturas mágicas".

"Tengo una política firme de 'si no está tratando de mutilarme, matarme o comerme de otra manera, entonces es en vivo y lo dejo vivir'. El hecho de que algo parezca aterrador y atemorizante no significa que tenga que matarlo por principio ".

"Sensible", dijo Blaise. "A Hagrid le encantará una actitud como esa".

" _Lástima que sea uno de los Guardianes de Dumbledore. Un rayo latente, creo",_ dijo Harry cambiando al italiano.

Blaise parpadeó, antes de sacudir la cabeza con exasperación.

" _Eso tiene demasiado sentido que no, como cómo puede recibir golpes y manejar criaturas peligrosas"_ , respondió. _"Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas en casa?"_

Y por eso Blaise se refería a Italia.

" _Ren sigue recibiendo contactos, pero en su mayor parte las cosas son las mismas de siempre",_ dijo Skull.

Renato había estado más que feliz de compartir los últimos chismes con su amigo ... sobre todo porque Skull, antes de regresar a Inglaterra para mantener el engaño de "Harry Potter", le había dado una lista de casas de seguridad y una copia. de la "llave maestra" en ellos. Se había unido a los elfos de la familia Potter, quienes estaban más que encantados de asegurarse de que el amigo de su Maestro se mantuviera vivo y alimentado por él. Incluso si se hubiera convertido en un juego entre ellos y Renato para que los atrape en el acto.

"¿ _Alguna familia en particular que te interese?"_ preguntó Skull.

" _Los chismes generales están bien",_ dijo Blaise.

Debido a cuán insulares eran los enclaves ingleses, Blaise tenía muy poca habilidad para mantenerse al día con los chismes en Italia. Descubrir que a Black no le importaba dejarlo en contacto con su amigo en Italia había sido una sorpresa muy agradable.

Blaise notó que Hedwig aparecía con un pergamino adornado en escritura china. Parecía caro.

Skull lo miró y maldijo.

"Oh, dioses, por favor dime que no de quién creo que es ..." gimió, poniendo su rostro en sus manos.

Hedwig la dejó caer en su regazo, y después de un análisis superficial, Blaise se sorprendió y se divirtió mucho con la maldición (todo en italiano, de ahí la diversión) Black soltó.

"¡Ese maldito pollo hinchado solo _tuvo_ que presumir! Voy a retorcer su escuálido cuello y arrancarlo calvo".

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar de qué se trata eso?" Preguntó Viper.

Skull tenía la expresión más dolorida e hilarante en su rostro.

" _Aparentemente, el emperador de China quiere adoptarme porque le han llegado noticias de cierto pollo engorroso e hinchado como un pollo cubierto con un complejo divino",_ dijo Skull en italiano.

" _... Un inflado ..."_ comenzó Viper.

" _Pollo cubierto con un complejo de Dios?"_ terminó Blaise, levantando una sola ceja.

" _Lo dejé con un amigo mío en China y al parecer llegó la noticia al Emperador sobre el estúpido pájaro, por lo que envió a alguien a investigar. Esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza, ya que estaba debatiendo si quedarme para Navidad. Ahora voy a tener que visitar China durante las vacaciones para enderezar esto ... si esa vieja cabra descubre incluso una fracción de mis contactos, será casi_ imposible _seguir volando por el radar "._ Calavera quejumbrosa.

" _¿Eres amigo de las Tríadas?"_ preguntó Blaise en serio.

" _Lo han estado explorando desde que se activó, pero se han reprimido en parte debido a su edad y el hecho de que ha estado manteniendo a ese estúpido pájaro lejos de las 'narices agudas y toscas del oeste' para mí. Sin embargo, todavía escucha cosas así me ha estado manteniendo al día sobre los últimos chismes que podrían afectarme más tarde ",_ dijo Skull. _"La ironía es que él es una Tormenta realmente fuerte y él no actúa nada parecido"._

Blaise y Viper sonrieron.

" _Diversión"_ , dijeron al unísono.

" _Por supuesto que vas a necesitar ambas manos contigo",_ dijo Blaise sonriendo.

" _Quiero conocer a tu contacto. Si confías en él lo suficiente como para sospechar que se ha unido a ti, entonces vale la pena saberlo",_ dijo Viper.

Skull consideró que, antes de que le llegara una idea malvada y malvada,

Antes, Fon y Viper habían bailado el uno alrededor del otro durante años, ya que Viper se había vuelto muy receloso de confiar en alguien sin que le pagaran. Excepto que Fon era genuinamente aficionado a la Niebla y no dudaría en invitarlos si se les daba una sola oportunidad.

Tristemente gracias a la maldición y la forma en que todos se habían distanciado, la Tormenta sonriente nunca tuvo una oportunidad adecuada de atravesar el exterior espinoso de Viper.

¿Tal vez esta vez podría arreglar las cosas para que tuvieran una oportunidad real?

" _Estoy seguro de que se divertiría conociéndote",_ dijo Skull a Viper.

Apenas habían sido un equipo antes de la maldición. Solo un grupo de extraños arrojados juntos a medias por el Hombre del Sombrero de Hierro. Tal vez esta vez podrían convertirse en un nakama apropiado, a diferencia de las personas que apenas se toleraban.

Al menos esta vez, Reborn no sería tan rápido para despedirlo y patearlo como un Lackey.

 _Snape POV_

Las cosas no habían salido como se planeó después de la Clasificación.

La mayoría había progresado como siempre lo había hecho. Las alianzas se forjaron en los años inferiores y una orden jerárquica se estableció rápidamente sin ninguna aportación de él.

Sin embargo, esta vez hubo una anomalía que nadie vio venir.

Engendro de Potter. Un chico que todos esperaban que se ordenara en Gryffindor o posiblemente en Ravenclaw.

Excepto que el mocoso había lanzado una bola curva cuando el sombrero ni siquiera había estado sobre su cabeza durante dos segundos antes de declarar inmediatamente a Slytherin.

Sí, ahí fue donde comenzó su confusión. Con esa clasificación.

Potter lo había mirado irritado, pero lo había tomado con calma. Antes de mostrar con prontitud la arrogancia de su padre atacando el sistema de la casa de una manera que dejó a muchas personas afrentadas.

Lo que más le irritaba era que ni siquiera podía culpar al muchacho por su contundente evaluación de los descarados estereotipos de las cuatro casas. El simple hecho fue que, en el momento en que te clasificaron, te agruparon automáticamente en una imagen general y te trataron en consecuencia. Claramente el chico tenía el cerebro para preguntar más que el idiota de Hagrid sobre las otras casas, ya que Dumbledore se había inclinado fuertemente hacia Gryffindor.

Una cosa que le había sorprendido era la forma en que Potter había reclamado rápidamente a la casi flagrante Camellia Black como familia, llegando incluso a nombrarla su Steward. Fue un movimiento digno de un negro, ya que le dio protección a la bruja de su propia casa por el simple hecho de que si se atrevían a atacarla en un intento de llegar a Potter, sería considerado un ataque contra la Casa Antigua y Noble. de negro y sería motivo de una disputa de sangre.

Nadie en su sano juicio quería iniciar una disputa con la Casa de Negro sobre una chica que apenas logró superarla.

Pero la confusión y el dolor de cabeza no terminaron ahí.

Dentro de una semana, Potter había unido _toda_ la sangre pura detrás de él, independientemente del lado en que su familia había estado en la guerra. Algunos nunca se unirían a él en una pelea, ya que los recuerdos eran profundos en algunas familias, pero él había establecido al menos una neutralidad general que era más de lo que cualquiera podría haber esperado. El hecho de que obtuviera el control total de toda la casa de Slytherin en tres días fue sorprendente y preocupante. Ni siquiera Draco, a quien creía que le daría un buen ataque o al menos se quejaba con Lucius, se había atrevido a quejarse de que estaba debajo de Potter en el tótem de pura sangre en la escuela.

Podía entender fácilmente por qué la mayoría de sus Serpientes lo habían llamado "negro" dentro de las paredes de sus dormitorios. Ciertamente no actuó como James Potter, Sirius Black o Lily Evans.

Harry Potter actuaba más como los miembros más astutos y poderosos que provenían de la Casa de Negro. Los que se habían negado a ayudar a Voldemort y estaban más que dispuestos a excluir a Bellatrix de la familia si su locura salía en público. Había muchas razones por las que nunca se apartaba demasiado del lado del Señor Oscuro, y el miedo por su herencia era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, lo que más le conmovió fue la breve y muy esclarecedora confrontación con el niño en cuestión una semana y media después de la clasificación.

No había forma de que Potter supiera del nombre "Príncipe mestizo" y _supiera_ que era una referencia directa a Severus Snape. Se había asegurado de borrar todos los rastros de ese apodo privado que se había dado a sí mismo _años_ atrás.

Excepto Potter, para su total incredulidad, también fue capaz de describir la maldición oscura que él había hecho _personalmente_ y los efectos cuando los usaba. Potter _sabía_ quién era el creador de ese hechizo y cómo lanzarlo ... como lo demostró en una rata que Snape había conjurado.

La experiencia lo había sacudido hasta el núcleo, pero Potter no había terminado. Fue al armario de la poción donde se guardaban los textos de repuesto para las clases avanzadas y sacó un libro batido. Un libro batido muy _familiar_ que había abierto con manos temblorosas para encontrar su propia letra en los márgenes. Potter incluso había citado la _página_ donde se podía encontrar el hechizo _Sectumsempra_ .

Huelga decir que le había creído al niño cuando dijo que tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con alguna forma de magia del tiempo y terminó en su cuerpo más joven. No había otra manera en que pudiera fingir ese conocimiento y ni una sola vez sintió ningún roce contra sus escudos.

Ver la guerra que ocurriría si los planes de Dumbledore fueran como él esperaba, había sido una experiencia muy aleccionadora. El conocimiento de que Potter, no _negro,_ tenía la intención de cambiar las cosas para que hubiera menos muertes y daños y estaba simplemente pidiendo que Snape se mantuviera fuera de sus manipulaciones había sido lo menos impactante que saliera de la boca del chico esa noche.

Snape se bebió otro whisky.

Bueno, ahora será él _quien_ interfiera con un plan a largo plazo por parte de un verdadero Slytherin engañando a todos para que crean que fue un Gryffindor fuera de lugar. La ironía era que no creía que la personalidad del tonto que adoptara el chico fuera fingida en lo más mínimo.

Una oscura sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

No podía esperar a que Dumbledore o McGonagall descubrieran por las malas que Harry Black era un mago mucho más letal y astuto de lo que Voldemort podría haber sido alguna vez.

Admitía abiertamente que, aunque el Señor Oscuro era bueno, carecía de la finura y la paciencia que Black tenía en abundancia.

Solo estaba en el primer año y aún así había acumulado una base de apoyo más sólida de la que Voldemort tenía en la escuela, incluso cuando era estudiante.

Al menos no estaría aburrido.


	6. Chapter 6

Skull rozaba al Quisquilloso cuando vio un artículo cubierto por las discretas Llamas de la Niebla. Curioso, se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera mirando antes de pulsar sus Llamas tan levemente como pudo ... para revelar un mensaje de Luna.

Parpadeando, antes de volver a leerlo dos veces y asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas, Skull sonrió.

Bueno, si alguien podría haber encontrado la manera de volver por accidente, tenía sentido que fuera él.

Y tenía el pájaro perfecto para entregar su mensaje. Él no estaba buscando a Hedwig, de ninguna manera en el infierno.

Skull sacó una pluma y un pergamino nuevo, antes de escribir un mensaje rápido en el cifrado que sabía que esa persona sería capaz de traducir, independientemente de lo molesto que estaría teniendo que hacerlo.

Luego llamó a Lark y esperó pacientemente unas horas.

Y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro cuando recibió un búho furioso dos días después.

" _Cráneo, ¿cómo diablos te enteraste de que fui atrapado en mi cuerpo más joven y en llamas encontraste un maldito fénix para actuar como mensajero?_

 _Casualmente, ¿crees que podría tener algunas muestras para jugar?_ _La cosa no me dejaba acercarme, solo arrojé la carta y me alejé._

 _Verde "._

Skull rió disimuladamente. Pájaro inteligente.

" _Tengo mis fuentes. No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estás de que vuelvas también. Ya he logrado localizar a Viper, Reborn y Fon. Viper conmigo ahora, pero no tienen recuerdos de_ esa _maldición. ¡mi sorpresa es que Viper es mi primo!_

 _En cuanto a las muestras, puedo intentar y ver si Lark te dejará tener algunas, pero no contaría con ellas._

 _Voy a ir a China por Navidad ... si estás interesado en una cita en ese momento, házmelo saber._ _Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo proporcionarte un diario de dos vías si deseas comunicaciones más regulares._

 _¡El gran cráneo-sama!_ _(Tristemente sin Oodako) "_

Incluso lo terminó con una cara de guiño. Sabía que irritaría a Verde como ninguna otra cosa.

Verde lo sorprendió al entregar un teléfono satelital a prueba de magia que funcionaba con Flames. Cifras de que no viviría sin su preciosa tecnología.

"¡ _Yo,_ Verde _! Mucho tiempo desde que tuve noticias tuyas",_ dijo Skull alegremente en japonés.

" _Cráneo. Suenas aún_ más _ridículo antes de la pubertad que lo que esperaba. ¿De dónde sacas que tienes que esperar hasta Navidad para concertar una cita? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que Viper es tu prima?"_ dijo Verde en el mismo idioma.

" _Highland Scotland en una institución mágica que se ha ido por el desagüe porque el director es un idiota"._

" _... Eso explica mucho. ¿Así que has encontrado a Fon, Reborn y Viper? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a recordar?"_ cuestionó Verde.

" _¿Me creerías si dijera que un Lovegood me lo dijo?"_ preguntó Skull con esperanza.

Silencio muerto

" _Te creo. Tuve una niña de unas diez que apareció en mi laboratorio hace dos meses pidiendo una caja que contuviera un 'snorkack con cuernos arrugados', sea lo que sea",_ dijo Verde molesto.

Skull rió abiertamente. Bueno, eso explicaba cómo Luna descubrió que Verde tenía recuerdos del futuro que no era.

" _Imagina lo efectiva que podría ser si se entrenara con Viper"_ , bromeó. Podía _sentir a_ Verde estremecerse en el otro extremo.

" _Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso. Realmente_ odio no _estar atrapado en este tiempo de remanso ... desafortunadamente no puedo pagar la matrícula para un entorno mágicamente denso adecuado para jugar"._

" _¿En qué país estás? Si eres tan duro con el oro, puedo actuar como tu patrocinador y reclamar que nos encontramos durante la Navidad",_ dijo seriamente Skull.

" _Estoy en Alemania en este momento, pero sería una simple cuestión de irme y venir a Inglaterra. ¿Y cómo pagarías exactamente por mi llamada 'educación'? La escolarización mágica formal no es barata. "_

 _"Ya estoy pagando por Viper, y mi matrícula fue pagada en su totalidad por mis padres antes de que murieran. No es como si estuviera usando el oro de todos modos, y me lo puedo permitir"._

Silencio muerto

" _¿Sangre pura?"_

" _¿Conoces esas historias ridículas sobre el 'Niño-Que-Vivió'?"_

" _Son positivamente ridículos y está claro que nadie se ha molestado en obtener una entrevista adecuada. Aunque me encantaría tener la oportunidad de examinar su cicatriz de la maldición"._

" _No te haría ningún bien ... Me deshice del parásito en la cicatriz casi una semana después de que me instalé en mi cuerpo más joven. Pero si realmente quieres meterse con ese tipo de cosas, aunque sea para encontrar más interesante formas de purgar esos artefactos asquerosos sin destruir al huésped, sé de algunos que puedes tener ",_ dijo Skull, esperando que se asimilara.

" _Suenas como si hubieras ... Espera. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que has 'purgado' la cicatriz ?! ¿¡Cómo te habrías acercado al chico cuando nadie sabe dónde vive!"_

Skull era positivamente sonriendo malvadamente ahora.

" _Vamos Verde, pensé que ya habrías adivinado la verdad. Después de todo, ¿no creía Reborn que yo era prácticamente una_ mujer _con la frecuencia con la que jugueteaba con el maquillaje?"_

Silencio mortal, antes de que Verde empezara a maldecir en italiano mientras descubría lo que Skull no estaba diciendo.

" _Voy a esa escuela y me ayudarás con mis experimentos"_ , dijo con seriedad.

" _No estoy seguro de si mi inmortalidad sigue funcionando. Pero sí sé dónde puedes conseguir el veneno de basilisco en grandes cantidades ... De todos modos, necesito recuperar mi antigua inmunidad al veneno de serpiente",_ dijo Skull con demasiada alegría.

Verde refunfuñó y colgó. Skull sonreía como el gato de Cheshire durante _días_ , mientras interrogaba al Lightning y eludía preguntas sobre cómo conseguía un teléfono para trabajar en Hogwarts de todos los lugares.

Blaise estaba de mal humor. Su madre se había vuelto a casar y, desafortunadamente, su nuevo padrastro tenía el cerebro para incluir un pre-nup que indicaba que si su esposa o su nuevo hijo intentaban matarlo, todo su dinero iría a gente bastante abusiva que odiaba a su madre. .

Al ver una cabeza familiar de cabello negro llevar otro libro de la biblioteca, Blaise tuvo una idea. Harry había admitido abiertamente 'deshacerse' de su tía y tío mientras neutralizaba a su primo sin matar al niño. Y _reconoció_ algunos de los títulos que ocasionalmente Harry traía de vuelta a los dormitorios como libros que casi con certeza estarían en la Sección Restringida o al menos mal visto.

Blaise no iba a preguntar _cómo_ pasó esas barreras. Principalmente porque si le preguntaba educadamente o sobornaba al otro chico con chocolate, a Harry no le importaba asaltar las estanterías restringidas mientras Blaise mantuviera la boca cerrada de quien le había dado los libros.

"Negro, tengo una pregunta hipotética", dijo Blaise lentamente.

Harry hizo una pausa en su lectura, antes de levantar las barreras de privacidad y cerrar la puerta.

" _¿Qué necesitas?"_ Preguntó Harry.

De común acuerdo, cada vez que hablaban sobre las cosas que mejor no se transmitían en público (como la mafia) utilizarían el código y un idioma extranjero. Que en su caso era generalmente italiano.

" _Mi padrastro está siendo un imbécil y ha logrado evitar que mi madre arregle uno de sus 'accidentes' habituales. Me preocupa que pueda escalar a violencia si las cosas continúan, ya que el hombre es de un círculo social notable con cierto ' opiniones sobre las mujeres "._

" _¿Misógino?"_ adivinó Harry secamente.

" _De primer orden",_ confirmó Blaise. Afortunadamente, ya había leído lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba el término. _"Tienes la habilidad de ser inusualmente desviado. ¿Qué recomendarías?"_

" _¿Cuáles son los_ _términos_ exactos _del contrato que le impiden tratar con él?"_

" _Él tiene varios curanderos en retenedores que están listos y esperando para examinar su cuerpo si de repente aparece muerto. Si incluso remotamente parece que ella tiene la culpa, entonces ella no recibe nada y todo va a sus amigos abusadores. Todos los sanadores en Las preguntas son_ muy _buenas para la ciencia forense y detectarán si_ _se usa_ _siquiera un_ toque _de magia. Sin embargo, no son tan buenos con los métodos mundanos de matar, ya que la mayoría provienen de líneas sanguíneas largas y puras "._

Harry parecía sombríamente divertido.

" _Bueno, siempre puedes hacer lo que hice para tratar con mis 'parientes'"_ , dijo.

Blaise escuchó atentamente.

" _Saqué una pequeña bolsa de harina del armario, luego la propagué hasta convertirla en un abanico. También me aseguré de que las ventanas y las puertas estuvieran cerradas, convirtiéndola en una habitación cerrada. El mayor dolor de cabeza fue limpiar el harina, "_ dijo Harry.

" _¿Harina?"_ repitió Blaise incrédulo.

" _Harina ordinaria, común",_ dijo Harry en serio. Señaló su pecho en el área general de los pulmones. _"Los pulmones tienen pequeños sacos elásticos dentro para procesar el aire que respira. Sin embargo, si llenas una habitación con algo como harina o cacao en polvo, esos sacos quedan engomados y no pueden funcionar correctamente, lo que sofoca a tu víctima hasta la muerte. . O si realmente quieres obtener la vieja escuela, siempre hay un águila de sangre "._

Blaise lo miró fijamente.

" _Harina común, ¿verdad?"_

" _Asegúrate de que el aire esté positivamente lleno con las cosas, y que tu madre sepa que debe evitar la habitación hasta que se asiente el polvo. Dudo que alguien sin conocimientos médicos mundanos sabría siquiera cómo se verían los pulmones_ _, y mucho menos averiguar esa harina es el arma homicida. Es tan inocente que ni siquiera un Auror sospecharía de eso ",_ dijo Harry con cara _seria_ .

Blaise, en lugar de parecer perturbado por cómo Harry posiblemente podría _saber_ este tipo de cosas, se veía pensativo.

Se aseguró de transmitirle la sugerencia de Harry y el hecho de que la habitación tenía que llenarse con las cosas para su madre. Una semana más tarde tuvo la "feliz" noticia de que su padrastro había fallecido por causas desconocidas, pero que no se encontró magia en el lugar de su muerte. No se sabía por qué el hombre estaría en las cocinas o si necesitaría una cantidad tan grande de ingredientes para hornear, pero se sabía que era goloso. Incluso si fue un dolor para limpiar todo el polvo de cacao y la harina del suelo.

El respeto de Blaise por Black se disparó considerablemente cuando su madre le transmitió la noticia de que el oro no era para los amigos de ese hombre, ya que no había manera de demostrar que su madre tuviera algo que ver con la muerte del hombre. Después de todo, ¿por qué Circe Zabini alguna vez pisó las cocinas cuando era bien sabido que ella nunca cocinaba un día en su vida a menos que fueran pociones?

Camelia miró hacia abajo cuando escuchó un graznido. Era un sapo ... el pobre estaba positivamente deshidratado y miserable por el clima frío de Escocia.

No era realmente algo que ella compartía, pero le gustaban los anfibios. Levantó al sapo sin pensarlo dos veces y lo llevó de regreso a su habitación privada.

(Como Potter / Black Steward, se le permitió tener sus propias habitaciones ... un hecho que aprovechó al máximo).

El sapo graznó feliz cuando lo puso en un recipiente con agua limpia que estaba ligeramente por encima de la temperatura ambiente y luego le dio moscas muertas para comer. Se instaló y se fue directamente a la siesta.

Unas horas más tarde descubrió quién era el dueño. Neville Longbottom fue un desastre mayor que ella, y un pobre dueño de mascotas si su sapo estaba en un estado tan lamentable.

Afortunadamente para el torpe león, Harry estaba más que feliz de negociar un canje que funcionaba para ambas partes.

"¿Cómo conseguiste que Longbottom renunciara a su sapo?"

"Aunque fue un regalo, incluso él admitió que no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a Trevor. Además, el tío que le dio el sapo era el mismo que lo dejó caer por una ventana para 'asustarlo de la magia'. '", dijo Harry con disgusto. "Lo bueno es que todavía tenía esos paquetes de semillas que me regaló mi amigo chino cuando le dije que ocasionalmente trabajaba como pasatiempo".

Más bien, su clan estaba tratando muy, muy duro de ganarse el favor de un poderoso mago que había logrado atraer a un Feng-Huang. Fon estaba en una posición destacada entre su familia por el hecho de que antes era un prodigio de las artes marciales, pero desde que se hizo amigo de Skull su estrella había crecido mucho más que incluso algunos de sus primos mayores que ya se estaban haciendo famosos. Como tal, cuando Skull mencionó algunos de sus pasatiempos, a Fon le había divertido más que pasar varias semillas raras de su clan.

Skull le había dado una semilla de cada una de las siete variedades que le había dado a Neville como 'pago' por su mascota. Junto con la breve lista de requisitos de suelo y agua que venían con ellos.

Lo cual hizo felices a todas las partes involucradas. Viper obtuvo una nueva mascota que le gustaba (era alérgica a los gatos), Neville consiguió algunas semillas raras para jugar, y Skull ganó muchos puntos de brownie entre los leones debido al "trato justo".

Su nuevo sapo felizmente hizo un punto de permanecer en la cabeza de Viper cada vez que tenía ganas de vagar por el castillo. A Viper no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, lo que solo hizo que Skull escondiera una risita y se preguntara dónde se había acostumbrado a llevar _ranas_ en la cabeza en primer lugar.

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, Viper tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"A mis otros primos les pareció _gracioso_ dejar las ranas a las chicas todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto, como recompensa decidí empezar a tenerlos como mascotas ... finalmente llegué al punto en el que apenas los registré si estaban en mi casa. persona ", respondió ella.

Skull se rió por completo.

"Todos tienen sus aficiones".

"Adicto a la adrenalina", se burló Viper con cariño.

Skull casi había dado un ataque al corazón a Madam Hooch y McGonagall cuando, en lugar de escuchar las instrucciones sobre cómo volar correctamente, había decidido usar la antigua escoba para hacer acrobacias locas.

Blaise lo había maldecido en italiano durante horas después de eso, pero estaba claro que se había divertido con las reacciones de los profesores.

Snape le dijo en términos muy claros que nunca le permitieron volar una escoba solo otra vez ... que tendría que poner su dosis en el campo de Quidditch. Marcus Flint no era tonto y había arrancado rápidamente al buscador actual del equipo (con el acuerdo de Pucey) y puso a Skull en su lugar.

Slytherin era casi un shoo-in para la copa con lo imprudente que Skull estaba en una escoba. Simplemente estaba sorprendido de que Snape hubiera desembolsado la moneda para un Nimbus 2000 y silenciosamente la había enviado a su dormitorio a una semana de que se convirtiera en el nuevo buscador.

Él era mucho más sutil al respecto de lo que había sido McGonagall, eso era seguro.

"Aw, sabes que me amas", dijo Skull sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

"Por mucho que me _duela_ admitirlo, te tengo aprecio", respondió Viper. "Eres el único primo que puedo soportar que no me molesta regularmente".


	7. Chapter 7

"Eres un idiota", dijo Blaise.

"Sip."

"Eso fue estúpido en el nivel que solo un _Gryffindor_ debería ser capaz de manejar sin que lo maten", dijo Viper.

"Absolutamente."

"Ni siquiera estás escuchándonos hablar de tu seguridad, ¿o sí?" preguntó Blaise con recelo.

"No en lo más mínimo", confirmó Skull con una risita.

Blaise y Viper compartieron una mirada, antes de llegar a un acuerdo silencioso.

"¡AY!"

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, especialmente sin levantarnos la cabeza", dijo Viper, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de golpear a Skull en la cabeza.

"En una nota no relacionada, creo que le diste a McGonagall más canas, sin mencionar a los gemelos".

Skull tenía, cuando su escoba comenzó a moverse salvajemente durante el partido, usó sus años como especialista y en una escoba para inclinar su trayectoria de vuelo _sin_ escoba en una de las escobas de los gemelos. Todo mientras atrapa la snitch a mediados de otoño.

Fred tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando sintió que algo se enganchaba en la parte trasera de su escoba, solo para encontrar a Harry Potter sonriendo salvajemente con la bola dorada en su mano guiñándole un ojo.

"Eso fue _divertido_ ", dijo Skull, cacareando como un idiota.

Él era el especialista inmortal. Una caída desde esa altura con múltiples lugares para aterrizar potencialmente sin morir apenas califica como "meh".

"Si mueres, nos reiremos de tu tumba", inexpresivo Blaise.

"Si muero, entonces quiero que alguien se presente vestida como un dementor wannabe y una guadaña y mire amenazadoramente a la gente de una manera puntiaguda antes de decir con calma en un tono grave 'Relájate, estoy aquí para el pastel. Lo haré. volveré para ti la próxima semana '", dijo Skull.

Los labios de Viper se arquearon hacia arriba cuando su humor molesto comenzó a disiparse.

"¿ _Y si es un funeral con el otro lado?"_ preguntó en italiano, dejando en claro a qué se refería.

" _Entonces ven a vestirte como el Vindice, o mejor aún, invítales a_ _comer gratis. Apuesto a que se divertirían con todo el mundo solo porque estaban allí",_ dijo Skull sin perder el ritmo.

Blaise se atragantó.

"Eres un hijo de puta loco, y voy a cuestionar a cualquiera que diga de manera diferente".

"Vamos, sabes que sería gracioso tenerlos en una fiesta solo para asustar a los demás".

"Por favor no lo hagas, o al menos nunca lo hagas sin darme una advertencia justa a tiempo para que las cámaras capten el chantaje", dijo Blaise con un gemido de dolor.

Su madre iba a amar a este idiota, aunque solo fuera por su locura que le dio varios meses de cotilleos hilarantes y casi cierto chantaje.

Skull se rió como un idiota.

"Además, hay un método para mi locura".

"¿Tienes un método?" dijo Viper dudosamente.

La sonrisa de Skull se volvió levemente maliciosa.

"Cuanto más actúes como un Gryffindor, menos gente esperará de mí movimientos dignos de un Slytherin. Continuarán viéndome como el león suicida y mal ubicado en lugar de la serpiente a la vista".

Blaise ... a regañadientes quedó impresionado con el movimiento.

"Eso es brillante y absolutamente ridículo".

Todos estaban tan ocupados suponiendo que fuera un Gryffindor fuera de lugar que nunca se darían cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo hasta que el polvo se hubiera asentado por mucho tiempo. Estaba usando deliberadamente la persona del "Salvador Dorado" que todos habían construido a su alrededor a pesar de ser su primera interacción real con los enclaves mágicos desde esa noche como tapadera.

Mientras tanto, su red se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que crearon una soga con la que colgar a sus enemigos.

"¿Cuándo exactamente te declararás Negro en vez de Potter? En este punto solo necesitarías hacerlo oficial".

"Probablemente en la época en que el viejo hijo de puta se da cuenta de que he estado maniobrando fuera de sus pequeñas parcelas para usarme contra Riddle ... en algún momento alrededor del cuarto o quinto año".

"No sé si amarte o odiarte", dijo honestamente Blaise. El gran nivel de dolores de cabeza y diversión que Harry puso en juego hizo que sea difícil seguir con uno u otro.

"Podrías haber tenido que tratar con Draco como el Príncipe Slytherin y caminando como si fuera el dueño del lugar simplemente por su padre, en lugar de tratar de encontrar una nueva forma de mantenerse a la vanguardia en el tácito status quo de Slytherin Inter-House. la política porque hay alguien cerca para mantener su ego bajo control y recordarle que tiene que lidiar con el heredero de la familia de su madre que está disgustado si actúa como una vergüenza ", cráneo inexpresivo.

Blaise se puso completamente cara de piedra.

"Queridos dioses, la mera _idea_ de tener que lidiar con sus patéticos intentos de emular a su padre sin que ustedes lo reinigüen ya me está dando pesadillas".

Draco tuvo que reinar en su ego y su comportamiento alrededor de los demás. Harry lo criticó con una _Mirada_ que hizo que el idiota refrenara su lengua.

Blaise no se sorprendería si Harry recibiera un muy agradable "gracias" de Narcissa en Navidad por mantener a su hijo en la fila y no avergonzar a la antigua y noble casa de Black.

"Troll! Troll en las mazmorras! Pensé que deberías saber ..." dijo Quirrel en estado de pánico ... antes de darse cuenta con incredulidad que el gran salón estaba completamente vacío. "¿Donde está todo el mundo?"

"... Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué es esto de un troll?" dijo Snape iracundo. "¡¿Y dónde diablos has estado la última semana y media ?!"

"¿Qué?" dijo desconcertado Quirrel.

"Has estado _desaparecida_ durante los últimos diez días. Estábamos a punto de organizar un horario para cubrir tus clases, pensando que algo te había comido", dijo molesto Snape. "¿Qué es esto de un troll?"

Mientras Quirrel intentaba encontrar una excusa plausible para su ausencia, la sombra de Voldemort en la parte posterior de su cráneo estaba tratando de descubrir cómo diablos habían perdido diez días sin saberlo.

 _En Slytherin ..._

"Te dije que la versión en aerosol de Draft of the Living Death funcionaría", dijo Skull engreído.

"¿Por qué Quirrel sin embargo?"

"Ha estado matando unicornios. Supuse que esto les daría a los Centauros la oportunidad de alejarlos de las partes más accesibles del bosque sin que él pueda seguirlo".

Bane había estado enojado ... por todos los cinco minutos hasta que Skull le dijo a bocajarro por qué estaba en el bosque y qué quería que hicieran. Al darse cuenta de que les estaba dando la oportunidad de eliminar a los unicornios del peligro, los centauros habían ayudado a regañadientes.

Principalmente porque Skull era realmente _respetuoso_ con ellos y fue educado al respecto.

Aunque Bane aún odiaba a los humanos, Skull podía decir que se había ganado un poco de respeto por parte de Firenze ... quien aceptó mantener el hecho de que había entrado en el bosque tranquilo por parte de Hagrid y el director.

Blaise lo miró fijamente, antes de decir "No quiero saber".

"¿Entonces no estás interesado en el hecho de que Hagrid tiene a su mascota Cerberus en el tercer piso?" preguntó Skull, inclinando la cabeza.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Tengo una etiqueta con el nombre y todo", dijo Skull asintiendo para sí mismo. "Aunque en realidad, Fluffy es un nombre ridículo para un infierno masivo con tres cabezas que babean. Al menos _Fang_ es algo respetable para un perro".

Fluffy gimió cuando Skull lo visitó, aunque ante la completa falta de miedo y el tono dominante de la voz de Skull, había pasado de ser un monstruo gruñón a un completo perro faldero. Después de todos los monstruos a los que se había enfrentado en su vida, un perro de tres cabezas que ni siquiera estaba entrenado para ser cruel no era tan temible en lo más mínimo. El pobre estaba positivamente carente de atención y devoró todo el amor que Skull le estaba dando. No le dolió que Skull agrandó tres huesos enormes para que el perro los masticara ... La cola de Fluffy había estado moviéndose lo suficiente como para actuar como una escoba improvisada con lo feliz que estaba ese perro con la golosina.

Blaise lo miró fijamente, antes de decir rotundamente: "No quiero saber ni ser arrastrado a lo que involucre a un dios, maldito Cerbero".

" _Si crees que eso es malo, Dumbledore tomó prestado algo de Talbot y nunca lo devolvió como lo prometió. Lo usa como cebo para la cosa que se esconde debajo del turbante de Quirrel",_ dijo Skull alegremente.

Skull había echado un vistazo a la llamada Piedra Filosofal antes de darse cuenta de lo que _realmente_ era. Era claramente una piedra defectuosa de la colección de Talbot usada para canalizar llamas.

Y como Skull sabía con certeza que Dumbledore no sabía nada acerca de Flames (lo habría prohibido simplemente porque involucraba magia del alma si lo hubiera hecho), no habría sido capaz de identificar lo que la piedra realmente podría hacer.

Tenía que admitir que darle a Dumbledore un rubí de sangre defectuoso para canalizar Storm Flames era brillante. Claramente, Talbot tenía el viejo número de cabra por un tiempo si tiraba algo como esto.

Blaise hizo un sonido de dolor en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Una que solo empeoró cuando Hedwig regresó con una mirada muy molesta hacia su Maestra mientras dejaba caer un pergamino en su regazo.

Skull lo desenredó y comenzó a cacarear.

"No quiero saber. No quiero saber", dijo Blaise, convirtiéndolo en su nuevo mantra.

"Creo que a Talbot le agrado", dijo alegremente.

"..."

Talbot, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había en la deliciosa caja de chocolates mixtos y la nota, le envió una respuesta diciendo que Skull era bienvenido a estrellarse en su casa cuando llegara el verano. Junto con un colgante que le permitiría pasar las barreras, aunque era una cosa única que tenía que ser clave añadiendo su sangre que lo hacía inútil para cualquier otra persona. Skull había pinchado su dedo con la parte afilada del colgante antes de deslizarlo bajo su camisa con una sonrisa.

No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que Talbot, o mejor dicho, "Nicholas Flamel" supiera que Skull de alguna manera había viajado por accidente.

"Señor Black, una palabra", dijo Snape. Era el día antes de que el tren fuera a llevar a todos a Londres para las vacaciones.

"A juzgar por la expresión de tu rostro, supongo que el viejo bastardo descubrió que planeaba salir del castillo por Navidad y quiere que me quede por alguna razón", dijo Skull, inexpresivo.

"...Actualmente, si."

"¿Cómo le gustaría frustrar por completo al senil viejo cabrón sin dejar de ser completamente honesto sobre el hecho de que no estaba enterado de lo que planeo hacer durante las vacaciones?"

"Estoy escuchando", dijo Snape.

"Deje su seguridad personal segura cuando vaya a patrullar esta noche. Si lo presionan, cualquier miembro de la casa dirá que estaba trabajando en una tarea adicional de pociones diseñada para mejorar mis calificaciones en clase antes de que terminen las fiestas y que no hay forma de que podría haber irrumpido en su oficina personal para llegar a Knockturn y estar fuera de su alcance ", dijo Skull.

"... ¿Por qué Knockturn?"

"Debido a que muy poca gente sabe que debido a un fallo en el sistema Floo, si dices 'diagonalmente' en lugar de Diagon Alley correctamente terminas en Borgins y Burkes".

Él ya tenía planes para adquirir la otra mitad del Vanishing Cabinet una vez que estuvo en la tienda. De ninguna manera en el infierno estaba permitiendo que la escapatoria fácilmente explotable en las salas de la escuela permaneciera fuera de su control personal.

Había logrado rastrear un segundo grupo de armarios que funcionaban y se sorprendió al descubrir que todavía funcionaban, incluso si la mitad estaba dentro de un baúl expandido. Mientras estuvieran intactos, _donde_ estaban no importaba.

Snape lo miró duramente.

"¿Qué hay para mi ahí dentro?"

"Te daré una receta diseñada para controlar el lado bestial de los hombres lobo. Sabe a mierda, pero si se ingiere antes de la transformación, ellos tienen el control total de sus facultades mentales como si todavía fuesen humanos. Desafortunadamente, el azúcar lo hace inútil". dijo Skull de inmediato. "Y tengo la línea perfecta que seguramente te divertirá si la gente pregunta por qué lo hiciste".

Snape levantó una sola ceja.

"Dile a la prensa que querías 'detener la propagación sin control del peor caso de ciclo menstrual contagioso que hayas visto'", dijo Skull con la cara seria.

Snape lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" dijo con voz ahogada.

"Por lo que puedo decir, la única diferencia entre los hombres lobo y una mujer en su período es el hecho de que se vuelven peludos y tienden a lamer sus bolas", cráneo inexpresivo con una cara perfectamente recta. "Hace que te preguntes si todo lo que realmente necesitan es algo de Midol".

Snape miró a Skull, antes de que sucediera algo asombroso. Uno podría casi llamarlo un "Milagro de Navidad" si fuera en realidad Navidad.

Snape comenzó a reír. Risas desgarradoras e incontrolables como las que no había disfrutado en demasiado tiempo. La _sola_ mirada de Lupin haría que la creación de tal poción valiera la pena, especialmente si escuchaba exactamente lo que el hijo de su amigo pensaba de los hombres lobo.

Demonios, _la_ reacción _de Grayback_ lo haría completamente valioso.

"Tienes un trato, Black", dijo una vez que terminó su risa. Lo cual demoró unos quince minutos.

Skull alegremente estrechó la mano de Snape con una sonrisa. Esto fue demasiado divertido.

 _Más tarde aquella noche..._

"¿Cómo diablos convenciste a _Snape_ para que te dejara irrumpir en su oficina?" preguntó Blaise desconcertado.

"Le dije que tenía una poción que le daría a los hombres lobo algo de control sobre sus mentes durante su fase peluda una vez al mes", dijo Skull.

"Uh-huh. ¿Qué hiciste realmente?" Preguntó Viper dudosamente.

"Lo hizo reír tan fuerte que le cayeron lágrimas por la cara durante quince minutos completos. Juro que todavía se estaba riendo oscuramente cuando me fui", replicó Skull sin dudarlo.

"Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero ¿qué le dijiste a él que hizo que se riera así?" preguntó Blaise, pellizcándose la nariz.

"Le dije que la única diferencia entre un hombre lobo y una mujer en su período era que un hombre lobo se pone peludo y tiene tendencia a lamerse las pelotas ... y que tal vez todo lo que realmente necesitaban era una botella de Midol", dijo Skull con un cara seria.

Viper se volvió para _mirarlo_ , su boca se abrió y se cerró por unos momentos, antes de que levantara las manos exasperada.

"Lo triste es que puedo verlo", dijo en derrota. Porque realmente, esa comparación no estaba tan lejos.

"Snape casi fue mordido por un hombre lobo cuando tenía unos dieciséis años, así que realmente no le gustan. De ahí que haya hecho ese comentario", dijo Skull.

"Ouch. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Borgin's y Burke's. Solo arroja el polvo Floo y dijiste 'diagonalmente' en lugar de 'Diagon Alley' y te dejará allí", dijo Skull. "Le hiciste un búho a tu madre que veníamos, ¿verdad?"

Blaise asintió, archivando ese bocado para más tarde.

Tomó un puñado respetuoso del polvo verde, antes de arrojarlo a las llamas y repetir lo que Skull le dijo que hiciera. Viper siguió poco después con Skull yendo último.

Blaise le dio a Skull una mirada de reojo cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro chico no estaba bromeando acerca de dónde salió el flú.

"¿Cómo conociste ese truco?"

"Accidentalmente vino aquí en lugar de Diagon una vez", dijo Skull encogiéndose de hombros. "Ah, parece que alguien todavía está aquí. Bien".

Blaise miró a Viper cuando Skull se acercó a la caja y le siguieron unos pocos susurros. El mago parecía dudoso, pero estuvo de acuerdo con los términos y Skull le entregó un saco de galeones decente.

"¿Qué demonios compraste _aquí_ de todos los lugares?" exigió Viper.

"El gabinete de allí", dijo Skull, señalando. Con la atenta mirada del empleado sobre él, Skull cuidadosamente movió su nuevo gabinete dentro de la maleta que había encantado usando varios hechizos que obtuvo de Newt Scamander. El hombre era un Maestro de Encantamientos, no es que mucha gente fuera consciente de ese hecho. Cualquiera que pudiera tener tantos entornos en su maleta sin colapsar todo y aún así agregar más tenía que ser un genio.

Ciertamente no le había importado compartir cómo hacer una maleta como la suya para tener la oportunidad de examinar a Lark correctamente y hacer todo tipo de preguntas sobre el pájaro. Que la maleta permitiera a Skull mucha más libertad cuando se trataba de viajar era una gran ventaja y hacía que su andar errante inducido por la nube fuera muy feliz, ya que significaba que prácticamente podía instalarse en cualquier lugar y aún así disfrutar de las comodidades de una cama y un baño adecuados.

"¿Cuánto gastaste en esa basura?" exigió Viper.

"Alrededor de cien galeones", dijo Skull.

"¡¿Qué?!" siseó Viper.

"Créanme, cuando descubran qué es lo que hacen, lo considerarán un precio de ganga", dijo Skull una vez que estuvieron a salvo fuera de Knockturn. Nadie realmente los estaba mirando, gracias al uso de Viper de su Niebla. "Si ese idiota supiera lo que _es_ esta cosa en realidad y adónde va, no la habría dejado ir tan fácilmente".

Blaise lo miró fijamente, antes de pellizcarse la nariz.

"Por favor, por el amor a la magia, dime que no compraste simplemente un _armario que se desvanece_ de todas las cosas en esa tienda".

"¿Te gustaría una mentira reconfortante o ...?"

Blaise hizo un sonido dolido.

"Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero ¿sabes siquiera a dónde lleva la otra mitad o incluso si aún funciona?"

Skull tenía una sonrisa positivamente malvada.

"Oh, sigue siendo funcional ... y cuando descubras dónde está la otra mitad, comprenderás por qué estaba más que feliz de gastar tanto oro. Voy a explotar hasta el fondo de esto". él se rió, mientras se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, la madre de Blaise los encontró en el lugar acordado de antemano. Ella estaba bastante complacida con la elección de amigos de su hijo


	8. Chapter 8

_Blaise POV_

Blaise gimió cuando el sol golpeó sus ojos.

Se preguntó por qué había tantas botellas de alcohol real a su alrededor ... hasta que recordó lo que Harry había revelado la noche anterior y luego supo por qué.

Black tenía la suerte más extraña que existía ... y estaba muy feliz de usarla para evitar la exasperación de sus amigos y los dolores de cabeza de su íntimo confidente.

Harry empujó alegremente a Blaise dentro de su gabinete desaparecido recién adquirido, solo para que el medio italiano saliera e intentara estrangularlo por no darle ninguna advertencia. Descubrir lo sangriento fue un camino directo a Hogwarts sin tropezar con ninguna de las protecciones al oír a Filch gritándole a los gemelos que no era lo que él esperaba.

Aunque una vez que Camellia oyó a dónde conducía, ella había acordado inmediatamente que el idiota empleado lo había dejado ir demasiado fácilmente. Mejor para ellos, porque gracias al gabinete podían mantener fácilmente la artimaña de que todavía estaban en el castillo sin que el director se diera cuenta de que estaban visitando otros países durante el receso.

Harry, maldito sea, todavía parecía tan fresco como una margarita a pesar de haber bebido más que cualquiera de ellos, salvo su propia madre.

"Te odio", dijo Blaise con calor.

Black, como un completo bastardo, sostenía un frasco de una poción que Blaise no estaba dispuesto a identificar en ese momento. Podía ser un veneno mortal para todos los que le importaba cómo le golpeaba la cabeza.

Maravilla de maravillas, era un remedio de espera.

"Y de repente no me inclino a asesinarte brutalmente mientras duermes, es un milagro".

Harry se rió de él.

"Bueno, este es un escenario bastante interesante en el que te has encontrado, Calavera", dijo secamente una voz desconocida. "Sería difícil creer que alguna vez te consideraron el Lackey".

"Como si hubieran creído que podía patearles el culo, considerando que yo no estaba involucrado previamente como ellos. Si recuerdas, recibí un curso acelerado sobre Flames una vez que esa persona me eligió", dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Negro ... ¿quién o qué es eso?" -exigió Blaise, la poción finalmente comenzó a funcionar correctamente para poder pensar de nuevo.

"Blaise, conoce a Verde. Verde, esta es mi Mano Izquierda Blaise Zabini. Sí, esos Zabiníes. Por supuesto que conoces parcialmente a mi primo y Mano Derecha Camelia".

"¿Camelia?" dijo Verde con un extraño tipo de deleite.

"Realmente no pensaste que su nombre era una serpiente, ¿verdad?" preguntó entretenido.

Verde parecía demasiado divertido por esta revelación ... porque había pocas dudas de que Camellia era una niña. Y si no lo era, significaba que tenía un poco de chantaje con "él" por tener un nombre tan femenino.

Nunca entendieron el sexo de Viper la última vez.

"¿Cómo terminaste desviado aquí de todos modos?" preguntó Harry a Verde.

Verde tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado.

"Puse mis manos en la munición especial de Bovino y estaba experimentando con ella y una falla en el tiempo ... la maldita cosa se activó y desencadenó una reacción en cadena con el giro del tiempo y lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía seis años nuevamente". dijo irritado. "Si pudiera replicar esa en mil resonancia entre los dos ..."

"Tendrás que esperar a que el Bovino lo haga primero", les recordó Harry. Verde se quejó por eso. "Mira el lado positivo ... puedes recrear las armas de caja antes que antes".

Verde se burló, antes de arrojar a Harry una caja, que era de color púrpura.

La cara de Harry quedó absolutamente encantada cuando la abrió.

"¡Me amas!" dijo felizmente, acurrucándose con el conejo de orejas caídas de forma extraña. Reconocería "con" de una de sus series favoritas en cualquier lugar.

"Afortunadamente para ti, me las arreglé para averiguar cómo hacer que ese híbrido trastornado antes de que me mataran", dijo Verde molesto. "Si canalizas tu nube en el conejo, se convierte en el mismo animal de la serie que tanto te gustaba. Y antes de preguntar, sí, todavía estoy trabajando en reproducir ese juego con el que me vuelves loco".

Skull rió disimuladamente ... él tenía una adicción a la serie Pokémon y había conducido a Verde absolutamente loco con ella cada vez que podía. _Casi_ tenían un Porygon trabajando hasta que un hacker idiota lo borró por accidente.

"Tienes el más extraño sentido de mascotas. Te juro que estás construyendo una maldita colección de animales salvajes en este punto", dijo Blaise sin rodeos. "Primero un fénix asiático, luego el búho y ahora un conejo".

"Estoy planeando ver si Hagrid me dejará mantener Fluffy", confió Skull. Amaba a los animales y nada decía "Retrocede Bitches" como una masiva bestia de tres cabezas de un sabueso del infierno gruñendo hacia ti. Y lo mejor de todo es que si sacara a Fluffy a la mafia, ellos inmediatamente asumirían "Mist Illusion" y no el actual Cerberus. Iba a ser _gracioso_ .

"No quiero saber ni ser traído a la locura que hayas planeado Negro. No, a menos que puedas prometerme un buen chantaje y que no tenga que _hacer_ nada en realidad", dijo Blaise sin rodeos.

Verde, si ese era su nombre, le dio a Harry una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo ahora, idiota?"

Blaise, sintiendo a otra persona que podría ayudar a reinar en la flagrante locura de Black, decidió desahogarse con algunas de las cosas que el idiota había hecho. ¡Y el año escolar aún no había concluido!

Verde se quedó boquiabierto y comenzó a pellizcarse la nariz con exasperación. Blaise podría compadecerse completamente.

"Claramente necesitas un cuidador adecuado si estás recurriendo a los niveles _renacidos_ del caos", dijo rotundamente.

"Solo espera hasta que lo veas más tarde" dijo Harry maliciosamente. "Es tan adorablemente _ingenuo_ ... Le di su primer sombrero de fieltro. ¡Y Fon es como una versión tempestuosa de Hibari!"

Las cejas de Verde se dispararon ante eso.

"Esto tengo que ver".

"Tengo un pensadero", dijo Harry alegremente.

"Comparte. Ahora. Antes de que te use como ingredientes de poción", dijo Verde con alegría vengativa.

La expresión de su rostro cuando salió del cuenco le envió escalofríos familiares a Blaise. Era como si el mago de pelo verde (y si Verde no fuera un fuerte Lightning activo que pedía que recurriera a Hufflepuff) hubiera sido el mejor chantaje del mundo para alguien.

La reunión con Camellia fue un poco extraña, pero rápidamente le gustó Verde ... si no por otra razón que tenerlo cerca parecía resolver algo en el comportamiento errático de Black.

Verde y Skull observaban la divertida interacción de Fon y Viper, mucho más jóvenes. Viper no estaba tan cansada después de años de haber sido rechazada por el mundo con el que había crecido y de verse obligada a sobrevivir sola en la mafia porque era una niebla activa. Y Fon mostró más emociones que el falso estado sereno que había mantenido.

Como tal, los dos mostraban sus emociones honestas y estaba más claro que nunca que había algún tipo de potencial conexión romántica entre ellos. Uno que podría crecer si se nutre correctamente.

"¿Cómo descubriste que Viper era tu _primo_ ?" preguntó Verde finalmente. Porque eso lo había estado molestando.

"Estaba enfadado porque los enclaves ingleses estaban tratando de obligarme a casarme con una 'buena bruja de crianza aceptable' y criar a un grupo de mocosos para heredar mis títulos y oro, así que le pregunté a Viper si conocía alguna forma de tratar con los idiotas ya que ella me tenía como bruja el día que nos conocimos. Yo era su fuente para obtener los ingredientes de la poción, así que pensé que era seguro preguntar incluso si ella me iba a dar una paliza. Luego descubrió _qué_ familias Pertenecía y casi arrojé a una perra en forma total hasta que dejó pasar el hecho de que ella era una squib de la familia Black ".

Verde miró y Skull continuó.

"Le llevó un mes desgarrar una nueva, aunque deberías haber visto la expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando descubrió que la había reintegrado a la familia en el momento en que supe que era una de mis primas", dijo Skull. "Me molesta que la hayan dejado en Italia porque era una Niebla Activa desde una edad temprana, en lugar de tratar de alentar su limitado núcleo mágico".

Al menos andar por ahí había llegado a ella a tiempo para evitar que sufriera por el comportamiento de sangre pura hacia los squibs.

"¿Así que el gallo hinchado se mostró cuando uno de los enviados visitaba tu clan?" Skull le preguntó a Fon, sobre todo para aclarar qué había comenzado este desastre.

"Se sorprendió _mucho_ cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había confundido con una mera decoración era un verdadero Feng-Huang tomando el sol en el techo", dijo Fon. "No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que enviaran a alguien para confirmar que no estaba alucinando y tuve que explicarle que aquel con quien estaba unido me había pedido que lo mantuviera a salvo de los tontos occidentales que no comprenderían todas las implicaciones de lo que significa tener ese pájaro en particular ".

Eso realmente sorprendió al enviado mucho y se ganó algunos puntos importantes de brownie con el Emperador. No solo elevó el clan de Fon más alto en sus ojos, sino que también dijo mucho sobre cuánto Skull confiaba en Fon.

Skull hizo un ruido exasperado.

"Aunque solo puedo imaginar que el Emperador se sorprenderá por la forma en que actúas en torno a Lark", dijo Fon con diversión.

"Es un gallo engreído con un ego ya de gran tamaño", cráneo inexpresivo. "Alguien tiene que traerlo de vuelta a la tierra y no voy a atenderlo a todos sus caprichos ni a consentirlo actuando con reverencia hacia un pájaro ensangrentado".

Fon escondió una sonrisa. Estaba siendo cada vez mejor para disfrazar sus emociones, pero todavía no estaba allí.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos se le permite traer con él?" preguntó Blaise.

"Lo máximo que podría traer es dos", admitió Fon. "Preferentemente yo y su primo".

"¿Yo?" dijo Viper sorprendida.

"Ustedes son su mano derecha y el único pariente que trajo consigo", explicó Fon. "Y es probable que asuman que su conocimiento de las costumbres chinas es limitado, por lo que les podré explicar las cosas. Aunque Skull ya habla chino con una fluidez sorprendente".

Verde resopló al oír eso. No fue tan sorprendente ... la mayoría de los Arcobaleno aprendió Mandarín y cantonés para asegurarse de que Fon no se estaba burlando de ellos o diciendo cosas burlonas a espaldas de ellos en su lengua materna, solo para poder obtener lejos con eso. No es que alguna vez lo haya _hecho_ , pero en ese momento lo habían aprendido de todos modos, ya que nunca se sabía cuando tener otro idioma en el lugar podía ser útil.

Skull lo había aprendido primero ... Verde estaba bastante molesto al enterarse de que había engañado consiguiendo una serpiente china y recogiéndola a través de parselmagic. Aunque la reacción de Fon cuando escuchó a Skull hablar en un extraño dialecto chino la próxima vez que tuvieron una reunión fue hilarante ... incluso si el artista marcial hubiera sido rápido en poner remedio al acento de Skull en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos esperar una vez que estemos allí?"

"Es difícil de decir", admitió Fon. "Solo trata de no ofender demasiado al Emperador, ¿por favor?"

Skull resopló.

"Eso no debería ser un problema. Mientras no intente ponerme en una jaula dorada" por mi propio bien "o por cualquier otra razón, debería ser capaz de calmarme. Él sabe acerca de Flames, a la derecha. ? "

"Definitivamente es consciente", dijo Fon.

"¿Puedes actuar educado?" dijo Blaise incrédulo. Un sentimiento que a Fon le hizo gracia al encontrar con el que Viper estaba de acuerdo.

"Estuve enjaulado la mayor parte de mi vida", dijo Skull rotundamente. "Principalmente dejo que el lado al que estás acostumbrado te impida que el viejo bastardo se dé cuenta de cuán serpiente realmente soy".

Blaise claramente no lo creyó por un segundo, teniendo demasiada experiencia con el lado salvaje de "Harry Black".

Viper parecía que se estaba reservando el juicio por completo hasta que lo viera por sí misma.

Skull tenía una expresión muy _dolorida_ en su rostro.

¿Por qué su suerte insistió en tirar basura como esta sobre él? Blaise iba a ser _absolutamente insufrible_ cuando se enterara.

Si alguna vez hubo un momento en que odiaba toda esa mierda de propaganda de Vongola cuando se trataba de tipos de Llama y sus papeles, ahora sería eso.

"¿Qué tiene de malo tener un Sky y un Sol secundarios?" Preguntó Viper. Honestamente, no entendía por qué su primo estaba tan descontento con las noticias.

A la mayoría de las personas les encantaría descubrir que tenían un tipo tan raro y codiciado.

Skull hizo un gemido de tristeza en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Porque gracias a todo el modo en que los Vongola hablan sin parar de que los Cielos son _líderes_ naturales _,_ el segundo que alguien en la Cosa Nostra descubra que tengo una secundaria de Sky, tratarán de meterme en un papel del que no quiero formar parte Estoy feliz de ser una fuerte nube ... ¿no debería ser suficiente? " dijo Skull abiertamente deprimido.

Tenía una buena idea de lo que le sucedió a su secundaria la primera vez, lo que explicaría por qué él nunca supo hasta esa prueba tan extensa que incluso tenía Sky.

Se había roto en más de un sentido después de la guerra. Era posible que la mayor parte de su secundaria hubiera recibido un buen golpe o se hubiera destrozado por completo cuando se martirizó a sí mismo, pero se restableció cuando fue enviado de regreso por accidente. Y nunca había aprendido sobre Flames hasta _después de_ haberse reinventado por completo como Skull de Mort, especialista inmortal.

Fon no pareció especialmente sorprendido por la revelación. En cambio, parecía bastante satisfecho, en total.

"Al menos el Emperador no intentó mantenerte en el palacio", dijo Viper.

Skull había logrado evitar ese desastre particular al señalar varios argumentos contrarios que nadie podría refutar realmente.

Como el hecho de que los ingleses levantaran un gran escándalo por perder a su "Salvador", la forma en que Dumbledore estaba prestando demasiada atención a la forma en que actuó Skull y lo que sucedió en su vida, y por supuesto el simple hecho de que Skull absolutamente odiaba la idea de ser enjaulado de alguna manera.

No importa cuán agradable fuera la jaula, sus Llamas de la Nube reaccionarían bastante mal si Skull pensara que lo forzaban a un papel que no quería y lo atacaría instintivamente.

Al igual que con el clan de Fon, el Emperador se conformó con un "pase libre" para "estrellarse" en el palacio y permitió que Skull examinara la gran biblioteca real (en razón, por supuesto, ... no era necesario hacer que pareciera que estaban atendiendo él por el Feng-Huang o el hecho de que tenía Sky Flames), así como un sello que prácticamente declaraba que Skull tenía el favor real dentro de los límites de China.

Mientras Lark estuviera ligada a Skull, el sello seguiría siendo válido ya que estaba directamente relacionado con el pájaro.

No es como si hubiera planeado _usar_ el sello en realidad, pero todavía era útil tenerlo en caso de emergencias.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que el clan de Fon ahora estaba en favor imperial simplemente porque Skull había decidido hacerse amigo de Fon y confiar en él lo suficiente como para cuidar a Lark. Que el pájaro realmente se _quedó_ fue suficiente para que el Emperador los favoreciera. Un Feng-Huang nunca toleraría quedarse cerca de una casa deshonrosa, o permitir que cualquier persona los cuide.

"Te das cuenta de que hay una clara posibilidad de que mi clan intente casarnos con una de nuestras mujeres", dijo divertido Fon. Si solo para vincularse en un sentido más tradicional a la línea de Skull y con suerte producir más como él.

El cráneo gimió de nuevo.

"Como si necesitara más dolores de cabeza. De hecho _,_ tengo una idea de un compromiso si alguna vez se presenta, aunque prefiero esperar hasta que se convierta en un problema", dijo Skull.

Si eso alguna vez sucedió, estaba arrojando a Viper debajo del autobús. Especialmente si su atracción por Fon se hizo más fuerte, en lugar de pasar como cualquier otro enamorado.

Al menos había logrado controlar la situación de una manera en que ambos lados estaban en su mayoría felices.


	9. Chapter 9

Skull estaba tan tentado de golpearse la cabeza contra la piedra fría de las paredes del castillo. Solo el hecho de que Blaise lo notara y exigiera una explicación con una voz exasperada le impidió hacerlo.

Eso y Nott todavía estaban en la habitación.

Habían 'regresado' al castillo el tiempo suficiente para recibir sus regalos de Navidad (los elfos domésticos no se dejaban engañar por la forma en que se movían, probablemente atribuyéndolo a las payasadas de los escolares ya que no estaban haciendo nada malo ) y hacer una aparición para mantener el ardid de que no habían _salido de la_ escuela, y Skull había abierto alegremente el paquete que sabía que venía de Dumbledore.

Solo para encontrar la varita de Anciano y la Piedra que cae de la capa doblada. En el momento en que recogió los artículos con incredulidad, sintió la conexión que, según pensó, se perdió cuando regresó.

Su vida, ¿por qué? Era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un personaje dominado por un manga. Preferiblemente, no _Dragonball Z_ ... se negó a ganar repentinamente grandes besos masculinos gritando sus pulmones o convirtiéndose en un gorila maldito mirando a la luna, sin importar qué tan aficionado fuera Fon a los monos.

Skull suspiró con exasperación, antes de hacer lo sensato.

Tomó la varita dominada y la piedra ... y los arrojó a un cajón dentro de su maleta que rápidamente bloqueó y olvidó. No _necesitaba_ ninguno de los artículos para lidiar con Voldemort o Dumbledore ... de hecho, si lo atrapaban con ellos, solo le traería una cantidad interminable de dolores de cabeza y problemas en esta etapa.

Todos subestimaron el bocazas, idiota descarado. Todos los profesores echaron un vistazo a su comportamiento e inmediatamente supusieron que era un clon de ojos verdes de su padre y desestimaron sus acciones por completo, a excepción de Snape. Nadie miró demasiado profundamente en lo que realmente estaba haciendo y lo prefirió de esa manera.

Reborn podría ser el asesino a sueldo más grande del mundo (o lo sería, de todos modos), pero Skull fue el asesino más modesto del mundo. Si Reborn tenía incluso una _idea_ del conjunto de habilidades que tenía Skull, habría sentido que su título estaba siendo desafiado por el hombre al que todos habían descartado como el cobarde desinformado y cobarde. Él prosperó en las sombras, principalmente como un producto de cómo había sido criado y la forma en que había luchado en la guerra.

Oh bien. Ese fue un dolor de cabeza que no tendría que rectificar más tarde, incluso si Dumbledore tenía la garantía de tener un ataque de pánico tratando de averiguar qué demonios le pasó a su varita 'especial' una vez que se dio cuenta de que faltaba. Mientras Skull no se desviara de su comportamiento habitual en la escuela, era poco probable que el viejo bastardo se diera cuenta de dónde iba. Eso y el hecho de que Skull tenía la defensa perfecta al usar sus memorias anteriores con algunas alteraciones que el anciano probablemente no detectaría.

Tuvo que ajustarlos para la configuración de Slytherin, pero en este punto la torre Slytherin era tan familiar para él como el Gryffindor que había sido en su vida anterior como estudiante de Hogwarts.

El cráneo se dejó caer en su cama. Iría e 'investigaría' el espejo antes de llevarse a Viper con él para verlo ... Blaise había dejado en claro que no quería participar en más 'aventuras' en Navidad, por lo que se abstendría de tomar la otra nube con él por ahora. A menos que Viper lo mencionara y quisiera ver el espejo por sí mismo.

 _Más tarde aquella noche..._

Viper echó un vistazo al espejo y fue inmediatamente sospechoso, en lugar de embelesado. No le costó mucho adivinar la trampa real del espejo.

"¿Cómo exactamente lograste encontrar el infame Mirror of the Erised?"

"Lo llamo suerte de Potter. Te diré lo que veo si me dices cuál es tu 'deseo'".

La última vez había visto una familia que nunca había conocido, pero que siempre había anhelado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en probarlo, ya que quería una copia de seguridad por si era algo que no estaba preparado para manejar.

"Muy bien", dijo Viper.

Sabía que la información era poder, y su primo estaba más que feliz de complacer su inclinación natural a la intermediación de información mientras la mantenía protegida de los jugadores más poderosos y peligrosos hasta que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse.

Ella lo toleraba por múltiples razones, pero la principal era bastante simple.

Skull no la protegió porque era niña o porque pensó que podría usarla más tarde. Lo hizo simplemente porque realmente le _importaba_ y porque eran _familia_ . Para él no importaba ni un ápice si era una bruja poderosa o una bruma terroríficamente efectiva. Él simplemente estaba feliz de tenerla exactamente como ella, sin adornos.

No era de extrañar que fuera una nube con un cielo secundario tan fuerte.

Aunque Viper no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Skull tenía un hábito abrazado cuando se sentía vulnerable ... ella se apresuró a aprovecharse desvergonzadamente de eso, aunque solo fuera para mantener a su primo favorito protegido del pozo de las serpientes. era Slytherin. Si _pensaran_ que podrían obtener uno por encima de la vibrante luz que era su primo, no dudarían en tratar de aprovecharse de él.

Blaise desvió fácilmente a algunos de los jugadores más peligrosos cada vez que Skull entró en ese estado, ya que había sido igualmente rápido para retomar ese hábito.

Viper se miró en el espejo ... y estaba muy confundida por lo que vio.

Había una figura andrógina frente a ella con tatuajes triangulares en sus mejillas debajo de cada ojo. Había un aura de misterio a su alrededor, casi como un gitano, excepto con decoraciones mucho menos chillonas. Llevaban un traje con capucha que tenía una extraña rana negra en la cabeza. Junto a ellos había una vaga sombra de alguien vestido de rojo con largos cabellos trenzados negros y un aura de confianza serena y una figura blanca que casi parecía un mono de algún tipo.

Mientras trataba de describir lo que estaba viendo a Harry, notó algo extraño en su mirada.

Él _reconoció_ la descripción. Sabía quién era esa figura, pero guardaba silencio.

Entonces ella se hizo a un lado y dejó que Harry echara un vistazo.

Había una expresión extrañamente cansada, aunque melancólica en su mirada.

"Me veo con una motocicleta que se ve como un punk con pelo morado y piercings, con algunos otros a mi lado. Hay una extraña sensación de camaradería entre nosotros, ya que me miran algo exasperados, pero al mismo tiempo tiempo de protección ", dijo en voz baja.

Se veía a sí mismo como Skull de Mort, Immortal Stuntman y Cloud Arcobaleno sin la maldición. Los otros estaban en sus formas adultas (sin el cielo) mirándolo con profunda exasperación, pero había un claro sentido de _pertenencia_ con ellos. De haber finalmente encontrado camaradas que no lo traicionarían por capricho o lo tratarían como a una especie de mercancía que podría ser tratada como a ellos les gustara simplemente porque a nadie realmente le _importaban_ sus opiniones o sentimientos.

Por más abusivo que hubiera sido Reborn, o por la forma inconexa en que se había sentido su grupo entero, todavía era la primera vez que formaba parte de _algo_ sin tener que ser el que estaba a cargo o el que siempre tenía que salvar a los demás. Podrían haberlo despedido como el Lackey, o darle una patada, pero él era _su_ Nube y aún así podrían criticarlo si realmente necesitara su ayuda para salir de un lío. Eran competentes por derecho propio y perfectamente capaces de limpiar su propio lío sin arrastrarlo a él.

A diferencia de los otros, realmente no le importaba la maldición. Era uno de los males menores que se le habían infligido a lo largo de su vida y había conseguido algo cercano a amigos de confianza fuera del trato, incluso si Reborn y Colonello lo pateaban mucho.

Solo le permitieron ser _Skull_ , el lacayo y el "más débil" del Arcobaleno sin ninguna presión adicional además de eso.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Viper lo estaba abrazando, o que estaba llorando.

 _Echaba de_ menos ser Calavera. De haber _terminado_ con la pura idiotez de los enclaves mágicos y no tener que salvar sus penas de su propia hipocresía. Echaba de menos ser relativamente anónimo y no ser puesto en un pedestal o ser odiado cada vez que él era realmente él mismo y no lo que exigían que fuera.

Skull apenas se registró yendo de regreso a la torre Slytherin, o el hecho de que Viper lo llevó a uno de los largos sofás para dejarlo recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Estaba cantando algo en gaélico, una canción de cuna de algún tipo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Blaise notó la manera en que su amigo (por mucho que Harry lo molestara muchísimo, todavía era su mejor amigo) estaba actuando bastante deprimido.

"¿Que pasó?" Prácticamente exigió a Camellia.

"Encontró el Espejo de los Erised en el castillo. Algo sobre lo que vio lo afectó más de lo que esperaba".

Él no estaba feliz. Harry debería ser un idiota ruidoso y detestable que se puso nerviosos con Blaise y al mismo tiempo ser un bastardo protector de aquellos a los que estaba cerca. No este mago cansado que simplemente hizo los movimientos. ¡Ni siquiera había abandonado la torre una vez, por el amor de Maeve!

Era hora de llamar a las grandes armas. Es decir, un whisky fuerte y un lugar donde podrían obtener algo de privacidad.

Blaise ni siquiera se vio tan sorprendido cuando Harry golpeó la botella, con fuerza. No fue hasta que estuvo a la mitad de un segundo que Blaise lentamente abordó el tema de lo que Harry había visto.

"Me vi en unos años. Loki, ojalá no tuviera que aguantar esta mierda por segunda vez. ¿No era la primera vez lo suficientemente malo? ¿Por qué coño tengo que pasar por la pubertad _dos veces_ en la parte superior? de lidiar con ese senil hijo de puta ?!

Harry gimió, y tomó un largo sorbo del whisky. Blaise no dijo nada, permitiendo que Harry vociferara hasta que hubiera ventilado lo que fuera que le había estado molestando.

Era mucho más informativo que intentar preguntar directamente ... Harry era extremadamente bueno en ser un bastardo inocente que decía verdades a medias si sentía la necesidad.

La idea de Black, que de alguna manera había sido catapultado de nuevo a su yo más joven, no era demasiado descabellada. Tenía suficientes muestras de lo que Harry llamó "Potter Luck" en los últimos meses para que fuera muy creíble.

Sin embargo, escuchar incluso una fracción de lo que Harry estaba insinuando pintaba algunas implicaciones muy oscuras sobre lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Por lo menos, Blaise ahora tenía una razón muy fuerte para evitar a Riddle.

Unas pocas familias de sangre pura se horrorizaron al saber exactamente qué tipo de hombre habían estado siguiendo bajo la suposición de que él 'purgaría' a los hijos de muggles de su sociedad y lo haría 'puro' de nuevo.

El "Merodeador de medianoche" había señalado que el "Señor Oscuro" había estado más inclinado a entregar la maldición Cruciatus a sus seguidores que nada sustancial. Claro, habían estado aterrorizando a la población del mágico Reino Unido durante la mayor parte de varios años, pero Voldemort nunca había logrado mantener ningún territorio sustancial _fuera de la_ Inglaterra mágica.

También fue igualmente rápido para purgar líneas enteras simplemente porque se negaron a involucrarse, independientemente de la edad o pureza de su sangre. No le importaba a quién matara, siempre y cuando incluso remotamente pensara que se interpondría en su camino.

Y luego vino el artículo explicando exactamente _qué era_ la Marca Tenebrosa y cuáles eran los requisitos para ser considerado miembro del "círculo interno".

Descubrir que el Señor Oscuro esencialmente les había puesto una _marca de esclavos,_ lo que significaba que literalmente podía forzarlos a entregar la magia de su familia y el contenido de sus bóvedas, y que no había nada que lo detuviera, había sido una sorpresa muy desagradable para los puros. sangre que se había apresurado a unirse al estandarte del hombre.

Y no le hagas comenzar su reacción al saber que el Señor Oscuro era en realidad el hijo mestizo de un squib que básicamente había usado pociones de amor en un señor _muggle que_ ella creía. Un niño que más tarde se convirtió en asesino de parientes.

Por supuesto, Skull no había ignorado las fallas de Dumbledore. Él había señalado de una manera muy dolorosa que el número de muertos habría sido bastante diferente si Dumbledore hubiera permitido que la famosa "Orden del Fénix" _matara a_ sus oponentes en lugar de capturarlos. También hubo una gran discrepancia entre el momento en que recibió la información y el momento en que realmente _actuó_ en ella.

Alastor Moody había admitido rápidamente que había dado al director varias piezas clave de información durante la guerra, y el hombre no había actuado de forma inmediata, lo que había provocado la muerte de varios miembros de la Orden.

Si el viejo hubiera permitido que la Orden sacara a los peores Mortífagos (como el trío de Lestrange), entonces algunas líneas seguirían vivas hoy.

La mente de Blaise iba a toda marcha tratando de descubrir cómo usar mejor esta nueva información. Aunque ciertamente explicaba muchas de las excentricidades de Harry, como el hecho de que había sabido del gabinete en Borgin's y Burke's, o cómo fue capaz de eludir fácilmente la sección restringida sin siquiera intentarlo.

Harry había sido tratado de una manera que habría hecho que cualquier otra nube desapareciera hace mucho tiempo.

Y sin embargo, había logrado sobrevivir a lo que solo podría describirse como el infierno y llegar a la cima. No por su suerte más bien atroz o por alguna habilidad, sino porque era demasiado terco para postrarse y morir como querían. Él tomó sus golpes y luego volvió balanceándose diez veces más fuerte hasta que captaron la pista y lo dejaron solo. Y cuando no lo hicieron, entonces soltó la infame furia de una nube.

Blaise sería el primero en admitir que, después de escuchar incluso una fracción de lo que Harry experimentó la primera vez, el otro muchacho tenía su respeto.

Arregló fácilmente a Black en la cama y lo dejó dormir sin alcohol, después de ocultar la evidencia. Dejó suficientes amuletos para asegurarse de que su amigo pudiera dormir tranquilamente, o al menos darle al niño una advertencia anticipada si alguien intentaba algo mientras estaba fuera de combate.

Luego bajó para localizar a Camelia.

"¿De qué tan malo estamos hablando?"

Blaise la miró a los ojos y dijo rotundamente en italiano.

" _Después de lo que acabo de enterar, el infierno se congelará antes de traicionarlo. Cómo logró mantenerse sano es un milagro",_ dijo Blaise.

Camellia hizo una mueca.

" _Sin embargo ... por lo que puedo decir, corresponderá con la lealtad que se le da a él y solo a él. Es el tipo raro de persona que una vez que tienes su lealtad, moverá montañas y mares si alguna vez realmente necesitas su ayuda"._

"¿ _Alguna idea de cómo sabía sobre el gabinete?"_ ella preguntó.

" _Aparentemente su suerte fue tan extraña que de alguna manera terminó en su cuerpo más joven sin previo aviso. Excepto que esta vez él sabía sobre Flames, por lo que reaccionó en consecuencia y se aprovechó de la situación. Por lo que dijo, es posible que la magia estuviera cansada. de lo mal que lo fastidiaron la primera vez, por lo que sigue siendo golpeado con situaciones inusuales para aumentar el poder y la influencia que tiene para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que el director trate de tirar de él "._

Teniendo en cuenta la inquietante cantidad de interés que Dumbledore tenía en Harry, Blaise podía creerlo. Y con cuánta influencia tenía el anciano en los enclaves mágicos (incluso con los golpes masivos a su reputación gracias a los artículos), Harry necesitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera obtener para evitar que el senil Sky lo convirtiera en un peón de nuevo.

Harry estaba más o menos de vuelta a su yo habitual después de Navidad. Aunque ahora sabían _cómo_ había sabido sobre ciertas cosas (como el gabinete que se desvanecía o el problema que llevaba al Callejón Knockturn), comenzaron a retomar detalles aún más pequeños para los que no tenían el contexto adecuado.

En este punto, a Camellia ni siquiera le importaba que fuera la amiga oficial de los primos de su primo. La cantidad de veces que se acostó en su regazo con dolor de cabeza fácilmente alcanzó los dos dígitos.

Ella lo tomó exactamente por lo que era. Una muestra de total y absoluta confianza en que ella no lo lastimaría, y que le importaba su salud y bienestar.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uf ... gracias a los dioses que se acabó", dijo Skull con alivio. Odiaba los exámenes ... ¡eran tan aburridos! Los hizo en cinco minutos y sabía que obtendría una puntuación perfecta. Estaba tan por encima del nivel del primer año que era simplemente ridículo.

En el momento en que terminó el último examen, agarró su escoba y salió como un tiro al aire libre.

Blaise y Viper tardaron una _hora_ en bajarlo de donde estaba volando como una loca. _Odiaban_ cuando volaba usando su escoba como una patineta.

"Mira el lado positivo. Tres días más antes de que todos podamos irnos a casa", dijo Blaise.

"No puede venir lo suficientemente pronto", dijo Skull dramáticamente.

Al ver a los gemelos Weasley, un brillo malvado apareció en sus ojos.

Se acercó furtivamente a Fred y George con una expresión de inocencia angelical.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír, copiando su expresión "inocente".

"Caballeros, ¿qué tal si animamos el castillo antes de que termine el año?" preguntó.

"Estamos escuchando".

"¿Te gustan los perros?" sonrió Skull.

 _Dos horas despues..._

"Fluffy! '¡Anguila!" gritó Hagrid.

Skull estaba cacareando como un idiota mientras montaba al enorme perro, Hagrid pisándole los talones tratando de detener al sabueso del infierno.

"¡Buen chico Fluffy!" dijo, acariciando la cabeza del perro una vez que bajó.

Hagrid estaba sin aliento cuando los alcanzaba. McGonagall parecía enojada y Snape parecía exasperado.

"¡DETENCIÓN! ¡Y cincuenta puntos de Slytherin!"

"Solo tenemos tres días hasta el final del trimestre", le recordó.

"Lo extenderé hasta el próximo año", gruñó. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"¡Este pobre perro ha estado encerrado todo el año en esa pequeña habitación! Se merece soltarse y estirar las piernas, a menos que esté dispuesto a someterlo a una solución de contracción permanente o algo así", dijo Skull.

Al ver cuatro pares de ojos de perro cachorro (Calavera incluida), la boca de McGonagall se redujo. Ella no estaba divertida.

Hagrid estaba ocupado revisando a Fluffy. El perro gimoteó cuando trató de llevarlo de vuelta al castillo.

"En serio Hagrid, mantenerlo encerrado sin hacer ejercicio no es bueno para un perro así de grande. Ahora, si estuviera en un caso como el que escuché que tenía Newt Scamander en su juventud cuando estaba escribiendo su libro, entonces sería una historia diferente, pero esa habitación apenas era lo suficientemente grande para él, "dijo seriamente Skull.

Fluffy se inclinó ansiosamente en su toque y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Skull estuviera completamente empapado en una saliva de sabueso del infierno.

"¿Y supongo que podrías cuidar mejor a este perro callejero?" se burló Snape.

Skull sonrió.

"Fluffy, _siéntate_ ".

Las ancas del perro obedientemente se sentaron.

"ACUESTATE."

Las patas delanteras se cayeron.

"¿De verdad quieres que diga el próximo, porque te pueden aplastar?", Comentó Skull.

Cada vez que estaba aburrido, visitaba a Fluffy y le daba entrenamiento básico de obediencia. No era diferente de cualquier otro perro, salvo por el hecho de que tenía tres cabezas en lugar de solo una.

Snape se pellizcó la nariz.

"Potter, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado visitando a este perro?"

"Todo el año, casi. Lo pobre estaba aburrido y en realidad es bastante rápido para aprender los comandos básicos. Le habría enseñado a buscar pero no había suficiente espacio para eso".

Snape miró a Hagrid, luego a su serpiente más irritante.

"¿Por qué tengo la clara sensación de que estás tratando de emular los hábitos de Newt Scamander de recoger extrañas mascotas y llevarlas contigo?"

"¿Porque me conoces y de alguna manera has adivinado lo que planeo hacer con mi vida?" dijo Skull, inclinando la cabeza.

Porque después de la guerra eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Newt había estado emocionado de ayudar al niño a establecer su propio santuario de animales de viaje y darle consejos sobre cómo convertirse en mitozoólogo. El Ministerio rápidamente le dio una licencia certificada una vez que demostró que podía manejar animales peligrosos sin ser comido o asesinado, y un permiso que le permitía llevar ingredientes de poción raros y restringidos siempre que no hiciera nada ilegal para obtenerlos.

Había construido su pequeño santuario mientras satisfacía su pasión por los viajes, incluso después de ser golpeado con la maldición Arcobaleno.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" exigió McGonagall.

"Una forma de mitigar lo que seguramente será un gran dolor de cabeza durante los próximos siete años", dijo Snape, inexpresivo.

Skull le sonrió a Snape.

"Actuaré como su proveedor una vez que tenga la licencia y los permisos, a cambio de que usted mire hacia otro lado si traigo mi colección conmigo".

"Trato", dijo Snape.

Los mitozoólogos tenían que obtener un permiso que les permitiera recolectar y llevar ingredientes restringidos o semi-ilegales recolectados mientras actuaban en nombre de la conservación y preservación de las criaturas. También les permitió vender dichos ingredientes a cambio de una ganancia monetaria, siempre que la mayor parte se destinase a las criaturas que protegían.

Newt había causado muchas leyes específicas e interesantes sobre sus pasatiempos después del hecho, _especialmente_ después de la debacle en Nueva York. La única razón por la que no había sido arrestado directamente era porque había encontrado una manera de hacer una masa de olvido de los muggles sin tener que perder el precioso tiempo de los escuadrones de olvido.

Skull estaba silbando para sí mismo. Había encontrado una forma de matar su aburrimiento durante el verano. Sabía que Scamander ofrecía un aprendizaje de verano para los estudiantes que deseaban seguir una carrera en la preservación de las criaturas.

Nunca _especificó_ qué edad tenían que tener, siempre y cuando pudieran llevar una varita mágica.

Él esquivó el hechizo sin siquiera molestarse en registrar que había un ataque sobre su persona. Realmente, ¡quien disparó tenía puntería horrible!

Tardó varios intentos antes de que se dignara prestarle atención a su "atacante".

Correcto. Quirrel todavía estaba "vivo" y también lo era esa sombra.

Una sonrisa fría y oscura apareció en su rostro.

"Diría que no disfrutaría esto, pero sería una mentira descarada que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de decirlo con la cara seria", dijo riendo de manera fría. "¿Jugaremos, pirateas?"

Skull vomitó varias barreras sin pensar demasiado o incluso intentarlo.

Si había algo positivo en el hecho de que había sido enviado a su yo más joven, antes de que él se hubiera roto, era que tenía que matar a Voldemort dos veces. Tal vez incluso intentar con ese gilipollas de Dumbledore, si tuvo suerte.

Después de la mierda que lo dejaron pasar, iba a dejar salir su herencia negra y _disfrutar de_ esto.

Los gritos de agonía de Quirrel no se escucharon, y Skull rechazó fácilmente la sombra de Voldemort cuando intentaba atravesarlo. Dejó las cenizas en el suelo y usando un poco de magia sin varita, caminó por las paredes como si fuera un ninja de _Naruto_ y se fue al techo, resistiendo el impulso de silbar.

Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo matando a Quirrel, podría haber podido escapar. En su lugar, se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver la cara "triste" de Dumbledore y las expresiones confusas de McGonagall y Snape.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Snape parpadearon brevemente hacia arriba y lo vieron. Mantuvo su expresión neutral, pero no cabía duda de que sabía quién se deshizo del tonto poseído.

Volvió a la sala común de Slytherin ... si alguien preguntaba, Blaise y Viper inmediatamente reclamarían que estaban con él todo el tiempo.

"Visitarás a menudo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaise.

"¿Realmente crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer que tu verano sea interesante evitándote?"

"Lo llevo de vuelta, mantente alejado", inexpresivo Blaise.

"¿Entonces adónde vamos?" Preguntó Viper.

Skull parpadeó y se volvió hacia ella con ojos de lechuza.

"Realmente no pensaste que iba a dejarte en paz durante el verano, ¿verdad? Eres literalmente la _única_ familia que tengo que incluso me quiere y realmente me reclama como tal", dijo rotundamente. "Además, alguien tiene que mantenerte a raya".

"Aw ... ¡te importa!" dijo, abrazándola fuertemente. La mayoría asumiría que estaba siendo dramático de nuevo, excepto que ella podía sentir que su sorpresa y alivio era genuino. El abrazo no sería tan apretado de lo contrario.

"Entonces ... ¿cuál es tu plan para el próximo año?"

"Planeo robar las bóvedas de un idiota porque él firmará cualquier cosa con su nombre si lo mantenemos lo suficiente y luego se lo entrego a mi fiel Mano Derecha", dijo Skull.

Viper lo miró fijamente.

"Nadie es tan grueso".

"¿Has oído hablar de Gilderoy Lockhart?" preguntó Skull con una sonrisa descarada.

Blaise ni siquiera _intentó_ contener su reacción al nombre. Él acerca de reventar un _dolor en los_ intestinos.

"¡Dioses, háganme saber cuándo planean robarle el cetro para que mi madre pueda estar allí para verlo! ¡Esa pomposa alforja ya viene!" él se rió.

¡Esto compensaría prácticamente _todo lo que_ Black le había pasado todo el año!

"¡Lo sé! Además, tengo un chantaje contra el idiota que lo arruinaría. ¡Aunque ni por asomo tan bueno como lo que tengo en Skeeter!"

"Detalles. Ahora", dijo Viper.

"Estas paredes tienen orejas. Espera a que estemos en nuestro aprendizaje de verano primero", dijo Skull alegremente. "Todo el mundo sabe que el chantaje es tan bueno como el método de tiempo y dispersión utilizado".

"Demasiado cierto", dijo Viper asintiendo. Incluso Blaise tuvo que aceptar eso.

Newt estuvo ocupado durante las dos primeras semanas de verano, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar adonde ir. Afortunadamente, la madre de Blaise estuvo más que feliz de aguantarlos un poco.

 _En un lugar no revelado ..._

Ojos cansados miraron al tapiz con cierta confusión e irritación. Desde ese juicio inexistente, su familia había estado en declive. Su heredero fue encerrado, la hija de su gran sobrina resultó ser un squib debido a la incompetencia de los guardias, y el chico se estaba volviendo demasiado parecido a su padre patético y llorón. Lucius no se parecía en nada a su padre, por desgracia.

Había estado a punto de abandonar toda esperanza de que la familia saliera del abismo del que se había hundido debido a la idiotez de Dumbledore.

Y luego, como si los dioses mismos le hubieran dado un milagro, apareció. Un mocoso que había descartado como otro peón patético del viejo bastardo de cabra hasta que los rumores comenzaron a gotear de sus aliados.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, según la patética oveja que formaba los enclaves ingleses, resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que se había predicho.

En la superficie, era un fanfarrón ruidoso al que le encantaban los reflectores y era naturalmente bueno en magia. Un Gryffindor extraviado que de alguna manera había sido clasificado por error en Slytherin.

Sin embargo, ese fue solo el espectáculo que ofreció a las masas y al viejo chivo. La verdad era mucho más interesante, por lo que estaba oyendo.

Había convertido a la hija inútil del idiota trastornado que había lamido las botas del Señor Oscuro en su mayordomo, y por primera vez desde la muerte de Charlus, la casa de Potter estaba floreciendo. Estaba haciendo alianzas paralelas y convirtiendo a los nacidos muggles en algo casi tolerable, dándoles las lecciones que se habían recortado del plan de estudios. La última cosecha de hijos de muggles se estaba convirtiendo en algo respetable y, en realidad, eran _amables_ , aunque algo tolerantes con sus costumbres, en lugar de lo que era aceptable en el mundo muggle. El niño había tomado el control de Slytherin dentro de un mes de la clasificación al dejar perfectamente claro que no se inclinaba ante nadie, y menos que Dumbledore.

Si bien no usó activamente los juegos de sombras familiares que eran el pan y la mantequilla de los escalones más altos de su sociedad, no cabía duda de que el niño seguía siendo efectivo. Mantuvo su palabra cuando se le dio, tenía carisma por el culo, y sabía _exactamente_ cómo jugar en ambos lados del espectro. Y sus "puntos de vista" sobre la magia eran más que aceptables, teniendo en cuenta que había sido alzado de un muggle.

En resumen, era un heredero muy superior comparado con el tonto que fue arrojado a Azkaban porque "todos" sabían que él era culpable.

Miró el tapiz una vez más, antes de tomar una decisión. Tendría que conocer al mocoso en persona antes de seguir con las formas y los juramentos para hacer de Harry Potter el nuevo heredero de la casa de Black, en lugar de Sirius.

Camelia estaba más allá de nerviosa. Una citación había aparecido en el desayuno del Jefe de la familia Black, una que dejaba muy en claro que o bien iban a venir o serían expulsados.

Ya había sido bastante malo cuando su abuelo la echó porque los curanderos afirmaron que, debido a la incompetencia de los guardias, su madre había pasado casi todo su embarazo en Azkaban y, como efecto secundario, la mayor parte de su magia había sido más o menos drenado por las salas. Ella había sido declarada una squib a la tierna edad de seis años, y expulsado casi inmediatamente después sin pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera sus tías la ayudarían.

Si la echaron de nuevo, no creía que pudiera soportarlo ... su corazón se rompería.

Se situó a la derecha de su primo, que estaba ocultando su propia confusión y nerviosismo admirablemente. Su corazón latía con fuerza por el miedo, pero mientras Harry estuviera con ella podría soportar casi cualquier cosa.

"¡Entrar!" ladró la voz, y casi se escapa como un conejo asustado.

En lugar de eso, entró en la guarida de la bestia y esperó que no estuvieran a punto de ser expulsados de la familia porque Harry era un idiota como siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

Skull realmente no _sabía_ mucho sobre Arcturus Black, aparte del hecho de que había muerto de la viruela del dragón y Sirius se había hecho cabeza poco antes de su escape.

Así que encontrarse cara a cara con el mago más viejo que lo miraba como si fuera un trozo de comida bien cocinada que estaba debatiendo al comer, fue un poco irritante.

No estaba asustado como Viper, y eso hizo toda la diferencia. Miró al hombre hacia abajo sin vacilar, el peso de su propia experiencia le impedía retroceder en lo más mínimo. Una sonrisa semi-salvaje estaba firmemente en su rostro, como si dijera "Trae lo peor".

Después de varios minutos de mirar hacia abajo, el anciano sonrió también.

"Al menos tienes algo de dolor en ti, a diferencia de tu patético padre".

"No me inclino ante nadie, y menos ante un mago patético que piensa que es superior simplemente por una varita mágica. Puede que no sea capaz de matarte directamente, pero estaría condenado si no hago al menos una de las principales esfuerzo por llevarte conmigo al infierno, "disparó Skull sin dudarlo.

Arcturus se rió abiertamente, y algo en el sonido tranquilizó a Viper acerca de la reunión.

"¡Bien dicho! Bien dicho, de hecho", dijo con genuina aprobación y alegría. "Ese es el tipo de columna vertebral que nuestra familia necesita en nuestro heredero".

"¿Pensé que Sirius era el heredero?"

"Después de Azkaban, sería cuestión de debatir si sería capaz de mantener unida a la familia y lidiar con los lobos que han estado en la puerta desde que ese tonto tomó el control".

"Vete a la mierda con Dumbledore y folla a Voldemort", dijo Skull.

"También existe la pequeña cuestión de que fue adoptado formalmente por los Potter cuando tenía dieciséis años. Es muy probable que exista la posibilidad de que los magiares de nuestra familia lo pasen por alto. Sin embargo, tú ... la sangre negra corre más fuerte en ti que ella. Alguna vez tuvo alguno de los mocosos de Walburga. Regulus fue una decepción ... Los negros no se inclinan ante nadie ".

"No sería tan rápido para despedir a Regulus Black", dijo Skull. "Cuando descubrió cuán lejos estaba Voldemort en su búsqueda de la inmortalidad, se dio cuenta de su error y pagó con su vida para asestar un golpe en su contra. El tonto se fue e hizo Horcruxes".

Arcturus lo miró fijamente.

"¿Y qué sabes de Horcruxes?"

"Sé que son una perra y media para destruir, especialmente si quieres mantener intacto todo lo que está unido. Sé que requieren la muerte de un inocente, y que hacerlo fractura tu alma y hace que tu magia sea inestable. el punto de que solo los tontos incluso lo intentarían. Y que estar _cerca de_ una de esas malditas cosas tiene efectos perjudiciales en tu mente y tus emociones ", dijo Skull sin dudarlo. "Kreacher conoce la historia completa, y él sabe dónde está lo desagradable".

Arcturus no estaba contento. Kreacher no solo confirmó la historia y la verdad detrás de la muerte de Regulus, sino que también confirmó varios rumores de que había escuchado sobre el fallecimiento de Walburga en la cordura últimamente.

Mirando al mocoso que había sido capaz de mirarlo sin una sola señal de vacilación, su decisión fue clara.

Pero primero tenía que aclarar algo sobre la chica detrás de su nuevo heredero.

"Tú niña. Eres la hija de Bellatrix, Camellia, ¿no?"

Skull parpadeó, antes de mirar al aterrorizado Viper.

"Sí, señor", dijo, orgullosa de que su voz no temblara.

"Espera ... ¿eres la _hija_ de Bellatrix?" dijo incrédulo.

"Mi madre estaba embarazada cuando la arrojaron a Azkaban. A los guardias no les importó ese hecho, pensando que tendría un aborto espontáneo antes de llegar a término, solo para descubrir que había logrado evitar que muriera. cuando llegaron a su celda y la encontraron acunando a un bebé recién nacido que chillaba. Cygnus me llevó a los curanderos cuando no mostré suficiente magia para su gusto antes de los cinco años y me echó casi de inmediato cuando me dijeron que sería pequeño más que un squib debido a la incompetencia del guardia cuando tenía seis años ", dijo con disgusto.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, totalmente esperando disgusto o rechazo por parte de la única persona que la había aceptado sin vacilar.

"¡Tienes que estar _bromeando_ ! ¡No te pareces en nada a esa bruja!" dijo Skull incrédulo.

Nunca había hecho la conexión. Viper era la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, porque honestamente no lo veía.

Viper parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces Skull recordó cómo se había presentado a sí mismo en Slytherin, antes de tocar la cara.

"Oh, querido Loki ... y estúpidamente hice esa comparación sobre estar relacionado con esa perra frente a ti para poner de manifiesto cuán cruel estaba preparado para ser si la gente me molestaba", dijo con vergüenza.

"En realidad, me sorprendió que estuvieras tan dispuesto a admitir abiertamente que incluso estabas relacionado con ella frente a tanta gente", respondió ella. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la estaba abrazando.

"No me importa si estás emparentado con esa puta completa. Todavía eres mi hermana sin importar lo que la gente diga de ti", dijo Skull con firmeza.

"¿Reclamarías un squib como familia?" preguntó Arcturus.

"El hecho de que su magia sea débil no la hace menos negra. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que su magia se convirtió en fuego de almas como mecanismo de supervivencia debido a esas malditas barreras. Realmente explicaría mucho".

"El fuego del alma es extremadamente raro y casi nunca se encuentra en los enclaves".

"Solo porque la Cosa Nostra y las Tríadas los arrebatan en el momento en que se activan, y el Ministerio italiano no quiere que la mafia intente meter sus garfios en los enclaves allí", dijo Skull. Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro, como una bola de fuego hecha de violeta con vetas de naranja pura aparecieron en sus manos, sus ojos resplandecían con una brillante amatista en oposición a la esmeralda que normalmente eran. "Si conoces el truco, es bastante fácil. El problema es que la mayoría de los idiotas en los enclaves mágicos no pueden reunir la resolución necesaria para sacarlo".

Tomando la pista, Viper rápidamente conjuró el fuego de su propia alma, o "Dying Will Flames". La llama de color índigo en su mano bailó alegremente. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, cambió el paisaje que los rodeaba en un hermoso campo de flores, luego las mismas profundidades del reino de Hades se completaron con Cerberus. Y ella ni siquiera estaba sin aliento.

Arcturus la estaba mirando fijamente, como buscando algo.

"Solo te preguntaré una vez, niña. ¿A quién pertenece tu lealtad?"

"Harry", respondió sin dudarlo y con una convicción pura en su voz. "El abuelo y los demás no lograron ver mi valor, pero él me echó un vistazo y no dudó en llamarme familia la primera vez que nos vimos en las calles. Me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que soy un miembro adecuado de la Cámara. de Black, y se aseguró de que nadie cuestionara mi lealtad haciéndome su mano derecha ".

Arcturus sonrió maliciosamente ... no era una buena idea y habría significado algunas cosas muy malas para aquellos en el lado equivocado.

"Buena respuesta. Te reconoceré como un verdadero negro siempre y cuando puedas pasar seis de tus TIMOS con nada menos que Sobresaliente y demostrar que eres digno de ese nombre", dijo.

"Sí, señor", dijo Viper, ocultando su alivio.

"¿Y cuáles son exactamente tus planes para el verano?"

"Viajaremos con Newt Scamander durante los cursos de aprendizaje de verano que ofrece a quienes puedan pagarle y llevar una varita mágica. De esa forma, el viejo bastardo no podrá rastrear mis movimientos o lo que hago tan fácilmente con su "Todavía no ha descubierto lo que le hice a esa perra con cara de caballo o su gordo esposo", dijo Skull.

"¿Oh?"

"El viejo tonto me colocó con mi tía que odia la magia y su marido intolerante. Odiaban la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, y el viejo bastardo básicamente me dejó en la puerta de su casa a principios de noviembre sin siquiera _preguntarles_ si estarían dispuesto a criarme ", dijo Skull con el tono neutro de alguien que hacía tiempo que había llegado a un acuerdo con el conocimiento de que nunca sería aceptado por ellos. "Así que cuando finalmente tuve suficiente, me aseguré de arreglar las cosas de una manera que me pagarían por poner fin a sus vidas patéticas".

"Te das cuenta de que al matar a tu tía podrías ser catalogado como Kinslayer por la vieja magia", comentó.

"Eso implicaría que reconocieron que éramos parientes en primer lugar. Nunca me aceptaron como parte de su familia y solo me mantuvieron allí porque se les pagaba para hacerlo desde mis propias bóvedas y porque Dumbledore amenazó mi llamado "tía." Su tratamiento solo habría anulado cualquier reclamo que tenían sobre mí como sangre, y yo solo maté a los adultos. Libré a su hijo e incluso me aseguré de que al menos tuviera la oportunidad de crecer como una persona decente. , a diferencia del desperdicio de espacio en el que se hubiera convertido, incluso si no recordara a sus padres o quién era antes ".

"¿Y cómo los mataste?"

"Harina", se encogió de hombros Skull.

"¿Harina?" repitió incrédulo.

"Harina ordinaria que podrías conseguir en cualquier tienda por unas pocas libras. Perfectamente inocua y bastante difícil de rastrear hasta el culpable ya que ya estaba en la cocina ... pero cuando se usa _correctamente_ ..." dijo Skull. "Se ahogaron con la muerte y no había ninguna posibilidad de que me señalara con el dedo cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho".

"Supongo que tendremos que ver qué dice la magia sobre el asunto".

Si el anillo heredero lo aceptaba a pesar de admitir abiertamente haber matado a su tía muggle, entonces claramente lo consideraba correcto.

Skull salió de Gringotts con el anillo Black Heir alrededor de su cuello ... lucirlo apropiadamente era una gran pista de que estaba en contacto con Arcturus y podría decirle a Dumbledore que su control sobre él era inexistente. Solo el contacto con la piel fue suficiente para que la magia dentro del anillo funcionara.

Camelia estaba teniendo su propia crisis. Ella había ido con el para reclamar las bóvedas de su madre, ya que ser arrestada significaba que Bellatrix había perdido su derecho a ellas.

Solo para que Skull sugiera que los duendes hagan una auditoría de las bóvedas de Lestrange, comenzando con Bellatrix.

Ni siquiera habían estado allí durante una hora (mientras esperaban que la magia determinara si Skull valía o no el título de Heredero Negro) cuando uno de los duendes entró bastante enojado con la noticia de un Horrocrux dentro de la bóveda de Bellatrix.

Arcturus _no_ estaba contento, y rápidamente archivó para expulsar a Bellatrix de la familia apropiadamente. Todo en la bóveda sería entregado a Camellia una vez que los trasgos revisaran el contenido con un peine de dientes finos en caso de sorpresas más desagradables ... menos las multas por tener una cosa tan horrible bajo _su_ control.

Regulus había muerto con su honor intacto tratando de librar al mundo de la magia asquerosa. Bellatrix había permitido que fuera colocada en sus bóvedas con orgullo.

Lo mejor de todo era que Skull había encontrado algo en las bóvedas de su madre que le permitiría a Arcturus toda la excusa que necesitaría para llevar a cabo una prueba a Sirius ... y con el conocimiento de dónde encontrar a Pettigrew antes de que la inocencia de Sirius se hiciera conocida, el viejo perro tener su nombre despejado correctamente. Su diario fue suficiente para provocar una investigación sobre si Sirius era en realidad el traidor.

No se le permitiría la custodia, pero sería libre y se le permitirían tener derechos de visita una vez que haya pasado por una terapia muy necesaria.

Y Arcturus podría dejar de lado que deseaba hacer el mejor uso del tiempo limitado que sabía que le quedaba antes de morir para asegurarse de que su ahora heredero _anterior_ recibiera un juicio justo.

Estaba mucho más feliz con Harry como el heredero. Claro, carecía de los antecedentes y el conocimiento de cómo funcionaba la sociedad "educada", pero tenía la habilidad y la sutileza de hacer las cosas correctamente y una espina dorsal real para respaldarlo. Él admitiría que la estratagema de "Slytherin impetuoso" fue absolutamente brillante en que jugó las expectativas de la oveja de él mientras cubría sus acciones verdaderas.

Nadie vería su cuchillo en su espalda hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Te das cuenta de que tendremos que posponer el aprendizaje de verano con Scamander este año, ¿verdad?" comentó Viper.

"En realidad, envió una carta antes pidiendo disculpas por eso. Al parecer, sus permisos y licencia fueron objeto de revisión, por lo que no podrá llevarnos hasta el próximo año como mínimo. Lo que básicamente apesta a una estratagema del viejo chivo a Guárdame en el Reino Unido, pero no funcionará una segunda vez ", dijo Skull encogiéndose de hombros.

Teniendo en cuenta quién era, las revisiones eran más bien una formalidad para Scamander. Después de todo, él _era_ el experto principal y el primer mitozoólogo reconocido.

Skull de repente sonrió.

"Además, ¿quién dijo que tuvimos que posponer nuestro pequeño estudio de las criaturas mágicas y los ingredientes de poción libres debido a un juego de poder bastante débil por parte de la vieja cabra?"

Viper de repente entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"¿Que piensas hacer?"

"¿Quieres pasar un verano viajando con un par de Lovegoods?"

"Oh, Dios ... estás loco", dijo exasperada.

"No te preocupes ... ¡he empacado muchos medicamentos para la migraña!" dijo Skull alegremente. "Eso y yo abastecimos de un poco de alcohol con la ayuda del viejo".

Arcturus había murmurado acerca de "mocosos irrespetuosos" cuando Skull lo llamó por primera vez, pero lo había aguantado mientras intentaba beber al idiota debajo de la mesa para mostrarle respeto.

En cambio, Skull había abusado felizmente de su pobre hígado y había sobrevivido al mago más viejo mientras limpiaba constantemente su mejor alijo de licor.

Luego procedió a ayudarse a sí mismo a algunas de las mejores botellas y no podía esperar para escuchar al viejo hombre quejarse de que su heredero tomara parte de su mejor escondite y no lo apreciara apropiadamente.

Alcanzar a la generación anterior fue _divertido_ cuando te subestimaron.

"¿Por qué te aguanto?" Suspiró Viper con burlona exasperación. Pero la sonrisa genuina en su rostro reflejó sus sentimientos reales.

"Porque me amas y adoras a tu hermano favorito", dijo Skull sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Su conciencia situacional le permitió evitar a las personas que le rodeaban con facilidad.

Viper sintió que la sensación que se había dado cuenta podría ser "armonía" en su pecho al escuchar esa palabra. Harry no la había rechazado ni por un instante al saber quién era su madre o por qué su abuelo la había echado. Él había admitido abiertamente que no veía a sus padres en ella, solo a su "hermana".

Aunque por lo que había aprendido, no la estaba comparando con su madre, sino a la sombra de otra persona. Alguien en quien él sabía que podría convertirse una vez que alcanzara su máximo potencial, y estaba esperando ansiosamente el día en que esa persona regresara con un corazón mucho más liviano.

Y ella estaba muy decidida a vivir a la sombra de su ser futuro. Para demostrar que tenía razón para creer en ella.


	12. Chapter 12

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Blaise cuando llegó el momento de obtener sus suministros.

"Lovegoods", dijo Camellia. "Lovegoods con un idiota que realmente _entiende_ lo que dicen y es capaz de mantenerse al día con ellos sin el uso de pociones recreativas, plantas o alcohol y fue capaz de entrar en un debate sobre los detalles que no tienen ningún sentido en absoluto".

"... Por favor, por el amor de Maeve, no me digas ..."

"Ese idiota me arrastró en un viaje de verano con el padre y la hija que dirigen el Quisquilloso y fue prácticamente adoptado por ellos al final", gimió Camellia con un sonido dolorido en su voz. "Todo porque Scamander repentinamente fue llamado para una revisión de su licencia y permisos y por lo tanto no podía llevarnos por unos meses".

"Guau, ese juego es tan obvio que solo un idiota lo extrañaría".

"Oh, para ti es peor", dijo Camellia sombríamente. "Mientras estábamos en China, tomó la prueba para determinar si podía obtener una licencia que le permitía llevar el santuario portátil de criaturas mágicas y comerciar con ciertos ingredientes, y lo _aprobó_ ".

Blaise se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos en absoluto horror.

"Oh dioses, no me digas ..."

"Ahora está permitido legalmente transportar dragones y otras criaturas peligrosas siempre que permanezcan dentro de los límites de su caso. También dejó en claro que tiene la intención de cuidar al perro que Hagrid había confinado el año pasado, ya que el Ministerio puede y dará un ataque una vez que sepan que está muy cerca de la escuela ".

Era ilegal _poseer_ dragones y otras criaturas de clase cinco. Sin embargo, gracias a una laguna legal creada (una vez más, debido a las acciones de Scamander cuando era más joven y una familia que quería mantenerlo alejado de Azkaban por ello) no era ilegal llevar un dragón en un santuario mágico portátil siempre y cuando se quedó allí y pudiste probar que eras capaz de manejar los peligros de la cría de dragones.

Sin embargo, debido a su edad, Harry no podía tener ningún dragón en su caso ... todavía. Si _encontrara_ uno y lo rescatara, podría quedarse con él mientras pudiera reubicar a la bestia en un santuario apropiado ... al menos hasta que pasara los exámenes secundarios adecuados para ser considerado "competente" alrededor de los dragones en especial.

Blaise hizo un sonido claramente dolido en su garganta. Ese tonto iba a ser su muerte.

"Nuestra vida, ¿por qué?" él gimió.

"Mira el lado positivo."

"¿Hay un lado positivo?"

"Tu madre está aquí para ver a un completo idiota firmar el control de sus bóvedas porque Harry es lo suficientemente astuto como para conseguir su firma en un contrato mágico vinculante sin que él siquiera se dé cuenta de lo que está firmando en primer lugar". dijo Camellia con una sonrisa oscura.

Blaise se animó con eso.

"Madre, ¿trajiste la cámara como te dije?" preguntó Blaise con una expresión oscura en su rostro.

 _En Flourish y Blott's ..._

Skull quería vomitar. Lockhart era igual de malo por segunda vez, pero esta vez estaba armado con algo para hacer que chupar al idiota totalmente valga la pena.

Si no fuera por otra razón que ellos tendrían un inmenso placer en volverlo completamente loco antes de volar su pequeña estafa fuera del agua.

Daría a Viper muchas oportunidades de practicar sus ilusiones en un objetivo en vivo que no estaba obligada a mantener cuerda.

Skull colocó el amuleto grueso (pero no demasiado grueso para hacerlo obvio) antes de sacar el trozo de pergamino "chatarra" que tenía un montón de lo que parecía ser garabatos y tenía espacio suficiente para una firma decente.

Lockhart firmó su fortuna con un florecimiento codicioso, sin darse cuenta de que su propia estupidez acababa de condenarlo.

Deslizar el diario fuera del caldero de Ginny era solo una ventaja, ya que Lucius no vio moverse la mano de Skull. Era simplemente otra adición a la pila ya creciente de Horcruxes para ser destruida más tarde por los duendes, que aparentemente tenían su propio método de tratar las cosas sin arruinar los elementos a los que estaban atados.

Estaban muy disgustados cuando descubrieron que Voldemort había convertido la Copa de Hufflepuff y el Medallón de Slytherin en cosas asquerosas. El diario no valía lo suficiente como para poder destruirlo por completo.

Cuando Skull se la entregó, no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta: "¿Acaso Riddle incluso _tiene_ un reclamo sobre el nombre 'Heredero de Slytherin' cuando usó a su propio tío como chivo expiatorio por asesinar a su padre muggle y su familia? "

El duende se congeló, antes de darle a Skull una extraña mirada.

"Eso es ... en realidad una buena pregunta", admitió Griphook. "Uno que merece una respuesta adecuada".

Blaise miró a Skull y maldijo, en voz alta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" exigió Blaise.

La honesta confusión de Skull decía volúmenes de que él no tenía idea de lo que Blaise quería decir. Fue solo una idea pasajera que él puso voz frente a los duendes, no uno a quien se haya molestado en preguntar, dado que honestamente no le importaba.

Voldemort era solo una molestia con la que tenía que lidiar junto con Dumbledore, no con alguien que le interesara saber más. Honestamente, no entendió por qué Dumbledore pasó tanto tiempo haciéndolo aprender sobre el pasado del bastardo a menos que fuera para hacerlo probar y empatizar con el imbécil que necesitaba morir.

La molestia de Blaise con él se hizo aún más pronunciada cuando a la mañana siguiente los duendes llamaron a Skull acerca de sus cuentas. Naturalmente, Viper fue con él.

Sólo para regresar cuatro horas más tarde con una víbora exasperada / incrédula y una calavera muy asustada con _otro_ anillo alrededor del cuello al lado del anillo Heredero Negro.

"Qué hiciste."

"¡No fue mi culpa esta vez!" protestó Skull.

"Técnicamente no lo era. No tenía ni idea de qué comentaría sobre el crimen de Riddle frente a los goblins", dijo Viper con júbilo.

"¿Quiero saber?" preguntó Blaise.

"Para resumir, Riddle perdió el derecho a ser llamado 'Heredero de Slytherin' cuando utilizó a Morfin como un imbécil por su propio crimen de asesinar a su padre muggle y la familia del hombre, además de todo el tema de fragmentos de almas. El fragmento que este idiota entregó para ser destruido _confirmó_ que cometió el asesinato _antes de_ reclamar el título 'Heredero de Slytherin' y dejar en libertad al monstruo hace cincuenta años. Sin embargo, debido a que Harry logró absorber parte del fragmento de alma de Riddle que tenía se metió en su cabeza cuando intentó asesinarlo esa noche, los viejos mágicos aparentemente han decidido que ahora es el verdadero Heredero de Slytherin a _pesar de_ que no tiene ninguna relación de sangre con el hombre en absoluto ".

Blaise miró a Harry que parecía completamente confundido y más que un poco sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos.

"¿Tenías un fragmento de alma en la cabeza y nadie lo atrapó?"

"Fui arrojado inmediatamente sobre Petunia cuando Hagrid me sacó de la cabaña y nunca me vio un curandero o mediwizard adecuado. La sombra fue echada cuando fui activo a los siete años de todos modos, así que el punto es bastante discutible", dijo Skull, su voz casi plana por el impacto de lo que estaba pasando. "Y mientras ella estaba relacionada con mi sangre, los viejos hechizos han determinado que era aceptable ya que mi objetivo _real_ en ese momento era un hombre con el que no tenía ninguna relación de sangre y ella era simplemente una garantía conveniente. Probablemente porque perdoné a su hijo".

Skull en realidad no había ido tras su tía de sangre _deliberadamente_ cuando usaba la harina. Si ella hubiera vivido, habría permitido que el hecho de haber matado a Vernon sin dudarlo fuera una advertencia de lo que haría si ella lo enojaba. Su objetivo real esa noche fue su "tío" que lo había rechazado como pariente desde el principio, por lo que los viejos hechizos determinaron que sus acciones eran "aceptables" y lo dejaron con una palmada en la muñeca como advertencia. Si él hubiera matado a Dudley, esa hubiera sido una historia diferente, pero Skull nunca perseguía a los niños.

Todo era muy técnico, pero el hecho era que el anillo y la magia familiar lo habían aceptado como el nuevo Heredero de la familia y eso era todo lo que a alguien le importaba.

"Entonces, para ser claros, debido a una suerte de tuerca tuviste un fragmento de alma en tu cuerpo y tu magia logró absorber una parte. ¿Me arrepentiré de preguntar qué es exactamente lo que absorbió cuando terminaste Heredero de Slytherin? Tomaría algo que solo puede ser heredado si los duendes lo confirmaron tan rápido ".

Como la habilidad de metamorfosis de la familia Black.

Skull miró tímidamente a su mejor amigo, antes de acariciar algo a lo largo de su cuello.

"...¿Que es eso?" preguntó Blaise con recelo.

"Eso", como se vio después, fue una cobra escupidora egipcia. Blaise volvió a sentir un sonido ahogado y dolorido en la garganta. Y luego miró la pared ansiosamente como si quisiera introducir su cabeza repetidamente cuando Skull realmente _siseó_ y la serpiente se deslizó por su cuello hasta el final de su brazo derecho y se sentó tranquilamente al lado de su mano.

"¿Eres un _parselmouth_ ?"

"Esa fue mi reacción", Viper inexpresivo. "Y el idiota no pensó que fuera importante".

Blaise miró a Skull, antes de caminar hacia el sofá, agarrar una almohada y dejar escapar un grito frustrado. Luego volvió y lo miró.

"De acuerdo. ¿Alguna _otra_ sorpresa que quieras arrojar sobre mí antes de comenzar a hechizar?"

"¿Conozco los nombres de todo el futuro Arcobaleno?" él ofreció.

"Vas a ser mi _muerte_ ".

"Nah, solo devolvería tu sombra para que puedas gritarme más. Quiero decir ..." dijo Skull apresuradamente, cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

"... ¡Por el amor a la magia, no me digas que tienes la piedra de la Resurrección de todas las cosas!" siseó Blaise.

El cráneo se marchitó bajo su airada mirada.

"No solo la piedra. La capa de la familia Potter es una también".

"... ¿Y la varita de Anciano?" fulminó a Blaise.

"Actualmente estoy encerrado con la piedra en un escritorio. No recuerdo cuál, pero el viejo no sabe a dónde fue porque se veía cada vez más aturdido cuando finalmente devolvió la capa de mi familia la Navidad pasada y desapareció. no como que _necesito_ las cosas estúpidas ".

Blaise extendió la mano con los brazos e hizo varios movimientos con las manos como para estrangular a Skull por pura molestia y frustración. Viper podría relacionarse.

Entonces una expresión ligeramente sospechosa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a Skull con fuerza.

"Dijiste que sabías los nombres del futuro I Presceti Sette. Estás extrañamente cerca de ese extraño Lightning Verde. Tratas a Fon con nada más que respeto y como si fuera tu igual sin pensar. Y siempre actúas como si fuera solo la Camelia natural es tan fuerte con su Niebla ".

Blaise estaba gruñendo positivamente a Skull ahora.

"¿Cuál eras tú?"

Cráneo marchito.

"Nube. Después de lo que sucedió, mi Sky estaba tan dañado que solo quedaban llamas de la nube. Honestamente no tenía idea de que _tuviera_ un atributo Sky hasta esa prueba".

Blaise lo miró serio.

"¿Lo tomo Camelia, Fon y Verde están entre ese número?"

"¿Tal vez?" chilló el cráneo.

"Y ese contacto tuyo, Renato. Él es uno de ellos también".

Todo estaba sumando. Harry era el futuro Cloud Arcobaleno y lo sabía. Sabía que terminaría maldecido como un niño pequeño por el resto de su vida y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

"¿Que me estoy perdiendo aqui?" preguntó Camellia con recelo.

"Este idiota sabe los nombres de aquellos que terminarán malditos para convertirse en niños pequeños una vez que el actual Arcobaleno sea reemplazado", dijo Blaise rotundamente. Ya era hora de que este idiota recibiera una dosis de su propia medicina.

"Toddlers?" ella repitió peligrosamente.

Skull hizo una mueca.

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué nunca dijiste nada antes?" exigió.

"Porque hay muy poco que podría hacer para prevenirlo. Tengo una ventaja sólida en una forma de al menos eliminar la maldición después del hecho, pero no había forma de escapar sin que ese hombre simplemente nos maldiga de todos modos", dijo Verde. . Él empujó sus lentes. "Al menos Skull está tratando de hacer que trabajemos como un _equipo_ adecuado en comparación con la manera a medias con la que tuvimos que lidiar la primera vez".

Blaise y Viper lo miraron furiosos.

"Deberías estar realmente halagado, Viper. De todos nosotros eras siempre el más cercano a ese idiota, incluso si no hiciste nada para evitar que Reborn y Colonello lo criticaran. Skull se desvió de su camino para corregir el los errores cometidos contra ti cuando eras niño, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Tuviste una gran conmoción cuando descubriste que te trajo de vuelta a la familia después del hecho y nunca me pidieron nada a cambio ".

Los ojos de Viper se suavizaron.

"¿Por qué me llamas Viper?"

"Porque ese era el nombre que usaste cuando nos conocimos. Todos teníamos un pasado y ninguno de nosotros se preocupaba lo suficiente como para cavar más profundo a menos que tuviéramos que hacerlo. La última vez te dejaron flotar en el inframundo hasta que te reinventaste como el mundo el mejor corredor de información y la Niebla más fuerte ", dijo Skull. "Entonces descubriste por accidente que yo era el jefe de la familia que te expulsó cuando te pregunté si podías ayudarme a lidiar con algunos idiotas que trataban de aprobar una ley de matrimonio a través de las obras y solo comenzaste a relajarte sobre el pago completo". Cuando volví a traerte a la familia Black sin que siquiera lo pidieras. Honestamente, no tenía idea de que tu madre era Bellatrix hasta que el viejo dijo algo al respecto porque honestamente no lo veo ".

Si miraba con dificultad podía ver la misma crueldad y crueldad cuando se trataba de personas que realmente la molestaban, pero eso era todo lo que podía ver de su madre. Cuando miró a Camellia, vio a _Viper_ , no a la mujer que la dio a luz.

Viper pareció calmarse al oír eso.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre esto de todos modos?" Blaise le preguntó a Verde.

"Experimento con los giradores de tiempo y un dispositivo hecho por la famiglia Bovino. Hubo una resonancia de uno en mil y desperté en mi cuerpo mucho más joven con la fecha incorrecta ... me tomó una semana antes de darme cuenta de que no me estaba imaginando y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Luego apareció un Lovegood y básicamente me dijo que Skull también estaba al tanto y volvimos a estar en contacto el uno con el otro ".

"¿Dispositivo?" repitió Blaise.

"El Bovino hizo algo llamado 'Bazooka de los diez años'. La munición básicamente te lleva a la línea de tiempo más cercana diez años desde donde estás ahora durante cinco minutos, mientras que tu yo 'futuro' toma tu lugar", respondió Verde. "Me tomó para siempre tener mis manos en la munición".

"¿Por qué no estás enojado por el hecho de que vas a estar maldito?" Preguntó Viper honestamente. Descubrir a su _hermano la_ había comparado todo este tiempo con la mujer en la que se convertiría y, honestamente, no sabía que era hija de Bellatrix. Era bastante halagadora. Y esa palabra todavía le envió un escalofrío por la espalda, porque era agradable tener un hermano que honestamente se preocupaba por ti y por tu felicidad.

"Porque esta vez sé qué esperar, y Skull ya ha aceptado ayudarme de alguna manera a encontrar un método para deshacer la maldición después del hecho sin matarnos. De lo que mi investigación indicó, los Arcobaleno no viven más allá del maldición transmitida ", dijo Verde rotundamente. Luego pareció algo irritado. "Eso y el idiota crece en ti".

"¡Te importa! Entre todos esos experimentos tontos y empujándome con esas agujas estúpidas", dijo Skull, alegrandose.

"Cuando dices creces en ti ..." dijo Blaise sonriendo.

"Quise decir como un hongo", dijo Verde sin ningún remordimiento por la expresión en la cara de Skull.

Vale la pena.


	13. Chapter 13

Skull se levantó con la protesta habitual. _Odiaba las_ mañanas. Afortunadamente, había algo en su mesa que compensaba su parte menos favorita del día.

Una taza fresca y _adecuada_ de café italiano con la cantidad justa de azúcar. Blaise tenía una taza similar con un poco de leche fresca de una granja en su mesa.

Blaise echó un vistazo al café, luego a un cráneo bostezando.

"¿De dónde viene esto?"

"Mi nuevo elfo doméstico. Considéralo una disculpa de antemano por la mitad de la basura que probablemente te haga pasar durante los próximos seis años".

"Solo para ser claro, me estás sobornando con café".

"Café _italiano_ adecuado directamente desde Italia".

"... ¿Cómo demonios lograste que los elfos se unieran para brindar el café adecuado? Más importante aún, ¿desde cuándo saben cómo hacerlo?"

"No lo hacen, y de hecho lo están haciendo los duendes de su propiedad, ya que saben cómo preferimos beberlo por las mañanas. Simplemente lo está entregando un tercero al que se le permite pasar por un resquicio en las reglas de la escuela y lo tolera. por los otros elfos. No es que alguien _sepa_ los nombres de todos los elfos en el castillo después de todo ".

"Voy a morder. ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu elfo personal pasara por las salas?" preguntó Nott.

"Debido a que su tarea actual es ayudar a mantener las criaturas en mi caso, y por lo tanto es parte de un proyecto de investigación en curso para mi futura carrera como Mythozoologist profesional", dijo Skull sin perder el ritmo. "Como no puedo llevar el caso conmigo a la clase, Snape me dio permiso para contratar a un elfo para ayudar a mantener a los animales ya que su condición afecta directamente mis calificaciones. Oficialmente no se lo considera un 'elfo personal'".

"¿Y extraoficialmente?" preguntó Nott sonriendo.

"¿Puedo o no tener un fanático que esté más que feliz de hacer pequeñas cosas para mí siempre que sea muy discreto al respecto?" sonrió Skull.

Nott se rió.

"Eres un verdadero Slytherin, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario Black".

Solo un Slytherin encontraría un vacío legal que ni el viejo gato ni el director podrían revocar, ya que era parte de su educación. Era una ley tan antigua que ni siquiera _Dumbledore_ pudo sortearla, ya que bastantes de los sangre pura solían conseguir los trabajos que querían ... no era como si Pomphrey pudiera dedicar mucho tiempo a impartir capacitación básica de curandero a _cada_ estudiante que lo quería.

 _O en mi caso, a un estudiante atrapado en una cama por una bruja sobreprotectora que ya veía demasiado de mí ..._ pensó Skull.

Cuando era estudiante la última vez, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el ala del hospital. Tanto que Pomphrey literalmente le había asignado una cama, completa con placa.

Para evitar que tratara de salir de su tierna misericordia, ella le había dado varios libros sobre encantamientos básicos de curación y lo había interrogado durante los tiempos lentos. Luego, cuando terminó con esos (cuarto año), ella comenzó a ponerlo a través de las lecciones avanzadas que incluían practicarlo en un orbe impar que se registraba si el hechizo se lanzaba correctamente. También hubo algunas lecciones sobre la forma _correcta_ de mezclar pociones sin efectos secundarios negativos y ajustarlos para problemas imprevistos.

Por ejemplo, la cantidad de veneno de basilisco en su sangre combinada con lágrimas de fénix sin diluir. Ciertas pociones reaccionarían mal al veneno o se volverían inútiles.

Para el final de la guerra, Harry podría ser llamado un sanador competente sin los juramentos. Poppy le enseñó todo lo que pudo si tuviera una oportunidad real de vivir para ver sus veinte años.

Hermione y Ron siempre estaban desconcertados cuando fue Harry quien los cosió durante la cacería del Horcrux, pero nunca dijo dónde lo aprendió fuera de leer algunos de los libros en el ala del hospital por puro aburrimiento.

Además ... Skull casi había _muerto_ sin su café por las mañanas. Renato lo había echado a perder por las cosas buenas y ahora apenas podía tolerar el tipo de tierra ya menos que estuviera realmente desesperado.

Es difícil de creer que Renato fuera un no mágico.

Blaise tomó un sorbo de su café ... antes de que una sonrisa contenida apareciera en su rostro.

"No te estrangularé mientras duermes por el resto del año, siempre y cuando sigas suministrando esto todas las mañanas".

Skull sonrió y bebió su propia taza. De repente ya no se sentía como un inferio ... era un milagro que solo podía ser producido por una taza de cafeína celestial.

No eran los únicos con una taza en la mano ... Víbora bajó con una taza bastante grande de té Chai caliente en la suya.

"Gracias a Loki por Dobby", dijo contenta.

"Gracias a Loki por las lagunas", sonrió Skull.

Dobby había intentado 'advertir' a Harry mientras estaba en la mansión Black acerca de la 'trama oscura' en las obras. Aparentemente el elfo había sabido muy bien qué era ese diario, pero no cómo se llamaba.

Afortunadamente, Narcissa estaba más que feliz de entregarle el elfo 'inútil' a Harry como agradecimiento por controlar los rasgos más odiosos de Draco y asegurarse de que su hijo actuara de manera adecuada para un negro, no como el arrogante y pomposo de un Malfoy. También confirmó en privado que el accidente durante el verano había convertido a su sobrina en una verdadera bruja, a pesar de su discapacidad original.

Dobby estaba en la luna para servir al "Gran Harry Black", especialmente desde que Harry le mostró tanta confianza al asignarlo a su criatura personal.

Arcturus ya estaba planeando arruinar por completo a Barty Crouch Senior el segundo en que comenzó el proceso de liberación de Sirius de Azkaban.

El viejo mago creía que Skull tenía conocimiento previo de posibles eventos futuros cuando demostró que Regulus había muerto con honor y el hecho de que había sabido de la copa en la bóveda de Bellatrix.

Así que la oportunidad de reclamar a uno de su familia de las manos del Señor Oscuro y su servicio no era algo que él iba a dejar pasar. Especialmente considerando que el chico había sido arrojado más o menos a Azkaban sin una verdadera oportunidad de demostrar que había estado involucrado en el ataque a los Longbottom. Crouch había estado tan ansioso por mantener limpia su imagen que arrojó a su hijo allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Skull apenas tuvo tiempo de leer el periódico cuando Blaise se le acercó.

"Qué hiciste."

Skull parpadeó antes de mirar el titular.

"Ah. Simplemente le conté al anciano cierta información sobre el hombre que estaba a cargo de 'probar' a todos los que supuestamente estaban con el Señor Oscuro que cuestionarían su carácter".

 _ **Barty Crouch Sr. acusado de usar Imperius en su hijo!**_ _**Barty Crouch Jr. recibirá un juicio completo bajo sospecha de mala conducta por parte de la fiscalía.**_

"¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez?"

"El idiota a cargo de probar a todos los mortífagos después de la guerra arrojó a su propio hijo a la prisión al juntarlo con el trío de Lestrange por atacar a los Longbottoms sin preguntarle una vez si tuvo algo que ver con el ataque. Luego ayudó a su esposa a tomar el lugar de su hijo y mantuvo a su hijo bajo el Imperius todos estos años para salvar su rostro. Su esposa era negra, por lo que Arcturus aceptó darle a Crouch Jr. un juicio adecuado para ver si realmente estaba involucrado o si simplemente había estado en la casa durante el arresto en el peor momento posible ".

"¿Y si lo fuera?" preguntó MacNair.

"Entonces Arcturus aceptó darle un ultimátum al niño si es inocente en lo que le sucedió a los Longbottom. Tiene dos opciones, dependiendo de dónde estén sus lealtades. Si es inocente y quiere hacer una pausa limpia, entonces tiene que renunciar a la falsa Oscuridad Señor y todo lo que tenga que ver con él y hacer un juramento de nunca seguir a Dumbledore ... lo más probable es que se le permita cambiar su nombre a Negro y terminar la línea Crouch permanentemente. Sin embargo, si es inocente de ese crimen, aún cree en el mierda que Riddle arrojó, luego se le dará la opción de tener una muerte honorable a duelo con uno de la familia, o una deshonrosa al permitirle quitarse la vida. Sin embargo, si es culpable, entonces será repudiado y arrojado de vuelta a Azkaban sin preguntar ".

"¿Hay una forma de eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa?" preguntó Flint atentamente.

"Arcturus ha estado pagando a varios curanderos profesionales, rompedores de maldiciones y maestros del encanto para que descubran los hechizos que hay detrás de él. Una vez que descubren cómo desenredarlo y quienes tienen uno hacen los juramentos apropiados para nunca volver a servir a Riddle, entonces harán una anuncio en el periódico o discretamente pasarlo a través de las vides de sangre pura ", dijo Skull. "Sin embargo, los juramentos deben tomarse voluntariamente".

Flint asintió para sí mismo, antes de pasar las noticias a las otras familias afectadas por las mentiras de Riddle.

La gente dispuesta a acudir en masa a la bandera de Voldemort estaba disminuyendo rápidamente con cada revelación de Harry Black. Solo los "verdaderos creyentes" y aquellos que simplemente buscaban una excusa para matar a los muggles lo seguirían al ritmo que él iba.

Especialmente desde que todo lo que Black dijo acerca de "Tom Marvolo Riddle", también conocido como "Lord Voldemort" fue confirmado por hechos concretos y fríos a través de fuentes de confianza como los duendes. Como la verdad detrás de la paternidad real del hombre, o el hecho de que él era un asesino clandestino.

Hubo cierta especulación por parte de las familias mayores sobre si el hecho de que Harry derrotó a Riddle significaba que ahora era el legítimo Heredero de Slytherin, o si los títulos se perdieron para siempre. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a _preguntar_ si tenía el título porque había muchas posibilidades de que no les dijera de todos modos.

A diferencia de algunos de los muchachos, Harry no se _jactaba_ de su línea de sangre ni de ningún título que no ganara por elección. De hecho, estaba bastante disgustado con toda la imagen de "El Niño que Vivió" porque para haber ganado ese título había perdido a sus dos padres. Le pareció extraño que alguien hubiera permitido que la imagen se construyera hasta el punto de que había varias historias de fantasía sobre su vida antes de Hogwarts, cuando era mucho más probable que su madre hubiera encontrado algo en la biblioteca de Potter que no se había utilizado en un tiempo muy largo o lo habían olvidado y eso fue lo que lo salvó. Lo que significaba que deberían haberla celebrado a ella, no al niño que quedó huérfano por un mentiroso y un asesino a sueldo.

Si él era el heredero de Slytherin, entonces era probable que mantuviera la boca cerrada al respecto. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para presumir de algo así cuando aún no había superado su TIMO y era, por lo tanto, vulnerable a los intentos de Dumbledore de moldearlo en su propio peón personal.

Algo que cualquier niño de pura sangre en la escuela podría entender completamente, porque el director ya tenía un interés poco saludable en él.

Después del desastre que fue la primera clase de Lockhart ... en el que Skull puso sus nuevas habilidades como un mitozoólogo de nivel uno para un buen uso y engañó más o menos a los duendes en su caso para que se trasladaran a otro lugar más apropiado ... Skull había estado muy aburrido . Y cuando se combina con sus hábitos de hacer cosas _interesantes_ ... bueno, era una combinación peligrosa para la falta de cordura de Blaise.

No es que lamentara haberse hecho amigo de la loca Nube. Cráneo era difícil de odiar, porque una vez que tenías su lealtad no se desviaría. Él movería el cielo y la tierra si se le preguntara y no iba en contra de sus propios principios.

Incluso si a Blaise le gustaría estrangular a quien haya condicionado al otro muchacho haciéndole creer que era normal que sus Elementos lo metieran en una jaula dorada donde sus propias opiniones y pensamientos no importaban, todo porque era "por su propio bien" "sin siquiera preguntarle.

Sintiendo el estado de ánimo de la normalmente alegre Nube, Blaise suspiró.

" _Está fuera de tus manos, idiota. Has repartido las cartas y se las has dado a alguien que es más capaz que tú para determinar cuándo jugarlas. Concéntrate en atormentar a ese tonto por el momento",_ dijo Blaise en italiano. _"O si estás realmente aburrido podrías presentar una de tus 'mascotas' a la clase DADA como esa maldita serpiente tuya"._

Skull había conservado la serpiente con la que los goblins lo habían probado, ya que la cosa estaba "muy aburrida" y el idiota que lo ordeñaba para su veneno tenía manos frías y congelantes. A los duendes no les importaba ya que la serpiente era una de las más difíciles y si Skull se ponía mal, entonces no era su problema.

El cráneo se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió una idea malvada.

" _O podría darles a los mellizos la motivación perfecta para causar daños junto con algunos pabellones de Anti-Aulladores para todo el cuerpo estudiantil, para que su madre no pueda reprenderlos"._

Blaise lo miró con sospecha.

" _¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

" _¿Alguien_ sabe _realmente_ _cómo es la Copa de la Casa?"_ preguntó Skull descaradamente.

Blaise pensó en eso antes de que palideciera.

" _Tal vez el próximo año"_ , dijo rápidamente.

Debido a su exposición a Skull y sus travesuras, Blaise tenía una maldita buena idea de a dónde conducía su proceso de pensamiento. Lo que significaba que también sabía _exactamente_ qué tipo de "inspiración" le daría el idiota a los Weasley Twins con unas palabras bien colocadas.

Skull señala que nadie realmente SABÍA cómo era la Copa de la Casa ya que lo único que los estudiantes obtenían al final del año por ser "bueno" era ver los colores de la casa en el gran salón y una taza que se otorgaba a su jefe de casa. Estaban siendo sutilmente manipulados para que se comportaran según el sistema de puntos de la casa, que solo era efectivo mientras los estudiantes estuvieran convencidos de que los "puntos" valían la pena. Y las detenciones en Hogwarts fueron una completa broma, así que no había nada que los mantuviera en línea, sino una pequeña promesa que no tenía ningún mérito real.

Y cuando Skull señaló este hecho, significaría anarquía en muy poco tiempo. _Especialmente_ porque incluiría un amuleto anti-aullador para mantener a salvo a todos los oídos de la voz de banshee de Molly Weasley.

A Blaise le gustaba tener un año escolar casi pacífico. _No_ quería lidiar con tanto caos a menos que alguien lo hubiera enojado lo suficiente como para justificarlo.

Mirando a los gemelos, tomó una decisión bastante sensata.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por una pequeña serpiente?" preguntó George sonriendo.

"Estoy aquí para ofrecer un trato. Te ayudaré a bromear con Harry a cambio de la inmunidad total de cualquier cosa que tu mente piense específicamente en mí", dijo Blaise rotundamente.

"¿Y qué hay para nosotros?" preguntó Fred. Aunque definitivamente parecía intrigado. Potter los había subido uno a todos el año pasado.

"Puedo organizar todo un verano lejos, muy lejos de tu madre, en el que puedes experimentar con ingredientes de pociones semi ilegales siempre y cuando no me arrastres a tus charlas. Si tu madre pregunta, estás intentando para evitar que los Slytherins corrompan a Harry o intentan establecerlo con tu hermana ", dijo Blaise rotundamente.

"Tentador, tentador", dijo George frotándose la barbilla.

"También lo tengo con buena autoridad. Harry sabe quiénes son los Merodeadores, ya que es muy dudoso que los maestros te den sus nombres reales por miedo a que te inspiren directamente. Podría ... persuadirlo ... de que renuncie a esa información. "

Blaise apenas notó que el papel de pergamino le arrojaba a la cabeza y lo desenredó.

"Corrección. Harry te dará acceso completo a ambos Merodeadores a cambio de la rata mascota de tu hermano".

Fred parpadeó.

"¿Por qué querría la rata de Ron? Scabbers es inútil".

"De acuerdo con esto, necesita un sujeto de prueba. Estaría dispuesto a pagar el costo de una varita nueva para Ron si le entrega Scabbers. Ah, y quiere asegurarse de que sepa ponerlo en una jaula a prueba de escapes. para que no se dispare por accidente ", dijo Blaise, leyendo la nota que Harry había encantado para mostrar lo que estaba escribiendo en la otra mitad. "Él confía en que mantengas tu parte del trato, pero él no quiere a su nueva víctima ... me refiero a _sujeto de prueba_ para escapar antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de jugar con él".

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

"Es suficiente. ¿Cuándo quiere hacer el cambio?"

Las probabilidades eran que Ron felizmente renunciaría a esa inútil rata a cambio de dinero para conseguir una varita adecuada. Charlie estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Blaise miró el papel en confusión.

"Dice el pasaje de Honeyduke a la medianoche de esta noche", dijo, no muy seguro de si estaba leyendo esto bien.

Los gemelos intercambiaron otra mirada. De repente, la posibilidad de que Harry Potter supiera los nombres reales de los Merodeadores lo suficiente como para organizar una reunión no sonaba tan descabellada.


	14. Chapter 14

Skull sonrió al traidor enjaulado con la mirada de una serpiente a punto de devorar a un ratón particularmente desafortunado.

Blaise miró a la rata con una expresión de madrugada en cuanto a la verdadera naturaleza de la criatura. Viper era puramente impasible.

"Una verdadera lástima que no pueda experimentar con él correctamente", suspiró Verde.

"Por muy divertido que sea, todavía tiene algún uso. No arriesgaré que esas ovejas mantengan a Sirius en ese lugar con lo tonto que es el sistema de 'justicia' en los enclaves", dijo Skull. "Habiendo dicho eso, es probable que nadie se queje si citamos que nos debe una deuda de sangre y que simplemente desaparece después de que las personas ya no se preocupan por él".

La sonrisa de Verde era definitivamente una locura.

"¿Por qué no pudiste haber sido tan interesante desde el principio?"

"Porque estos tontos casi me quiebran y no tenía motivos para disfrutar de mi herencia negra. Tomé algunas décadas como Cloud Arcobaleno para que ciertas 'morales' murieran adecuadamente y para que yo disfrutara lidiar con escoria como esta. Además, si cronometramos esto correctamente, entonces Snape habrá patentado la receta de la poción que le di justo cuando Sirius se encuentra con Remus nuevamente ", dijo Skull.

"¿Por qué debería importar eso?"

"Porque Sirius leerá el eslogan que le di a Snape sobre cómo veo hombres lobo justo antes de que Lupin vaya a disculparse por no confiar en él y puede llevarlo al punto de que Lupin lo maldecirá por principio".

Porque no había forma en el _infierno de que_ Sirius Black desperdiciara la oportunidad de molestar a su último amigo restante haciendo varios comentarios sobre cómo la maldición del hombre lobo era el "equivalente peludo de un período comunicable". Si hubiera logrado retener lo suficiente de sí mismo para hacer esos horribles juegos de palabras de Sirius / serios, entonces se agarraría a esa línea en un latido del corazón solo porque podía lamentar que nadie pensara en eso mientras estaban en la escuela, así que James podría unirse

"Todavía no puedo creer que compares la maldición del hombre lobo con el período de una mujer", dijo Viper con profunda molestia.

"Solo estoy contento de no permitir que Cygnus tenga la oportunidad de casarte con alguien que podría ser uno de nuestros primos porque tu núcleo ha sido reparado", dijo Skull.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Viper.

"Recibí una carta de Arcturus diciendo que Cygnus y Druella estaban planeando usar su estado como sus abuelos para comenzar a hacer averiguaciones sobre casarse contigo para mejorar a la familia", dijo Skull. "Lo cual fracasó casi de inmediato por varias razones, principalmente por el hecho de que te echaron bajo falsas pretensiones y te llevé a mi rama de la familia como mi hermana. De acuerdo con Arcturus y los duendes, puedo rechazar cualquier propuesta de matrimonio. hecho por ellos a pesar de que son tus abuelos ".

Viper parecía muy aliviada por eso. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con la gente que la echó de manera tan cruel en las calles cuando era niña. Todo debido a circunstancias que nunca antes había estado bajo su control, para empezar.

"Habiendo dicho eso, Arcturus dejó en claro que espera que te cases de una manera que beneficie a la familia o al menos que tengas un contrato reclutado para un hombre aceptable antes de que él se contagie".

Viper parecía algo descontenta al oír eso, pero confiaba en que Skull no la casaría con alguien completamente intolerable.

"Tienes a alguien en mente, espero".

"Fon. Eso les impide empujar a una de sus chicas contra mí, que solo se casaría conmigo por deber, y eso significa que sé que estarás en buenas manos. Y si lo digo bien, todos estarán felices, ya que yo Creo que ustedes dos serían una pareja linda y ligeramente aterradora ".

Verde tosió en su mano y miró hacia otro lado. Recordó el discreto coqueteo entre Fon y Viper, antes de que la maldición lo detuviera repentina y dolorosamente. A Fon todavía le gustaba Viper, pero había puesto tanto esfuerzo en romper la maldición que sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos.

Claramente Skull pretendía corregir eso. Entre muchos otros emparejamientos mal pensados, si la forma en que estaba claramente decidido a unir a Verde con Hermione era una indicación. Eso o Luna.

Granger fue interesante, pero eso fue todo. Le daría unos años para madurar antes de tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con esta rata?" preguntó Blaise.

"Dobby, ¿podrías entregárselo a Arcturus? Dile que esto asegurará que Sirius sea liberado y que tengo planes para este sucio traidor una vez que sea sentenciado por sus crímenes. Asegúrate de entregar esta nota primero", dijo Skull.

Dobby asintió ansiosamente, antes de desaparecer con Pettigrew a remolque.

Sirius no podía creer el cambio abrupto en su fortuna últimamente.

Para empezar, fue arrojado de repente al área de "espera" (que estaba relativamente libre de dementores) y se le dio algo cerca de un baño apropiado por primera vez desde esa noche. Junto con algunas túnicas moderadamente baratas (probablemente transfiguradas de otra cosa) y una comida adecuada.

A la mañana siguiente, lo llevaron al Ministerio para el juicio que se había retrasado desde hacía tiempo.

Que terminó en menos de dos horas debido a varios factores.

Uno, empujaron a Veritaserum por su garganta. Dos, las mangas fueron retiradas para revelar que sus brazos estaban limpios de la marca oscura y un hechizo para demostrar que nunca se le había 'otorgado' uno después de que le preguntaran si alguna vez había comido la muerte. Tres, su tío abuelo Arcturus reveló una cierta rata enjaulada y citó una deuda de sangre en el momento en que se reveló que no solo estaba muy vivo, sino que en realidad era el responsable de enviar al falso Señor Oscuro a los alfareros en primer lugar. .

Sirius no sabía por qué su tío abuelo declaró que se debía pagar una deuda de sangre y que los negros manejarían el castigo de Peter ... pero por la expresión del cobarde, tuvo la sensación de que el traidor preferiría ser arrojado a Azkaban en lugar de que enfrentar lo que sea que su tío abuelo había planeado.

Al final del día, Sirius estaba todavía en estado de shock por el hecho de que no solo era libre (el animago ilegal había sido pasado por alto con una severa reprimenda y todas las multas se agitaban siempre y cuando se registrara una vez que había pasado la terapia), pero Peter había sido atrapado.

Al ver a su antiguo director, Sirius se burló del bastardo ... había _sabido_ que habían decidido ir con Peter y utilizar a Sirius como señuelo y le habían permitido languidecer en ese infierno todo este tiempo. Peor aún, había enviado a Hagrid para asegurarse de que su ahijado crecería sin él ... no podía discutir con ese hombre si Dumbledore le daba una orden, por lo que había confiado en el director mientras buscaba al traidor.

Ignoró al anciano sin pensarlo dos veces, a la abierta aprobación de su tío.

Una vez a salvo detrás de las salas de la familia Black, Arcturus le dio un vaso de whisky escocés ... después de insultar profusamente al descubrir que faltaban varias botellas.

Al parecer, alguien había bebido a su tío debajo de la mesa y luego se había ayudado a sí mismo a su gabinete mientras estaba fuera de combate. Sirius les habría brindado una buena broma si supiera quién se las arregló.

"Antes de decir algo, quiero saber exactamente dónde están tus lealtades. ¿Es para la familia o para el director?"

"Dumbledore puede ir a la mierda una cabra", dijo Sirius rotundamente. "Me dejó allí para pudrirme y solo me uní a su estúpido club para cabrear a mi madre".

"Bien. Aunque si te alijas con él de nuevo _habrá_ consecuencias".

"¿Cuándo puedo ver a Harry?" preguntó Sirius. Esa era su única prioridad en este momento.

"No hasta Navidad. Como parte de su liberación no debe acercarse a él hasta que haya completado al _menos_ tres meses de terapia. También está bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que esté en condiciones de regresar a la sociedad educada, aunque permitiré que los visitantes "

Lo que significaba que toleraría al hombre lobo mientras Lupin aceptara tomar la poción que estaba disponible para los hombres lobo.

"¿Cómo supiste sobre Peter?"

"Mi heredero encontró pruebas en los diarios de su madre que indicaban que alguien más las había traicionado. Como es el honor de su hermano como un negro que ha sido redimido gracias a la información que descubrió mientras Bellatrix fue expulsada".

Sirius lentamente bajó su vaso.

"¿Qué le pasó a Regulus?"

"Descubrió hasta dónde Voldemort estaba dispuesto a ir para pervertir su propia magia y pagó en sangre para rectificar su error al unirse a sus fuerzas. En cuanto a Bella, una vez que descubrimos lo que voluntariamente había colocado en su bóveda, la sacamos de la familia permanentemente Al menos su hija no es una desgracia tan grande ", dijo Arcturus con disgusto.

Sirius recordó vagamente el sonido de un niño berrido una mañana, menos de un año después de ser arrojado a su celda. Hubo muchos gritos y discusiones, antes de que el sonido lentamente se desvaneciera. No tenía idea de que su primo loco había estado _embarazada_ cuando estaba encerrada o que había logrado llevarlo a término.

"¿En qué casa fue él ordenado?"

"Slytherin, aunque todos creen erróneamente que es un Gryffindor extraviado".

Sirius parpadeó.

"Dime más."

"Bueno, para empezar, el mocoso tiene toda la suerte de la familia Potter con la moral de un Black. El pequeño bastardo no sabría cómo maniobrar en una sociedad 'educada' si le pagases, pero tiene carisma saliendo por el culo. al mismo tiempo, su punto de vista sobre la magia es decididamente gris y no dudará en terminar con alguien si le molestan lo suficiente. Little blighter admitió abiertamente haber asesinado a su tío y su tía a sangre fría y el anillo _aún_ lo aceptaba porque la tía simplemente daño colateral ", dijo secamente Arcturus.

Sirius parpadeó.

"¿Qué? ¿Con qué familia fue colocado?" dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

"De acuerdo con Dumbledore, fue colocado con su tía muggle por razones de 'seguridad'", dijo Arcturus.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

"¿ _Petunia_ ? ¿Ese bastardo senil lo puso con Petunia?"

"¿Supongo que sabes de ella entonces?"

"Lily se quejó de ella más de una vez. Dijo que la perra odiaba la magia y que la cara del caballo la llamaba 'loca' en la boda. ¡No quería tener nada que ver con Lily después de que mataran a sus padres y lo den a conocer en espadas!" dijo Sirius. "¿Cómo es él?"

Arcturus sacó un pensadero.

"Aquí están todas las interacciones que he tenido con él hasta ahora. Planea entregarle esa patética rata a alguien que lo utilizará correctamente para que Azkaban parezca una maldita vacación cuando termine con él".

Sirius salió del pensadero con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a reunirse conmigo?"

"¿Has oído hablar de alguien que escribe bajo el seudónimo 'Midnight Marauder'?" preguntó Arcturus secamente.

Sirius había obtenido una verdadera patada con el nombre, que solo subió cuando descubrió el tipo de artículos que estaban escribiendo. Se requirió de la habilidad para provocar tanto caos y al mismo tiempo evitar que las personas quisieran linchar al escritor por hacerles ver la verdad de las cosas. Algunos de esos artículos sobre Dumbledore solos fueron bastante reveladores.

"Tengo ... pocos de los guardias compartieron su copia del Profeta cuando terminaron ... principalmente los artículos sobre Voldemort. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quién crees que los escribió?" dijo Arcturus.

Ver el siguiente artículo antes de su publicación fue una sorpresa, pero él había aprobado el truco. Estaba sacando trozos de pieles de varias personas y nadie podía culparlo por completo.

Sirius parecía como si hubiera sido abofeteado repetidamente por un pez. El Arcturus le entregó el papel que Harry le había pedido que le pasara al viejo Merodeador.

"Dijo que te diera esto una vez que terminara el juicio y antes de bajar las salas de criaturas para permitir que ese amigo hombre lobo tuyo visitara. Llegará a las gradas poco después de que aparezca y antes de que el periódico sea entregado oficialmente por el elfo doméstico Así que tienes mucho tiempo para inventar una "munición efectiva" contra tu amigo, "dijo secamente Arcturus. "'Con cumplidos del Medieval Marauder', creo que fueron sus palabras. Dijo que prestara especial atención a la descripción de los hombres lobo utilizados por el fabricante de la poción".

Sirius lentamente comenzó a leer el artículo ... a mitad de camino, dejó caer la boca y volvió a leerlo varias veces. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, antes de que comenzara a aullar de risa, lágrimas de diversión corrían por su rostro.

Todas las preocupaciones que tenía sobre su ahijado se borraron por completo ... porque solo un verdadero Merodeador pensaría en una broma masiva como esta y en realidad se saldría con la suya.

En una nota no relacionada, Remus se sintió menos divertido cuando descubrió dónde Sirius tuvo la idea de llamar a su maldición el "equivalente mágico de un período transmisible" junto con varias insinuaciones de que tal vez había nacido con el género equivocado.


	15. Chapter 15

Skull sonrió al traidor enjaulado con la mirada de una serpiente a punto de devorar a un ratón particularmente desafortunado.

Blaise miró a la rata con una expresión de madrugada en cuanto a la verdadera naturaleza de la criatura. Viper era puramente impasible.

"Una verdadera lástima que no pueda experimentar con él correctamente", suspiró Verde.

"Por muy divertido que sea, todavía tiene algún uso. No arriesgaré que esas ovejas mantengan a Sirius en ese lugar con lo tonto que es el sistema de 'justicia' en los enclaves", dijo Skull. "Habiendo dicho eso, es probable que nadie se queje si citamos que nos debe una deuda de sangre y que simplemente desaparece después de que las personas ya no se preocupan por él".

La sonrisa de Verde era definitivamente una locura.

"¿Por qué no pudiste haber sido tan interesante desde el principio?"

"Porque estos tontos casi me quiebran y no tenía motivos para disfrutar de mi herencia negra. Tomé algunas décadas como Cloud Arcobaleno para que ciertas 'morales' murieran adecuadamente y para que yo disfrutara lidiar con escoria como esta. Además, si cronometramos esto correctamente, entonces Snape habrá patentado la receta de la poción que le di justo cuando Sirius se encuentra con Remus nuevamente ", dijo Skull.

"¿Por qué debería importar eso?"

"Porque Sirius leerá el eslogan que le di a Snape sobre cómo veo hombres lobo justo antes de que Lupin vaya a disculparse por no confiar en él y puede llevarlo al punto de que Lupin lo maldecirá por principio".

Porque no había forma en el _infierno de que_ Sirius Black desperdiciara la oportunidad de molestar a su último amigo restante haciendo varios comentarios sobre cómo la maldición del hombre lobo era el "equivalente peludo de un período comunicable". Si hubiera logrado retener lo suficiente de sí mismo para hacer esos horribles juegos de palabras de Sirius / serios, entonces se agarraría a esa línea en un latido del corazón solo porque podía lamentar que nadie pensara en eso mientras estaban en la escuela, así que James podría unirse

"Todavía no puedo creer que compares la maldición del hombre lobo con el período de una mujer", dijo Viper con profunda molestia.

"Solo estoy contento de no permitir que Cygnus tenga la oportunidad de casarte con alguien que podría ser uno de nuestros primos porque tu núcleo ha sido reparado", dijo Skull.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Viper.

"Recibí una carta de Arcturus diciendo que Cygnus y Druella estaban planeando usar su estado como sus abuelos para comenzar a hacer averiguaciones sobre casarse contigo para mejorar a la familia", dijo Skull. "Lo cual fracasó casi de inmediato por varias razones, principalmente por el hecho de que te echaron bajo falsas pretensiones y te llevé a mi rama de la familia como mi hermana. De acuerdo con Arcturus y los duendes, puedo rechazar cualquier propuesta de matrimonio. hecho por ellos a pesar de que son tus abuelos ".

Viper parecía muy aliviada por eso. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con la gente que la echó de manera tan cruel en las calles cuando era niña. Todo debido a circunstancias que nunca antes había estado bajo su control, para empezar.

"Habiendo dicho eso, Arcturus dejó en claro que espera que te cases de una manera que beneficie a la familia o al menos que tengas un contrato reclutado para un hombre aceptable antes de que él se contagie".

Viper parecía algo descontenta al oír eso, pero confiaba en que Skull no la casaría con alguien completamente intolerable.

"Tienes a alguien en mente, espero".

"Fon. Eso les impide empujar a una de sus chicas contra mí, que solo se casaría conmigo por deber, y eso significa que sé que estarás en buenas manos. Y si lo digo bien, todos estarán felices, ya que yo Creo que ustedes dos serían una pareja linda y ligeramente aterradora ".

Verde tosió en su mano y miró hacia otro lado. Recordó el discreto coqueteo entre Fon y Viper, antes de que la maldición lo detuviera repentina y dolorosamente. A Fon todavía le gustaba Viper, pero había puesto tanto esfuerzo en romper la maldición que sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos.

Claramente Skull pretendía corregir eso. Entre muchos otros emparejamientos mal pensados, si la forma en que estaba claramente decidido a unir a Verde con Hermione era una indicación. Eso o Luna.

Granger fue interesante, pero eso fue todo. Le daría unos años para madurar antes de tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con esta rata?" preguntó Blaise.

"Dobby, ¿podrías entregárselo a Arcturus? Dile que esto asegurará que Sirius sea liberado y que tengo planes para este sucio traidor una vez que sea sentenciado por sus crímenes. Asegúrate de entregar esta nota primero", dijo Skull.

Dobby asintió ansiosamente, antes de desaparecer con Pettigrew a remolque.

Sirius no podía creer el cambio abrupto en su fortuna últimamente.

Para empezar, fue arrojado de repente al área de "espera" (que estaba relativamente libre de dementores) y se le dio algo cerca de un baño apropiado por primera vez desde esa noche. Junto con algunas túnicas moderadamente baratas (probablemente transfiguradas de otra cosa) y una comida adecuada.

A la mañana siguiente, lo llevaron al Ministerio para el juicio que se había retrasado desde hacía tiempo.

Que terminó en menos de dos horas debido a varios factores.

Uno, empujaron a Veritaserum por su garganta. Dos, las mangas fueron retiradas para revelar que sus brazos estaban limpios de la marca oscura y un hechizo para demostrar que nunca se le había 'otorgado' uno después de que le preguntaran si alguna vez había comido la muerte. Tres, su tío abuelo Arcturus reveló una cierta rata enjaulada y citó una deuda de sangre en el momento en que se reveló que no solo estaba muy vivo, sino que en realidad era el responsable de enviar al falso Señor Oscuro a los alfareros en primer lugar. .

Sirius no sabía por qué su tío abuelo declaró que se debía pagar una deuda de sangre y que los negros manejarían el castigo de Peter ... pero por la expresión del cobarde, tuvo la sensación de que el traidor preferiría ser arrojado a Azkaban en lugar de que enfrentar lo que sea que su tío abuelo había planeado.

Al final del día, Sirius estaba todavía en estado de shock por el hecho de que no solo era libre (el animago ilegal había sido pasado por alto con una severa reprimenda y todas las multas se agitaban siempre y cuando se registrara una vez que había pasado la terapia), pero Peter había sido atrapado.

Al ver a su antiguo director, Sirius se burló del bastardo ... había _sabido_ que habían decidido ir con Peter y utilizar a Sirius como señuelo y le habían permitido languidecer en ese infierno todo este tiempo. Peor aún, había enviado a Hagrid para asegurarse de que su ahijado crecería sin él ... no podía discutir con ese hombre si Dumbledore le daba una orden, por lo que había confiado en el director mientras buscaba al traidor.

Ignoró al anciano sin pensarlo dos veces, a la abierta aprobación de su tío.

Una vez a salvo detrás de las salas de la familia Black, Arcturus le dio un vaso de whisky escocés ... después de insultar profusamente al descubrir que faltaban varias botellas.

Al parecer, alguien había bebido a su tío debajo de la mesa y luego se había ayudado a sí mismo a su gabinete mientras estaba fuera de combate. Sirius les habría brindado una buena broma si supiera quién se las arregló.

"Antes de decir algo, quiero saber exactamente dónde están tus lealtades. ¿Es para la familia o para el director?"

"Dumbledore puede ir a la mierda una cabra", dijo Sirius rotundamente. "Me dejó allí para pudrirme y solo me uní a su estúpido club para cabrear a mi madre".

"Bien. Aunque si te alijas con él de nuevo _habrá_ consecuencias".

"¿Cuándo puedo ver a Harry?" preguntó Sirius. Esa era su única prioridad en este momento.

"No hasta Navidad. Como parte de su liberación no debe acercarse a él hasta que haya completado al _menos_ tres meses de terapia. También está bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que esté en condiciones de regresar a la sociedad educada, aunque permitiré que los visitantes "

Lo que significaba que toleraría al hombre lobo mientras Lupin aceptara tomar la poción que estaba disponible para los hombres lobo.

"¿Cómo supiste sobre Peter?"

"Mi heredero encontró pruebas en los diarios de su madre que indicaban que alguien más las había traicionado. Como es el honor de su hermano como un negro que ha sido redimido gracias a la información que descubrió mientras Bellatrix fue expulsada".

Sirius lentamente bajó su vaso.

"¿Qué le pasó a Regulus?"

"Descubrió hasta dónde Voldemort estaba dispuesto a ir para pervertir su propia magia y pagó en sangre para rectificar su error al unirse a sus fuerzas. En cuanto a Bella, una vez que descubrimos lo que voluntariamente había colocado en su bóveda, la sacamos de la familia permanentemente Al menos su hija no es una desgracia tan grande ", dijo Arcturus con disgusto.

Sirius recordó vagamente el sonido de un niño berrido una mañana, menos de un año después de ser arrojado a su celda. Hubo muchos gritos y discusiones, antes de que el sonido lentamente se desvaneciera. No tenía idea de que su primo loco había estado _embarazada_ cuando estaba encerrada o que había logrado llevarlo a término.

"¿En qué casa fue él ordenado?"

"Slytherin, aunque todos creen erróneamente que es un Gryffindor extraviado".

Sirius parpadeó.

"Dime más."

"Bueno, para empezar, el mocoso tiene toda la suerte de la familia Potter con la moral de un Black. El pequeño bastardo no sabría cómo maniobrar en una sociedad 'educada' si le pagases, pero tiene carisma saliendo por el culo. al mismo tiempo, su punto de vista sobre la magia es decididamente gris y no dudará en terminar con alguien si le molestan lo suficiente. Little blighter admitió abiertamente haber asesinado a su tío y su tía a sangre fría y el anillo _aún_ lo aceptaba porque la tía simplemente daño colateral ", dijo secamente Arcturus.

Sirius parpadeó.

"¿Qué? ¿Con qué familia fue colocado?" dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

"De acuerdo con Dumbledore, fue colocado con su tía muggle por razones de 'seguridad'", dijo Arcturus.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

"¿ _Petunia_ ? ¿Ese bastardo senil lo puso con Petunia?"

"¿Supongo que sabes de ella entonces?"

"Lily se quejó de ella más de una vez. Dijo que la perra odiaba la magia y que la cara del caballo la llamaba 'loca' en la boda. ¡No quería tener nada que ver con Lily después de que mataran a sus padres y lo den a conocer en espadas!" dijo Sirius. "¿Cómo es él?"

Arcturus sacó un pensadero.

"Aquí están todas las interacciones que he tenido con él hasta ahora. Planea entregarle esa patética rata a alguien que lo utilizará correctamente para que Azkaban parezca una maldita vacación cuando termine con él".

Sirius salió del pensadero con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a reunirse conmigo?"

"¿Has oído hablar de alguien que escribe bajo el seudónimo 'Midnight Marauder'?" preguntó Arcturus secamente.

Sirius había obtenido una verdadera patada con el nombre, que solo subió cuando descubrió el tipo de artículos que estaban escribiendo. Se requirió de la habilidad para provocar tanto caos y al mismo tiempo evitar que las personas quisieran linchar al escritor por hacerles ver la verdad de las cosas. Algunos de esos artículos sobre Dumbledore solos fueron bastante reveladores.

"Tengo ... pocos de los guardias compartieron su copia del Profeta cuando terminaron ... principalmente los artículos sobre Voldemort. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quién crees que los escribió?" dijo Arcturus.

Ver el siguiente artículo antes de su publicación fue una sorpresa, pero él había aprobado el truco. Estaba sacando trozos de pieles de varias personas y nadie podía culparlo por completo.

Sirius parecía como si hubiera sido abofeteado repetidamente por un pez. El Arcturus le entregó el papel que Harry le había pedido que le pasara al viejo Merodeador.

"Dijo que te diera esto una vez que terminara el juicio y antes de bajar las salas de criaturas para permitir que ese amigo hombre lobo tuyo visitara. Llegará a las gradas poco después de que aparezca y antes de que el periódico sea entregado oficialmente por el elfo doméstico Así que tienes mucho tiempo para inventar una "munición efectiva" contra tu amigo, "dijo secamente Arcturus. "'Con cumplidos del Medieval Marauder', creo que fueron sus palabras. Dijo que prestara especial atención a la descripción de los hombres lobo utilizados por el fabricante de la poción".

Sirius lentamente comenzó a leer el artículo ... a mitad de camino, dejó caer la boca y volvió a leerlo varias veces. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, antes de que comenzara a aullar de risa, lágrimas de diversión corrían por su rostro.

Todas las preocupaciones que tenía sobre su ahijado se borraron por completo ... porque solo un verdadero Merodeador pensaría en una broma masiva como esta y en realidad se saldría con la suya.

En una nota no relacionada, Remus se sintió menos divertido cuando descubrió dónde Sirius tuvo la idea de llamar a su maldición el "equivalente mágico de un período transmisible" junto con varias insinuaciones de que tal vez había nacido con el género equivocado.


	16. Chapter 16

Skull miró a Sirius. Sirius miró a su ahijado.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué ayudaste a liberarlo?" preguntó Camellia secamente, moviendo una página en su libro.

Fuera de atormentar a Lockhart, el año había sido bastante aburrido. En el lado positivo, ella había mejorado mucho en los aspectos más finos de sus ilusiones y lentamente estaba reduciendo la cordura del hombre. Verde estaba bastante complacido con su nueva víctima ..., sujeto de prueba poco dispuesto luego de que Skull alegremente presentara la forma atada y amordazada de un tal Peter Pettigrew. Gracias a varios hechizos y al hecho de que debía una enorme deuda de sangre a la casa de Black, Pettigrew no podría escapar, aunque quisiera. Ni siquiera su forma de rata lo salvaría.

Peter había empezado a temer al enloquecido Lightning, que estaba bastante alegre por el hecho de que tenía ambos un sujeto de prueba que podría funcionar tanto para pruebas en animales como para pruebas en humanos. O un relevo general de su aburrimiento. Las probabilidades de que él mantuviera su cordura disminuían cada vez que Verde visitaba al hombre con algo nuevo con quien jugar.

"Porque hubiera sido un completo dolor en el culo si fuera yo el que tratara de liberarlo. Además, podría resultar algo tolerable con una pequeña capacitación en el hogar ... y posiblemente una visita rápida al veterinario. Por lo que entiendo la castración se hace mucho más rápido que la esterilización ".

"Si incluso piensas en acercarte a mis bolas con un cuchillo, mearé en tu cama ... y no como un perro tampoco", gruñó Sirius.

"Traerlo impotente viejo geezer", sonrió Skull.

"¡Te mostraré viejo, mocoso!" dijo Sirius, atacándolo.

Camellia puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente creó una ilusión para elevarla muy por encima de la sesión de vinculación masculina.

Sirius salió de ella con un ojo negro y algunos dientes flojos, pero estaba sonriendo salvajemente. ¡Fue como volver a tener a James!

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Con suerte, tendrás un harén de mieles para cuando te gradúes!"

Camellia no ocultó su reacción. Ella comenzó a romperse.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" preguntó.

"Harry ya ha dejado muy clara su opinión sobre los harenes cuando comenzó el período. La respuesta corta y simple es que no quiere saber nada de ellos porque son demasiados problemas".

Sirius miró horrorizado a su ahijado.

"¿Es esto cierto?"

"Solo un idiota querría uno. Uno o dos podría manejarlos, pero más que eso y sería más problemático de lo que vale".

"Pero pero..."

"Ahora tengo que escuchar esto", dijo Remus. "¿Te importa explicar tu razonamiento?"

"Es costoso, la gestión del tiempo requerida sería casi imposible de lograr, y no hay forma de que un mago pueda tener la resistencia necesaria para mantener a un harén adecuado sin matarse para lograrlo", dijo Skull con sus razones. "Eso y soy un poco romántico de corazón, por lo que la idea de un 'harén' nunca me atrajo realmente".

Al ver a los dos magos más viejos mirándolo, Skull repitió el mismo razonamiento que le dio a sus compañeros de casa.

"Mantener a todos vestidos, alimentados y otros obsequios románticos suma a más personas dentro del harén ... y no me permite comenzar con los costos a largo plazo de los embarazos inevitables. Luego está el tiempo y el esfuerzo que implica una adecuada fecha, y tendrías que considerar cuánto tiempo es suficiente para pasar con cada chica para que no se sientan descuidadas o sin amor sin que los demás se pongan celosos. Por supuesto, el aspecto físico presenta algunos inconvenientes, como el hecho de que cada vez que terminas gastas muchos líquidos y energía, y si no te das tiempo suficiente para descansar y recuperarte, podrías terminar matándote por accidente ", dijo.

Remus estaba sonriendo a Sirius.

"Parece que Harry pone más pensamiento en el tema que nunca lo hizo Padfoot".

"Pero pero..."

"Como dije, podría vivir saliendo con una o dos chicas, pero un harén completo sería un paso demasiado lejos", dijo Skull. "Y si lo haces bien, o si encuentras a una chica o chicas dispuestas a compartir con perfectos desconocidos, entonces el objetivo de un harén se vuelve más bien discutible porque de todos modos obtendrías algo cada noche".

"Lily estaría orgullosa mientras se reía de tu padre si alguna vez escuchara eso", dijo Remus riéndose. "Mientras James se uniría a Sirius".

"¿Hay al menos alguna chica que te atrape?" preguntó Sirius desesperadamente.

Skull hizo una mueca.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué en nombre de Loki _consideraría_ siquiera a una chica de los enclaves ingleses? La endogamia por aquí ha alcanzado niveles ridículos y solo un idiota querría casarse con alguien que fácilmente podría ser su primo", dijo Skull en asco.

"¿Es por eso que me has preparado con Fon una vez que supera los requisitos que estableces?" preguntó Camelia.

"Eso y honestamente creo que ustedes dos serían una linda pareja".

"¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que intentas disuadir a su clan de que se case con una de sus mujeres más atractivas en un esfuerzo por ganarte el favor?" ella agregó secamente.

"Prefiero casarme por amor, no porque la chica estuvo de acuerdo con el partido por sentido del deber, muchas gracias", dijo Skull.

"¿Por qué una familia querría pedirte favores?" preguntó Sirius atentamente.

"Debido a que un gallo demasiado grande que resulta ser la fuente real de los mitos de que tener un fénix unido a ti automáticamente te hace un buen líder, me ha adoptado como su nuevo dueño", dijo Skull con ligereza. "Y la persona a quien le pedí que lo vigilara, pertenece a un clan de ascendencia china muy larga y distinguida, muchos de los cuales son magos notables. En su caso, es considerado un prodigio de las artes marciales y un mago fuerte, aunque prefiere no usar magia. Gracias al hecho de que le pedí que vigilara al pájaro, su clan se había elevado bastante alto en la estima del emperador chino, siempre y cuando estén en mi favor y el pájaro acepte quedarse alrededor de su casa, tienen mucho tirón entre los enclaves chinos ".

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Me estás diciendo que un _feng-huang_ está unido a ti ?!" dijo en completo estado de shock.

"¿Un qué?" dijo Sirius.

"Variante asiática del fénix, excepto que son verdaderos inmortales y no tienen todo el ciclo de la muerte y el renacimiento. Extremadamente raro hasta el punto de que se consideran mitos y solo aparecerán ante alguien que se ajuste fácilmente a las calificaciones de un santo en al menos, "dijo Remus.

Sirius parpadeó dos veces ante eso.

"¿Pensé que los fénix eran orientados a la luz?"

"Los Fénix no son claros ni oscuros, simplemente son seres mágicos", dijo Skull. "La única razón por la que la gente en Europa parece pensar que un fénix es una criatura orientada a la luz es parcialmente debido a las historias de Feng-Huang o Ho-Ou, pero sobre todo porque todos asumieron que _Dumbledore_ es un mago 'liviano' y por lo tanto cualquier cosa asociada con su imagen también debe ser así. En todo caso, un Feng-Huang es incluso más quisquilloso que un sangriento unicornio ".

"Entonces Harry, ¿tienes alguna pregunta que quieras preguntarme?"

"... ¿Qué podría tener que preguntarle a alguien tan antiguo y aburrido como tú?" preguntó Skull inocentemente. "Quiero decir que apenas recuerdas afeitarte, no es como si supieras algo interesante o interesante como conducir una bicicleta".

"¿Es eso un desafío?"

"Estoy malditamente diciendo que los viejos Merodeadores son hacks completos y que conozco a un par de mellizos que estarían más que felices de ayudarme a mostrarles viejos pedos como se hace", dijo Skull sonriendo.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron y una chispa de travesura apareció en los ojos de Remus también.

"Guárdame a Blaise y a mí", dijo Camellia.

"¿Preferirías visitar tu futuro por un tiempo mientras le muestro a estos dos hackers quién es superior cuando se trata de hacer bromas y en medio del caos?" preguntó Skull.

"... De hecho, sí. Envía a Dobby o haz que Lark me traiga cuando hayas terminado", dijo Camellia rotundamente.

"¡Alondra!"

El enorme pájaro apareció en una generosa bola de fuego, antes de mirarlo.

"¿Le molesta que vea a Fon un momento? Tengo un par de viejas clientas que necesitan una lección de bromas reales y le pidieron que se mantenga al margen".

Lark sonó antes de mirarlo.

"Bien, te llamaré más seguido y te dejaré acosar a Fawkes. ¿Trato?"

El pájaro balanceó su cabeza, antes de llevar a Camellia a visitar a Fon.

"Ahora, ¿debemos ponernos manos a la obra o tener sus varitas arrugadas por la vejez y demasiadas transformaciones?" dijo Skull, ojos brillantes.

"Oh, así es ahora, mocoso", dijo Sirius con una alegría oscura.

 _En China_

Fon parpadeó cuando Lark reapareció con Camellia.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"El idiota decidió entrar en una guerra de bromas con su padrino recientemente liberado y su amigo hombre lobo. Preferiría no tener que esquivar sus ridículos intentos de bromear el uno al otro, muchas gracias. Además, de esta manera podemos probar las aguas para ver si somos incluso compatibles como pareja ", dijo Camellia rotundamente.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Justo ahora."

"Estoy seguro de que compartirá los recuerdos y algunas bromas con usted si pregunta más tarde. De nuevo, preferiría no involucrarme".

La ahora infame sonrisa serena de Fon fue puesta a prueba. No solo pudo pasar los días siguientes con Camellia, sino que sabía que Skull compartiría ideas para hacer que las cosas fueran más ... interesantes ... más tarde una vez que volvieran a verse.

Fon tomó su mano y le dio a la parte superior un ligero beso. El sonrojo de Camellia hizo que todas esas lecciones sobre el cortejo valieran la pena.

"Bueno, mi Señora, ¿te daré un recorrido apropiado por la ciudad?" preguntó con esperanza.

"Puedes", dijo ella en un tono "generoso", todavía sonrojada.

Al menos Skull tenía buen gusto cuando se trataba de emparejar a la gente. Fon era bastante atrapado y solo mejoraría con la edad y la experiencia. El hecho de que fuera un caballero y capaz de seguirle el ritmo era una bonificación muy buena.

Lo mejor de todo fue que le permitieron unos días de entrenamiento en artes marciales una vez que su shifu descubrió cuál era la situación. Pasar tiempo con su potencial prometido era una razón perfectamente aceptable para tomarse un descanso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el clan de Fon trataba de congraciarse con el hermano de sangre de Camellia.

"Tengo que preguntar, ¿cómo exactamente tu núcleo ..."

"Estábamos cazando criaturas míticas con un par de Lovegoods cuando uno de ellos vino a atacarnos. No tuve tiempo para hacerme ilusiones y los otros dos estaban demasiado sorprendidos de su apariencia como para ser de alguna utilidad. frente a mí a tiempo para evitar que me destripara y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre casi demasiado rápido para que sus Llamas funcionaran a tiempo. Afortunadamente Verde nos hizo analizar el tipo de sangre antes de irnos de viaje y yo estaba a la altura del suyo, entonces pudimos hacer una transfusión de emergencia ... bueno, Verde tiene a mano todas esas agujas esterilizadas y suministros médicos ", dijo Camellia, mientras tomaba su té. "Cuando Skull se despertó, lo primero que preguntó fue si estaba bien, entonces él me llamó su hermana antes de que volviera a tener un sueño reparador. Unos días más tarde comenzamos a notar algunos cambios en mi apariencia, y Verde decidió tener probé una de sus máquinas. Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que mi núcleo mágico estaba empezando a corregirse y en realidad estaba desviando el exceso de magia que salía del propio núcleo de Skull para arreglar las vías que estaban tan dañadas. Verde sospecha que la magia de la sangre las prácticas de la familia Black combinadas con Skull's Sky Flames actuaban como una especie de pegamento improvisado que llenaba las grietas dejadas por las protecciones de Azkaban ".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Ya estaba armonizado con Skull como su Mist Guardian, por lo que la magia decidió que, como ya nos consideramos hermano y hermana, la donación de sangre para mantenerlo con vida era razón suficiente para hacerlo oficial. Técnicamente, mi nombre es Potter. "Negro, ya que él me reclamó como familia hace mucho tiempo", dijo Camellia.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya no eres el Mayordomo?" preguntó Fon con interés.

"Significa que cualquier niño que produzca será considerado automáticamente como una familia de 'rama', con los niños de Skull como parte de la familia principal", dijo Camellia. "También significa que hay una posibilidad muy alta de que pueda heredar los magicks de la familia Potter cuando alcance mi mayoría mágica sobre la magia negra. Es discutible si obtendría algo de Lestrange, ya que mis abuelos de ese lado se apresuraron a desheredarme en el segundo momento que aprendieron de Cygnus que las salas me habían convertido en un completo "squib". Estaban bastante descontentos de que Skull se hubiera convertido en mi guardián mágico y legal y por lo tanto podría anular cualquier contrato que intentaran hacer en mi nombre ".

Los dos disfrutaron de sus conversaciones pacíficas sobre el té. Fon escuchaba ávidamente mientras hacía preguntas inteligentes sobre qué tipo de magia practicaban los negros, y a Camellia no le importaba en absoluto su compañía, teniendo en cuenta lo cortés e incluso moderado que era.

Fon tuvo que reírse al convencer a Camellia de que probara algunos de sus platos favoritos ... verla rápidamente alcanzar la leche al puro contenido de especias fue bastante divertido.

Ella se rió de él ante la expresión malhumorada de su rostro cuando, después de calmar su pobre lengua, arrojó el resto de la leche sobre su cabeza. Tardó unos minutos en que su mal humor se convirtiera en el sonido de su diversión.

Estaba casi reacia a irse cuando Dobby apareció y le informó que Arcturus había puesto a los muchachos en un tiempo de retraso cuando lo arrastraron a demasiadas bromas no dirigidas a nadie en particular.

El viejo mago la miró con cierta molestia.

"¿Y dónde has estado? ¡Se supone que debes reinar con estos tontos!"

"Estaba pasando tiempo con mi prometido porque incluso yo sé que era más fácil dejar que estos idiotas lo sacaran de su sistema ahora que sufrir _meses_ durante el verano", respondió rotundamente. "Su maestra se aseguró de mantenernos a ambos a la vista en todo momento y pasé las noches con su hermana".

Arcturus gruñó.

"Bueno, al menos tienes más sentido que estos idiotas", dijo, aceptando su razonamiento. "¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre tu posible prometida?"

"Está ligas por encima de lo que hay actualmente en mi rango de edad en la escuela. Fon es maduro, inteligente y muy diligente en sus estudios. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le di una descripción general de la magia de batalla de la familia negra o el hecho todavía usamos runas de sangre en nuestros proyectos más creativos. De hecho, él sugirió algunas ideas sobre cómo combinar algunos de los estilos que está estudiando con algunos de los hechizos más extendidos para obtener el máximo efecto ".

Arcturus asintió con aprobación.

"¿Y su familia?"

"Distinguida línea de sangres puras, aunque no todas son de origen mágico. Los squibs se conservan porque aún son una fuente potencial de sangre mágica más adelante o al menos tienen la posibilidad de producir fuego de almas, y se mantienen muy cerca. rastrear a sus primos y casarse fuera de la familia a menudo ".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Arcturus.

"Porque el clan de Fon cree que casarse para mantener pura la línea de sangre es 'excelente', casarse con aquellos con un gran potencial para elevar a la familia con sangre fresca e ideas es mejor", respondió Camellia.

Fon había explicado que su clan encontró la idea de casarse "en casa", por así decirlo, era una idea muy tonta, ya que podría alentar fácilmente el estancamiento en la magia familiar y el comportamiento. Una buena crianza se consideraba importante hasta cierto punto, pero tener un gran potencial para traer nueva magia, oro o incluso prestigio al clan en su conjunto era aún mejor. Fue por eso que alentaron a sus hijos a ir al extranjero a menudo para encontrar coincidencias potenciales, y si encontraban al pretendiente aceptable, entonces sería aprobado.

De ahí que ninguno de los ancianos estuviera demasiado molesto por el hecho de que un potencial prodigio de artes marciales ahora tenía un contrato de esponsales activo con una bruja muy buena de buena educación con fuertes conexiones con alguien que estaba unido a un Feng-Huang. Una bruja que ya estaba probando su potencial con el fuego índigo y tenía una muy buena cabeza para aumentar sus bóvedas con oro. Gracias a ella, las cuentas de Potter estaban realmente floreciendo con las inversiones que había estado haciendo tanto mágicas como mundanas.

 _De vuelta en Hogwarts ..._

"Fred, George, ¿podrías venir un segundo? Tengo un paquete de casa y me gustaría tu opinión ..." dijo Skull sonriendo.

Él conocía una trampa cuando la vio.

"¿Qué necesitas Harry?" preguntó Fred. Prácticamente lo consideraban el séptimo hermano Weasley en este punto ... se llevaba bien con todos ellos excepto por Ron, que tenía "opiniones" sobre "Slytherins asquerosas".

"Necesito tu ayuda para levantar esta maldita cosa. Creo que Arcturus envió algunos libros o algo así, pero no tengo la fuerza para llevarlo a la torre. Los encantamientos deben haber fallado cuando el búho lo entregó o algo así", dijo. Cráneo con una cara seria.

En el momento en que tocaron la caja, su piel se volvió de un rojo fluorescente brillante con gruesas rayas de índigo y acentos verdes. Entonces la caja se abrió con una poción de broma que los roció completamente de la cabeza a los pies con un brillo vibrante.

Skull, habiendo esperado tanto, evitó la segunda parte con un encanto de escudo rápido como el rayo.

"... Sabías que estaba atrapado, ¿no?" preguntó George.

"Sabía que Padfoot nunca dejaría que algo tan tonto como yo en la escuela le impida continuar nuestra guerra de bromas que comencé en Navidad", coincidió Skull. "También conozco una poción temporaria de cambio de género en la que podemos cubrir algo inocuo como recompensa por una broma bastante mal ejecutada. Eso o podríamos hacer que Dobby deje una llave en el puerto que arrojaría Padfoot y Lunático en una habitación llena de vida gay drag queens que estaría más que feliz de mostrarles un "buen momento".

"¿Estás diciendo que tenemos la oportunidad de Onefoot Upfoot y Moony?" dijo Fred con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Estoy diciendo que el hijo de Prongs no va a permitir que algunos herederos lavados como los viejos Merodeadores en realidad ganen en una guerra de bromas cuando no nos limitaremos a métodos de broma puramente mágicos", dijo Skull en voz baja. "También estoy diciendo que hay muchas posibilidades de que podamos poner a _Snape_ en esta situación una vez que sepa a quién intentamos superar siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en no volver a utilizarlo más adelante".

Las sonrisas malvadas en las caras de los gemelos enviaron escalofríos por la espina dorsal de McGonagall.

Y Snape de hecho acordó ayudarlos a superar a los Merodeadores. Una vez que detuvo su oscuro cacareo ante la idea de usar el hijo de James Potter para humillar completamente a Sirius y Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

"Espera ... ¿ _Padfoot_ va a ser nuestro profesor de DADA?" dijeron los gemelos en estado de shock.

"Después de que alguien finalmente reclamó la recompensa de Lockhart, sí. Al menos temporalmente, ya que aún no completó su terapia. Moony planea hacerse cargo de la clase de Care of Magical Creatures con Hagrid como su asistente y sustituto el próximo año", dijo Cráneo, bebiendo su café.

"¿Generosidad?"

"Publiqué una 'recompensa' de bromas para ver cuánto tiempo demoraron los estudiantes aburridos y las hembras menos divertidas que expulsaron a Lockhart del castillo o hacia St. Mungo por cuestiones de cordura. Camellia acaba de pagarle ayer a Flint y De todos modos, Chang dijo que quería un mejor acceso para hacernos algunas bromas "apropiadas" y para ver la cabeza de McGonagall explotar ".

Remus sería un buen maestro de COMC, y con Hagrid para cubrirlo por lunas llenas las cosas funcionarían perfectamente.

Snape había mirado con malos ojos la idea de ambos Merodeadores en el castillo otra vez, enseñando, hasta que Skull alegremente señaló un simple hecho que había olvidado.

"Harry" era un Slytherin, y por lo tanto no tenía ninguna razón para retener a un par de ex Gryffindors, y esto significaba que Snape podía dejar todo tipo de insinuaciones sobre que era "ese momento del mes" para Lupin y le entregaba discretamente higiene femenina productos cada luna llena además de darle ropa interior para dama.

En cuanto a Sirius ... bueno, Skull se había enterado por accidente la primera vez que era muy vulnerable al silbido de un perro común ... incluso fuera de su forma de perro, todavía podía escuchar lo maldito. También Remus, para el caso, pero solo durante sus transformaciones mensuales.

Snape parecía que Skull le había entregado las joyas de la corona con esa información. Y malditamente lo abrazó cuando Skull orgullosamente le entregó su propio silbato para perros en una caja bien envuelta ... con el recordatorio de no usarlo en los dormitorios de Slytherin ya que Skull _era_ el cuidador oficial de Cerberus Fluffy de Hagrid.

"Vas a conducirlos a ambos por las paredes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Fred.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡La mitad de la diversión de las bromas está volviendo loco a otro bromista y demuestra tu superioridad!"

"McGonagall nos va a matar", dijo George, que ya sonreía ante la idea.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? He revisado las reglas por dentro y por fuera, y no hay una sola que diga que no se puede desatar el caos a través de bromas. Pueden asignar detenciones y quitar puntos, pero no pueden legalmente expulsarlo ", dijo Skull.

Blaise de repente se materializó a su lado y lo tomó de la oreja.

"Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que no se los explicaría a ellos sin darme preaviso".

"No estoy ... solo les estoy diciendo que el viejo gato no puede expulsarlos por bromear con los Merodeadores y Snape probablemente mirará hacia otro lado mientras no lo ataquen".

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el silbido roto que le diste a Snape?"

"En realidad es un silbido de perro", dijo Skull amablemente. "Y si ayuda, te mostraré cómo usar el Mapa del Merodeador para que sepas cuándo evitar ciertas áreas del castillo si ves a ciertas personas pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de él que sabes que son bromistas".

"¿Dejar el mapa a alguien que lo usaría para evitar nuestras bromas?"

"Permíteme reformular eso de una manera que aprecies. Él usa el mapa y acepta actuar como nuestra coartada si los maestros se topan con nuestras bromas y dicen que estuvo con nosotros en un aula abandonada al azar todo el tiempo, así que no fue nos."

"Oh. Bueno, si lo pones así", dijo Fred con aprecio.

"Además, McGonagall podría estar dispuesta a mirar para otro lado si estás dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de dignidad", dijo Skull.

"Estamos escuchando", dijeron los gemelos.

"¿Alguna vez usaste una falda escocesa?" sonrió Skull. "Por lo menos, una roja y dorada adecuada. ¡Podríamos meter a Ron en uno que sea granate y burdeos!"

Al ver las sonrisas en sus caras, Skull se rió.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Usaremos kilts rojos y dorados durante el resto del año solo si también usas uno", dijo Fred.

"Tengo una idea realmente divertida ... veamos quién puede subir a _Dumbledore_ por el diseño y la combinación de colores más espantosos de nuestras kilts", dijo Skull, frotándose las manos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos miraban con horror lo que Harry Potter-Black y los gemelos llevaban puestos. Bueno, todos menos McGonagall.

"¿Son tontos tratando de darme de comer?" ella preguntó con divertida diversión.

"Tenemos una apuesta permanente para ver quién puede usar Dumbledore con una falda escocesa", dijo Skull animada. "Bueno, todos menos Ron".

Ron parecía decididamente malhumorado al verse obligado a usar su endulzante Weasley y una falda escocesa marrón.

"... ¿Es por eso que llevas un kilt violeta y naranja brillante con pequeños pulpos, lechuzas, fénix y un Cerberus en la parte inferior?" preguntó Daphne, pellizcándose la nariz.

"Te perdiste el hecho de que el corte es plateado y verde", dijo Skull amablemente. "Y que el fénix es en realidad una de las variantes asiáticas y, por lo tanto, es mucho más colorido que ese pájaro gris que el director siempre lleva como su símbolo".

"Queridos dioses, ¿qué hicimos para merecer este tipo de tortura?" preguntó Tracy con abierto disgusto.

"Mira el lado positivo", dijo Camellia.

"¿Hay un lado bueno de ver una parodia de la moda?" exigió Daphne.

"Una vez que pase el año, Blaise y yo miraremos para otro lado si por casualidad 'corriges a la fuerza' todo el guardarropa de mi querido hermano, tanto muggle como mágico".

"No te atreverías", dijo Skull horrorizada.

"¿Dijiste algo, Harry? Podría haber jurado que imaginé el sonido de tus súplicas de ayuda una vez que las chicas terminaron de darte una buena compensación", dijo Blaise "inocentemente". "De hecho, estoy seguro de que los Gryffindors _felizmente_ ignorarían las súplicas de los gemelos por razones similares".

Al ver las miradas especulativas sobre los leones hembras, había muchas posibilidades de que renunciaran a esperar hasta el final del año.

"Profesora McGonagall, ¿podemos excusarnos?" preguntó Katie Bell.

"Si es por la razón por la que estoy pensando, no solo estás excusado, sino que tienes mis bendiciones", dijo secamente McGonagall.

Skull sonrió burlona ante la mirada horrorizada en las caras del gemelo.

"¡Recuerda usar protección! ¡No hay forma de decir qué tipo de cosas se han hecho o guardado en sus bolsillos!" él llamó.

Todas las chicas compartieron una sonrisa mientras los gemelos solo lo miraban traicionados ... y ligeramente horrorizado de que incluso _sugiriera_ que se habían hecho tales cosas el uno al otro.

"Ahora, ¿vamos a tener que hechizarte para que te sometas o vendrás en silencio?" exigió Daphne. A Snape no le importaba de ninguna manera, y todos lo sabían.

"¿Al menos puedo elegir el esquema de colores? Por mucho que me guste el verde o el plateado, preferiría no limitarme solo a esos dos", preguntó esperanzado.

"Siempre y cuando el color sea de buen gusto y no en ninguna variante de naranja. Lamento decir que no podrías llevarlo a cabo y que te haría parecer pastoso", dijo Tracy con un sonido.

"¿Púrpura entonces?"

"Aceptable dentro de los motivos", dijo Daphne. "Para las compras!"

"Así que para ser claro ... mi ahijado hizo una apuesta escandalosa contra esos gemelos bastante divertidos y las chicas lo secuestraron para una expedición de compras que puede o no haber incluido conseguir varios artículos de naturaleza personal que es normalmente se mantiene bajo el uniforme bastante aburrido y él tuvo que dar su opinión honesta? " dijo Sirius lentamente, como tratando de asegurarse de que estaba oyendo esto bien.

"Bastante", dijo Blaise, bebiendo su bebida.

"¡Mi ahijado es tan varonil! ¡James estaría tan orgulloso! ¡Ni siquiera él logró tener esa suerte antes de llegar a la pubertad!" dijo Sirius.

"¿Cómo convenció a las chicas para que le dieran ese tipo de espectáculo?" preguntó Remus.

"Si bien es un idiota impetuoso, es educado, educado y un poco romántico. Creo que a muchos les gustó el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba remotamente interesado en tener un harén en ningún momento y estarían contentos de seguir con una o dos chicas con una relación abierta si estuvieran interesadas. El hecho de que sea rico y guapo es solo una ventaja ", dijo secamente Blaise. "Él tiene esta vibra de" cachorro pateado "yendo por él y su nivel de visión nunca se desvía hacia su busto o su trasero y trata a las chicas como a sus iguales, independientemente de su estado familiar".

Skull fue muy educado con las chicas y las trató con verdadero respeto y nunca trató de aprovecharse de ellas. Podrían decir que era un buen chico genuino que sería el material perfecto para salir en el futuro una vez que sus hormonas se activaran.

"¿Cachorro golpeado?" repitió Sirius incrédulo.

"Hace esto cuando se encoge cuando la gente grita y emite el aura de un cachorro pateado que espera ser golpeado incluso si no ha hecho nada malo. Es muy eficaz porque la mitad de las veces no lo está fingiendo en absoluto, "dijo Camellia con disgusto. "Y si él no hubiera matado a los bastardos responsables de causar ese tipo de instinto en él, habría disfrutado mucho emulando los malos hábitos de mi 'querida' madre para mostrarles la mala idea de lastimarlo. "

Sirius la miró.

"¿Ya mataron a Harry?" preguntó. Había pensado que Arcturus estaba exagerando porque incluso él sabía que a los viejos magicks en realidad no les gustaba que los Kinslayers heredaran.

"A él no le gusta hacerlo y sigue dando ideas a mi madre sobre cómo usar elementos comunes para cometer asesinatos que no se pueden rastrear a través de medios mágicos. La mayoría de sus 'maridos' son sangre pura y nadie tiene descubrió cómo ha podido sortear las lagunas en los contratos que firman para obtener su oro ", dijo Blaise rotundamente. "Tiendes a tomar algunas cosas cuando formas parte del inframundo. Sin embargo, tiene ciertas reglas al respecto, por lo que nadie comentó el hecho de que es un asesino natural".

"¿Quiero saber lo que eso significa?" preguntó Sirius.

"No, si quieres mantener la imagen de que tu ahijado es un 'inocente'", dijo Blaise. "Hay una razón por la cual el sombrero lo puso en Slytherin tan rápido".

"Entonces, ¿dónde está Harry ahora?" preguntó Remus.

"Está presentando las maravillas de una base adecuada para Newt Scamander, con la sugerencia de que pasen el verano en el mar observando la vida marina más profunda", dijo Blaise. "Lo último que comprobé fue que había comprado un pequeño yate que les permitiría viajar por los océanos y planeaba explorar alguna isla".

"Dijo que me daría detalles una vez que tuviera algo concreto", dijo Camellia.

No tenían idea de que Skull estaba investigando si Mafia Land estaba en marcha, y de ser así, qué se necesitaría para conseguir una invitación allí.

Quería visitar el parque de atracciones en movimiento sin la molestia de tratar de invadir el lugar y ser expulsado sin disfrutar de nada de eso. Y si había tratado de ir allí cuando no _estaba_ invadiendo el lugar (todos los Arcobaleno tenían una invitación permanente mientras no fueran parte de una de las famiglias prohibidas), entonces era probable que Colonello la hubiera arruinado. tratándolo como lacayo todo el tiempo.

Así que fue una gran sorpresa que cuando estaban a punto de instalarse para la cena de la noche, varias alarmas se dispararon.

Al ver a Skull aparecer con Lark, se activaron varias alarmas en sus cabezas.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"Esa alarma se establece específicamente para un amigo mío. Un Sol llamado Renato ... si se van así significa que está en problemas y podría necesitar algún rescate", explicó Skull.

Le tomó a Camellia una hora averiguar dónde estaba Renato, y otros treinta minutos para convencer a Skull de que, "¡No, no puedes ir cargando como un Gryffindor, idiota! ¡Primero pide refuerzos!", en palabras de Camellia y Blaise.

Fon estaba ansiosamente ansioso por poner a prueba sus habilidades con personas que no serían extrañadas.

Skull lo miró extrañado.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a usar esta oportunidad para armonizar conmigo más tarde?" preguntó Skull.

Fon le dio una sonrisa casi serena.

"Digamos que ha habido preguntas no tan silenciosas de las partes que son bastante persistentes, y que a pesar de que Larkin me ha sido confiado personalmente por su enlace, las personas que me molestan se vuelven cada vez más irritantes de evitar", dijo Fon.

"Uh-huh. Triads descubre que eres Activo y decidiste que sería mejor que los sirvieras como uno de sus mejores hombres debido al gallo cubierto de maleza". dijo Skull rotundamente.

"Las leyes claramente declaran que o bien estoy vinculado a una de las familias, o encuentro un cielo apropiado ahora que estoy activo", confirmó Fon infelizmente. "A menos que resulte demasiado fuerte, tendré que vigilar mi espalda hasta que tenga un nombre importante para mí".

Skull no pudo evitar preguntarse si Fon había quedado atrapado la primera vez. En cambio, puso su mano en el hombro del adolescente con simpatía.

"Alégrate de que no seas europeo. Entonces tendrías que lidiar con el estigma de ser una tormenta y hacer que todos piensen automáticamente que eres un imbécil impetuoso que está furioso ... aunque es peor para Lightnings. Y una vez que rescatamos a Ren por lo que sea que haya metido, me alegra ver si somos una buena pareja. De alguna manera, dudo que haya problemas reales ".

No si el hecho de que logró vincularse con Viper como su Niebla era una indicación. A pesar de que surgió la pregunta de si acabaría tachado como el Sky Arcobaleno en lugar de la Nube.

Nah ... no si Sky era principalmente secundario y Cloud era su principal, por lo poco que sabía de Flames.


	18. Chapter 18

Renato escupió un poco más de sangre, agradecido y odiando el hecho de que fuera un sol.

Estaba contento de que lo mantuviera vivo, pero bastante infeliz ya que significaba que todo se sentía fresco cuando los matones trataban de "aflojarlo" cuando se trataba de su Cielo. La mujer lo había mirado y había un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo arder la piel.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él fuera demasiado fuerte para que ella la subvierte fue una bendición. Había _escuchado_ cosas sobre cómo Skies podía hacer que sus Guardianes se sometieran a ellos a través de sus Llamas ... cómo el factor Armonía podría convertirlos en poco más que marionetas sin sentido ansiosas por su próxima solución.

Así que fue con gran sorpresa que escuchó una explosión que no estaba exactamente en la distancia, pero que tampoco estaba particularmente cerca.

"¿Qué está pasando allí?" exigió el pequeño cielo mimado. Él realmente estaba comenzando a odiarla.

"Parece que estamos siendo atacados, mi señora", dijo la tormenta.

"¡Bien lidia con ellos! ¡No estoy perdiendo este Sol!" ella prácticamente chilló con su voz suave.

Renato se burló de ella. Si esto era como eran los Cielos, sería mejor que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos.

Algunos lo querían por sus habilidades como un asesino en ciernes. Algunos lo querían por su fuerza anormal en Sun Flames. Otros lo querían por su apariencia y por el hecho de que claramente estaba creciendo en ellos o en sus contactos.

De cualquier forma, él estaba siendo perseguido por familias de izquierda y derecha y no quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos. La única razón por la que incluso se interesaron por él fue porque estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre en muy poco tiempo.

Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que las explosiones se habían detenido, pero el sonido de la pelea no. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y tuvo que mirar a un espectáculo que nunca había creído posible.

Skull, el ridículo niño autodenominado que lo había ayudado cuando estaba en su punto más bajo, estaba prácticamente _envuelto_ en llamas de la Nube con sus ojos brillando como una ominosa amatista rodeada de ámbar. Parecía enojado.

Detrás de él había otros, que luchaban contra el enemigo o que estaban a su espalda. Estaba claro que la figura encapuchada era la mano derecha de Skull, y muy probablemente una Niebla.

"¡Ren! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Skull con preocupación.

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió el cielo estridentemente.

"Querido Loki, eres peor que un Weasley Howler", dijo Skull haciendo una mueca. Luego miró furioso. "Y tú eres la perra que trata de esclavizar a mi amigo ... no me extraña que esas alarmas se dispararon".

Skull se volvió hacia la Niebla a su lado.

"Realmente no quiero tener una reputación de golpear chicas ... Viper, ¿te importa?"

"Considerando todo esto es su culpa, para nada hermano", dijo Viper de manera pareja.

Viper se acercó al molesto Sky y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que le rompieron la mandíbula.

"Eso se sintió extrañamente satisfactorio", dijo Viper, mirando su puño con diversión.

Skull hizo un silbido agudo, que atrajo a la tormenta china que había encontrado en la habitación. Hizo un rápido trabajo de las ataduras, y pusieron a Renato en la espalda de Skull, para que pudiera concentrarse en la curación. Renato notó con cierto interés que había otra nube con ellos, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que la mayoría de las Nubes preferían estar solos y tendían a ser raros con los demás.

Entonces, una vez más, la reunión con Skull inicialmente lo había desechado en sus suposiciones de cómo eran las nubes. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Skull estaba invertido, porque eso explicaría demasiado.

"Entonces, ¿este es tu amigo que te ha estado suministrando todos los rumores actuales de la mafia?" preguntó Blaise. "Parece que le dieron una paliza".

"Teniendo en cuenta la configuración que encontramos, es posible que la mujer intentara obligarlo a convertirse en su Sol a pesar de que es mucho más fuerte que ella", dijo Fon en desaprobación.

Ese tipo de comportamiento es _exactamente la_ razón por la que esperaba que Skull fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer coincidir sus Llamas, porque no tenía ningún deseo de pasar por eso en caso de que las Tríadas decidieran dejar de ser amables.

"Tengo algo de sopa lista," dijo Skull frunciendo el ceño. "Y gracias por golpear a esa perra por mi hermana".

"No hay problema, hermano", dijo Camellia. "Su voz era especialmente irritante".

"Creo que se está despertando", dijo Blaise, mirando al Sol en la cama.

Cráneo prácticamente teletransportado a su lado.

"¡Ren! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

"He estado mejor. ¿Dónde está esto?"

"En algún lugar de Francia ... nunca me molesté en preguntar dónde, solo le dije a Lark que nos llevara a un lugar relativamente seguro donde puedas recuperarte".

"¿Alondra?" repitió Ren. Luego vio el pájaro y lo miró. "¿Pensé que los fénix eran un mito?"

"En realidad es un Ho-Ou", dijo Fon, usando el nombre japonés para ello. "Pero comparten habilidades similares".

"¿Cómo me has encontrado? Scratch, ¿por qué viniste?" preguntó Renato desconcertado. Había aprendido desde el principio a no confiar en nadie.

"Eres mi amigo. ¿De verdad creías que solo te estaba usando para llevar un registro de los chismes y rumores mientras estaba atrapado en esa escuela? En cuanto a cómo te encontré ..."

"Tengo una habilidad psíquica única de la que prefiero no hablar. En el momento en que se activaron las alarmas, Skull reunió a aquellos en quienes podía confiar para sacarte de allí", dijo Viper con calma.

Ella había sido escéptica sobre la capacidad bastante inquietante de buscar en el lugar de otros estornudando sobre papel, pero luego de algunos intentos descubrió que Skull no había estado bromeando acerca de su habilidad única para rastrear a casi cualquier persona mientras vivieran. Repugnante, pero muy útil.

Y dado que el curso de Adivinación en Hogwarts era prácticamente inútil, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo aprendiendo cosas reales del clan de Fon mientras su hermano se divertía con Newt Scamander en el mar.

Normalmente ella se uniría, pero siempre se mareaba horriblemente. Verde estaba yendo, lo cual debería ser suficiente protección para el idiota.

Renato hizo una mueca al sentir sus costillas magulladas.

"Fácil. Hice un poco de estofado para que puedas mantener tu energía", dijo Skull, colocándolo sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar de fácil acceso, junto con una cuchara tipo cucharón.

"¿Por qué viniste?" preguntó Renato desconcertado. Nadie había venido antes.

"Eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué no iba a venir cuando sabía que estabas en problemas? Con cuán desgarrada es la mafia, hubiera sido necesario un milagro para que pudieras escapar de otra manera", dijo Skull desconcertada.

Renato sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que el otro chico era completamente honesto al respecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tenía amigos en quienes podía confiar? ¿Desde que alguien mostró una preocupación sincera por él y no lo hizo por algún tipo de recompensa o favor que se pagará más tarde?

Él recordó cómo se conocieron. La forma en que Skull le había dado esos sándwiches y la bebida caliente sin pedir nada a cambio. Cómo le había dado ese consejo que le había impedido enfermarse gravemente o tener cicatrices de quemaduras porque no sabía nada mejor. Cómo eludió la idea de la caridad como un favor que se pagaría más tarde si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Skull se estaba frotando la espalda.

"Easy Ren. Estás entre amigos. No te vamos a usar y solo queremos que te mejores", dijo Skull con dulzura.

Esa chispa de calor comenzó a florecer en una conflagración, y una vez que comió el guiso casero, volvió a dormir. Fue extrañamente reconfortante y se sintió como si hubiera encontrado dónde finalmente había pertenecido. Que tenía camaradas en los que podía confiar para tener su espalda y no exigir después. Fue sorprendentemente agradable.

Blaise resopló.

"Parece que has conseguido un Sol", dijo.

Skull suspiró y dejó que sus llamas se enroscaran alrededor de la habitación. Odiaba tener que mantenerlos encerrados, incluso si sabía que era más seguro que la vieja cabra nunca descubriera que tenía llamas en absoluto. Blaise se relajó contento, y después de un momento, Fon dejó que los suyos se desataran. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, antes de que se estirara en el sofá como un gato satisfecho.

"... ¿Estás realmente _ronroneando_ ?" preguntó Skull con asombro.

Fon tenía una expresión tímida en su rostro.

"¿Tal vez?"

Skull tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le susurraba algo al oído a Viper. Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro, antes de engatusar a Fon para que se acostara en su regazo ... y luego comenzó a acariciar su mano con la trenza que se había soltado. El extraño sonido de 'ronroneo' que había estado haciendo era mucho más obvio ahora, y parecía bastante satisfecho con su nuevo lugar.

"Eso es a la vez hilarante y adorable", dijo Skull después de un minuto.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, desconcertado más que nada.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu nuevo Sol?"

"... Los bonos de llamas se consideran enlaces mágicos del alma, ¿verdad?"

"Si está registrado correctamente con los goblins, lo mantendrán en silencio por una tarifa, pero es bastante caro".

"Lo que significa que Ren estaría cubierto si le contara acerca de la magia y luego lo arrastramos con nosotros durante el verano hasta que el vínculo se asiente", dijo Skull.

Blaise parpadeó, antes de frotarse la barbilla.

"Realizable, y bastante práctico. Le permite entrar en la sociedad mágica y si alguien te pide que técnicamente estés cubierto porque eres su Sky. Dudo que el Vindice se involucre de ninguna manera a menos que te hagas una molestia".

"Lo cual en el caso de Renato es casi una certeza casi segura, pero estoy bastante seguro de que evitará romper a Omerta", dijo secamente Skull. "Lo bueno es que sé cocinar a granel, porque Scamander apenas puede hacer panqueques y té".

Blaise resopló, antes de darse cuenta de que Skull no estaba bromeando.

"¿Seriamente?"

"Apenas sabía cómo hacer un guiso decente, y parecía decididamente aliviado cuando mencioné que sabía cocinar bien".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Blaise.

"Me traes una receta que puedo leer y comprender, y casi puedo hacer cualquier cosa".

"Él puede", confirmó Verde. "Deberíamos haber visto lo que veíamos en nuestras misiones cuando era imposible obtener una comida cocinada a menos que lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos. Skull se cansó de todos discutiendo acerca de quién cocinaría y nos dijo rotundamente que mientras alguien lo hiciera los platos que él prepararía para calmarnos. Imagínense nuestro shock al descubrir que él era realmente _bueno_ y vencer todo lo que los demás pudieran hacer ".

Fon había abusado alegremente de ese hecho en el momento en que descubrió que Skull en realidad podía preparar un platillo asiático apropiado y no lo hacía demasiado empapado o demasiado seco. Skull había recibido lecciones de alguien que sabía lo que estaban haciendo antes de siquiera considerar intentarlo.

Era tan difícil encontrar el arroz adecuado fuera de Asia, para molestia de Fon.

"¿Cuántas veces chocaron básicamente en mi lugar para conseguir comida que en realidad era comestible?" dijo Skull entretenido.

"Honestamente, perdí la cuenta. ¿No te secuestré durante un mes completo por eso?" dijo Verde entretenido.

"Eran las tres, y tuviste esta expresión de horror en tu rostro el día que descubriste que no solo sabía cocinar, sino que también limpié tu laboratorio correctamente hasta los vasos", dijo secamente Skull.

Verde malditamente tenía un ataque de apoplejía cuando descubrió que Skull había _limpiado_ sus laboratorios adecuadamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la nube no había tocado ningún experimento activo y, en su mayoría, solo puso los papeles en algo que estaba cerca del orden.

Blaise parecía abiertamente divertido por eso.

"Eres positivamente doméstico para un hombre", comentó.

"Efecto secundario de que los Durselys me traten como a su duende doméstico personal", dijo Skull. "Terminé con un montón de recuerdos horribles y un caso casi oculto de OCD cuando se trataba de mantener las cosas limpias. En el lado positivo, nunca moriré de hambre siempre y cuando tenga los ingredientes correctos".

"¿Por qué solo estás middling en Pociones entonces?" preguntó Blaise.

"Ese es solo el trabajo escrito. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Snape generalmente me da una buena nota en todo mi trabajo práctico. Dije que puedo hacer una poción, nunca dije nada acerca de ser bueno investigando. Encontrando ingredientes raros, por otra parte..."

Snape casi lo abrazó cuando descubrió algunos de los extraños ingredientes que Skull había cosechado o encontrado mientras estaba con Lovegoods. Los dos hicieron un enérgico 'intercambio' donde Snape ayudó a Skull con algunas pociones con las que estaba teniendo problemas a cambio de los ingredientes con los que jugar.

A este paso, Skull estaba considerando seriamente quitarle la Marca Obscura a Snape y darle una oferta de trabajo fuera de Europa, donde podría investigar y patentar sus propias pociones a cambio de un porcentaje bastante elevado a favor de Skull.

Snape odiaba la enseñanza, así que era probable que aprovechara la oportunidad. Especialmente si algunas de sus pociones demostraron ser útiles en el futuro ... todavía no habían encontrado la forma de lidiar con esos malditos chupetes.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Renato tenía una extraña mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió.

"¿Eres un cielo?"

"Cielo secundario. No es como si realmente _necesitara_ la atención de eso ... ser una nube es lo suficientemente malo, especialmente porque estoy invertido. La gente en Europa tiene la mala costumbre de pensar que solo los clásicos son peligrosos", dijo Skull. .

"Asi que..."

"¿Conoces ese calor extraño en tu pecho, el que te hace sentir confuso y feliz porque sabes que siempre habrá alguien para tener tu espalda? Eso es Harmony, que no se parece en nada a lo que ese estúpido mocoso quería de ti", explicó Skull. .

"Este idiota se mete en suficientes problemas como lo hace sin nuestra participación. Tener un Sol decente que sea bueno para matar mientras sana es una gran ventaja", dijo Viper.

"¿Entonces eres su mano derecha?" preguntó Renato.

"Soy su izquierda, aunque, irónicamente, él es mejor para tratar con personas que lo molestan demasiado que yo", dijo Blaise. "Mi madre estaba muy contenta de tener una forma de matar a cualquier nuevo padrastro que pudiera adquirir de una manera que no se mostraría usando magia o llamas sin tener que llevarla de regreso a ella ... incluso si limpiar es un dolor completo en el culo ".

"¿La magia es real?"

"¿Cómo creías que logramos llegar desde Italia a Francia tan rápido sin dejar huellas para que esa chica nos rastreara? Como eres uno de mis Elementos, oficialmente estás cubierto por el equivalente mágico de Omerta, excepto en lugar de espeluznante como cadáveres infernales vienen tras tu culo si lo rompes, simplemente borran todos los recuerdos de la magia de tu mente ... entre otras cosas ", dijo Skull.

Renato se crispó al oír eso.

"Escuché rumores de que los recién vinculados tendían a ponerse ... inquietos ... si estaban separados por mucho tiempo".

"Por eso te estamos secuestrando y te estamos permitiendo ver magia real muy, muy lejos de la jurisdicción de cualquiera excepto para peces en los próximos meses. Palabra de advertencia, tengo un Cerberus real y la cueva que tengo en mi el caso está fuera de los límites si no se puede hablar de serpiente ", dijo Skull.

Newt casi tuvo un ataque al corazón al descubrir que Skull tenía un basilisco _real_ en su caso. Especialmente cuando Skull alegremente informó al hombre que era el "monstruo" de la verdadera Cámara de los Secretos en la escuela.

Él estaba asaltando esa área apropiadamente el próximo año, una vez que tocó el aburrimiento. Había visitado Hogsmeade lo suficiente a través de los pasadizos secretos (Fred y George se divirtieron mucho cuando se encontró con ellos mientras le estaban ofreciendo a sus amigos whisky de fuego una noche) que realmente no había ningún atractivo para el lugar salvo los discretos puntos de aparición.

Como el demonio iba a dejar su adicción a la ficción adecuada para leer solo porque estaba atrapado en una escuela apartada en el medio de la nada.

Renato pareció aliviado al escuchar eso.

"Además, parece que podrías utilizar unas vacaciones. Simplemente no mates a nadie que no intente comer, mutilar o, de lo contrario, matarte primero", dijo Skull. "Aunque si está lastimado, simplemente dirígelo hacia mi lado para que podamos ver si está actuando simplemente por autoconservación y no solo porque te ves sabroso y quiere comerte".

"Lo suficientemente justo."


	19. Chapter 19

Renato parecía bastante acosado ... pero todavía estaba sonriendo como un loco.

"Está _loco_ ", dijo Renato.

"¿Por qué crees que fui tan rápido preguntándome si podía aprender la adivinación y la adivinación adecuada del clan de mi prometido en lugar de unirme a él por segunda vez?" Viper inexpresivo.

Le gustaba mucho el apodo de Viper ... era cruel y elegante, como ella. Camelia fue positivamente suave, no importa que haya cambiado su significado cuando sacó a relucir los diversos estilos de lenguaje floral que existían.

"¿Que te diviertas?" preguntó Fon.

"Como si no lo creyeras. Scamander estaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando descubrió que tengo habilidad para hablar Reptil e Insecto. Al parecer, tengo en mí una especie de magia verde que me permite entender idiomas no humanos, aunque es muy limitado."

"¿Así que podrías acercarte a la cueva que Skull colocó para esa maldita serpiente suya?" Preguntó Viper levantando una ceja.

"Ni siquiera cerca. Apenas podía entender una palabra de cada tres, aunque pude entender en lo que respecta a las serpientes regulares que Skull rescató. Y conseguí un nuevo amigo", dijo complacido Renato.

Había esta pequeña lagartija pobre (Skull lo identificó como un camaleón) que estaba completamente seca y a punto de ser utilizada para los ingredientes de la poción que habían rescatado de un anillo del mercado negro. No tenían ninguna posibilidad entre los cuatro.

Verde estaba positivamente contento de tener algunas cosas nuevas con las que jugar, especialmente dado que las probabilidades eran que Snape le permitiera felizmente participar en sus experimentos ya que demostró que sabía lo que estaba haciendo el año anterior. Estaba contento de haber ingresado como segundo año en lugar de primer año debido a su edad.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu mascota?" preguntó Blaise.

"Lo he estado llamando Leon. Al menos ahora tengo a alguien con quien hablar mientras estás en esa escuela".

Skull puso los ojos en blanco.

"O podrías, ya sabes, usar el espejo que te di para llamarnos. No es diferente de un teléfono".

"Todavía me parece raro que estés tratando de producir estos ... teléfonos celulares ... cuando la gente todavía se está alejando de esos ridículos rotativos".

"Una vez que la tecnología avance lo suficiente como para producirlos en masa, habremos arrinconado al mercado en las cosas. Pronto serán un lugar tan común que incluso el más pequeño querrá uno", dijo Verde engreído.

Teniendo en cuenta qué tan extendidas estaban las cosas antes de que terminaran en el pasado, iban a hacer una matanza absoluta una vez que la tecnología alcanzara donde la necesitaban.

O podrían hacer trampa (que era lo que Verde ya había hecho con el teléfono que le dio a Skull) y usar magia para acelerar las cosas. Skull había obtenido buenos resultados con cristales encantadores para producir sonidos.

"Todavía me resulta extraño hablar en un maldito espejo compacto", dijo Renato.

"Eres lo suficientemente vanidoso como para que la gente piense que eres narcisista y lo descartes si te miras en el espejo por un mensaje".

Skull tenía los hechizos "Mirror Phone". Funcionaban casi como un teléfono celular muy básico y eran mucho más baratos de hacer que los reales ... al menos por ahora de todos modos. Lo mejor de todo es que no había nada que atacar, ya que solo podían almacenar los mensajes más básicos y, a veces, se perdían porque se habían almacenado demasiado tiempo.

"Qué amable eres tu Skull", dijo Renato con una ceja crispada.

"De nada, sol", replicó Skull.

Todo el mundo miraba divertido mientras los dos iban como gatos y perros. Fue como ver Skull with Lark en un buen día.

"¿No deberíamos detenerlos?" preguntó Remus.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Blaise. "No es como si estuvieran haciendo algo más que jugar".

"¿Eso está jugando?" dijo Remus.

"A algunas personas les gusta discutir o pelear. Es una especie de vínculo extraño, más común en hombres y mujeres que son igualmente atractivos, pero en realidad son rivales extraños", dijo Viper encogiéndose de hombros. "Skull hace esto todo el tiempo con Lark".

Parecería que se odiaban entre sí a un extraño, pero la realidad era que eran muy cercanos. Era solo una de esas cosas que tenía que ver debajo para entender correctamente.

Sirius estaba asintiendo.

"Puedo verlo", dijo. "Algunos muchachos solo pueden comunicarse correctamente cuando lo dejan salir todo en una pelea. Si realmente pelearan, entonces serían mucho más malos con sus disparos e irían por los disparos de asesinatos reales. Esto es más que una manera para desahogarse el uno con el otro ".

"Entonces, ¿alguna idea de quién será nuestro sacrificio anual?" preguntó Viper a Blaise.

"No tengo idea. ¿Pensé que Sirius iba a regresar este año?"

"¿Sacrificio anual?" repitió Renato con incredulidad.

"Para resumir, hay un maestro que siempre será reemplazado al final del año, y es una de las principales clases para arrancar", dijo Viper. "El primero fue quemado por Skull, el segundo fue expulsado porque a Skull no le gustaba la maldita puta de los medios que estaba en su presencia y le puso la recompensa de un bromista".

"¿Qué es la recompensa de un bromista?" preguntó Renato entretenido. También estaban Sirius y Remus, curiosos por escuchar lo que significaba ese término.

"Le prometí mil monedas de oro a quienquiera que haya sacado al hombre del castillo o le haya dado vueltas al extremo profundo del grupo de cordura y tardó seis meses en lograrlo. Idiota estaba fingiendo todo su currículum de todos modos". dijo Skull sonriendo.

"Así que, básicamente, acosaste a varios niños y adolescentes aburridos para que le hicieran una broma al hombre solo por deshacerse de él, antes de arruinar su carrera", dijo Renato.

"Oh, es aún mejor. Lo engañé para que firmara sus cuentas bancarias a mi querida hermana por aquí y ella lo drenó. Es prácticamente un mendigo además de ser un paria ahora", dijo Skull malignamente.

Sirius se estremeció.

"Queridos dioses, es como ver a algunos de los negros mayores ir a la ciudad con algún pobre bastardo", dijo Sirius. "Lástima que todavía estoy en terapia restringida o podría volver como tu 'sacrificio anual' como lo pones".

Sirius _apenas_ había logrado sobrevivir tres meses como maestro de DADA porque seguía teniendo flashbacks. Como tal, los sanadores habían dejado en claro que no se le permitía regresar a la escuela por un tiempo prolongado hasta que hubiera completado su terapia.

Skull de repente tuvo una mala idea malvada.

"Hey Blaise ... ¿Qué clase de puntaje obtuvo tu madre en su Defensa NEWT?"

"¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueno, no puedo imaginar que ser una viuda negra sea tan divertida, y estoy _seguro de_ que le encantaría la oportunidad de asegurar que su hijo tenga una educación adecuada en magia defensiva ...", dijo Skull.

"No te _atrevas_ , maldita sea", gruñó Blaise.

"O siempre podría ver si a la prima Narcissa le gustaría tomar el control del asunto para avergonzar a su hijo ...", dijo Skull meditando.

"Eso es positivamente malo y casi seguro que es divertido", dijo Viper sonriendo.

Como negra, Narcissa casi con certeza tendría la educación adecuada para enseñar a los estudiantes a ser francamente _desagradables_ con sus hechizos.

Además, el potencial de vergüenza cuando se trataba de Draco era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

"Exijo fotos", dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, obviamente, y Loki solo sabe que Viper tomará fotos de chantaje para vengarse de Draco por ser un idiota", dijo Skull.

"He querido preguntar ... ¿por qué diablos siempre le juras a Loki?" preguntó Verde.

"Dios patrono. Es un embaucador que no siempre es agradable y es conocido por el cambio de forma. Además, vincula tres cosas con las que tengo conexiones de una forma u otra", dijo Skull inmediatamente.

Particularmente Hel ... ¡Juraría sobre el fantasma de su antepasado que la diosa estaba coqueteando con él poco antes de que fuera desviado a su cuerpo de siete años! No es que tuviera algo en contra, pero era muy raro.

Parecía encontrar todo divertido, en realidad, ya que tenía una relación tan absurdamente estrecha con la Muerte.

Narcissa Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero un tonto no era una de ellas. Habiendo dicho eso, cuando escuchó _la_ sugerencia de Harry _Black de_ que ella solicitara la maestra de DADA (aunque solo fuera para evitar ser cargada con otro Lockhart), ella había estado a favor.

Por supuesto, le pareció muy divertido que Harry también le recomendara que no le dijera una palabra a Draco, ya que sería _divertido_ ver la expresión de su hijo al darse cuenta de que tendría que tratar con su madre sabiendo _todos_ los pequeños detalles de su escuela. vida. Ella estaba particularmente ansiosa por eso, además de asegurar que Harry y su hermana obtuvieran la educación completa de Black que se habían perdido.

En este punto, todos en la familia Black habían aceptado el hecho de que Camellia era la _hermana_ de Harry y su Mano Derecha, a pesar de ser la hija de Bellatrix.

Al menos podría volver a hablar con Andrómeda, sin tener que sentirse como un traidor de sangre para hacerlo. Cuando Arcturus confirmó que Nymphadora era un metamorphamagus en toda regla gracias a la afluencia de sangre fresca en la familia, él la reincorporó a ella y a Andrómeda.

El esposo de Andrómeda no era negro, pero al menos ahora lo toleraban.

Mientras Narcissa se acomodaba en su silla con un vaso de vino de buena calidad (todavía se reía cuando pensó en la gran cantidad de palabrotas que el viejo Arcturus había dejado al descubrir que su heredero había robado una vez más su buen licor antes de desaparecer durante el verano) no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo la vieja cabra se aferraría al hecho de que su precioso "chico de oro" (o "chico plateado" considerando su ubicación en la casa) era mucho más astuto y tortuoso que incluso el falso Lord Voldemort.

Lucius había sido tan molesto al enterarse de la verdad detrás de la herencia de su "maestro" y el hecho de que era el peor tipo de magos. Ninguna sangre pura propia seguiría a un pariente que ni siquiera tuviera la magia familiar a su nombre, salvo por lo poco con lo que nacieron.

Harry, sin embargo ... había admitido abiertamente haber matado a su tía muggle y los anillos _todavía_ lo aceptaban porque había sido positivamente Slytherin al respecto. Por otra parte, de los recuerdos que compartía con la familia no era de extrañar que la magia de la familia hubiera declarado su venganza contra su propia sangre perfectamente justificable. Los niños eran _sagrados_ por una razón.

Narcissa no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el nuevo heredero de la familia. Él no solo se ocupó de los suyos (ya fuera borracho en el límite y nacido de una madre deshonrada o no), sino que era un mocoso naturalmente carismático a quien le importaba poco la ambición, pero era más astuto que la mayoría del inventario actual junto con un guión saludable de la generación anterior para arrancar.

Lucius podría estar lo suficientemente resbaladizo como para sobrevivir a la política mágica, ¿pero Harry? Harry sabía cómo _sobrevivir_ y salir golpeando a cualquiera que tratara de encerrarlo. Usualmente con la otra parte saliendo peor por eso.

Narcissa no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro ante la cantidad de artículos que habían ido minando la imagen "santa" de Dumbledore y el hecho de que se estaban planteando preguntas serias. Preguntas que incluso tenían sus _propios_ seguidores preguntándose si él realmente tenía los mejores intereses de su cultura y sus hijos en el corazón. En este punto, solo los partidarios de morir duro como Molly Weasley y su especie siguieron firmemente de su lado.

Harry fue capaz de atraer a ambas facciones sin siquiera intentarlo, sin atender a un lado o al otro. En realidad, fue un alivio que su carrera elegida significara que no se molestaría en la política ni en los detalles menores, mientras que al mismo tiempo promoviera a la Familia y casi seguro los haría ricos en el proceso.

No podía esperar a que Harry alcanzara su madurez mágica o tomar los títulos como Cabeza de la familia, porque era probable que le importara un bledo que aquellos como ella jugaran en el campo siempre que no resultaran ser una vergüenza como Bellatrix.

De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que iba a ser mucho más satisfactorio con él al timón de lo que hubiera sido de otra manera. Especialmente una vez que decidió dejar de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y trajo a esa vieja cabra entrometida desde su trono hasta el suelo donde sangríamente pertenecía después de todas las tonterías que hizo pasar a las familias oscuras.

Al menos Harry era sensato acerca de la magia 'oscura'. Honestamente, no _le_ importaba _nada,_ siempre y cuando no estuviera obligado a limpiar después de eso y no sonaba completamente depravado.

Honestamente, ¿qué idiota pensó hacer un _horcrux_ fue una buena idea?


	20. Chapter 20

Arcturus comenzaba a lucir decididamente peor por el desgaste. Su cuerpo y su magia se estaban agotando, pero por primera vez desde que ese tonto Riddle comenzó a reclutar para su pequeño grupo, sintió la _esperanza de_ que la Familia no solo sobreviviría, sino que sería más fuerte que en las últimas décadas.

Incluso si el heredero era un pequeño bastardo molesto que se negaba a respetar a sus mayores y lo enojaba con algo feroz.

Arcturus tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que consideraba a Harry Black, también conocido como Skull Nighthallow, el Merodeador de medianoche.

La familia estaba en buenas manos. El mocoso podría actuar como un idiota arrogante que no sabía el significado de la sutileza, pero tenía casi tanto cerebro como pelotas y era un bastardo vicioso que no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que amenazara a la familia o lo convirtiera en una marioneta que podrían usar para controlar a los hechiceros menores del enclave.

Arcturus pasó a la siguiente gran aventura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no podía esperar para ver hasta qué punto su heredero se llevó a la familia después de su muerte. Con un poco de suerte, él podría verlo como sucedió en el más allá.

Dumbledore no estaba teniendo un buen día. Al enterarse de la muerte de Arcturus, esperaba que el joven Sirius tomara el manto de Jefe de familia, ya que todavía era el heredero incluso después de que su madre lo echara de la casa.

Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando Sirius tomó el asiento de la familia del _Mayordomo_ de los Black, en lugar de la cabeza.

El hecho de que ninguna de las antiguas familias de sangre pura parecía remotamente sorprendida por esto era más que un poco preocupante.

Augusta echó un vistazo a la confusión en la cara de Dumbledore antes de que ella lo iluminara.

"Honestamente Dumbledore, es como si no te molestaras en prestar atención a tus estudiantes nunca más. No es como si no fuera de conocimiento común para la Navidad pasada que Arcturus hizo del joven Harry su heredero en lugar de Sirius", dijo Lady Longbottom.

"Ya veo", dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo dudo mucho," dijo Sirius secamente. "Harry será el jefe de familia una vez que pase sus TIMBROS con marcas lo suficientemente altas, o en su defecto una vez que cumpla diecisiete años".

"¿Y estás bien con esto?" preguntó Dumbledore. Esta fue una noticia bastante inquietante, ya que los negros eran notoriamente una familia _oscura_ y no sería bueno para el Salvador adoptar algunas de sus prácticas más desagradables.

"¿Por qué tendría un problema con eso? Harry podría ser más negro que Potter, pero no es nada parecido a Bellatrix y su especie", dijo Sirius en abierta confusión.

La mayor parte de la sociedad de sangre pura más antigua solo necesitaba una reunión con Harry Black (con la muerte de Arcturus que había cambiado legalmente su nombre) antes de decidir si les gustaba o si lo odiaban.

A la facción oscura le gustaba o aceptaba permanecer relativamente neutral hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de explorar sus opciones si aparecía otro Señor Oscuro, o peor aún, si Riddle de alguna manera lograba regresar. Aquellos que eran neutrales hacia él eran semi-favorables hacia él porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa neutralidad a menos que las circunstancias cambiaran.

Los neutrales estaban más o menos de su lado, más o menos de los que apoyaban ardientemente las tonterías de Riddle o la mojigatería de Dumbledore.

La facción de la luz había sido sus principales seguidores y probablemente seguiría así hasta que quedara claro que no iba a seguir ciegamente las reglas y el comportamiento tácito de Dumbledore, y entonces su verdadera lealtad quedaría expuesta relativamente rápido.

La ironía era que Harry en realidad tenía más apoyo sin siquiera salir de la escuela de lo que Dumbledore había logrado después de la derrota de Grindlewald y el ascenso de Tom al poder. Todo sin importar ni un ápice de política o "comportamiento cortés".

Su genuina honestidad y carisma natural era más atractivo que las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y sus conocimientos políticos.

A medida que la reunión general del Wizangamot continuaba, Dumbledore comenzó a darse cuenta de algo que había descartado de inmediato durante los últimos dos años.

Había comenzado lento, apenas un chorrito, pero ahora que sabía que _algo_ sucedía en el fondo se dio cuenta.

Había una _tercera_ facción no oficial comenzando a formarse, todo con una persona actuando como el centro de todo.

Le tomó la mayor parte de la reunión antes de darse cuenta del hecho de que esta facción sombría parecía inclinarse más hacia la 'paciencia resignada' hacia los hijos de muggles y mestizos, en lugar de la intolerancia extrema o tratar de adaptarse a cosas nuevas para hacer que Muggle-raised se siente más cómodo.

Aunque era bastante _obvio que_ había una tercera facción en aumento durante la próxima reunión con los gobernadores escolares, cuando todas las partes acordaron que se realizara un curso obligatorio que duró tres años que explicaba el alcance total de la cultura mágica a cada estudiante, si eran puros. sangre o muggleborn.

A Dumbledore no le gustó que lo obligaran a cambiar cosas en SU escuela, o que varios maestros tendrían que ser reemplazados antes de que comenzara el año.

Caso en cuestión, Binns, Burbage y Trelawny. Aunque a la luz del hecho de que ella tenía un regalo legítimo de Vidente (muy diluido hasta el punto de que era un milagro si tenía ALGO), la Junta acordó permitirle quedarse como maestra de Adivinación y simplemente agregar una clase de adivinación mágica en su lugar .

Los estudiantes tendrían la opción de escoger uno de los cursos nuevos (o restablecidos en algunos casos) que forzaron a Dumbledore a traer a la escuela dentro de la primera semana. O, en el caso de algunos que tuvieron más tiempo para pensar en sus elecciones durante el verano, soltar algunos cursos.

Si no hubiera sido consciente del hecho de que había un nuevo poder en aumento en la Inglaterra Mágica, algunas de las clases que ahora estaba obligado a agregar lo habrían puesto al corriente.

Había varias clases mundanas ahora consideradas obligatorias y bastantes de los maestros recomendados eran _muggleborns_ . Un hecho que nunca hubiera considerado posible ya que Malfoy y su tipo estaban en el tablero.

Dumbledore todavía no estaba contento con el hecho de que se haría que toda la escuela realizara una prueba de evaluación para determinar si estaban recibiendo una educación mágica de calidad hasta ese momento. Algunos de los maestros también serían examinados.

Snape, afortunadamente, había logrado encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacerse cargo de los estudiantes más jóvenes, por lo que podía centrarse en aquellos que habían pasado sus TIMOS y por lo tanto ya tenían el conocimiento básico de cómo _preparar_ adecuadamente una poción firmemente en su haber. Le permitió concentrarse en los estudiantes más competentes y nutrir a aquellos que mostraron una aptitud para el arte.

Casualmente, también le permitió evitar tener que lidiar con los niños de nariz de moco que detestaba tanto, que preferían perder el tiempo en su clase en lugar de tomarse en serio la elaboración de la cerveza.

La cantidad de veces que tuvo que evitar que los leones y las serpientes se mutilaran accidentalmente por una poción mal escrita fueron ridículos. Curiosamente, ese número pareció caer en niveles casi inexistentes en los últimos dos años.

Por primera vez desde su regreso, Skull esperaba el nuevo año escolar. Perder a Arcturus le dolió más de lo que hubiera imaginado (era divertido burlarse del viejo jinete y había asumido el papel de abuelo durante el poco tiempo que lo había conocido), pero los cambios que Skull había logrado en la escuela finalmente iban a ser vistos apropiadamente.

Camellia estaba contenta de poder continuar sus lecciones de adivinación con la maestra que el clan de Fon le había presentado. Como había aprendido muy rápido gracias a la ayuda de Skull, la información era un poder que nunca debería descartarse fácilmente. Los que lo tenían podían usarlo como una herramienta de trueque casi universal que podía atravesar con facilidad tanto a los muggles, como a los mágicos y a los de la mafia.

¿A quién le importaba acumular dinero como un dragón cuando los que controlaban la información podían hacerlo con un esfuerzo irrisorio?

Camellia no tenía idea de que ya estaba empezando a caminar por el camino que la haría la intermediaria de información más aterradoramente eficiente que el mundo vería en este día y edad.

Así como Renato ya estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre como uno de los mejores y más exitosos hombres del mundo, y Fon ya estaba siendo reconocido por su habilidad y diversidad en las artes marciales.

Verde ya era conocido por su antiguo apodo como la segunda venida de Da Vinci, aunque las armas de caja eran firmemente su as en el agujero hasta que la tecnología alcanzara lo suficiente como para poder ser producidas en masa.

A Skull le _encantaba_ su conejito Cloud y no le importaba lo "femenino" que pareciera el conejo. Podía volar principalmente bajo su propio poder y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Para alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia la primera vez en una jaula u otra, el tipo de libertad que se obtenía al poder volar era una sensación indescriptible. Sobre todo porque siempre y cuando usara Con, no se arriesgaría a exponer sus Llamas secundarias y tener que lidiar con la idiotez de la mafia sobre cómo se suponía que los Cielos liderarían a sus Familias y toda esa porquería.

Los Arcobaleno iban a ser una _familia_ , no un grupo de gente que solo trabajaba juntos por cortesía casi profesional esta vez, o Skull hubiera considerado esta segunda oportunidad como un completo y completo fracaso.

La prueba real probablemente sería Lal Mirch, Colonello y Luce, ya que eran los únicos actualmente fuera del circuito que los otros ya estaban en contacto el uno con el otro.

Skull había sido el más molesto por la traición de Luce fuera del grupo, sorprendiendo a los demás cuando encendió a la mujer al enterarse de que había SABIDO que esto sucedería y no tuvo la decencia de al menos darles una cabeza y se negó a incluso acércate a la mujer después. Solo se presentó al funeral por respeto a la pobre Aria.

Colonello y Lal tendrían problemas, pero no sería demasiado problema. Lal había seguido más o menos la ley de "reglas de la mayoría" la primera vez y Colonello apareció en el último minuto de todos modos.

Incluso si uno o ambos tuvieran recuerdos otra vez, era probable que al menos esperaran una vez que se dieran cuenta de que algo importante había cambiado antes de hacer algo demasiado estúpido.

Luce, sin embargo, Luce podría ir a la horca hasta que supere su molesto 'destino es una mierda' o se entere de que no era el verdadero Cielo del Arcobaleno ... simplemente sostuvo el estúpido chupete.

"Alguien está de buen humor", dijo Viper.

"¡Habrá clases reales en la escuela que no había visto antes! ¡Estuve tan aburrido en los últimos años que casi instigue múltiples disturbios para no quedarme dormida!" dijo Skull con entusiasmo.

"Ah, la desventaja de tener conocimiento en el futuro. No sé qué es peor, la parte donde tienes que apurarte y esperar, o aburrirte hasta la muerte si estás atrapado de niño en las lecciones que ya conoces". dijo Verde sabiamente.

Al menos alrededor de Skull su aburrimiento fue mitigado en _su mayoría_ . Y no tenía que atender a los imbéciles de la mafia. Learning Skull podía financiar fácilmente el laboratorio de Verde y varios de sus proyectos hasta que se volvieron rentables fue una sorpresa bienvenida.

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera sido mucho más amable con la Nube. Tal como estaban las cosas, Skull tenía una política de vivir y dejar vivir, siempre y cuando Verde utilizara sus experimentos menos agradables con personas que molestaban a uno de ellos.

Fue bastante interesante, ver a la gente que Viper, Fon y Reborn habían sido antes de que el tiempo y las circunstancias los hubieran cansado.

Si alguno de ellos ganara sus recuerdos originales, sería _gracioso_ ver cómo reaccionaron al darse cuenta de cuán equivocados habían estado todos acerca de Skull todo este tiempo y nunca lo habían sabido.

Skull reclinó la cabeza felizmente en el regazo de Camellia, quien simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a leer. El dolor de cabeza en desarrollo se disipó lentamente mientras Skull dormía en el tren.

Nadie se inmutó en la escena, ya que era bien sabido entre quienes interactuaban con el ahora adolescente que Skull era una persona muy táctil con los que él tenía cerca. En general, lo permitieron con entretenida diversión, especialmente Camellia.

Principalmente porque aquellos que realmente estaban cerca de él sabían de su educación rudo y lo hambriento que estaba por la atención física _positiva_ .

Como lo había expresado Camellia cuando le preguntaron las otras chicas que tenían esperanzas de que Harry se pareciera a su casa por una Esposa propiamente dicha, su hermano era un poco un "bicho del abrazo". Y si ella disfrutaba desmesuradamente de arruinar sus esperanzas de que Skull se casara con una de las princesas de sangre pura, bueno, ese era asunto de ella.

"¿Ya no pasaste la escuela secundaria?" preguntó Verde.

"Bueno, sí, pero estoy esperando las lecciones de cultura mágica, scrying y runas antiguas. Ya estoy en la lista como el Asistente oficial del profesor para Care of Magical Creatures ya que tengo mi licencia, pero en su mayor parte yo ' Realmente estoy esperando esto, "dijo Skull con entusiasmo.

A ciertos estudiantes se les permitió "probar" los cursos mundanos que la junta había obligado a Dumbledore a agregar, aunque solo fuera para que no fueran el hazmerreír de los enclaves mágicos en lo que respecta a la educación. Había sido una desagradable sorpresa para algunos de los puros aprendices que los cursos mundanos se consideraban estándar en casi todas las _demás_ escuelas (incluidas las más pequeñas) en la lista de educación mágica formal y una gran parte de por qué Hogwarts se clasificó tan bajo fue porque carecían de dichos temas.

Como lo máximo que la escuela ofrecería eran materias de nivel secundario, la prueba se consideró perfectamente aceptable siempre que el estudiante en cuestión realmente entendiera el tema.

Hermione definitivamente iba a ser una felina de biblioteca muy feliz una vez que se diera cuenta del alcance total de los cursos que ahora se ofrecen. Así que fueron muchos Ravenclaws aburridos.

Al ver la expresión demacrada en la cara de Draco al enterarse de que su _madre_ iba a ser su maestra de DADA durante el año (y Skull no es tan sutil jab que ahora su madre sabría _exactamente_ lo que consiguió en la escuela durante la fiesta) valía eso.

Especialmente desde que Narcissa sacó a Skull, Viper, y los gemelos a un lado después de que las clases habían terminado por el día de la primera semana.

"Todos ustedes son orgullosos miembros de la Casa de las Negras ... o Prewitt, en su caso (ella asintió con la cabeza a los gemelos). Como tal, es mi deber y placer asegurar que tengan una base _adecuada_ en las viejas magias, independientemente de La tontería de Dumbledore. Si tu hermana resulta ser una parte interesada, puedo extenderle el ofrecimiento también. Sin embargo, no toleraré ninguna tontería como su tonto enamoramiento con Harry, ¿lo entiendes? ella le dijo a los gemelos.

"Cristal", dijo George.

"Se lo haremos saber, aunque podría ser más fácil ofrecer un plan de clase por separado, así que ella sabe en toda su extensión cómo _debe_ actuar una dama de la sangre pura y en qué medida puede ignorarlo. Mamá ciertamente nunca se molestó en enseñarle las pequeñas cosas ", dijo Fred.

"Y entendemos por qué se excluye a Ron en estas lecciones ... sería de todos modos perezoso para aprender apropiadamente".

"Y Percy está demasiado ocupado aprendiendo otros idiomas bajo Barty Black para tener una mejor impresión con el Ministerio", se rió Skull.

"Barty Black", antes Barty Crouch Jr., había aceptado la oferta de renunciar a su lealtad a Riddle cuando se dio cuenta de cuán depravado era el hombre. El hecho de que le estuvieran dando la oportunidad de desairar a su padre de una manera en la que el hombre nunca se recuperaría y terminaría con la familia discretamente había sido uno de los mayores puntos de venta.

Había logrado ingresar a Hogwarts como profesor de idiomas como una manera de distraer a Dumbledore de Harry. Después de todo, permitió que el viejo tonto desfilara alrededor de otro Mortífago "reformado", sin saber que respondía a un nuevo Maestro ... uno que no necesitaba tildar a sus seguidores como ganado.

Al menos Snape tenía alguien con quien compadecerse cuando necesitaba un trago.


	21. Chapter 21

Skull estaba medio dormida y casi babeando sobre su almohada cuando sintió la aguda sensación de que algo _andaba mal_ con su vínculo con Fon. Al igual que alguien estaba tratando de desplazar el vínculo fraternal con algo mucho más restrictivo y desagradable.

Y _eso_ lo despertó y lo preparó para enfurecer a quien sea que fuera el infierno tratando de lastimar al amistoso Storm.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Blaise, habiendo despertado el segundo, también sintió la sensación equivocada. Algo despertó a su Sky de su sueño y lo enojó.

"Creo que otro Sky está tratando de subvertir la armonía que tengo con Fon", dijo Skull enojado.

Ya se dirigían a la sala común ... y como eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, casi todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Viper ya estaba allí esperándolos.

Skull sintió que el bolsillo de su pantalón vibraba y vio la poco divertida cara de Verde.

" _Flitwick todavía está despierto y no voy a explicar por qué me voy del dormitorio a esta hora"_ , explicó brevemente.

"Muy bien. Veré si Renato está disponible en su lugar", dijo Skull sin dudarlo. "Algo me dice que esto hará algunas olas serias una vez que rescatamos a Fon".

"De _acuerdo_ " _,_ dijo Verde. Él empujó sus lentes. _"Sin embargo, estaba destinado a suceder eventualmente y esta vez no eres un_ civil".

Parte de la razón por la que el Arcobaleno lo había tratado como a un 'niño' era porque había sido un completo desconocido y actuaba más como un civil despistado cuando se conocen por primera vez. Lal lo trató lo mejor al lado de Viper, pero eso fue principalmente porque ella instintivamente reconoció a un compañero soldado.

Renato no solo estaba despierto, sino que se sentía muy nervioso por el vínculo que tenía con Skull. Sabía que alguien iba a necesitar curación, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Skull lo llamó para ver si estaba despierto.

Como era, no le importaba ser recogido por Lark. Quería hacer pagar a Fonquiera a quien le hiciera daño.

 _En un lugar no revelado en Asia ..._

Fon tosió más sangre. Una Tríada particularmente densa había decidido que era perfectamente aceptable secuestrarlo para ganar poder entre los más fuertes, a pesar de que el Favor Imperial y el hecho de que estaba vinculado a un Cielo no afiliado significaba que las familias más antiguas y establecidas eran más que estar dispuesto a tratar a Fon como un ejecutor neutral entre los clanes una vez que era un poco más fuerte y tenía las conexiones correctas.

El hecho de que Skull tuviera pocas razones para aliarse (salvo las temporarias) con las Tríadas no perjudicaba este arreglo. Las partes neutrales entre las Tríadas eran tan raras que eran casi tan codiciadas como Cielos, siempre y cuando mantuvieran esa neutralidad.

Claro, estarías atrapado resolviendo pequeños argumentos en su mayoría o actuando como árbitros entre los clanes, pero proporcionaba mucha más libertad para una Llama Activa de la que la mayoría obtendría en sus vidas.

Este clan sería aniquilado rápidamente cuando se corriera la voz de lo que habían hecho. Si él estaría vivo para ver que estaba en debate en este momento, sin embargo.

Al ver la enorme bola de fuego que venía de Lark haciendo una entrada _muy_ llamativa, Fon instintivamente cerró los ojos. No era que el fuego fuera cegador, sino que tenía la sensación de que realmente necesitaba mantenerlos cerrados cuando Lark apareció así.

Algo bueno también, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de _escamas_ deslizándose en el suelo y gritos sobre una serpiente antes de que de repente murieran y los cuerpos comenzaron a golpear el suelo.

No se necesitó un genio para descubrir qué Lark había logrado arrojar en su prisión. Sabía del basilisco que Skull había adquirido, pero solo había informado a los más cercanos acerca de su caso. Se contentó con quedarse allí, ya que Skull lo soltó cuando estaba en áreas con poca o ninguna presencia humana para cazar (pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, salvo en tiempos preestablecidos, cuando la mayoría de los otros animales fueron guardados para evitar accidentes muertes) que era mucho más libertad de lo que otros "maestros" se atrevieron a darle.

Así que el hecho de que Skull se hubiera enojado lo suficiente como para dejarlo salir y sacar a alguien tan estúpido como para tratar de tomar a Fon como rehén hizo que la tormenta se alegrara de haberse hecho amiga de la extraña Nube.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron bastante raras, ya que escuchó a Skull y algunos de sus Elementos enfurecerse en _su_ nombre para rescatarlo como lo hicieron con Renato. En un momento, se estaba liberando lenta pero seguramente de las ataduras cuando sintió que algo le _golpeaba_ en la mente como un ladrillo particularmente doloroso.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ya que los _recuerdos se_ volvieron duros, rápidos y casi dolorosos sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Recuerdos de una infancia que era completamente diferente y mucho más solitaria de lo que él sabía. Recuerdos de un hombre que quedó atrapado en una jaula que no pudo escapar adecuadamente entre las Tríadas. Recuerdos de un adorable niño pequeño que creció para ser tan fuerte y una niña pequeña que miraba con orgullo como una hija sustituta que floreció en las artes marciales.

Fon casi abrió los ojos, pero recordó en el último segundo que el basilisco todavía estaba afuera y sería bastante vergonzoso morir por _segunda_ vez por haber sido lo suficientemente tonto como para abrirlos hasta que supiera que Skull lo había guardado.

¿Y no era eso un pensamiento surrealista, recordar tu propia muerte y ser maldecido por más de treinta años como un niño pequeño?

"¡Fon!" Gritó Skull, y oyó que el basilisco volvía a la cueva dentro de la caja. "Espera. Ren, ¿está lo suficientemente estable como para moverse?"

Fon estaba teniendo un momento muy extraño al escuchar a _Reborn_ hablar con Skull como un igual en una voz tanto joven como mayor de lo que él podía recordar. Incluso mientras su mente le decía que había sonado así desde que podía recordar.

"Su condición física es lo suficientemente estable, aunque parece que podría ser drogado por algo", dijo Renato.

Fon se sintió levantado y colocado sobre la espalda de Skull, antes de que fueran enviados directamente a una de sus casas de seguridad protegidas por la magia.

Estaba fuera de combate en el momento en que su cuerpo y su mente registraron que estaba a salvo.

De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que iba a tener bastante migraña en los próximos días.

Fon tuvo una migraña y fue muy extraño despertarse en su cuerpo de trece años después de haber estado atrapado como un niño pequeño durante más de treinta años. Más aún, el hecho de que las cosas ya no coincidían con lo que él sabía, dejándolo a la deriva sin forma de anclarse.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, de inmediato reconoció a un Renacido mucho más joven asegurándose de que se sentía mejor después de haber estado frío durante la mayor parte de los cuatro días.

Fon logró mantener su legendaria calma mientras los Ancianos del clan (nunca los había mirado con cariño después de hacer tan poco por mantener a su hermana a salvo de los asesinos de la Tríada) básicamente le informaron que debido a circunstancias recientes estaba siendo trasladado a Hogwarts y Pasaría sus veranos con su prometida y su familia. Al menos hasta que se graduó de la ridícula excusa de una educación mágica que tenían.

(Todavía estaba intentando aceptar el hecho de que había un Feng-Huang en su _habitación_ cuando se despertó).

Al ver a Verde, Fon casi de inmediato migró hacia él ... o hubiera tenido al chico que, según su mente, era "Harry Potter", que no se había agarrado a él con alivio.

"¡Gracias Loki! Nos preocupamos cuando Ren dijo que todavía no estabas despierto después de tres días".

Los recuerdos de Fon estaban girando, tratando de reconciliar la imagen de Skull de Mort con Harry Potter (no, Black, con la mente suministrada) y sin poder hacer una coincidencia.

Harry lo miró a los ojos antes de darse cuenta. Fon miró perplejo mientras señalaba a Verde y lo arrastraron a un aula abandonada.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta y se aseguró la habitación, lo primero que preguntó fue que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Sabes que lucías como un Kyouya 'Stormy' adorable cuando te vi por primera vez en China," dijo Harry sonriendo.

Verde resopló divertido.

Fon tuvo que sentarse por el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

"Easy Fon. No esperaba que de repente recuperases tus recuerdos así", dijo Skull gentilmente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó.

"Desde que desperté durante una noche particularmente mala cuando tenía siete años", dijo Skull.

"Tenía seis, seis años y medio cuando obtuve el mío", dijo Verde.

Fon respiró profunda y calmadamente mientras intentaba reconciliar sus recuerdos con lo que _sabía_ y lo que "recordaba" desde la primera vez.

Podía decir con seguridad que su vida "ahora" era mucho más placentera y menos dolorosa de lo que había sido la primera vez.

"¿Quién es mi prometido de todos modos?" preguntó Fon. Porque no recordaba haber tenido prometido la última vez y sus recuerdos aún no habían alcanzado su objetivo.

La sonrisa de Skull fue positivamente malvada.

"Viper, o Camellia Potter-Black como se llama ahora. Está empezando a convertirse en la víbora que conocemos y amamos, con algunos ajustes".

Fon ahogado.

"¿Qué?"

"Viper era mi prima antes, pero ahora es mi hermana. Oficialmente ustedes dos están comprometidos porque realmente no quiero terminar con el padre de Kyouya en un futuro cercano y porque recordé que usted era bastante parcial con ella incluso si no tenía idea cuál era su género real ", dijo Skull.

"Esto es muy extraño", dijo Fon.

"Solo tómalo un día a la vez. Mira el lado bueno ... al menos de esta manera podemos corregir los errores que cometimos como mocosos con nariz de moco y en realidad seremos un _equipo en_ lugar de personas que apenas se toleran mutuamente de cortesía profesional ", dijo Skull.

Fon ya podía ver la diferencia en sus Llamas. Luce apenas los había mantenido juntos cuando se vieron obligados a trabajar el uno con el otro.

Skull no solo los había juntado, sino que también los estaba haciendo una _familia_ adecuada _._ Era difícil de creer que la Nube algo descarada tuviera Sky Flames todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró recostado para recuperarse de una migraña masiva de tener que lidiar con dos grupos de recuerdos en el regazo de Viper, descubrió que no le importaba el cambio en absoluto.

Incluso si tuviera que morir para tener una segunda oportunidad, ese era un pequeño precio a pagar para tener _esto_ .

Skull estaba actuando como una gallina madre total en torno a Fon, aunque no estaba empalagoso con eso. Un hecho que Fon apreció mucho. Después de unas semanas cuando los recuerdos finalmente entraron en su lugar (estaba muy contento por su entrenamiento de Ocultismo ... aceleró mucho las cosas) y acostumbrarse a vivir con algunos Hufflepuffs divertidos, Fon finalmente encontró algo para anclarse a fin de hacer que el cambio abrupto sea mucho más fácil de manejar.

Al igual que Verde, se encontró siguiendo la pista de Skull sin pensar demasiado en ello. El hecho de que esto lo puso en la compañía de Viper más de las veces fue una bonificación muy buena.

Descubrió que la menor atracción que había sentido por ella cuando era solo adulto aumentó cuando llegó a conocer a la chica que podría haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes la primera vez. Todavía había elementos de la mujer que había llegado a conocer en el transcurso de varias décadas, pero ella era más abierta ahora que nunca como una adulta o como un 'niño pequeño'.

Todavía estaba en silencio en estado de shock por el hecho de que Skull aparentemente cumplía con los requisitos para que un Feng-Huang se uniera a él voluntariamente y aún así se metiera en disputas fraternales sin tratar de irse. O que parecía tratarlo como una extensión extraña de Skull al punto que lo usó como una percha cuando estaba solo con Verde.

En general, Fon estaba bastante contento con las circunstancias extrañas en las que se encontraba, incluso si estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse a la extrañeza de todo.

Verde miró a Skull con diversión. Fon estaba en una cita tranquila con Camellia y estaban experimentando en el "laboratorio" de Verde en la Sala de los Menesteres.

"Sabes si y cuando Viper recupere sus recuerdos va a estar tan enojada contigo", dijo Verde.

El cráneo se burló.

"No me lo recuerdes. ¡Esperamos que Reborn no recuerde, porque va a estar _tan_ enojado de que yo fui tan bueno y nunca dijo nada la primera vez! Fon estaba dispuesto a escuchar al menos una vez que sus recuerdos regresaran, "dijo Skull.

"Nunca lo hubiera identificado por tener tantos problemas para adaptarse", dijo Verde.

"De todos nosotros, él y Reborn fueron los que más se pusieron en su camino. Podrían esconderlo detrás de su legendaria personalidad serena, pero siempre tuvo el momento más difícil de pensar fuera de la caja a menos que se tratara de artes marciales", dijo Skull. bufido. "Creo que la _única_ razón por la que lo está manejando tan bien es por la estructura de creencias hacia el Feng-Huang y los requisitos necesarios para vincularse con uno".

Verde tarareaba.

Cráneo tenía un punto. Fuera del Arcobaleno, Fon estaba muy predispuesto hacia la "tradición" y en ocasiones era tan obstinado como Renacido. Usar eso como una muleta hasta que encuentre una nueva línea de base es completamente posible y explicaría su comportamiento actual.

Una vez que encontró su centro de nuevo, era probable que volviera al mismo Fon que siempre habían conocido.

 _Con Fon y Viper_

"Entonces, ¿cómo era Skull antes de que sucediera este desastre?" preguntó Camelia. Al ver la mirada que Fon le estaba dando, puso los ojos en blanco. "Admitió tener recuerdos del futuro y Verde se niega a decir nada ya que en realidad no le prestó mucha atención".

Fon parpadeó antes de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarlo.

"Era diferente. Casi cansado, ahora que lo pienso. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero había este aire resignado de alguien que solo quería que el peso del mundo se les caiga de los hombros para que finalmente puedan _descansar_ sobre él. "Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca discutió contra Renato y Colonello más o menos usándolo como un alivio del estrés incluso cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo", admitió Fon. "Era ruidoso y actuaba como un cobarde, pero siempre me había parecido falso. Todos estábamos tan atrapados en nuestras vidas que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que estaba destrozado por dentro. Y para cuando nos maldijeron, ninguno de nosotros se molestó en mirarlo todo ".

"¿Y yo?" ella preguntó. Quería saber cómo era la mujer con la que Skull siempre la comparó.

Fon hizo una mueca abierta ante la pregunta.

"Siempre escondiste tu género y nos cobró por las razones más ridículas. No confiabas en nadie y parecías guardar rencor contra el mundo en general. Recuerdo haber intentado cortejarte antes de la maldición, pero eso casi murió después porque estabas tan enojado con todo el asunto que te negaste a considerarlo, "admitió. "Francamente pareces mucho más feliz de lo que puedo recordar que eres".

Camelia estaba en silencio. En parte por sorpresa, pero también porque necesitaba tiempo para procesar esta nueva información.

Podía recordar fácilmente lo _sola_ que había estado antes de que Skull tropezara con ella. Cómo se sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y tuviera que agarrarse a lo único que sabía le daba poder a la gente.

Si Skull no la había encontrado y le había dado una familia a la que agarrarse, era demasiado fácil para ella verse a sí misma creciendo sola e incapaz de confiar en nadie después de haber sido traicionada tan fácilmente por su propia sangre. Exigir abiertamente el pago, solo para que tuviera cierta sensación de control sobre su vida y saber que no la volverían a follar por segunda vez.

Fon no dijo nada cuando Camellia se inclinó hacia él, más allá de lo agradecido que Skull se había tomado la molestia de _hacer_ algo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar.

No renunciaría a su hermano molesto por nada, incluso si juraría que estaba tratando de darle a ella y a Blaise canas antes de que lleguen a su mayoría mágica.


	22. Chapter 22

Fon tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Skull lo había llevado al séptimo piso por una razón específica. En la actualidad, la sala parecía un dojo completo con tatamis y el sonido rítmico de una fuente de bambú que "chasqueaba" en el fondo.

"Te estás adaptando muy bien a las cosas, pero incluso yo puedo ver que necesitas soltarlo antes de que rompes", dijo Skull.

Él se deslizó en una postura básica. Fon parpadeó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Skull estaba ofreciendo e hizo lo mismo. No había tenido la oportunidad de realmente relajarse y adaptarse al hecho de que estaba en su cuerpo adolescente. Solo poder descifrar el alcance de lo que podría hacer _ahora_ sería un alivio y le daría algo de control sobre esta situación.

Fue con sorpresa que encontró que Skull era un oponente bastante difícil de enfrentar. Estaba resbaladizo como el infierno y casi imposible de precisar. Fon encontró una sonrisa extraña y encantada en su cara. Se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en _años_ y se sentía estimulante.

Todo el estrés y la confusión sobre la repentina afluencia de recuerdos parecieron desaparecer a medida que comenzó a descubrir sus nuevos límites (límites que pronto desaparecerían una vez que volvió a su antiguo régimen de entrenamiento) y simplemente se dejó caer en el patrón de ataque. y defender

Fon se encontró mirando el techo del dojo falso mientras Skull usaba un _barrido_ de todas las cosas sobre _él_ . Estaba jadeando de cansancio y disfrutando cada segundo de eso.

"¿Sentirse mejor?" sonrió Skull.

"Mucho", admitió Fon. Aceptó el jugo frío de la nube y se sentó un poco. Para su deleite fue hecho de mandarinas.

"Lamento que estés tan confundido, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. La primera vez que me tiraron tanta mierda, la idea de no ayudarlos a todos se convirtió en las personas que sabía que podían Ser sonado absolutamente ridículo. Además ... Casi me muero de risa cuando descubrí cuánto Kyouya tomó después de ti, "dijo Skull sonriéndole.

Fon lo miró y se rió abiertamente al escuchar eso. Kyouya nunca le creyó a su madre cuando dijo que él era como Fon cuando era niño.

"Te diré qué ... ¿qué tal si nos juntamos al menos una o dos veces y semana y tratamos de darnos una paliza el uno al otro en nombre del entrenamiento? Nunca lo dije antes, pero siempre disfruté el entrenamiento de tai chi nos diste cuando teníamos tiempo de sobra ".

En este punto, la respiración de Fon había llegado a su fin. De todos los demás, solo Skull parecía tomarse en serio sus instrucciones y recordó que el otro siempre parecía mostrar una mejora real cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de entrenar.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Cómo se perdió este lado de Skull la primera vez? ¿Estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que se perdían los pequeños detalles el uno del otro?

"Me encantaría eso".

"Además, esto significa que finalmente tengo a alguien con quien meditar y practicar los pocos katas que sé por la mañana. Blaise odia levantarse tan pronto como yo solo para correr un poco y Viper se niega a despertarse una hora antes del desayuno. saber cómo es Verde ", dijo Skull.

Fon se rió entre dientes. De vez en cuando, Verde ignoraba cosas como dormir, comer y bañarse una vez que estaba absorto en un proyecto. Él los encontró 'detalles triviales'.

Se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar a Skull levantado y estirando afuera cuando bajó. Los dos cayeron en un ritmo fácil y Fon se encontró siguiendo la pista de Skull casi instintivamente ... y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el otro era un Sky. Era más como la camaradería fácil que tenía con los pocos miembros de su familia que realmente tenía cerca.

No sería hasta que Verde silenciosamente dijo "Bienvenido de nuevo" que se dio cuenta de que sentía que pertenecía a su piel otra vez. Se había sentido como si estuviera simultáneamente en un cuerpo demasiado grande y pequeño hasta ese momento.

"Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto antes, pero le agradezco a los dioses que tengo un contrato de esponsales activo contigo", dijo Fon en serio.

Había olvidado lo _molesto que_ era la pubertad, y agregó que era un hombre muy atractivo que tenía un "sabor" diferente al de cualquier otro chico en el campus, salvo por los extremadamente raros como Verde y Skull, y de repente se sintió como si estaba siendo observado por cientos de ojos depredadores que esperaban comerlo vivo.

Lo único que los mantenía alejados de su espalda y de hacer algo más que _mirar fijamente_ atentamente era el hecho de que estaba comprometido con Camellia Black, la familia Steward of the Potter y hermana del heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de las Negras. Hija de una bruja que ninguna persona en su sano juicio quería conocer en un callejón oscuro.

Nadie quería enfadar a Camellia y descubrir exactamente lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Bellatrix había causado una aterradora impresión durante la última guerra.

Así que, por ahora, estaba a salvo y, francamente, la única _mujer a la_ que se sentía atraído de forma remota en esta escuela tan molesta era Viper.

Incluso si encontraba el razonamiento de Skull para hacer el contrato con su clan más que un poco hilarante.

"Hmph. Como si hubiera dejado que una pretenciosa princesa de sangre pura tomara lo que es _mío_ . Es lo suficientemente molesto como para pensar que los dejaría cerca de mi hermano como posible pareja", dijo Camellia posesivamente.

Fon se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Viper si de repente recuperara sus recuerdos y descubriera que estaba actuando positivamente como posesiva de Fon y Skull de todas las personas.

Tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

Ella estaría mortificada más allá de toda creencia antes de intentar cobrarles por alguna razón inexistente para ocultar su vergüenza. Y luego podrían chantajearla solo por diversión.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" -exigió Camellia, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nada", respondió suavemente. Invisible por The Mist, Fon escribió algo rápidamente en un guión chino antes de arrojarlo con destreza a la cabeza de Skull. La nube lo abrió discretamente ... antes de cacarear.

Camellia lo miró sospechosamente.

"¿Quieres que te deje a merced de las niñas preadolescentes y adolescentes de esta escuela?" ella preguntó, levantando una sola ceja.

Fon se estremeció abiertamente.

"No señora", dijo rápidamente.

"Oh, bueno, puedes ser entrenado", dijo Camellia.

Fon le dio una mirada extraña antes de que él registrara exactamente qué estaba pasando con su chi y se dio cuenta de por qué estaba de mal humor. Rápidamente sacó una rana de chocolate con relleno de caramelo.

También lanzó otra bola de pergamino a Skull, quien se rió tanto que comenzó a golpear la mesa.

Camellia lo miró con sospecha, pero aceptó el regalo de chocolate sacrificatorio ... antes de pisar el pie de Fon. Él aceptó el 'castigo' con toda la debida gracia. Esto fue en verdad demasiado divertido como para no continuar.

 _Con cráneo_

"Espera ... él puede decir cuándo es Camellia ... bastarda con suerte", dijo Blaise en señal de agradecimiento.

"Lo que significa que nunca estará sin sus ranas sacrificiales para apaciguar al hombre lobo conocido como mi hermana", dijo Skull riéndose.

"Entonces vamos a tener el entretenimiento de ver a Fon cortejar a Camellia y burlarnos de su vida amorosa". preguntó Blaise con entusiasmo.

"Sí," dijo Skull, haciendo estallar el sonido 'p'.

"Es una lástima que Renato sea un muggle. Tenerlo cerca sería muy gracioso, porque haría que todas las chicas se comieran de las manos en un mes", dijo Blaise.

"Solo imagina la diversión que se tiene cuando Fon trata de lidiar con mis travesuras cuando está acostumbrado al 'viejo' yo", se rió Skull.

Verde había tardado dos meses completos antes de renunciar a tratar de entender por qué Skull había pasado de ser cobarde y quejumbrosa a actuar como un hiperactivo consumió cafeína, azúcar y bebidas energéticas que vivieron para causar un caos que haría que hasta el Renacer se viera preguntarle a él.

En cambio, recurrió al mismo método que tenían Blaise y Viper. Golpeaba a Skull en la cabeza cuando se molestaba hasta que se callaba o molestaba a otra persona.

 _Unos días más tarde, en Hogsmeade ..._

"... ¿Normalmente actúa así de hiper?" preguntó Fon, con las cejas crispadas.

"Le pregunté por qué y me dijo que si iba a interpretar al descarado idiota equivocado de Gryffindor, entonces se divertiría con él. Aparentemente su imagen de un Gryffindor implica actuar como alguien más loco que una ardilla", dijo Camellia rotundamente.

Fon inmediatamente pensó en el compañero animal de Luce, Cosmo, y luego escondió una risa ante lo ofendida que dicha criatura estaría en la comparación.

"Dicho eso, tenemos una respuesta estándar para cuando se pone demasiado molesto", continuó.

"¿Y eso es?"

La mano de Camellia arremetió, agarró el cuello de Skull y ella procedió a darle una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer un impacto. Gimió, pero se calmó.

"Meanie".

"Por favor dime que puedes agotarlo para que sea menos molesto lidiar con él durante el día", le rogó Camellia. "No nos importa si lo entrenas en el suelo o simplemente juegas a la pelota hasta que se quede sin energía ... se está volviendo cada vez más errático y nos está empujando por la pared".

"Creo que podemos arreglar algo", dijo Fon, mirando abiertamente divertido más allá de lo creíble en este momento.

Ponte unas pesadas pesas para aumentar la resistencia de Skull y la suya, y no le costaría mucho recuperar nuevamente el título "el más rápido en Asia".

"De repente estoy sintiendo menos dolores de cabeza para Blaise, Verde y para mí y muchos más para McGonagall y Dumbledore en nuestro futuro", dijo Camellia sonriendo abiertamente.

"Puedo o no tener una manera de agotarlo que solo lo beneficiará más adelante", coincidió Fon.

Además, estaban atrapados en esta escuela fuera del camino con muy poco entretenimiento, y disfrutaba el ocasional parkour. Si nada más tiene que ver, los miembros mayores del personal tienen coronarios tratando de detener su juego de etiqueta.

Blaise escuchó una conmoción fuera del pasillo, seguido por una calavera cacareando y un poco sin aliento, Fon.

"¿Creí que se suponía que era el serio?" le preguntó a Verde.

"Mencionó algo acerca de aprovechar al máximo una segunda infancia en nombre del entrenamiento y el arrastre. Simplemente no se interponga en su camino y debería estar bien, y de esta manera tenemos a alguien con quien vestir al idiota", respondió el rayo. . "En una nota no relacionada, Skull nos dijo que dirigiéramos a cualquiera de los profesores originales que exigían saber dónde están en la dirección incorrecta, ya que técnicamente también están 'jugando' a la etiqueta".

Blaise sonrió.

"Eso suena hilarante y algo divertido", comentó.

"¿Por qué crees que acepté hacerlo en primer lugar?", Dijo sonriendo Verde.

McGonagall llegó con una ceja crispada. Inadvertidos los maestros más nuevos (y Snape) estaban viendo todo con diversión.

Skull había señalado que no estaba en contra de las reglas de la escuela el jugar 'tag' siempre y cuando las escobas no estuvieran involucradas, nadie fuera dañado, y no estuvieran interrumpiendo las clases.

Como solo 'jugaron' después de que la última clase había terminado y estaban en sus dormitorios por toque de queda, literalmente no había nada que McGonagall o los otros maestros pudieran hacer mientras no fueran atrapados. Y los dos siempre estaban en otras partes del castillo cuando los maestros que realmente se preocupaban estaban en los lugares que habían dejado hace mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de los profesores aprendieron a ignorar el juego, excepto a McGonagall y Dumbledore. El anciano estaba muy confundido de por qué las salas de la escuela ignoraron sus demandas para detener a los dos.

Por otra parte, no tenía idea de que Skull tenía el anillo del heredero Slytherin alrededor del cuello (había empezado a usar el anillo del heredero Negro correctamente, ya que las noticias finalmente habían llegado a la vieja cabra). Con el anillo del heredero, las salas de la escuela _lo_ registraron como propietario parcial, y por lo tanto podía negar cualquier orden que el director hiciera, siempre que no pusiera en peligro a los estudiantes.

A eso y a Hogwarts le gustó mucho más Skull que a Dumbledore con lo grande que había sido el desastre del lugar. Después de todo, era un castillo semiinteligente.

Blaise se divirtió abiertamente cuando varios estudiantes dieron direcciones contradictorias sobre dónde estaban Skull y Fon. En parte porque condujo al viejo gato y al viejo chivo por la pared tratando de atraparlos, pero también porque no eran solo Blaise, Camellia o Verde los que estaban cansados de la hiper energía casi perpetua de Skull.

Cuando estaba hiperactivo, generalmente se aburría rápidamente. Cuando estaba aburrido, creó el caos. Cuando creó el caos, casi siempre arrastró a los Weasley Twins, haciendo que los días de todos sean un poco más "interesantes".

Si Fon era capaz de usar Skull abajo para no crear estragos masivos en nombre del aburrimiento, entonces, por arte de magia, todos los estudiantes actuarían como sus habilitadores para volver locos a los dos ex Gryffindors que intentaban atraparlos.

Su cordura dependía de eso.


	23. Chapter 23

Fon estaba preocupado, e incluso Verde mostraba abierta preocupación. Y si el científico loco de un Lightning estaba entendiendo que algo andaba mal con Skull, entonces definitivamente había algo apagado.

No fue hasta que estuvo mucho más cerca de la Nube que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Skull estaba tratando desesperadamente de no dormir, y estaba empezando a afectarlo.

Fon ideó un plan simple, si bien efectivo, para descubrir qué estaba pasando. Fuera de todo el Arcobaleno, Skull siempre había sido el mejor en esconder su verdadero ser de los demás.

El artista marcial recordó claramente una mañana dolorosa cuando entró en Skull tratando de vendar las costillas claramente rotas sin éxito. Él siguió protestando que estaba bien hasta que Fon lo había llevado literalmente y lo dejó en el suelo frente a Reborn antes de asegurarse de que el arrogante hombre saboteado conociera su condición. Teniendo en cuenta que Skull tenía problemas para respirar hasta ese punto, no había manera de que pudiera seguir ocultando cuánto dolor sentía con verdadero éxito.

Reborn le había seguido la corriente a Fon, con todo el mundo viendo impasible todo el tiempo pensando que Fon estaba reaccionando exageradamente ... hasta que Skull se desmayó abruptamente cuando incluso una fracción del dolor se alivió de su cuerpo. La mirada plana y conmocionada en la cara de Reborn había dicho volúmenes mientras se despojaban rápidamente de la obstinada Nube de su atuendo habitual ... solo para mirar en horrorizado silencio la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Las costillas rotas fueron el daño _menor_ en Skull.

Fon escondió un ceño fruncido. Reborn había pasado la mayor parte de una semana y habían puesto a Skull en un coma inducido médicamente. A Verde le había tomado un día entero descubrir qué tenía exactamente Calavera en la sangre que se había comido las drogas que lo mantenían frío. Viper casi tuvo un ataque de apoplejía al descubrir que tenía suficiente veneno de basilisco en su sangre para matar a cincuenta hombres adultos, además de suficientes lágrimas de fénix para mantenerlo con vida.

Ninguno de los Arcobaleno se atrevió a llamar a Skull _débil_ otra vez después de darse cuenta de la extensión de su voluntad de vivir. Un hombre inferior se hubiera acurrucado y hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero Skull había sobrevivido y había salido por voluntad pura y obstinada.

Reborn había sido mucho más gentil al 'disciplinar' al llamado Lackey del grupo, y ni siquiera Colonello le dio a Skull tanto jaleo después de ese día.

Por eso Fon se preparó con el alcohol de alta graduación que podía tener en sus manos, esperó su sesión semanal de entrenamiento durante el fin de semana y después de poner a cráneo en el suelo tres veces (el requisito mínimo que habían acordado para la sesión para terminar) produjo el alcohol.

Skull lo miró y se rió amargamente.

"Fui tan obvio, ¿eh?"

"Te olvidas, vimos las cicatrices dejadas atrás hace mucho tiempo", dijo Fon con calma. No hubo juicio, ninguna simpatía, y sobre todo ninguna falta de compasión.

Skull tomó la botella que se le ofrecía, antes de bajar la mayor parte de ella en poco tiempo. Le tomó tres más antes de comenzar a hablar, y una vez que comenzó no pudo parar.

Fon era un observador silencioso, dejando que Skull ventilara lo que fuera que le había estado molestando hasta el punto de tener pesadillas y un claro deseo de no dormir solo para escapar de ellos.

Por supuesto, los recuerdos de lo que sucedió la primera vez lo alcanzarían en el peor momento posible. Fon debería haber adivinado que Skull había estado reteniendo los recuerdos de la guerra y el infierno que sufrió como "Harry Potter" por tanto tiempo que comenzó a rebelarse.

El tonto era demasiado bueno para reprimir sus instintos en la Nube hasta el punto en que rompían violentamente cuando los empujaban demasiado lejos.

Fon deja que su amigo (y pronto hermano) lo saque todo, se frota la espalda y deja que la Nube se apoye en él.

En momentos como estos, deseaba que Viper hubiera sido la que recuperara sus recuerdos del futuro que no era, no él. Ella siempre había sido la más cercana a Skull, especialmente después de ese mes en el que lo había ayudado con algo en Inglaterra, solo para salir visiblemente conmocionado al final.

Sabiendo lo que él hizo ahora, estaba claro que Skull la había traído de vuelta a la familia sin que se lo pidieran, y solo le dijo eso después del hecho.

Cuando Skull finalmente se desmayó del alivio y debido al alcohol que había consumido, Fon esperó hasta estar seguro de que la Nube estaba firmemente fría antes de suspirar. Interiormente estaba maldiciendo el nombre de Albus Dumbledore con vehemencia suficiente para hacer que incluso _Xanxus se_ sonrojara por la cantidad de palabrotas que estaba haciendo.

"Supongo que es bueno que tu trastorno de estrés postraumático solo llegue a tu casa cuando tuviste una base de apoyo real para superarlo", dijo Fon, pasando su mano por el cabello de Skull.

Skull se curvó en el suave toque, instintivamente registrando a Fon como uno de sus Elementos y como un amigo.

"¿Es seguro venir aquí?" preguntó Camellia, antes de registrar el número de botellas de alta resistencia alrededor de Skull. "¿Que pasó?"

Fon notó que Verde estaba justo detrás de ella, al igual que el divertido Luna Lovegood. Ella se había apegado más o menos a Verde por razones que solo ella conocía, aunque él no lo notó en este momento. Ahora la consideraba una de sus asistentes de laboratorio más divertidas y apenas registraba el hecho de que estaba en su espacio personal.

"Su trastorno de estrés postraumático estaba actuando, y olvidó que tiene una base de apoyo real para apoyarse ahora", dijo simplemente Fon.

"¿Su qué?" dijo Camellia.

"Ah. Eso explicaría su comportamiento errático, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que _sabemos_ que tiene la mala costumbre de emborracharse cuando siente dolor o necesita ayuda", dijo Verde, subiéndose las gafas.

"¿Qué es el TEPT?" preguntó Camelia.

"PTSD significa Desorden de Estrés Post Traumático. Muchos soldados o guerreros que vienen de campos de batalla activos lo tienen y eso hace que sea mucho más difícil readaptarse a la vida civil", explicó Fon.

"Los viejos términos son conmoción cerebral o síndrome de fatiga de combate. Básicamente está atrapado en los recuerdos de la guerra en la que fue atrapado por Dumbledore y su estupidez, y sigue olvidando que tiene gente a su alrededor que puede ayudarlo a pasar. el trauma de la guerra ", dijo Verde.

"... ¿Y emborracharlo borracho ayuda?" dijo Camellia dudosamente.

"En la mayoría de los casos, no, pero el problema de Skull es que tiene la mala costumbre de embotellar su dolor y pedir ayuda cuando la necesita hasta que explota. El truco fue lograr que comenzara a hablar de ello, y en ese momento lo hará. naturalmente, sale como un torrente ", dijo Fon. Él frunció el ceño con fastidio. "Esto no habría sido un problema si los idiotas en Inglaterra se hubieran molestado en escuchar y darse cuenta del daño que estaban haciendo, enjaulando una nube hasta el punto en que ya no intente luchar contra ella".

Fon apenas notó el hecho de que Camellia fácilmente movió a su hermano a su regazo. La mayoría de los hombres podrían haber sentido celos por la forma en que miraba al otro adolescente, pero Fon ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás esos pequeños celos.

Además, sabía perfectamente que Skull prefería tratar a Viper como a su hermana más que a nada romántico. Lo más probable es que no sabría cómo reaccionar si alguien tuviera sentimientos genuinos y románticos hacia él que no estuvieran motivados por la avaricia u otros factores. Al ver que Cloud se abrazaba con su hermana, Fon sonrió y cogió una manta.

Skull se veía tan vulnerable e inocente, durmiendo así. Toda la energía maníaca que había estado exhibiendo se desangró por completo, revelando al niño que nunca se le permitió estar debajo.

Era una de las personas más fuertes que Fon había tenido el placer de conocer ... y uno de los más débiles. Un cachorro que había sido golpeado tanto que había llegado a aceptarlo como parte integrante de su vida y cómo otros lo tratarían, y era abiertamente desconfiado de aquellos que querían cuidarlo sin tener un motivo oculto.

Y sin embargo, una vez que tenías su lealtad, era de por vida. Había movido el cielo y la tierra para proteger sus Elementos, a pesar de que _su_ trabajo era protegerlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué le decimos a los 'maestros'?" preguntó Verde con una sonrisa burlona.

"Diles que Sirius tuvo que pedir prestado a Harry para el fin de semana para la empresa familiar", dijo Camellia inmediatamente. "Una vez que explicamos la situación, él probablemente acepte la historia de portada, solo tenemos que eliminarlo de la escuela a través de una conexión Floo aprobada. Es una de las pocas cosas con las que Dumbledore no puede interferir, ya que no es legal de Harry. guardián o un negro ".

"Llévenlo a Japón durante el fin de semana. Siempre le gustó la cultura", sugirió Fon.

"Te das cuenta de que vendrás con nosotros. Sería extraño si no lo hicieras", dijo Camellia.

"Por supuesto. Además, necesitarías un traductor adecuado".

Skull se despertó en un país muy familiar. Una vez que se registró que no estaba en Hogwarts, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

" _¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lograste esto?"_ le preguntó a Fon en japonés.

" _Viper sugirió que te saquemos del país antes de que te cayeras, y Sirius estaba muy dispuesto a citar 'Empresa familiar' para sacarte del castillo la mayor parte del fin de semana. Naturalmente, como prometida, era aceptable que yo lo acompañara. usted ",_ dijo Fon en el mismo idioma.

" _Todavía no puedo creer que hayas clasificado a los Hufflepuff. No, espera, puedo. Fue eso o Ravenclaw",_ dijo Skull sonriendo.

Fon se rió entre dientes. Algunos Slytherins estarían consternados por estar comprometidos con un "Hufflepuff". A Camellia no le importaba, porque sabía la razón por la que lo habían ordenado allí. Además, él era de _ella_ y nadie más.

"¿Entonces te volvías loco en el castillo?" dijo Sirius en inglés.

Skull miró a Fon.

" _No estaba segura de si le contabas la historia completa, así que le di el mínimo de información. Ahora es consciente de que tu 'fuego del alma' está predispuesto a la deriva y no le gusta estar encerrado en una jaula, incluso si supuestamente hecho para 'su propio bien' ",_ explicó Fon en chino. Skull le dio un discreto saludo de agradecimiento.

"Sí, me estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo porque ahora todos _saben_ que soy el próximo jefe de la familia. Dumbledore ha sido particularmente irritante, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir si me estoy convirtiendo en el siguiente Acertijo o si el Horrocrux que era en mi cicatriz está tratando de tomar el control ", dijo Skull poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Como demonios voy a decirle que el fuego del alma fue capaz de purgar ese maldito fragmento cuando tenía siete años ... lo último que necesitamos es que él se dedique a la magia del alma cuando es lo suficientemente anal acerca de la magia 'oscura' naturalmente alineada "

Sirius resopló de acuerdo al escuchar eso.

"Bueno Pup, tienes todo un fin de semana para matar en Japón de todos los lugares. ¿Cuál es tu primer movimiento?"

"Sirius, voy a presentarte a tu nuevo lugar favorito", dijo Skull en voz baja, pero con ojos brillantes.

Sirius parecía intrigado.

Entonces su mandíbula cayó y miró a su ahijado con abierta aprobación.

"Mejor. Godson. Ever".

Skull parecía abiertamente divertido mientras le presentaba a su padrino y tío la maravilla de los cafés Maid y sus atuendos. Sirius estaba enamorado de la idea desde el principio, y ya estaba planeando comenzar una en Hogsmeade, solo por la pura novedad de la misma.

Y esto fue antes de que Skull le presentara la serie _"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon",_ incluso si Sirius tenía que obtener un hechizo de traducción para poder leerlo.

Sin embargo, fue lo que Skull encontró durante su viaje improvisado lo que realmente ayudó a sus pesadillas.

Al ver el pulpo familiar en el stand de Takoyaki, Fon sonrió cuando Skull saltó rápidamente y se ofreció a comprarle la criatura al gruñón dueño.

Skull felizmente abrazó a su amado amigo Oodako, que parecía bastante decidido a sentarse en su cabeza por alguna razón y lo miraba con abierta confusión, si estaba leyendo la expresión del cefalópodo correctamente.

"Estoy feliz por ti, encontrar a tu pareja dos veces", dijo Fon.

"No puedo creer lo mucho que extrañé a Oodako", dijo Skull sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era mucho más pequeño de lo que Skull recordaba, pero el vínculo había encajado en su lugar tan rápido como lo había hecho con Hedwig. ¡Y esta vez Oodako tendría un baño apropiado para descansar, en lugar de ese tanque estrecho que se expandió por arte de magia!

 _De vuelta en Hogwarts ..._

"¿Cómo es que te vas por unos días y vuelves con el primo bebé del calamar gigante?" preguntó Blaise, con las cejas crispadas.

"¡No disuadir al pulpo!" dijo Skull riendo como un somorgujo. "Además, tengo planes para Oodako y los gemelos".

Iba a pasarlo muy bien acercándose furtivamente a Fred y George y arrojando una brazada de pulpos retorciéndose sobre ellos.

"Me rindo. ¿Cómo vas a explicarle eso a Snape, y mucho menos a McGonagall?"

"Enlace familiar", dijo Skull de inmediato. "Eso y yo tenemos un estuche de viaje adecuado para él".

Blaise lo miró fijamente, antes de golpear a la criatura con su magia y parpadear dos veces.

"No voy a preguntar por qué en nombre de Merlín te vinculaste con _eso_ , pero disfrutaré viendo cómo planeas explicarle esto a tu lechuza".

"Ya lo hice. Hedwig me dio una bofetada afectuosa con su ala antes de entrar en una conversación bastante extraña con su kouhai", dijo Skull con orgullo.

"¿Kouhai?" repitió Blaise.

"Significa 'underclassman', pero también se puede usar para junior. Un buen ejemplo sería llamar al primer y segundo año nuestro 'kouhai', y del cuarto al séptimo año a nuestro 'sempai'", explicó Skull alegremente.

"Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido", dijo Blaise rotundamente. "Al menos puedo afirmar con seguridad que nunca me aburriré".

"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Quieres ver a los gemelos gritar un sangriento asesinato cuando arrojo a Oodako sobre sus cabezas y se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando?"

"Dioses, sí", dijo Blaise con entusiasmo.

"¡Tengo la cámara Verde especialmente reforzada para manejar áreas mágicamente densas!" chirria Camellia entretenida.

Una hora más tarde, Fred y George miraban a Skull con cara de sucia mientras miraban al cefalópodo en sus brazos cautelosamente ... todo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento después de gritarles cuando de repente tenían que lidiar con algo húmedo, viscoso y retorcido. cayó sobre ellos sin previo aviso.

Skull estaba demasiado ocupado aullando de dolor con Blaise no muy atrás. Camelia estaba tratando de sostener la cámara directamente de sus risitas.

De repente, supieron _exactamente_ cómo se sintió Ron ese año, convirtieron a su oso en una enorme araña cuando era niño. Nunca volverían a mirar al calamar como siempre.

"Esa fue una broma sucia, encubierta", dijo George.

"Bien jugado", dijo Fred, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

"Ahora imagina cómo reaccionará Percy, especialmente cuando se da cuenta de que sus hechizos están rebotando y golpeando a todos los demás en las cercanías".

"¿Podemos mirar?" Preguntó Fred con entusiasmo.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Skull sonriendo.


	24. Chapter 24

Albus Dumbledore estaba desconcertado. Tantos cambios estaban sucediendo y Harry Potter ... no, _Black_ , tenía que seguir recordándose a sí mismo ... estaba en el centro de todo.

El niño tenía un carisma que era imposible de ignorar. Al igual que Tom cuando encontró su lugar, se las arregló para reunir un pequeño grupo de personas de confianza que por todos los derechos tendrían muy poco que ver el uno con el otro.

Cada vez que miraba al niño, seguía viendo al niño que Tom Riddle había sido antes de acostumbrarse a las artes oscuras.

Esa personalidad carismática que parecía atraer a todos, haciéndolos flexibles a sus palabras y mentiras venenosas.

Dumbledore suspiró.

¿Cómo se suponía que conduciría a estos pobres niños a la Luz cuando su control sobre ellos se desvanecía cada año que pasaba? Fue para el Gran Bien que los alejó de la tentación de la magia oscura.

El daño infligido a su reputación estaba teniendo un efecto dominó masivo en toda la sociedad mágica. Ya no se lo consideraba un dechado de Luz y todo lo que era Bueno.

De hecho, varias brujas y magos que se habían opuesto a él estaban comenzando a hablar una vez más contra él. Sus voces eran mucho más fuertes y llegaban a más oídos que nunca, mientras el tercer grupo sombrío que había comenzado a ascender en poder comenzó a reunirlos con mayor fuerza, haciendo más difícil ignorarlos.

Lo que simplemente no podía entender era quién era el líder de esta tercera facción y cómo podían hacer que los gustos de Lucius Malfoy trabajaran juntos con Augusta Longbottom sin que se lanzaran hechizos de ningún lado. Teniendo en cuenta lo que su cuñada hizo con el hijo y la nuera de Lady Longbottom, los dos no deberían haber podido unir sus fuerzas tan fácilmente.

Y sin embargo, mantenían conversaciones civiles y trabajaban juntas sin comentarios ni comentarios velados de ninguna de las partes.

Alguien estaba sacando sangre pura de las sombras, reuniendo a los hijos de muggles expulsados por las familias mayores y de alguna manera logrando que todos trabajen juntos por un objetivo común.

Y no tenía idea de cuál era ese objetivo, que era lo más inquietante de todos.

Dumbledore miró los dispositivos que controlaban al joven Harry. La mayoría de ellos se había silenciado de manera bastante abrupta en los últimos años, y otros también comenzaban a desvanecerse. Realmente temía por el joven Harry, ya que parecía demasiado como si el fragmento de Riddle en su cicatriz se hiciera cargo poco a poco.

"Ugh. ¡Ya pasó otro año escolar, y esta vez no puedo ir de un lado a otro del mundo buscando criaturas raras e inusuales! ¡Odio la política!" dijo Skull.

"Chúpalo, princesa", dijo Blaise. "Es tu maldita culpa por haber logrado reunir a las viejas familias para lidiar con la incompetencia de Dumbledore de una vez por todas sin hacer colapsar a toda la sociedad mágica".

Skull le lanzó el pájaro. Fon se rió entre dientes.

"Mira el lado bueno ... al menos no estarás solo lidiando con los ex mortífagos", dijo Camellia, pasando otra página en el diario mundano en sus manos.

"Cierto. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que cuando se les explicó exactamente cuánto se enamoró de Riddle y que había alguien dispuesto a darles una segunda oportunidad debido a que abandonaron el barco tan fácilmente?" Rió entre dientes cráneo oscuro.

Después del número de revelaciones que había arrojado sobre las sangres puras como el "Medianoche Merodeador" explicando con exactitud qué tan mal Riddle había fallado en mantener su supuesto "objetivo final" y qué tan lejos había caído el enclave mágico inglés comparado con el el resto del mundo, incluso el Mortífago más duro había estado dispuesto a escucharlo.

Y eso fue antes de que su estatus como Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa del Negro fuera completamente reconocido.

Si bien no escucharon "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived y Golden Boy", pueden escuchar y escuchar a "Harry Black, verdadero Slytherin y loco bastardo".

Y no, Skull no estaba tan molesto por el hecho de que Blaise tenía ese "título" particular extendido hasta el punto que todos desde hace mucho tiempo habían descartado los cuentos de hadas de Harry Potter en el polvo. Un mes de sus travesuras tuvo el maravilloso efecto secundario de hacer que la mayoría de la gente se diera cuenta de que los llamados "libros" sobre sus aventuras antes de su regreso a la sociedad mágica eran solo eso. Los cuentos de hadas y la ficción pura.

Aún así, el hecho fue que este verano iba a ser muy diferente de los anteriores.

Iba a tener que lidiar con, ugh ... política.

Al menos se acostó en su propia cama antes de tener que saltar de cabeza en esa tontería.

 _Tres días después..._

Augusta Longbottom era muchas cosas, pero un tonto no era una de ellas. Cuando su nieto llegó a casa con historias de un Slytherin extraño que era realmente amable con los demás y no trataba a los hijos de muggles como basura, ella había sido escéptica. Luego comenzó a escuchar más rumores de múltiples fuentes confirmando lo mismo.

Harry Black (claramente tomó su herencia Black más que Potter, y debería ser tratado en consecuencia) no se parecía en nada al molde actual de un Slytherin "adecuado". En todo caso, se parecía más a la familia Black _antes de que_ Dumbledore fuera elegido director, cuando el nombre era temido y respetado como una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Todo sin un ápice de entrenamiento de los negros mayores o cualquiera con etiqueta de sangre pura. El chico hizo olas que volcaron décadas de estancamiento y tenía bastante curiosidad por ver cuál era su final.

Era casi el momento en que Heir Black llegaría con su enviado.

Neville estaba nervioso y emocionado, aunque solo fuera por el hecho de que Harry parecía haberlo tomado bajo su tutela sin ser una vez menos condescendiente o tratarlo como inferior.

"¡Yo, Neville! ¿Cómo está tu verano hasta ahora? Encontré algunas semillas interesantes en mi maleta especial que lograron esconderse de mí", dijo Harry alegremente.

Neville se animó con eso.

"Ha estado bien, Heir Black", dijo Neville, consciente de la mirada de su abuela.

Harry sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Neville.

"Bah, ¿quién necesita formalidades sofocantes? Después de todo, se suponía que íbamos a criarnos juntos si esa desgracia para la familia no hubiera ido tras tu madre y tu padre. Hablando de eso, he estado preguntando por ahí para ver si alguno de los otros enclaves podrían tener una forma de traerlos de regreso, o al menos ver si sería mejor sacar sus caparazones de su miseria ", dijo Harry gentilmente.

Neville parpadeó ante eso.

"Sabes sobre..."

"Pude o no haber usado Bellatrix como un ejemplo de lo malvado que estaba preparado para ser si los Slytherins me molestaban demasiado. Naturalmente, investigué su comportamiento antes de que Arcturus la echara de la familia de una vez por todas y yo No estaba feliz de saber lo que hicieron, "dijo Harry en serio. "Todavía eres una familia, y eso significa que no tienes que usar formalidades a mi alrededor. Solo las personas que me ponen de los nervios tienen que usar esos títulos estresados cuando se dirigen a mí".

Neville se relajó alrededor de Harry.

"Veo que está familiarizado con mi nieto, Heir Black", dijo Augusta.

Harry se enderezó, aunque la actitud de "diablo-puede-cuidar" se mantuvo.

"Lady Longbottom, en nombre de la familia Black, nos disculpamos por el ataque a su hijo y su nuera. Estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para rectificar lo que se les ha hecho para que puedan ser devueltos a usted, y bajo ningún Las circunstancias le permitirán a Bellatrix Lestrange ne Black regresar a la familia, "dijo formalmente, con una educada reverencia.

"¿Crees que es posible devolver a mi hijo y a su esposa?"

"La Inglaterra mágica está muy estancada cuando se trata de múltiples cosas, entre ellas la curación de la mente. Sin embargo, el fuego del alma está bien documentado y estudiado en Italia, y entre ellos está la capacidad de profundizar en la mente sin verse afectado por las barreras de Oclumancia. un poco de suerte, podemos traerlos de vuelta ... aunque recomendaría que su hijo y su esposa nunca vuelvan a entrar en la fuerza de los Auror. Puede desencadenar un retroceso y eso solo haría más daño que bien ", dijo Harry, seriamente muerto. . "Recomendaría a mi hermana, sin embargo, soy muy consciente del hecho de que la mano de sus padres en su condición podría ser un punto importante de disputa".

Augusta descubrió que le gustaba Harry Black. Podía ver cómo su nieto podría haber caído tan fácilmente bajo su estandarte.

"Hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad, Señora. Neville lo hace muy bien en el trabajo escrito, pero su práctica es muy inferior a lo que sugiere su nivel de habilidad real. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que está usando una varita mal ajustada?"

"Pertenecía a su padre. Se sentiría orgulloso de saber que su hijo lo llevó", dijo Augusta parpadeando después de un momento.

"Señora, los profesores más viejos me recuerdan repetidamente cuánto me llevo detrás de mis padres, pero ni una vez me he caído en la trampa de intentar _ser_ ellos. Y recuerdo claramente a Ollivander diciéndome que es la 'varita mágica que elige el asistente, no al revés. Mientras admiro tus intentos de honrar la memoria de tu hijo a la edad de Neville, creo que estás obstaculizando el talento natural de tu _nieto_ al tratar de ponerlo en un molde que simplemente no se ajusta a quién es realmente ", dijo Harry con calma, y con tanto respeto como pudo poner en sus palabras. "Neville está muy por encima de todos los demás en nuestro nivel de grado cuando se trata de herbología, lo que me hace sospechar que es un mago verde natural. No es exactamente alguien que lo haría bien como auror".

Neville se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero se alegró de que _alguien_ dijera esto.

Augusta miró a su nieto con ojos renovados y se dio cuenta de la verdad. Ella suspiró.

"Veo que cometí un grave error cuando se trata de tu educación. Me disculpo, nieto", dijo con cansancio. Siguió tratando de obligar a Neville a ser Frank y al hacerlo estaba causando que su nieto no dejara de sufrir dolores de cabeza al intentar y al no estar a la altura de esas expectativas.

Neville miró a Harry con asombro.

"Ahora, en cuanto a la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí", dijo Harry, cambiando el tema con todo el tacto de un Gryffindor.

Augusta no dejó que la engañara por un momento. El chico usaba la persona de Gryffindor como una máscara perfecta, pero debajo de ella había un núcleo de pura astucia de Slytherin.

Cuando entraron al salón, donde varias de las familias de "Luz" estaban esperando, Harry mostró una inusual cantidad de noble tacto cuando se presentó.

Cualquier tonto podría ver que no le gustaba.

"¡Basta! ¿Por qué deberíamos escuchar las bromas de un niño que ni siquiera ha completado sus TIMBRES?" exigió Eobard Thorne.

Harry lo inmovilizó con la mirada que uno podría recibir en el otro extremo de una serpiente particularmente venenosa ... o tal vez un tiburón.

"Porque los adultos en esta habitación no han podido dejar a un lado las viejas rencillas y agravios para enfrentarse a esa vieja cabra senil y hacer que la gente se despierte y se dé cuenta del daño que ha estado haciendo Dumbledore. Y aquellos que lo han notado no son apetecibles las familias más oscuras ", dijo Harry rotundamente.

Algo en su tono hizo que todos se sentaran derechos y tomaran sus palabras en serio. Había un carisma y poder detrás que atrajeron su atención y lo sostuvieron con facilidad.

Si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en el lado más oscuro de Italia, lo habrían reconocido como "Sky Charisma".

"El simple hecho del asunto es que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de hacer que las familias oscuras trabajen con usted sin verse obligadas a hacer varias concesiones que a nadie le gustaría tener en el camino. Por mi parte, me gustaría asegurarme de que si Riddle hace una ¡Vuelve, que tus hijos y herederos no son forzados en el frente de batalla porque los _adultos_ fueron demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a un par de tiranos! " espetó Harry.

Augusta se congeló por eso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _si_ Riddle regresa?"

"Tom Riddle, o 'Lord Voldemort' ha destruido la santidad de su propia alma y ha utilizado uno de los rituales más sucios que existen para crear fragmentos de alma, más comúnmente llamados 'horcruxes'. Dumbledore no desea que esta información se extienda, tontamente creyendo que mantenerlos a todos en la oscuridad asegurará que el conocimiento de su existencia quede en el camino. No entraré en detalles sobre su creación, sin embargo los duendes han confirmado que Riddle ha cometido más de una de estas cosas sucias. el ritual de nigromancia correcto podría recuperar un cuerpo falso y llamar a los tontos que todavía le creen sus tonterías a él otra vez ", dijo Harry rotundamente.

Silencio muerto

"De hecho, esta es una mala noticia", dijo Amelia Bones, con el rostro pálido por el mero pensamiento.

"No voy a mentir, el solo hecho de que haya hecho más de uno me enferma. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Dumbledore, no tengo ningún interés en mantener a los aliados potenciales en la oscuridad en cuanto al peligro que todos enfrentamos. También está el hecho de que a diferencia de Dumbledore I No tengo ningún interés en profundizar en la política o tratar de decirle a la gente qué pensar o cómo comportarse. Gracias a él, nuestra sociedad es considerada el hazmerreír de casi todos los enclaves porque parecemos ovejas sin sentido siguiendo a un Sheppard muy delirante, todos mientras que los lobos lentamente se llevan a los que podrían sacarnos del fango en el que hemos caído ".

"Parece que ya tienes un plan establecido, Heredero Negro", dijo Madame Bones.

"Es menos un plan y más una idea de lo que _no se_ debe hacer. En este momento estoy tratando de despertar los enclaves al hecho de que si las cosas continúan nos autodestruiremos más temprano que tarde, dejando una mera sombra de nuestro una vez que la cultura y el patrimonio están atrasados. Si puedo asegurar que otro Señor Oscuro no se levantará de la idiotez de Dumbledore, habré considerado que mi vida fue un éxito. Por lo menos, todos ustedes realmente necesitan reconsiderar casarse tan cerca de casa ... está haciendo mucho más daño que bien, teniendo tantas familias interconectadas de esta manera ".

"¡Absurdo!" dijo un mago tonto.

Harry dirigió una mirada nada impresionado a su arrebato.

"Los no mágicos descubrieron desde hace mucho tiempo ciertos hechos sobre el cuerpo humano. Lo llaman 'ADN' o ácido desoxirribonucleico y está presente en todos los seres vivos, incluidas las plantas. De hecho, a pesar del estudio de las plantas, esta pieza particular de se descubrió el conocimiento. La aplicación de la ley mundana usa 'evidencia de ADN' como una forma muy efectiva de encontrar o descartar sospechosos en crímenes ", dijo Harry rotundamente.

"¿Es esto cierto?" preguntó Bones con interés.

"Madame Bones, hay todo un campo de estudio dedicado al análisis forense criminal que involucra análisis de ADN. Cualquiera de sus contrapartes mundanas podría fácilmente darle una idea general de lo que implica y por qué es una herramienta tan efectiva para capturar criminales. para decir esto, pero tu capacidad de investigación parece haberse detenido al mismo tiempo que "Jack el Destripador" estaba activo. Sinceramente, estaría sorprendido si tus contrapartes mundanas no estuvieran ya al tanto de la sociedad mágica y tienen varios crímenes en algunos de los mortífagos más duros, "dijo Harry absolutamente plano. "De hecho, apuesto a que algunos de tus aurados de sangre mitad provenientes de entornos mundanos podrían darte más detalles sobre cómo los mundanos resuelven crímenes y qué tan efectivos son en eso. Necesito recordarte la broma causada cuando la gente simplemente asumió que Sirius Black era culpable, pero nunca examinó adecuadamente la evidencia para probarlo? "

"¿Cuál es exactamente tu punto, Heredero Negro?" preguntó Augusta.

"Mi punto es que los mundanos han descubierto que casarse demasiado cerca de la misma línea familiar _daña_ el cuerpo. Hay una muy buena razón por la cual los nacimientos de squib entre las familias mágicas han ido en aumento, y no tiene nada que ver con su habilidad mágica. tiene la intención de compartir tantos antepasados comunes y está dañando sus núcleos. Si desea que la cantidad de niños mágicos de familias puramente mágicas aumente, le recomendaría encarecidamente casarse fuera de la población actualmente disponible en el Reino Unido. tamaño del lago en lo que se refiere a nuestro linaje a un estanque cada vez más rápido que se está agotando rápidamente. Y aceptémoslo, nuestra sociedad necesita urgentemente algunos linajes frescos para actualizar lo que está disponible actualmente. No estoy diciendo que deba comenzar a casarse con el nuevo sangre, a pesar de que muchos de ellos descienden de cepo sin embargo, no sería negligente tirar las redes más lejos cuando se trata de socios potenciales para sus hijos. Por ejemplo, mi primo Androme se casó con un nuevo esposo de sangre y su hija es un metamorfago ... la primera en muchas generaciones ".

Una cosa era cierta ... bastantes de las sangres puras orientadas a la "luz" surgieron de esa reunión con un respeto genuino por Heir Black.

No se parecía en nada al "niño" que la propaganda de Dumbledore había estado tratando de construir, ni estaba tan desquiciado como la mayoría de la última generación de negros.

Tenía el carisma que surgía regularmente en la familia Potter atenuado por la genial astucia de la familia Black. Y él no era el peón de nadie.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry dejó caer la actitud casual de su amigable personaje. Tratar con la facción de la Luz había sido un dolor de cabeza y medio, ¡y se suponía que eran los más razonables!

En este momento necesitaba toda su astucia de Slytherin para que la gente a la que Voldemort más había reclutado lo tomara en serio. Había sido un alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que había ganado la mayoría de la facción de la Luz que no se alía automáticamente con Dumbledore.

Donde Harry Black había estado ahora era el Inmortal Skull-sama, futuro Cloud Arcobaleno.

Y estaba a punto de establecer la ley con estos tontos.

En la oscuridad, las palabras bonitas significaban poco, pero el poder ... el poder hablaba mucho. No lo respetarían por su capacidad limitada para hablar con la astucia de Slytherin ... habían sido criados y entrenados desde el nacimiento.

No, hoy tenía que usar el poder que le había hecho temer en el campo de batalla contra las mismas personas que iba a estar en una habitación con una capa y hacerles escuchar. Pero no podía vencerlos con eso ... necesitaba mostrar la astucia sutil que surgió naturalmente debido a su crianza.

"¿Soy el único aterrorizado de lo que está a punto de lograr?" preguntó Blaise, ajustando su atuendo. Asistiría como Harry ... no, esto definitivamente era _Skull_ ahora ... Mano izquierda. Justo cuando Camelia estaba vestida y lista para actuar como su Derecha, con Fon actuando como el guardián silencioso. Él estaba firmemente en la misma mentalidad que lo hizo tan mortal y efectivo entre las Tríadas antes de ser devuelto a su cuerpo más joven.

"¿Estamos listos?" preguntó Skull.

Este no era el tranquilo y bien hablado "Heredero Negro" que había tratado con la facción de la Luz. Este era el puto Hombre-Que-Conquistado. Un hombre que se enfrentó a Voldemort y _ganó_ . Quien había estado en innumerables campos de batalla antes de que tuviera suficiente ... y Checkerface lo llamó inmediatamente como Cloud Arcobaleno menos de un mes después de que se fuera.

No hubo palabras, ya que todos esperaron tranquilamente a que Dobby los llevara a la Mansión Malfoy.

Skull miró desapasionadamente a los "antiguos" Mortífagos. Todos pensaban que era el peón de Dumbledore y generalmente no creían en los rumores que sus herederos les contaban sobre Harry Black.

Es hora de mostrarles quién tenía el control aquí.

Su sonrisa era todo dientes e hizo que Narcissa se estremeciera al verlo. Ella claramente sabía lo que estaba por suceder y solo esperaba evitar ser atrapada en el radio de explosión.

Camellia le indicó discretamente a su tía que se escondiera detrás de ellos ... bajo la apariencia de una niña, por supuesto. Narcissa captó la indirecta sin dudarlo.

Skull permitió a los tontos cavar en una bonita tumba profunda. Cada comentario sarcástico acerca de cómo era poco más que un niño y uno de los peones de Dumbledore simplemente le recordaba exactamente por qué estaba haciendo esto.

Entonces, cuando la conversación comenzó a disminuir, su sonrisa se amplió. Fon recordaba con fuerza a Reborn cuando era un imbécil importante y disfrutaba al máximo de engañar a un tonto que lo había enojado hasta el punto de volverse loco o hacer la mayor parte del trabajo para él.

Se instaló para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Y él no estaba decepcionado.

Los ojos de Skull brillaron con atemorizante amatista rodeada de ámbar mientras lentamente, pero claramente los presionó a todos con sus Llamas.

Las burlas y los comentarios sarcásticos se extinguieron primero. Eso fue seguido por un sudor frío en la frente de muchos que habían acudido a la llamada de Riddle. No tomó mucho para que sea difícil respirar para los Wizards de voluntad más débil.

"Vamos a decir una cosa perfectamente clara. No vine aquí para aplacar a un grupo de hombres y mujeres creyentes que pensaron que podría cambiar la forma en que han sido las cosas durante siglos o que podría usurpar a Dumbledore en su propio juego. Ciertamente no va a atender a las personas que fueron tan débiles que no pudieron hacer un _control de antecedentes_ básicos de un hombre que tan ansiosamente se esclavizaron, a pesar de sus falsas promesas de un futuro glorioso. Estoy aquí para mostrarles exactamente lo que sucederá si me cabreas o eres tan tonto como para unirme por segunda vez con un kinslayer ", dijo Skull casualmente.

Sus Llamas los estaban presionando dolorosamente, pero dejando muy claro quién era el más fuerte allí. Llevaba su aura como una capa, a pesar de su pelo morado y sus ojos de extraño color. Este no era un niño arrogante tratando de parecerse a un adulto.

Este era un _Señor_ , y él no estaba jugando en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué quiere de nosotros?" exigió MacNair.

"No soy uno de los peones ciegos de Dumbledore. Y ciertamente no respeto a un hombre que estaba tan desesperado por el poder que traicionó a su propia familia y pervertió su propia alma y su magia para obtener una falsa inmortalidad. Todo lo que exijo es que si y cuando Voldemort regrese tiene la sensatez de evitar su llamado. Preferiría no forzar a tus hijos a pelear en otra de estas ridículas disputas entre Dumbledore y Riddle como combatientes de primera línea. Nuestra sociedad ha perdido suficientes niños y familias como es a causa de esos idiotas ".

Lucius habló entonces.

"Heredero Negro es correcto. Yo, por mi parte, no quiero arriesgar a mi hijo y heredero si el Señor Oscuro regresa. Dumbledore casi ha destruido a la sociedad tratando de atender a estos ... nuevos sangres ... y el Señor Oscuro nunca ha mostrado ninguna señal de que tenga la intención de guardar algo de lo que nos prometió ", dijo Lucius.

"¿Estarías de parte de esta inmundicia mestiza?" se burló de MacNair.

"Una mestiza que ha estado desvaneciendo constantemente el apoyo de Dumbledore debajo de él con hechos que la gente ha olvidado convenientemente. Una mestiza que logró convencer a Arcturus _Black de_ que era un heredero muy superior, en lugar del hijo mayor de Walburga. sangre que está más interesada en _proteger a nuestros hijos_ que en gobernarnos como Dumbledore durante décadas ", replicó Lucius sin dudarlo.

"Una mestiza que ha reclamado con éxito el título de Heredero de la casa antigua y noble de Slytherin además de los títulos que hubiera ganado solo por línea de sangre", dijo Skull rotundamente.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre él en estado de shock absoluto, desafiándolo a demostrar su afirmación.

Skull sacó fácilmente el anillo del heredero a la línea Slytherin y lo usó sin efectos secundarios negativos. Luego siseó y provocó que la cobra con la que los goblins lo pusieron a prueba se levantara alrededor de su cuello.

"La magia misma ha decidido por las antiguas y antiguas leyes que yo soy el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, no este autodenominado Señor a quien siguieron. Perdió el derecho a llevar el nombre y la magia de Slytherin cuando mató a su padre y cubrió el crimen sobre su tío, marcándolo por las viejas costumbres como un asesino clandestino. Cuando absorbí parte de la magia familiar por accidente después de que intentó y no pudo matarme, la vieja magia decidió que mi reclamo sobre el título era mayor. a través del Rito de la Conquista ", dijo Skull con un tono tan plano como la muerte misma. "Su precioso 'Dark Lord' es poco más que un hijo bastardo sin nombre de un squib que podría haber sido genial, y en su lugar, optó por destruir su alma y su magia".

Silencio muerto.

Las miradas a los ojos de la facción oscura lentamente comenzaron a cambiar.

Lo habían despedido como a un niño que tenía algunos títulos nobiliarios e intentaba ganarse su respeto. Alguien a quien podrían rechazar o engañar con la suficiente facilidad para hacer lo que quisieran con él, de ninguna manera sería más inteligente.

En su lugar, obtuvieron un Señor que estaba completamente preparado para hacer que se sometieran, pero les dio la decencia de tomar sus propias decisiones sobre a quién servirían. Definitivamente no era nada parecido a lo que esperaban (bueno, salvo Lucius que ya había conocido a Harry Black antes) y no había nada en su comportamiento que dijera que seguiría cualquier cosa que Dumbledore tuviera que decir.

Rookwood quería escupir mucho, pero lo sabía mejor. Lucius lo desgarraría si lo hiciera.

"¿Que planeas hacer?"

Skull se relajó con sus Llamas, por lo que es un poco más fácil respirar. En realidad, estaban escuchando ahora, lo cual fue una gran mejora.

"En primer lugar, no voy a exigirte que comiences a casarte con los mundanos o las nuevas sangres. Tampoco voy a pedirte que dejes de practicar las viejas costumbres o los rituales más oscuros que son parte de tu herencia familiar. Soy un devoto seguidor de Loki, y fueron esos mismos rituales y prácticas los que han mantenido viva nuestra cultura durante siglos a pesar de la persecución y la insensatez de los ministros a lo largo de los años ", dijo Skull sin rodeos.

Eso pareció aliviar las mentes de muchos en la sala. Era hora de usar el mismo argumento que había ganado a Lord Malfoy la primera vez que vino a esta mansión.

"El problema principal, como yo lo veo, es que las nuevas sangres no están siendo adecuadamente instruidas en nuestra cultura y la facción llamada 'Luz' deliberadamente las ignora, que fingen que tienen sus mejores intereses en el corazón. Dumbledore habla mucho, pero en realidad ha hecho muy poco para asegurar que nuestra cultura se preserve y está usando su peón Fudge para destruir nuestras tradiciones y formas. La ignorancia no es excusa por el hecho de que no se han molestado en darse cuenta de que la cultura mágica no es la misma como aquel en el que nacieron. Sugiero que los eduquemos sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en una sociedad _educada_ y si no reciben la maldita insinuación, pretenden que son menores que ustedes ".

"¿Eso es?" dijo MacNair con incredulidad.

"Eso es todo. Si no van a hacer un esfuerzo, entonces no hay razón para que reconozcas el hecho de que existen en tu presencia", dijo Skull sin rodeos.

"¿Por qué sigues llamándolos 'nuevos sangres'?" exigió Crabbe Senior.

"Debido a que en general, la mayoría de los 'nacidos muggles' en realidad _descienden_ de squibs que fueron expulsados hace décadas que han logrado despertar sus raíces mágicas. Los muggles han descubierto que casarse demasiado estrechamente con las líneas familiares _daña_ la salud del niño, lo cual Es por eso que la cantidad de Squibs ha aumentado últimamente. No digo que deba comenzar a casarse con las líneas de sangre que regresan por su cuenta, pero agregar líneas de sangre nuevas significaría que tendría una mejor oportunidad de producir brujas o magos en sus nietos. Después de todo, _hay_ otras líneas de sangre pura ", dijo Skull sin rodeos.

"Nombra uno", desafió Rookwood.

"¿Fon?"

La sonrisa de Fon sonó fría y lo hizo parecer un dragón vengativo. Con calma produjo una bola de Storm Flame, que hizo que los magos oscuros lo miraran conmocionados.

"Este es Fon, el prometido de mi hermana. Proviene de una distinguida línea mágica que data de más de mil quinientos años, con varias brujas y magos notables. Su clan no practica el casamiento en la misma familia, sino que busca a aquellos que han demostrado un gran potencial o capacidad mágica para mejorar el prestigio de su familia. Como resultado, rara vez producen un solo squib en su linaje, y los que aparecen suelen ser capaces de producir un heredero que tenga magia de todos modos dentro de una o dos generaciones ". dijo Skull simplemente.

"¿Así que es verdad? ¿Que adoptaste a la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange?" preguntó Goyle Senior.

"Me niego a reconocer esa desgracia como mi madre", dijo Camellia sin rodeos. Un aura oscura apareció detrás de ella cuando la habitación a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar a algo mucho más oscuro y amenazante. "Harry reconoció mi potencial a pesar de haber sido expulsado por mi propia sangre y me ha dado un nuevo propósito".

Cada Mortífago se estremeció. Reconocieron ese tono de _inmediato_ , porque tenían todo para un hombre que tenía mucha experiencia de estar cerca de Bellatrix cuando estaba en su punto más peligroso y totalmente preparada para cometer una muerte y destrucción indescriptibles a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro con júbilo.

Claramente, Camellia, de hecho, se parecía a su madre, aunque había escogido a un maestro muy superior que realmente cuidaba de los suyos.

Sin embargo, siempre había _un_ idiota que no podía convencerse, salvo por la fría y dura realidad.

"¡No me creo esta tontería por un maldito minuto! Todos sabemos que eres una de las mascotas de Dumbledore", dijo Avery con desdén.

Lucius quería suspirar. Honestamente, era como si algunos de estos tontos no tuvieran el cerebro para hablar ... quizás la sugerencia de Harry de encontrar a Draco como esposa _lejos_ del grupo actual de mujeres aceptables en Inglaterra tuviera algún mérito si esto fuera lo mejor que se le ocurriera.

"¿Oh enserio?" ronroneó Skull y algo sobre la forma en que dijo que hizo que todos se pusieran de pie y lo noten. Esto fue cuando iba a demostrar que su herencia negra era cierta, y ellos lo sabían. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que soy uno de esos imbéciles castrados que no podrían matar incluso si mi propia vida dependiera de ello?"

Avery lo miró furioso.

"Estoy diciendo que no eres más que un pretendiente patético, uno que caerá a la primera vista de verdadero derramamiento de sangre mocoso".

"Blaise, trajiste lo que te pedí, ¿correcto? No querría arruinar la bonita alfombra de mi querido primo con lo que he planeado".

"Por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo, y se retiró ... ¿una lona muggle de plástico?

Viendo la confusión en los rostros de los Mortífagos, Skull sonrió de una manera que les hizo estremecer las espinas. Era demasiado reminiscente de Bellatrix cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo particularmente traumático y horrible.

"¡Dobby! ¿Podrías traer a esa patética rata aquí y asegurarte de que está en la lona?"

El elfo doméstico asintió, y en cuestión de segundos Peter Pettigrew, un enloquecido, estaba sobre la lona. Su mente se había ido más o menos, pero aún conservaba la cordura suficiente para reconocer quién estaba a su alrededor. La Marca Tenebrosa era claramente visible en su brazo izquierdo.

"Ahora niños, presten atención porque estoy a punto de entregarme a un método bastante anticuado para deshacerme de un traidor patético y un cobarde", dijo Skull sonriendo.

Sacó un cuchillo y con calma facilidad procedió a cortar dos líneas profundas en la espalda de Peter, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos. Luego, ante la conmoción colectiva de quienes lo rodeaban, que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, arrancaron los pulmones de Peter por detrás y los dejaron fuera de su caja torácica.

"... ¿En serio solo ejecutaste un _águila de sangre_ ?" preguntó incrédulo Blaise.

"¿Por qué crees que te dije que trajeras la lona?" respondió Skull, que ya se había limpiado las manos de la sangre. Un hechizo mantuvo a Peter dentro de los límites del plástico (evitando así la alfombra de Lucius y facilitando la limpieza). Miró a todos y cada uno de los que dudaban del hecho de que hablaba en serio, ya que los pulmones de Peter comenzaron a sucumbir al hecho de que ya no estaban protegidos dentro de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se desinflaron, y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de morir.

Silencio muerto, cuando la sorpresa y la incredulidad se hundieron. Ninguna de las personas que comían mortíferas podía creer que Harry, el maldito _Potter,_ acababa de matar a un hombre a sangre fría con uno de los métodos más brutales y tradicionales para acabar con un traidor.

Cualquier pensamiento del Señor antes que ellos sufriendo la misma idiotez con la que Dumbledore fue infectado y que les había permitido su libertad, murió en ese momento.

Estaban tan acostumbrados al león con colmillos rotos que estaban completamente desprevenidos para el dragón que había llegado en medio de ellos. Y él quiso hacer _negocios_ .


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

"No puedo creer que hayas _hecho_ eso. Usted, literalmente, los hiciste mierda sí mismos!" cacareada Camelia con deleite.

Por mucho que lo negara, ella era en gran medida la hija de su madre. Ver a su hermano poner a esos impostores en su lugar había hecho que algo se pusiera de pie y bailara de alegría.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Nunca he _visto_ esa muerte en particular realizada", dijo Fon con fascinación.

"Hizo que me tomaran en serio, ¿no? Además, Verde se estaba aburriendo con él y finalmente se hizo un uso de sí mismo", dijo Skull. Estaba tomando Dreamless Sleep esta noche.

"Tengo que admitir, al ver su 'Mierda!' expresiones cuando escucharon su estertor de muerte fue hilarante ", dijo Blaise entretenido.

"... ¿Incluso _quiero_ saber qué has estado haciendo?" preguntó Sirius.

"Acabo de matar a Peter poniéndolo a través de un Águila de Sangre para hacer que las familias más oscuras me tomaran en serio. Estaban tan conmocionados que algunos de ellos realmente se cagaban", respondió Skull.

"Oh, eso es todo. Espera, _¿qué_ ? ¡¿ _Qué le_ hiciste a Peter ?!" dijo Sirius, la cabeza casi chasqueando mientras la giraba para mirar a su ahijado en estado de shock absoluto.

"Arrancó los pulmones de Pettigrew e hizo que todos los" inocentes "Mortífagos presenciaran la muerte del hombre para demostrar que ciertamente no era tan pasivo como Dumbledore. Fue un truco muy efectivo que le ganó mucho respeto entre esos tontos, "dijo Blaise.

"Y la tía Narcissa estaba muy contenta con el hecho de que Skull fue lo suficientemente pensativo como para tener una lona puesta para que el cadáver de Peter no arruinara la alfombra", dijo Camellia riendo.

Skull estaba tomando un sorbo de agua cuando escuchó el incrédulo comentario de Sirius.

"Es casi como si estuvieras tratando de traer de vuelta a la Famiglia de medianoche o algo así", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El cráneo roció agua en todo Remus.

"¿Qué?" dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sirius parpadeó ante esa reacción.

"Creí que ya lo sabías. Los Potter tienen vínculos con la Cosa Nostra desde el principio de los Vongola. Aunque los Potter tienen una conexión _directa_ con esa familia en particular porque su primer jefe era el tercer hijo de la Cabeza de la familia en el Cuando se hizo evidente que estaba más predispuesto hacia el fuego del alma, lo cual estaba muy mal visto en ese momento, su padre lo entregó a una familia aliada de los Potter para criarlos como propios en Italia. Imagínese su conmoción al descubrir que tenía ¡de alguna manera logró crear una familia de la mafia! dijo Sirius.

"... ¿Me estás diciendo que Skull está directamente relacionado con _Primo_ de Vongola ?" dijo Blaise con incredulidad.

"Tendría que revisar el tapiz para estar seguro, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eres descendiente de su tercer hijo que tenía magia y regresó a la familia", dijo Sirius.

"¿Y qué fue eso de traer de vuelta a la Famiglia de Medianoche?" preguntó Skull en serio.

"Giotto quería una opción de devolución en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran en Italia, por lo que convenció a su padre de establecer una base separada junto con un negocio legítimo. También convenció a Daemon Spade, quien está relacionado con nuestro clan negro para ayudar financiarlo ... la mayoría de nuestros "negocios" que son menos que legales tienen fuertes lazos con la mafia, es solo que la mayoría no se ha molestado con eso en siglos desde que Giotto se 'retiró' a Japón en lugar de tratar con su primo adoptado, "dijo Sirius. Charlus estaba orgulloso de la historia de la familia Potter, incluso los bits que más se declararían "oscuros" por principio.

"Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Ricardo Vongola no estaba relacionado con Giotto en _absoluto_ ?" dijo Fon.

"Giotto fue adoptado, y probablemente se olvidó, ¿por qué?" preguntó Sirius.

Skull miró a Fon.

"Siempre escuché que esos anillos estaban bloqueados por la sangre. Demonios, había un gran escándalo por rechazar a Xanxus a favor de Tsuna", dijo Skull.

"Me parece que podríamos hacer las cosas _muy_ interesantes en caso de que esto salga a la luz", dijo Fon sonriendo.

"¿De qué están susurrando ustedes dos?" preguntó Camelia.

"Solo tramamos lo complicado que podríamos hacer la línea de sucesión Vongola si alguna vez nos aburrimos", dijo Skull alegremente.

Tsuna era un niño agradable, y realmente no quería ver ese tipo de vida forzada en él por segunda vez si podía evitarlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que Xanxus era amable con Viper hasta el punto de que realmente lo respetaba, ya estaban planeando cortar ese problema de raíz, aunque solo fuera por algo que hacer.

Cualquiera que pudiera atravesar el caparazón de Viper lo suficiente como para que ella no los cargara automáticamente era lo suficientemente interesante como para protegerlo. Además, era una especie de familia en cierto modo.

"¡Espera ... entonces Harry está directamente relacionado con Giotto Vongola _e_ indirectamente relacionado con Daemon Spade!" dijo Blaise con incredulidad.

Camellia ya sabía parte de eso, ya que había revisado el tapiz familiar una vez que se habían mudado al Castillo Negro. Ella simplemente había pensado que el nombre era una coincidencia. Sin embargo, ella no había notado el hecho de que su hermano estaba emparentado con Vongola Primo, porque la mansión todavía estaba siendo reparada y el tapiz estaba casi completamente arruinado.

Skull de repente hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Verde curioso.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto significa que estoy directamente relacionado con el jodido rebuzno conocido como Iemitsu", dijo haciendo una mueca.

Un silencio sepulcral pasó entre los tres futuros Arcobaleno. Dos pares gemelos de profunda simpatía y compasión abierta se encontraron con los rostros de Verde y Fon mientras ambos le daban palmaditas en el hombro.

"Pobre, pobre bastardo", dijo Verde con compasión abierta en su voz.

"Nadie debería sufrir la indignidad de estar relacionado con _él_ ", coincidió Fon con disgusto.

Que se diga que Iemitsu dejó una impresión en la gente, y eso fue antes de que escucharas a Lal Mirch perra durante _horas_ sobre qué tan narcisista era ese idiota que hizo de su vida un infierno con su estupidez.

"Uf ... dame la tontería de Dumbledore por su mierda cualquier día", dijo Skull haciendo una mueca. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Dumbledore era un viejo tonto senil, pero Iemitsu era un tonto que vivía en su pequeño mundo y rebuznaba como un idiota incompetente y esperaba que todos coincidieran con la forma en que él pensaba que era el mundo.

"¿Quiero saber?" preguntó Sirius.

"Digamos que hay un dolor en el culo que desafortunadamente es un descendiente directo de Giotto que a todos nos desagrada y lo dejamos así", dijo Fon.

"Nunca entenderé por qué Lal no sofocó a ese bastardo mientras dormía y terminó con eso", dijo Skull con disgusto.

"Entonces, ¿con quién tienes que encontrarte ahora?" preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema.

"Los neutrales son los últimos. Después de eso me estoy rompiendo y no me levanto por lo menos durante tres días", dijo Skull gimiendo.

Querido Loki, odiaba la política y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso. ¡Fue un dolor en el culo, tener que escuchar palabras melosas y tratar de encontrar lo que realmente estaban diciendo bajo toda su mierda!

Skull quería llorar de alivio. Gracias a _Loki,_ los neutrales ya sabían quién era él y que él era uno de ellos. Por otra parte, la mayoría de ellos tenían padres que realmente escucharon el rumor y descubrieron su verdadera alineación mágica simplemente debido al hecho de que estaba conociendo a las tres facciones y tratándolas en consecuencia.

Solo alguien que fuera neutral podría sacar algo así.

Como tal, solo tenía que explicar su plan principal una vez que las cosas realmente comenzaron de nuevo antes de que lo aceptaran como uno de los suyos, y acordaron, si no lo ayudaban, al menos tener la decencia de abandonar el país y no involucrarse en el primer lugar después de dejar una cantidad acordada de moneda como una muestra silenciosa de apoyo. La cantidad depende de lo bien que estén, pero fue suficiente para decir que 'ayudaron' en cualquier guerra sin tener que involucrarse directamente.

Una movida que les atraía bastante bien, ya que les permitía mantener su neutralidad.

En este punto, Skull estaba pensando seriamente en reestablecer a la "Famiglia de medianoche", como se llamaba _correctamente,_ siempre y cuando apareciera su secundario.

O eso o si se enfermó y se cansó de idiotas tratando de convencer al Arcobaleno de unirse oficialmente a una famiglia. Estaba seguro de que Lal estaría feliz evitando que Iemitsu se diera la vuelta ... ella se había sentido realmente miserable a su alrededor y él había hecho que su presión sanguínea se disparara solo por estar a su alrededor.

Los otros echaron un vistazo a lo estresado que estaba y lo dejaron dormir durante tres días mientras amenazaba. Realmente odiaba tener que hacer toda esa doble charla molesta solo para asegurarse de que cuando volviera Voldemort tendría muchísimo tiempo para obtener algún tipo de apoyo, y que la base de apoyo de Dumbledore estaba completamente destruida en el momento en que intentó rescatarlo. su reputación

"Uf ... ¡Necesito hacer algo que no implique política o estar en cualquier lugar del Reino Unido!" dijo Skull con un gemido.

Camellia, que estaba trabajando en su extraña capacidad de "rastreo" (por repugnante que fuera de producirla), decidió intentar localizar a alguien en busca de alucinación solo para ver si funcionaba. Después de todo, el tapiz de la familia Black debe estar defectuoso si ese hombre todavía se registra como "vivo".

Ella estornudó en el papel ... solo para mirarlo con no poca cantidad de confusión e incredulidad.

Ella lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y lo habría hecho una vez más si tuviera algún 'material' con el que trabajar.

"¿Tienes frío o algo así?" preguntó Skull.

"... Estoy obteniendo un 'rastro' activo en alguien que todavía no debería estar vivo".

"¿Quien?"

"Daemon Spade. El tapiz familiar todavía dice que está cerca, lo cual es bastante ridículo y también hay ramas adicionales que no deberían existir porque comienzan cien años después de que supuestamente murió".

Skull pensó en lo que sabía de Daemon Spade.

"¿Tenemos siquiera una foto de ese tipo?"

Camelia lo llevó a la sala de retratos. Allí, cerca de la parte superior donde tenían que conseguir escobas para encontrarlo, había un retrato conmovedor de la generación de Primo.

"Huh. Supongo que el gen del pelo negro se introdujo más tarde o algo así", dijo Skull mirando a Vongola Primo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó con voz temblorosa "¿Hey, hermanita? ¿Cuál era el tipo de Flama de Daemon otra vez?"

"Niebla. ¿Por qué?"

"Y Alaude, él era una Nube ¿verdad?" preguntó Skull.

"Hasta donde yo sé. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Uf. Supongo que esto significa que la décima generación fueron descendientes o retrocesos genéticos o algo ... ¡el parecido es demasiado extraño! Diablos, consigue Fon aquí ... ¡él también necesita ver esto!" dijo Skull.

Camellia se fue, pero regresó con su prometido unos minutos después.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Echa un buen vistazo a la generación de Vongola Primo, específicamente a la rubia con una cara que es casi una campanada para Kyouya", dijo Skull rotundamente.

Fon parpadeó, antes de agregar un poco más de luz.

"¿Qué en llamas?"

"Esa fue mi reacción. ¿Estás relacionado con Alaude o algo así, porque sé que Kyouya tiene este doppelganger realmente extraño que sucede cuando ustedes dos están juntos".

"... No sé, pero sé a quién preguntar. Aunque nunca pensé que el parecido sería tan fuerte. ¿Qué trajo esto de todos modos?"

"Viper tiene un 'rastro' activo en Daemon Spade. Y si el parecido es _tan_ notable y con la forma en que las líneas de tiempo supuestamente no coinciden con sus descendientes ..."

Fon miró más de cerca a Daemon y se dio cuenta exactamente de a qué estaba llegando Skull.

"Entonces es posible que Mukuro sea su descendiente y su afinidad por poseer a otros es en realidad _hereditaria_ y no totalmente el resultado de los experimentos realizados con él. También podría explicar por qué tuvo una resonancia tan fuerte con Chrome, pensándolo bien ... . su apariencia es demasiado similar ", dijo Fon, llegando a la misma conclusión que Skull.

"Y si Viper todavía puede rastrearlo ..."

"Entonces tenemos un negro díscolo que perseguir, aunque sea para matar nuestro aburrimiento", dijo Fon sonriendo.

"Casi quiero ver la expresión de su cara cuando descubre cómo lo encontramos", dijo Skull riendo. Esto era algo que nunca había esperado y realmente, realmente esperaba que tuviera razón porque definitivamente le daría algo que hacer.

 _En otra parte de Europa ..._

Daemon se estremeció. Se sentía como algo horrible y totalmente humillante que estaba por suceder y no había forma de evitarlo. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la extraña sensación que sentía tratando de aferrarse a él, antes de que él se enfadara y se cubriera.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaise había tenido suficiente. Agarró a Skull y lo sostuvo contra la pared con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"Harry, como tu mano izquierda y compañera de dormitorio, es mi deber solemne informar que si no dejas de cantar la maldita ópera, no tendré más remedio que sofocarte mientras duermes", dijo. Blaise.

"Meanie".

Blaise se crispó.

"Si fuera malo, lo haría sin advertirte", dijo Blaise rotundamente.

"Skull, he destruido todas las copias del CD que has estado usando y tengo un orden de búsqueda y destrucción en cualquiera que haga su entrada en esta casa. Dale un descanso", dijo Verde.

Skull miró a Fon y a Viper. Sus caras eran igualmente planas.

Hizo un puchero.

"No estamos diciendo que no puedas cantar ... por algún motivo, tienes un rango bastante sorprendente, solo que necesitas diversificar tu lista de canciones", dijo Viper.

"Las lágrimas de Phoenix", murmuró Skull.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Poner lágrimas de fénix sin diluir directamente en el torrente sanguíneo cuando ya está en sobremarcha contrarrestando a otro agente como, por ejemplo, el veneno de basilisco, hace que se integren en cada célula para asegurar la supervivencia. Como efecto secundario, también altera las cuerdas vocales, especialmente cuando tienes una afinidad por ellos en primer lugar ", explicó.

Verde lo miró.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó intensamente, ya en modo ciencia.

"Yo _estaba_ tonificar completamente sordo cuando yo era un niño. Imagínese mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que la gente no se quejaba de mi canto después de la maldición", snarked cráneo. "Tomó las edades del curandero ... una vez que superaron la conmoción de la cantidad de daño que mi cuerpo y mi alma han tomado a lo largo de los años, para precisarlo, ya que las lágrimas de ave fénix son la causa raíz".

"Fascinante", dijo Verde.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que podría engañar a Fawkes para que llorara por ti si realmente quieres jugar con ellos", dijo Skull, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como si lo llamara por su nombre (y probablemente lo fuera), apareció Fawkes. Fue positivamente manso y subordinado cuando una menos que divertida Lark apareció y le dio una mirada.

"Que demonios."

Skull miró abiertamente a Fon con abierta incredulidad, y también lo hizo Verde.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Camelia.

"Él ya está vinculado a un Feng-Huang. Nunca he oído que alguien se una a un ave fénix normal además de eso", dijo Fon con voz afligida.

Skull resopló.

"Bueno, he sabido hacer seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno y todavía tengo tiempo para hacer otras siete antes de la cena. Creo que en este caso es más como Fawkes que no quiere quedar atrapado en la línea de fuego cuando la idiotez de Dumbledore vuelve para morderlo. Eso y él sabe muy bien quién está en la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia entre las aves que tengo ", dijo Skull entretenida.

Fawkes dio un trino que parecía confirmar el análisis de Skull. Luego dio otro trino casi en cuestión.

"Claro, puedes colgar conmigo hasta que todo este lío esté resuelto de una vez por todas, o ponen un reemplazo adecuado que no vaya a recurrir a los malos hábitos como jefe de la escuela", dijo Skull.

Fon se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Hablas fenix".

"Para ser más específico, hablo Mítico", dijo Skull.

"¿Mítico?" repitió Blaise incrédulo.

"¡Oh, querido y dulce Loki, no me digas que hablabas en _serio_ cuando le dijiste a Lovegoods que hablas bestia mítica!"

"¡Por supuesto que no soy Sirius! ¿Por qué iba a querer ser tan viejo como un hedor que se lame las pelotas cuando puedo ser el impresionante e Inmortal Skull-sama?" dijo Skull abiertamente ofendido. "Además, sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que esa patética puta".

"¿Es eso un desafío que escucho? ¿Y qué está haciendo Fawkes aquí?" preguntó Sirius.

"Él quiere evitar la caída, así que me preguntó si podría chocar conmigo por un tiempo", dijo Skull.

"... ¿Ya no tienes un fénix?" preguntó Sirius.

"No está vinculado a mí específicamente, sino a quien sea el jefe de Hogwarts. Él puede eludir eso porque técnicamente soy un heredero", dijo Skull.

Fawkes siempre se había sentido culpable por el hecho de que Dumbledore se había salido con la suya porque todos lo miraban y pensaban que el hombre era una buena persona. Skull nunca lo culpó, porque Fawkes siempre había estado de su parte. Incluso había ayudado un par de veces cuando estaba maldito, a pesar de que no estaba unido a Skull en absoluto.

"¿Técnicamente un heredero?"

"Derecho de Conquista", encogió los hombros de Skull.

"Ah, no digas más", dijo Sirius asintiendo. "De todos modos, ¿quién está de humor para el Quidditch?"

La cara de Skull quedó en blanco, antes de que él la mirara con la cara.

"Loki, casi me olvido de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Eso fue un lío y medio completo", dijo Skull ... antes de que una repentina sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Es Bulgaria contra Irlanda, ¿verdad?"

"Sip", dijo Sirius feliz.

"En ese caso, tengo un desafío para ti ... ser el primero en convencer a uno o más Veela para que se unan a ti en tu tienda es oficialmente mejor para recoger mujeres", dijo Skull.

"Estás encendido", dijo Sirius, con los ojos brillantes.

"Cuente conmigo", dijo Blaise. "¿No eres un poco joven para ese tipo de cosas de todos modos?"

"Siempre supe que eras un pervertido de corazón Blaise", dijo Skull cacareando, esquivando los intentos de la otra nube para estrangularlo. " Después de todo, nunca dije que estaba planeando _acostarme_ con ellos. Simplemente tienen que venir a la carpa".

"No puedo creer que no quieras un harén", hizo un puchero Sirius.

"Demasiado trabajo para mí, y eso sin el drama inevitable que viene con tener uno", dijo Skull rotundamente.

"No eres divertido en absoluto".

"Apuesto a que las mujeres me encontrarán adorablemente romántico y me agradarán más que a ti", dijo Skull con aire de suficiencia.

"Mocoso arrogante".

"Hombre-puta lavada", replicó Skull.

Fon y los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando comenzó la guerra de insultos, con Skull ganando por un amplio margen teniendo en cuenta que tenía un vocabulario mucho más grande y mucho más impresionante.

Skull no se molestó con la pícara sonrisa que Sirius le había puesto en la cara. Encontró a la Veela con bastante facilidad.

"Señoras, actualmente tengo una apuesta con una puta vagabunda desafortunadamente, mi tío, que sus habilidades más bien tristes para recoger mujeres no son suficientes para traer siquiera a uno de ustedes a su tienda por quién sabe qué. Entonces, de nuevo, realmente piensa tener un harén es una inversión inteligente ", dijo Skull bastante alegre con un tono contundente.

"..."

"Y vienes a nosotros, ¿por qué?" preguntó una mujer entretenida.

"Porque la apuesta solo dice que puedo traer más mujeres a mi tienda, no que hagamos nada más que hablar. Tuve que explicar a mis compañeras de dormitorio por qué los harenes son una muy mala idea y no valen la pena", dijo. Cráneo. "También está el hecho de que tu atractivo no hace absolutamente nada para mí, a pesar de que en realidad no soy gay".

"Eres extraño", dijo el líder del grupo. Ella estaba abiertamente divertida en este punto.

"La honestidad y ser sincero tiende a llevarte más lejos que las palabras melosas y la acción vacía", dijo Skull alegremente.

Fue algo que molestó a Reborn hasta el último momento, descubriendo que Skull tuvo mejor suerte con las mujeres con las que salió, que simplemente porque era genuinamente honesto la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¿Qué hay para nosotros?" preguntó uno entretenido Veela.

"Tengo un buen trago y una hermana muy necesitada de consejos sobre cómo seducir adecuadamente a su prometido. El tipo puede ser un palo total en el barro a veces", dijo Skull. Fon iba a atraparlo por esto, pero la expresión de su rostro sería _tan_ valiosa después.

Al escuchar las risitas de los Veela, supo que había tenido éxito.

Luego se encontraron con Sirius y accedieron a ir a la tienda de Skull con el único propósito de ver la expresión de su ahijado en el lugar donde fracasó.

Skull silbaba alegremente mientras abandonaba el campamento Veela, y sonrió cuando vio a los gemelos.

"Hola señores. ¿Me importa dar un paso aquí para una discusión de negocios?"

Fred y George compartieron una mirada entre ellos.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, ickle Harrikens?" preguntó George.

"Estaría dispuesto a enfrentar cinco mil galeones como una inversión empresarial para tu tienda de bromas e incluso a prestarte un elfo doméstico para hacer entregas especiales a cambio de ser copropietario de tu tienda", dijo seriamente Skull.

Al ver las mandíbulas del gemelo caer en estado de shock por la cantidad, Skull sonrió.

"De ninguna manera en Helhiem, ustedes dos _no_ van a superar a Zonko en uno o dos años con una tienda adecuada, no cuando tienen a los Merodeadores para consultar ideas de bromas. Además, esto me da la oportunidad perfecta para vender algunas de las ideas que Lo he tenido sin tener que quedarme para hacerlo ", dijo Skull.

"¿Como que?" preguntó George con interés.

Skull sacó un cristal bastante barato. Luego sacó un objeto extraño, apenas del tamaño de un tubo de lápiz labial, y mantuvo el botón del lado directamente debajo del cristal.

Para la total fascinación de los gemelos, el cristal comenzó a vibrar hasta el punto en que podían escuchar literalmente _música_ reproduciéndose de él.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Y cómo está haciendo esa pequeña cosa la música?" Preguntó Fred fascinado.

"Juego de niños. Nos tomó solo unas pocas horas descubrir cómo tocar la frecuencia de resonancia correcta para su música arruinada", dijo Verde olfateando. La parte más difícil fue encontrar la fuente de luz adecuada para alcanzar la frecuencia de resonancia del cristal sin que la cosa explotada se derritiera. Había sido un dolor hacer un puntero láser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el sonido sea audible sin sobrecargar la roca.

Fred y George se sobresaltaron por la repentina aparición del Ravenclaw de cabellos verdes.

"Supongo que les estás ofreciendo el mismo trato que me diste?" le preguntó a Skull.

"Más que ofrecerles ayudarlos a comenzar su tienda de bromas como siempre quisieron con menos exigencias que los duendes o Loki-no lo quiera, Viper los tomaría. Además, esto significa que podemos engañar a los sangre pura para que acepten la tecnología moderna en a su propio ritmo, en lugar de tener que lidiar con su aversión a eso ".

Verde resopló de repente.

"Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían si se dieran cuenta de que su propia tontería ayudó a patrocinar la era digital y el aumento de los teléfonos celulares".

"Querido Loki, esa sería la mejor ironía de todas", se rió Skull. "¡Usar oro mágico para hacer que los teléfonos celulares despeguen sobre la tecnología a la que estamos acostumbrados, a pesar de que lo odian!"

Los gemelos se divirtieron, aunque no pudieron explicar por qué. Había algo positivamente contagioso sobre el buen humor de Harry ... no podrías estar triste con él a menos que estuviera teniendo un día muy, muy malo.

"Así que quieres usar nuestra tienda como fachada para vender tus propios inventos a los pura sangre, además de ayudarnos a diseñar y vender bromas", dijo George después de un momento.

"Puedes hacer que Bill mire el contrato si quieres. Es lo más cercano que puedo llegar a ver cómo es un préstamo de pequeña empresa estándar con algunos ajustes", dijo Skull.

"Nah, confiamos en ti", dijo George.

"Podrías ser una serpiente que se esconde a plena vista, pero siempre has hecho sólido con tu palabra", dijo Fred.

"No puedo creer que le tomó tres años a la vieja cabra descubrir que el sombrero no te metió en la casa equivocada", dijo George.

"Aunque todavía eres un Gryff en el fondo amigo", dijo Fred sonriendo.

"Además, incluso podemos decir que no hay nada en este contrato que nos impida bromear si intentas detenernos", dijo George, con los ojos deslumbrados.

"Bastante seguro de que su sombra estaría más que feliz de financiar cualquier broma en su camino por todos los dolores de cabeza que le da a diario", dijo Fred riéndose.

Skull resopló. Shadow era una buena manera de describir a Blaise.

Entonces una idea malvada vino a él.

"Solo te quedan dos años en la escuela ¿cierto?" preguntó, ya escribiendo a Blaise. Estaba completamente entretenido al escuchar su 'sombra' profiriendo insultos desde el campo cuando leyó el mensaje en el pergamino de dos vías.

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de los gemelos, Skull les describió exactamente lo que había descubierto hace mucho tiempo sobre la copa de la casa y por qué los Slytherins no lo habían linchado aún por asegurarse de que no lo ganaran desde que se unió a la escuela y más o menos hizo que la vida de la maestra (específicamente McGonagall y Dumbledore) fuera un infierno.

McGonagall sintió un escalofrío de desesperación en su espina dorsal mientras Skull alegremente informaba a los gemelos lo poco que importaba la copa de la casa en el gran esquema de las cosas y por qué poner tanto énfasis en ganarla era más que ridículo.

Lo mejor de todo, ya que Percy se había graduado y actualmente estaba aprendiendo varios idiomas nuevos por sugerencia de Barty Black (había sentido aprensión al escuchar la sugerencia de un Mortífago confirmado, pero encontró un espíritu afín en el hombre) las probabilidades de que su madre fuera informada con Lark jugando con interferencias no tenía casi nada.

Podrían silenciar a Ron con la suficiente facilidad, y Ginny mantendría la boca cerrada siempre y cuando la trajeran a sus bromas en lugar de hacerla una víctima de ellos.

Sería evitar que sus compañeros de casa los lincharan por irse por todos lados, sería la parte más difícil.

"Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaste. Hagas lo que hagas, no apuestes con Ludo Bagman", dijo Skull.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó George.

"En resumen, tiene un montón de clanes duendes realmente cabreados con él. Le gusta jugar, pero tiene la mala costumbre de renunciar a sus deudas cuando pierde. Solo estaría perdiendo sus ahorros si intentara hacer una apuesta. con él."

"Gracias por la advertencia", dijo Fred.

"Habiendo dicho eso, dime cómo planeas apostar y agregaré mi propia moneda a la tuya para que obtengas un mejor rendimiento. Camellia dijo que planea agregar su propio dinero a lo que sea que apueste, ya que mi suerte tiene que tener un poco de dinero. efecto en los juegos de azar con lo malo que es cada vez que trato de hacer algo interesante ", sonrió Skull. "Por cierto, ¿quieres ver como Sirius pierde la apuesta que hice con él sobre quién es mejor para recoger mujeres?"

"¡Loki, sí!" dijeron los gemelos ansiosamente.

Sirius estaba tan molesto cuando vio a casi todo el grupo de porristas de Veela en la tienda de su ahijado cuando la mayoría de ellos se rieron de él cuando sugirieron pasar un tiempo juntos después del juego.

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste que vinieran a tu tienda?" él hizo un puchero.

"Les dije la verdad. Estaban tan entretenidos que acordaron hacerlo porque lo encontraron gracioso", dijo Skull con aire de suficiencia.


	28. Chapter 28

"¿Deberíamos despertarlo?" preguntó Blaise en un tono que decía que realmente no le _importaba_ la conmoción afuera.

"¿De verdad quieres molestarlo por algo tan trivial?" preguntó Fon.

Los 'ex' Mortífagos que aparentemente olvidaron la advertencia que Skull le había dado o que estaban demasiado borrachos como para preocuparse de que tal vez le molestaran, era una mala idea que estuvieran causando disturbios.

Skull estaba durmiendo en su propia "habitación" dentro del baúl que había montado en la tienda del mago que Sirius había llevado consigo, aparentemente olvidando que Skull viajó mucho más que él.

"Quédense aquí, voy a tratar con los idiotas afuera", dijo Fon, un poco sediento de sangre.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Camellia lo detuvo antes de salir de la tienda y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Por suerte."

"¿Por qué iba a necesitar suerte con un montón de tontos borrachos que piensan que sus lentas habilidades de lanzamiento realmente los protegerán?" preguntó divertido Fon. "Además, ¿cuándo necesitas una razón para besarme sin preguntar?"

Admitiría completamente que se enamoró perdidamente de Camellia Black, que pronto sería Viper, una vez que Skull obtuvo los títulos completos como Lord Black / Potter.

Camellia se sonrojó al oír eso, y no hizo más que soltar un leve chillido cuando Fon le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No tardaré", dijo sonriendo.

Hoy había sido un día muy bueno, y tenía grandes esperanzas de que esto significara que podían avanzar adecuadamente como novio y novia. Estar atrapado en su cuerpo adolescente por segunda vez y tener que lidiar con los dolores de cabeza de la pubertad no sonaba ni la mitad de malo si eso significaba que finalmente podía salir con Viper. Incluso si no recordaba los eventos que la habían moldeado la primera vez.

Fon regresó una hora después, luciendo bastante satisfecho. Los magos tendrían una gran cantidad de problemas para explicar _cómo_ se rompieron sus varitas y terminaron en esas posiciones. Estaba muy contento de que los extraños juegos de etiquetas (completos con pesas) le hubieran permitido _casi_ recuperar su velocidad anterior en un tiempo notable. Eso y el hecho de que Skull finalmente descubrió cómo usar su Sun secundario externamente significaba que cualquier tiempo de recuperación necesario se acortaba considerablemente.

No era tan fuerte como sus Sky Flames, y le había tomado _siglos_ a Skull descubrir cómo combinar su nube y su sol juntos sin matar accidentalmente al paciente (las ratas de prueba _no_ se perderían y Verde había estado más que feliz de grabar los resultados para Skull), pero una vez que lo hizo, Fon juraría abiertamente que Skull podría rivalizar con Reborn si se lo propusiera.

Por supuesto, Reborn nunca había sido el mejor en la curación. Tenía más que ver con activar el "potencial" y estimular cualquier habilidad interna en lugar de "curar a los demás". Probablemente por qué se había convertido en un asesino a sueldo, ahora que lo pienso.

Camelia estaba tan contenta con su regreso que lo arrastró deliberadamente a una de las habitaciones libres. Blaise simplemente se sintió aliviada de que fuera una persona muy privada y no lo estaba forzando a escuchar a los dos ni a nada.

Viniendo de una familia de sangre pura significaba Camellia no iba a dejar pasar la segunda base Fon pasado hasta _después de_ que se casaron correctamente. Además, eran algunos años demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas, por lo que Blaise les permitió tener su privacidad.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Sirius, finalmente había regresado a la tienda. La cantidad de gente por la que tuvo que pasar era ridícula.

"Si estás hablando de los imbéciles borrachos con máscaras de calavera, Fon ya se ocupó de ellos. En caso de que no hayas notado, actualmente hay una clara falta de gritos", dijo Blaise sin alzar la vista del libro de ficción que Skull había prestado. él de su biblioteca personal.

Teniendo en cuenta el insomnio que tenía, Skull generalmente tendía a leer cuando no podía dormir. Ayudó, aunque solo sea para evitar que se aburra.

Sirius parpadeó, sacó la cabeza de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que la conmoción se había detenido más o menos.

"¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Dormir en su habitación", dijo Blaise sin levantar la vista.

"¿Y Camellia?"

"Salir con Fon por tratar con esos idiotas para que no despertaran a Harry", respondió Blaise.

"Huh. ¿Entonces todo está bien ahora?" dijo Sirius lentamente.

"A menos que quieras que regresemos a casa porque ya terminó", se encogió de hombros Blaise.

"Probablemente sea una buena idea. ¿Dijiste que estaba en su habitación?"

"En el caso", dijo Blaise, colocando un pulgar detrás de él, donde el estuche de viaje de aspecto inocente estaba sobre la mesa.

"... ¿Me ayudas a desmontar la carpa para que podamos ir a casa y dormir en camas reales?"

Skull había sido el que lo colocó, y Sirius no tenía idea de cómo guardarlo correctamente.

"Si piensas que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para interrumpir a Camellia cuando finalmente está haciendo un movimiento adecuado en Fon solo para derribar una carpa, tienes otra cosa que venir. Tengo que compartir una torre con ella y ella no necesita una línea de visión. para hacer de mi vida un infierno ", dijo Blaise rotundamente.

Solo necesitaba recordar la 'advertencia' que le dio Camelia yendo tras Pansy cuando hizo demasiados comentarios sobre su cofre plano para recibir la advertencia.

No molestar a una chica que se convertiría en la bruma más fuerte.

Skull en realidad se estaba sintiendo bastante bien este año. No solo había cortado la mayoría de sus aventuras de Hogwarts temprano, sino que realmente disfrutaba haciendo de la vida de Dumbledore un infierno en nombre de las bromas.

Ya había liberado a Barty (que era profesor de idiomas en la escuela y disfrutaba por completo de su nueva vida), mató a Peter (seguramente no se lo extrañaría a nadie), y le dio un gran revuelo a la comunidad para que Tom Tendría que irrumpir en Azkaban solo para obtener un apoyo real, ya que la mayoría de las personas con suficiente sentido (u oro) para evitar ser encarceladas estaban completamente desilusionadas con sus mentiras y habían optado por quitarles sus marcas de esclavos.

Solo aquellos que tenían un sentido cero de la moralidad o que se habían envuelto firmemente en Riddle's Sky lo seguían ahora.

Sin embargo, Skull no estaba a punto de volverse complaciente. Sabía demasiado bien que, si lo hiciera, Potter Luck lo criaría con su pequeña y repugnante cabeza y le recordaría que viviría para siempre en "tiempos interesantes" sin ninguna aportación de él.

Teniendo en cuenta los dolores de cabeza que ya había evitado, esperaba completamente que este año apestara por completo.

"Te ves bastante satisfecho contigo mismo. ¿Pasó algo bueno?" preguntó Skull.

Fon estaba decididamente satisfecho por algo. Camellia tenía un "tiempo de niña" con Hermione y Luna (y parecía seriamente que Verde terminaría con un trío accidental a este ritmo), así que solo eran los chicos. Verde estaba ocupado leyendo un diario de ciencias y burlándose de cuán "bajo nivel" era la inteligencia de sus colegas científicos y Blaise tenía un par de audífonos para poder tener un poco de paz relativa antes de que la necesidad de caos de Skull se iniciara.

"Camellia me arrastró después de tratar con los idiotas en las máscaras del Mortífago", respondió.

Skull tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que Fon no estaba diciendo, porque era genial así.

Él sonrió.

"Apuesto a que te encanta el hecho de que te estaba enviando a dos mucho antes de que volvieras lo suficiente como para establecerte un contrato de compromiso con ella".

"Tener la aprobación de su hermano es una buena ventaja", coincidió Fon. "Personalmente, no puedo esperar a que sus recuerdos vuelvan y que se haya dado cuenta de lo que hiciste para cambiar su propio pasado. Tendrá problemas para mirarte a los ojos o intentar cobrar por algo completamente aleatorio solo para esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos ".

Skull resopló como lo hizo Verde porque eso era tan Viper.

"Sabiendo mi suerte, sucederá en algún momento entre este año y el año próximo. Voy a hacer una espera completa y veré el enfoque, una vez que me asegure de no terminar en ese estúpido torneo de todos modos".

"Parece seguro que algo sucederá", dijo Blaise.

"Cuarto año, me arrastraron al jodido torneo de Tri Wizard porque nadie me contó la cláusula que permitía a _los_ participantes _involuntarios_ abandonar sin daño y Riddle regresó. He logrado evitar los desastres menores mientras crecía un apoyo bastante sólido. base ... y sé mi suerte. Este año va a suceder algo grande que tendrá efectos colaterales a largo plazo o que casi me arruinará ".

"Torneo Tri Wizard?" dijo Blaise débilmente.

"¿Qué tal el quinto año?" preguntó Verde.

"El ministro se metió en la cabeza Dumbledore estaba construyendo un ejército fuera de la escuela, así que envió a Umbridge para hacer que nuestras vidas fueran un infierno. También perdí a Sirius porque mis escudos mentales se sumaron gracias a Snape", dijo Skull sucintamente. "La mayoría de esos problemas ya se han solucionado y esta vez ya no me importa una mierda lo que la gente de la escuela pensaría de mí si me desahogara".

"Esta vez tienes amigos para apoyarte que no dependen de la opinión de los adultos", dijo Fon suavemente.

Harry Potter había sido más o menos guiado por una soga al cuello desde el momento en que se hizo la profecía y Voldemort la puso en movimiento. Dumbledore nunca se molestó en buscar alternativas para sacrificar a un niño a su tontería de "Gran Bien" y tenía más o menos asegurado que Harry estaría más que feliz de martirizarse como un cordero al matadero.

Cráneo, por otro lado? Skull había vivido una vida llena de aventuras y contratiempos, a menudo con el discreto apoyo del Arcobaleno que demostró que se preocupaban por sí mismos antes del final. Él podría haber sido un completo dolor en el culo a su alrededor, pero él era de _ellos_ y todos eran lo suficientemente posesivos como para hacer que la vida de todos los demás fuera un infierno si se atrevían a tratar de dañar _su_ Nube.

Ese era su trabajo, gracias.

 _En Hogwarts ..._

Blaise apenas se crispó cuando Dumbledore anunció el torneo, ya que a este punto había aprendido a tomar la palabra de Harry sobre su suerte como verdad.

Había _visto_ cosas que lo hacían creer, como encontrar habitaciones que tuvieran cosas valiosas, solo que la mitad de ellas estaban malditas. Algunos de ellos con cosas realmente raras o desactualizadas.

No importa el hecho de que Harry entregó literalmente la Diadema de Verde Ravenclaw el año pasado, solo para que Verde recree los hechizos sobre ella (aunque no antes de capturar el intrigante espécimen de Riddle y su Cielo fracturado ... considerando el daño infligido a las Llamas de Calavera por el vez que fue elegido, Verde estaba usando horrocrux para encontrar una forma de _reparar_ tipos de llamas fracturadas) y luego lo escondió a plena vista.

Cuando Flitwick finalmente descubrió que la nueva adición al busto de Ravenclaw no era una réplica, sino que era real, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón.

Verde no se había divertido tan silenciosamente como el alboroto que causó con esa travesura menor ... le había tomado al medio duende dos meses antes de darse cuenta de que la cosa estaba allí en absoluto.

(Casualmente, Luna se divirtió mucho intentándolo antes de dejar que Hermione se enterara de que Skull había tropezado con él dentro del castillo. Tenía que sobornarla con una primera edición original de _Hogwarts: una historia_ fechada mucho antes de que Grindlewald apareciera en escena ella dejó de tratar de maldecirlo por dárselo primero a Verde.)

"Entonces ... ¿quién quiere apostar cuando Verde se da cuenta de que tiene todas las características de un trío con Hermione y Luna?"

Camellia se giró para mirarlo, antes de que una sonrisa malvada cruzara su rostro.

"¿Puedo tener una cámara nueva para grabar eso? Porque estoy seguro de que su cara será absolutamente graciosa cuando ocurra".

Hermione, a pesar de sus problemas con algunos de los experimentos de Verde (la habían mantenido lejos de Peter por múltiples razones), creció muchísimo siendo su asistente. El único colgado real era que ella estaba demasiado atrapada en asumir que el mundo era blanco y negro, en lugar de una multitud de grises.

Luna ... Luna adoraba ver el trabajo de Verde y todas las cosas interesantes que podía crear. Además, él le dio juguetes tan divertidos para mantener a la gente lejos de sus cosas y ella nunca tuvo que sufrir matones por mucho tiempo antes de molestarse y tratar con ellos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a manejar la bienvenida para los extranjeros que vienen a competir?" preguntó Skull.

"Qué."

"Cada escuela hace esta exhibición ridícula de grandilocuencia para mostrar su superioridad una vez que llegan. Dumbledore no dijo nada y simplemente nos hizo cantar la canción de la escuela ... fue horrible", dijo Skull temblando.

"Queridos dioses ... ¡No estoy sufriendo ese desastre disonante!" dijo Blaise.

"Por eso, una vez que he dormido bien, voy a publicar una nueva recompensa para todas las casas. Winner muestra lo que pueden hacer frente a las otras escuelas y se jacta de que podían probar que Hogwarts es mejor para el año ... eso y un premio de doscientos galeones ".

"¿Está bien Camellia contigo gastando ese dinero?"

"Si eso significa que no tengo que lidiar con el dolor de cabeza de escuchar a la gente intentar cantar sintonía y ritmo, sí", dijo Camellia rotundamente.

Ella hizo todo el presupuesto para Skull, ya que no tenía ningún interés en él y lo disfrutó. Razón por la cual él la hacía funcionar por ella si planeaba gastar más de cierta cantidad establecida.

Fue gracias a ella que sus bóvedas florecían positivamente con oro y varias monedas en bancos mundanos.

"Y si eso falla, haré lo que mejor hago".

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sacó esa motocicleta destartalada para usarla en sus acrobacias.

Él _hizo_ tener una motocicleta, pero que estaba construyendo desde cero junto con su gemelo. Uno sería un vehículo casi puramente mundano, donde podría disfrutar de sus habilidades al máximo sin trucos mágicos salvo para ahorrar dinero en el tanque de gasolina.

El otro fue un proyecto especial entre él y Sirius, quien entendió su amor por las máquinas. Había estado más que feliz de tener un pasatiempo compartido, especialmente porque su cachorro podía enseñarle todo tipo de trucos divertidos para impresionar a las damas y sabía más sobre el lado mecánico de las cosas que él.

Los dos habían pasado varias horas discutiendo como niños sobre los detalles más ridículos mientras jugueteaban con sus bicicletas. Ayudó a mantener a Sirius castigado después de Azkaban, porque mientras que James había sido su hermano con todo menos sangre, nunca había entendido el atractivo de las motocicletas cuando tenía su escoba en su lugar. Sin embargo Harry entendió íntimamente la sensación de poder y libertad que venía de montar uno, vivir entre un momento y el siguiente, sin saber si ese era el día en que se estrelló porque estaba haciendo algo estúpido en una máquina que nunca fue diseñada para realmente _volar_ .

Fue la adrenalina, sabiendo que estabas sosteniendo tu vida en tus manos sin la comodidad de los amuletos de seguridad diseñados para mantenerte con vida.

Sirius casi se había enamorado de las rampas que Skull había instalado en Black Estate. Y eso fue antes de que Skull lo presentara en el 'Anillo de la Muerte', donde si disminuyeses la velocidad demasiado al revés podrías ser enviado al fondo en lugar de hacer bucles en un círculo completo.

Simplemente no era lo mismo, montando una escoba. Aunque tener experiencia con volar una escoba ciertamente ayudó a lidiar con la disociación con la gravedad hasta el punto de que pudieras ajustarte sobre la marcha.


	29. Chapter 29

"¡Vigilancia constante!" ladró Moody.

Skull sonrió. No podía esperar para ver cómo sería una verdadera clase con el verdadero Moody.

Así que solo se sorprendió un poco cuando Moody lo llamó.

"Black. He oído que tienes los puntajes más altos en esta clase durante tres años seguidos. ¿Crees que tienes lo que se necesita para llevarme?" dijo Moody, su sonrisa aterradora ... para todos los demás.

"Tráelo", dijo Skull, tomando su postura preferida a la hora de lanzar magia. Moody lo miró con abierta aprobación. La forma era suelta, pero lo suficientemente sólida para lanzar de forma rápida, eficiente y tomar represalias en cuestión de segundos.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, con los otros estudiantes fuera de la burbuja hechos para contener el daño con hechizos y los escritorios firmemente contra la pared. Era como dos espadachines expertos mirándose el uno al otro, esperando que la señal invisible atacara.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que un duelo entre expertos era un choque de violencia y acción. Estarían equivocados.

Moody hizo el primer movimiento, ya que Black claramente tuvo paciencia para sobrevivir el limitado tiempo que tenían.

Su sonrisa era amplia cuando golpeó, trabajando en su camino hacia los hechizos más peligrosos.

"¡Diffindo!"

Skull esquivó, utilizando su cuerpo mucho más flexible para contorsionar su marco lejos del hechizo mientras lanzaba en ángulo.

"¿Necesitas un ojo nuevo, un viejo temporizador? ¿Creí que los aurores estaban hechos de material más duro?" Cráneo llamado.

Moody no se levantó a la burla. En cambio, subió la apuesta, sin darle al mocoso la oportunidad de descansar. Para su sorpresa y placer, el niño no solo fue capaz de tomarlo, sino que comenzó a hacer que el ritmo aumentara aún más.

Luego la atmósfera cambió ... ya no era un duelo de juego entre un maestro y un alumno, sino un combate mágico entre veteranos de guerra.

Los ojos de Skull comenzaron a brillar con un ominoso color púrpura con anillos de ámbar mientras comenzaba a sonreír salvajemente.

Afuera, Camellia frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta del peligro.

"Alguien vaya a buscar Fon, _ahora_ ", ordenó. "O Verde, quien sea que esté más cerca".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Blaise.

"Mira sus ojos. Ya no es un juego para él y si aumenta más, no se limitará a la magia", respondió ella.

Blaise miró y vio que ella estaba en lo cierto. Conocía el horario del otro lo suficientemente bien, solo en el caso de momentos como estos. Fue directamente al aula especial de pociones.

"Profesor, ¿puedo prestarme Fon o Verde por un momento? Hay un problema en el aula de DADA con el que es mejor tratar".

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Snape. Con la incorporación de nuevos maestros, pudo seleccionar a ciertos estudiantes para recibir atención adicional de un maestro de pociones, lo que significaba que podían florecer adecuadamente sin aburrirse haciendo pociones básicas.

Huelga decir que Skull, Fon, Verde y Camellia fueron inmediatamente programados para estas lecciones adicionales.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Fon, ya limpiando su caldero con un hechizo rápido.

"Moody llevó a Harry a un duelo de simulacros para mostrarles cómo es una verdadera batalla de hechizos y se está poniendo demasiado en ello. Camellia me envió a buscarlos a ustedes dos", dijo Blaise.

Fon no necesitaba escuchar nada más, había salido antes de que Verde tuviera la oportunidad de agarrar sus cosas. En cambio, Lightning simplemente recogió las cosas de la escuela de Fon y las suyas antes de seguirlas a un ritmo apresurado.

Fon ya estaba sometiendo a Skull luego de romper la barrera. Skull reconoció quién era inmediatamente y comenzó a calmarse una vez que sintió el toque familiar de las Llamas de Fon contra las suyas. Afortunadamente, la clase ya había terminado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían dispersado cuando llegaron allí. Si se le pregunta, Moody podría decir que se han dejado llevar y han perdido la noción del tiempo.

Todos sabían que Skull odiaba perder, así que la idea de que él no notara que sonaba la campana era una excusa aceptable.

Moody les estaba mirando con extrañeza.

"Ustedes son todos Llamas Activas, ¿no?" preguntó.

Camelia se puso rígida.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Fon por igual. Él no estaba por romper a Omerta.

Moody resopló, antes de permitir que sus propias llamas salieran. Él era un Sunny Lightning.

"Dumbledore puede ser brillante, pero no conocería a un Activo si le mordiera en el culo. Me alegra que nunca me uní a su Cielo", dijo Moody bruscamente.

El grupo compartió una mirada.

"Tormenta", dijo Fon.

"Niebla", dijo Camellia.

"Nube", dijo Blaise en forma pareja.

"Relámpago."

"¿Lo tomo Black es un cielo nublado?" preguntó Moody. Los ojos morados eran un regalo de que era una Nube, pero el Cielo era casi una suposición, teniendo en cuenta que tenía varios Elementos a su alrededor y que no estaban tratando de matarse entre ellos. Especialmente una nube, que era fácilmente la más temperamental.

"¿No le vas a decir a la vieja cabra, verdad?" preguntó Verde.

"A la mierda con Dumbledore", dijo Moody sin dudarlo. "Apenas lo respeto como es después de la forma en que se equivocó con el último Señor Oscuro. Podría haber lidiado con la pequeña mierda cuando todavía estaba haciendo un nombre para sí mismo, y en su lugar se quedó en su torre de marfil jugando al abogado del diablo".

"¿Te importa firmar un contrato secreto en ese sentido?" preguntó Camellia rotundamente.

"Juraré a Omerta", dijo Moody. "Podría ser un Auror, pero eso no significa que no tenga contratos menores".

A veces hay que dar un paso atrás y llamar a un profesional para tratar con los realmente torcidos, cuando la ley le falló. Moody se había enterado de la Cosa Nostra durante la guerra, y había utilizado a varios asesinos y sicarios mágicamente conscientes para causar daños importantes antes de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta y tuviera que detenerse para evitar ser arrestado.

"Cuidado con Dumbledore, él usa Legilmencia sin ninguna duda o remordimiento en otros, incluso en su propia gente", dijo Skull. "No dudaría en usarlo en niños, por el amor de Dios".

Moody asintió bruscamente.

"¿Estarás bien, Black?"

"Sorprendido de que no me llames Potter, con toda honestidad".

"Bah. Puedes ser el hijo de James Potter, pero obviamente eres negro de cuerpo entero", dijo Moody. "Si decides restablecer Medianoche, házmelo saber".

"¿ _Todos_ saben sobre la famiglia de medianoche?" preguntó Skull.

"Solo aquellos con algún sentido. Te garantizo que si lo traes de vuelta, tendrías mucho más apoyo del que crees. La única razón por la cual las Llamas no se anuncian como si estuvieran en la Cosa Nostra es porque ninguno de nosotros quiere para lidiar con los idiotas del Ministerio que intentan regularlo y molestar al Vindice ", dijo Moody rotundamente.

"... Sí, eso tiene mucho sentido", dijo Skull asintiendo. Miró a sus amigos.

Dejaron el aula una vez que Skull se hubo calmado, pero era fácil adivinar cuál sería el tema de discusión una vez que estuvieran solos.

"Así que ... ¿deberíamos seguir adelante y traer de vuelta a Medianoche, o asumir el control del Ministerio? Porque honestamente, _no_ quiero ocuparme de limpiar ese pozo negro", dijo Skull.

"Sería más fácil simplemente quemar el anterior y crear uno nuevo, o crear una monarquía en la sombra que funcione con el actual", dijo Verde.

"Toda una comunidad gobernada por una sola famiglia", reflexionó Blaise. Sonaba muy tentador.

"Y podríamos haber ayudado a Hermione a modernizar todas las leyes a algo un poco más sensato", dijo Skull.

Camellia los miró a los dos.

"Oh, Dioses. ¡ _No_ voy a hacer toda la sangrienta contabilidad de todo un _enclave_ !" ella siseó hacia ellos.

"Y por muy tentadora que sea la idea de ayudarlo a rehacer una sociedad entera, no deseo permanecer en este país para siempre", agregó Fon rápidamente.

"Bah, como si realmente quisiera _gobernar_ este lugar", dijo Skull. "Sin embargo, tener una de mis reglas de Elementos en mi lugar suena atractivo. Si es así, no tengo que lidiar con tantas tonterías cada vez que vengo aquí".

Evitó la Inglaterra mágica después de la guerra, y no solo por los malos recuerdos. Algo sobre el estancamiento mágico había llevado al lugar a empeorar, no mejor aún cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto y desaparecido.

Skull tenía una teoría que decía que dejar Horcrux durante décadas había causado que la contaminación saturara el cruce de la leyline bajo la escuela, infectando así a la mayor parte del Reino Unido. Afortunadamente, esa mancha terminó en la línea de flotación, porque el agua corriente era un impedimento conocido para las cosas malas.

Había dejado al Reino Unido como una zona completa No Go para todos los demás enclaves que había causado el aumento de la pobreza.

Al final hubo otra guerra civil que se gestaba ya que la ICW mantuvo a todos los que no tenían sentido suficiente para irse antes de que el peor golpe se enjaulara.

Skull la dejó con mucho gusto porque, honestamente, no les debía una maldita cosa y su oro había sido retirado de ese país mucho antes de que las cosas se deterioraran.

Entonces, ¿la idea de hacerse cargo del lugar y volverlo _decente_ nuevamente?

En realidad no es tan largo, siempre y cuando no se quede atascado con todo el papeleo. Aborrecía esas cosas.

Skull suspiró.

"Lo primero es lo primero, tratamos con Riddle y Dumbledore, luego planeamos cómo tomar el lugar y unirlo bajo una familia", dijo dramáticamente. "Luego ponemos en blanco algunas patsies para lidiar con el lado burocrático de las cosas y mantener todo ordenado mientras hacemos las cosas divertidas".

Él tenía el perfecto también. A Percy probablemente le _encantaría_ manejar los asuntos cotidianos si él lo redactaba correctamente.

Moody tomó un largo trago de su whisky.

No había luchado tan duro en un tiempo, y la mirada en los ojos de Black ... se estremeció. Solo vio ese tipo de ojos en los rostros de aquellos que habían pasado por el infierno. El tipo de ojos que generalmente estaban presentes en los aurores experimentados que obtuvieron los peores casos imaginables o que vieron una guerra sin adornos.

Los ojos de un sobreviviente

La hija de Bellatrix era inteligente, pidiendo refuerzos para asegurarse de que no se desmadrara. Las nubes sin un objetivo adecuado para dirigir su ira nunca fueron una cosa bonita en una pelea. Y el gran _poder_ que había sentido al salir de Black ... se estremeció.

Esa era una nube con la que preferiría trabajar _en_ lugar de contra.

Y parecía que se había puesto firmemente en contra de Dumbledore ... no es que pudiera culpar al niño. Albus había perdido toda la columna vertebral que tenía después de Grindlewald y décadas de paz y política lo habían reducido aún más. Le gustaba manipular a otros para hacer su trabajo sucio ahora.

Hubiera sentido lástima por Albus, excepto que se merecía la llamada de atención. Intentar manipular una nube para encajar en un molde como lo estaba haciendo con todo este sinsentido de Boy-Who-Lived era estúpido y una forma garantizada de hacer que la nube se convirtiera en un completo en Rage.

Al menos no estaría aburrido. Y tenía una buena idea sobre a quién preguntarle si quería aprender más sobre Black, tan desagradable como estar cerca de ese baboso bastardo que lo hacía sentir.

 _Unas pocas horas después..._

"¿Qué?" dijo Moody con incredulidad.

"Las negras aparentemente han tenido problemas con alguna forma de magia del tiempo. Su mente regresó al menos en cincuenta años a su cuerpo de siete años, por lo que decidió limpiar el desastre que Albus hizo con sus maquinaciones".

"Eso ... explica más que un poco", admitió Moody.

La magia del tiempo era meticuloso en el mejor de los casos cuando no estaba en un tornero de tiempo estable, por lo que la idea de Black se devolvió a su cuerpo más joven después de vivir durante cincuenta años. No es tan grande. Además, explicaba de dónde venía su habilidad con la magia de batalla y la lucha. Y por qué tenía ojos como esos.

"¿Cómo te convenció de que estaba diciendo la verdad?" preguntó Moody finalmente.

La cara de Snape se desinfló.

"Reveló la ubicación del viejo libro de pociones y mostró conocimientos que nadie debería saber. O si lo hicieran, nunca habrían dicho nada porque es el tipo de chantaje en el que uno debería sentarse hasta que lo necesites, no desfilar. es como un idiota ", dijo Snape agriamente. "Para no decir nada de lo que él me mostró cuando utilicé Legilmency. De ninguna manera él es realmente catorce".

"... ¿Entonces el aburrimiento no será un problema?"

"Si preguntas cortésmente, él podría satisfacer un caos solo para que lo disfrutes", dijo Snape, entre divertido.

Cuando mencionó haber tenido una reunión frustrante con McGonagall, Black había dispuesto varios ratones en el castillo, todos con ramitas de hierba fresca en el cuello y luego se aseguró de que fueran dirigidos por McGonagall. Les tomó una semana completa antes de que pudieran deshacerse de las cosas y McGonagall estaba tan nerviosa que le llevó tres días completos hasta que pudo volver a enseñar.

Mejor. Reunión. Nunca. ¡Tenía muchas fotos para chantajear al viejo gato y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía idea de quién tenía las pelotas para sacarle eso!

Sin mencionar el interminable entretenimiento que le preguntaba a Lupin si era "esa época del mes" justo antes de las lunas llenas y luego usaba encantamientos de cambio en su ropa cuando no estaba mirando. Remus probablemente sabía que Snape le había enviado esas botellas de Midol o paquetes de productos de higiene femenina, pero valió la pena ver la expresión en la cara del hombre.

Al menos no tendría que tratar con Black encima de Lupin.


	30. Chapter 30

Skull estaba un poco sorprendido de recibir una carta de Renato. Gracias a Skull, el futuro Sun Arcobaleno pudo permitirse ir a la Academia no oficial de la Mafia (tenía un "nombre oficial" pero todos lo conocían como la Academia Mafia) sin tener que tomar trabajos durante el verano para pagar la matrícula y los cursos básicos. gastos de vida

Renato inicialmente había rechazado la idea de aceptar la ayuda de Skull, pero Skull no le había dado ni una pulgada al otro adolescente.

Fuera de sus Elementos, Reborn fue el único con el que no tuvo contacto regular durante el año. Lo cual le dio a Skull muy pocas oportunidades de ayudarlo.

Y como Sky (por mucho que prefiriera ignorar el hecho de que tenía eso como secundario), era su trabajo cuidar de sus Elementos y mantener unido al grupo.

Así que pagó la educación de Renato y la mitad de sus gastos de manutención para el año escolar. Era una de las pocas maneras en que podía cuidar a su Sol, incluso si era indirectamente.

Por eso Skull estaba bastante confundido al recibir una carta cuando sabía que Renato aún tenía el teléfono espejo que le dio.

Sin embargo, en el segundo que leyó el contenido, su cara se puso completamente plana.

"Hey Verde, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? Es solo un prototipo aproximado hasta que llegue el verano, pero creo que estarías muy interesado en las aplicaciones para él ...", dijo Skull.

"¿Qué tienes planeado ahora?" preguntó Verde.

Skull le entregó la carta.

"Quiero hacer un amuleto o algo fácil de llevar que pueda contener una carga de Llama. Algo así como tus señuelos extraños, pero más pequeño y más permanente".

Verde escaneó el contenido, antes de que la simpatía llenara sus facciones. Con qué facilidad olvidaron el dolor de la separación porque estaban cerca de Skull con la frecuencia suficiente para que nunca se asentara por completo. Renato era el único que quedaba a la intemperie y empezaba a afectarlo.

"Te ayudaré, pero ¿cómo vas a encontrar una versión permanente?"

"Talbot. Dijo que si alguna vez me interesaba la alquimia o la herrería, él me daría lecciones. Apuesto a que me ayudaría si preguntara educadamente. Estaba pensando en un collar o pulsera hecha de ciertos metales que podrían contener una Carga de llamas, para que los dolores de separación no se establezcan ... si es exitoso podríamos comercializarlos fácilmente a los otros Cielos. Aunque vamos a cargar por la nariz ", dijo Skull.

"Siento un plan de dinero muy comercializable. Quiero entrar", dijo Camellia, prácticamente teletransportándose a su lado.

"Solo si podemos obtener un prototipo funcional", dijo Skull distraídamente. "Y si esto funciona, entonces haré uno para cada uno de ustedes personalmente".

Armado con un nuevo proyecto de mascotas para el año, Verde y Skull rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. Estaban tan absortos en lo que estaban haciendo que casi se olvidaron del torneo que tendrá lugar este año.

 _Unas pocas semanas después..._

Skull ya estaba bastante aburrido con todo el torneo. Sabía qué esperar y, por lo tanto, no estaba realmente tan interesado. El proyecto favorito entre él y Verde fue mucho más interesante, especialmente cuando desencadenó a Camellia en la colección de runas de sangre de la biblioteca de la familia Black. Una vez que supo exactamente qué era lo que en realidad intentaban crear, se había sumergido en los libros con fervor.

Después de todo, las runas de sangre no se enseñaban en Hogwarts y ella tenía una afinidad bastante alta por ellas ya que no requerían una varita mágica.

Skull estaba bastante ansioso por ver lo que los estudiantes habían propuesto para las otras escuelas. Camellia y Blaise se habían hecho cargo de esa parte, ya que estaba firmemente absorto en su proyecto secreto con Verde.

Hizo un punto para dejar que Viktor Krum se sentara junto a él y le dio a sus compañeros Snakes una mirada que cortó cualquier intento de hacerle preguntas de Quidditch.

Al escuchar el fuerte ** explosión ** de fuegos artificiales, Skull sonrió cuando cortaron a Dumbledore antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo.

Disfrutó mucho del espectáculo ... valió la pena el soborno monetario y dejó que Camellia actuara como juez por quién ganó. Los estudiantes se mostraron un poco más ansiosos de mostrar lo que podían hacer, sabiendo magia.

Skull hizo un punto para hablar en ruso con Viktor, quien se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar su lengua materna del otro chico y ansiosamente profundizó en lo que sabía sobre la magia del clima.

Skull estaba bastante ansioso por aprender, ya que todavía planeaba obtener su aeronave de nuevo y tener ventaja cuando se trataba de viento y tormentas solo ayudaría a la larga ... no importa el hecho de que podría usar unas pocas ráfagas fuertes para volar el barco cuando necesitaba entrar en modo silencioso, con una fuerte capa de nubes.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos han estado trabajando tan apasionadamente?" preguntó Camelia.

Skull levantó la vista desde donde estaba tallando algo. No era bonito, pero esperaba que sirviera a su propósito. Con unos pocos grabados más, Skull se inclinó hacia atrás y escuchó su columna vertebral quebrarse bastante intencionadamente. Hizo una mueca, antes de hacer algunos estiramientos para resolver los problemas.

Camellia esperó pacientemente a que se desquiciara.

"Buen momento. Necesitamos un sujeto de prueba para ver si funciona el primer amuleto".

"¿Amuleto?"

"Espera ... tienes que activarlo primero", dijo Skull.

Él recogió una extraña pieza de joyería. Una inspección más cercana reveló un bastón y una espada cruzados detrás de un escudo que se dejó en blanco. Descansaba sobre una cadena, y estaba claramente diseñado para ser usado como un collar. Skull tomó su mano descubierta y apretó con firmeza el pulgar sobre el escudo, permitiendo que su sangre llenara el tubo oculto que yacía en el interior del escudo.

Camellia podía _sentir_ la magia saliendo de esa cosa.

Entonces era natural que ella estuviera un poco recelosa de ponérselo. Sin embargo, confiaba en el idiota, y cuando se lo puso alrededor del cuello, parpadeó en estado de shock.

"Qué..."

"Ren dijo que estaba teniendo problemas para sobrellevar la distancia y estar lejos de mi Cielo por mucho tiempo. Entonces pensé, ¿y si pudiera hacer un amuleto que pudiera contener las Llamas de alguien y actuar como protección contra el daño de hechizos y Llamas? Tomó para siempre encuentra la combinación y hechizos de runas correctos, y mucho menos el material para crear el prototipo ", dijo Skull.

"¿Cómo evitas que te tomen y usen contra ti?" preguntó Camelia.

"Pincha tu pulgar contra el bastón o el escudo", dijo Skull. "Entonces se convierte en sangre bloqueada para ti y solo para ti, y nadie puede eliminarla excepto tú. Y hay varios hechizos que evitan que se tome en caso de hechizos de compulsión o Sky Aura".

Camellia no dudó. Puso su pulgar sobre el bastón y sintió todo tipo de hechizos de protección y runas de sangre haciendo efecto. Ella también sintió sus Llamas mezclándose con la Nube y el Cielo que estaban presentes en la contribución de Calavera. Se sentía como si estuviera justo al lado de ella, dándole un abrazo masivo.

Era ridículamente calmante y no podía esperar para descubrir cómo sería el amuleto perfeccionado.

"Entonces, ¿está funcionando? Me gustaría enviar a Ren pronto porque no está manejando la distancia tan bien".

"Funciona", dijo Camellia.

Cráneo radiante.

"Ahora, para empezar a trabajar en una segunda ... háganme saber si sienten algo al respecto para poder ajustarla antes de enviar un segundo prototipo a Ren", dijo Skull.

"¿Vas a hacer más?"

"Uno para cada uno de mis Elementos. Voy a ver si Talbot no puede hacer un amuleto adecuado, ya que el prototipo solo podrá mantener una carga durante unos meses de lo que Verde pudo contar".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con los prototipos?"

"Haz que Fon los destruya con sus llamas de tormenta. Es muy arriesgado dejar algo así por ahí una vez que consigamos un set adecuado", dijo Skull inmediatamente.

"Bien", dijo Camellia enérgicamente.

Cuando logró hacer un segundo amuleto para enviar a Renato, recibió una carta una semana más tarde que sonaba mucho mejor. Estaba claro que estaba funcionando, porque no sentía la misma ansiedad de un Elemento que echaba desesperadamente su Cielo.

Sin embargo, Skull no dejaba nada al azar. Circe Zabini había accedido a dejar que Renato se quedara en uno de los chalets de Italia los fines de semana libres, donde la otra mitad del armario desaparecería, para que Skull pudiera visitarla desde Hogwarts sin que nadie lo supiera. Ese gabinete fue reubicado discretamente en la Cámara de los Secretos, ya que Skull encontró una puerta trasera que no implicaba visitar el baño de niñas del segundo piso.

Naturalmente, esa puerta trasera estaba justo dentro de la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba en una esquina alejada que estaba fuera de la vista de la sala común, y Snape tenía una política firme de "No es mi problema" siempre que no tuviera que lidiar con eso. Entre Camellia y Blaise, nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía durante varias horas para ver cómo estaba Renato en Italia.

 _Renato POV ..._

No estaba teniendo un buen año. Incluso si hubiera encontrado su Sky, sabido a ciencia cierta que Skull puede y _se_ cargaría de cabeza para proteger a su Sun de daños o intentos de obligarlo a unirse a una famiglia más débil, todavía apestaba que no podría estar en el mismo área general como su Cielo con cualquier regularidad.

En su mayoría, había enviado esa carta como una forma de expresar sus frustraciones sin mostrar debilidad a los demás. Debilidad que casi con seguridad lo metería en más problemas de los que él quería enfrentar.

Honestamente no esperaba que apareciera una calavera sonriente, le dio un abrazo _masivo_ que casi hizo que sus huesos crujen de la fuerza detrás de él (todo mientras envolvía su cielo protectoramente a su alrededor de una manera reconfortante que hablaba de los lazos familiares y sabiendo que Skull lo vio firmemente como una especie de camarada), y luego envolvió un collar hecho con crudeza que se escondía fácilmente debajo de sus camisas habituales.

No fue hasta que le hizo gracia a Skull pinchando la espada con el pulgar y sintiendo que algo se agarraba a sus Llamas, que se dio cuenta de lo que el otro adolescente había hecho.

Skull le había dado un escudo contra la sensación dolorosa y empalagosa de otros Cielos y alivió el dolor de estar lejos de él durante meses.

Renato ya podía sentir la forma en que su Sol se relajó por primera vez en meses, ya que la distancia entre ellos comenzó a _doler_ realmente . Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Skull lo presentó a la madre de Blaise, Circe.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Renato se destacaría absolutamente en la escuela mágica, lo habrían metido en el lugar por unos días solo para poder verlo por sí mismo. Tal como estaban las cosas, Camellia y Verde ya estaban intentando encontrar una forma de ayudarlo con los hechizos antiguos para poder visitarlo.

Así que fue con cierta molestia cuando sintió que uno de los Vongola se sentaba a su lado con una cálida sonrisa y un intento algo sutil de tratar de tentarlo en su Cielo.

Timoteo Vongola era el heredero de su familia, pero Renato nunca había estado muy impresionado con él. Tenía una mala costumbre de tomar decisiones apresuradas y no mirar adecuadamente las consecuencias de ellos de antemano. También tendía a tratar a sus pocos Guardianes como cosas fáciles de reemplazar, como si fueran escudos desechables.

Dudaba sinceramente que el chico de casi diecisiete años _supiera_ siquiera cuál era el vínculo adecuado de Harmony.

"Si está aquí para tratar de tentarme con el puesto de su Guardián del Sol, estoy obligado a informarle que ya he sido reclamado".

Parte de las reglas de la escuela eran los Guardianes en condiciones de servidumbre ... y una vez que se confirmó, generalmente llevaban una pequeña adición a su uniforme o atuendos que alertaban a todos de que se decía que evitaban las espadas ... es decir, si el Cielo no organizaba con prontitud para la educación privada en el momento en que se hizo el vínculo ... dejar en claro que estaban "fuera de los límites" de los pocos Cielos que asistían a la escuela. Al menos si el cielo en cuestión no era ya un estudiante, en cuyo caso el horario de clases y las asignaciones de alojamiento se ajustaron en consecuencia.

"¿Quién dijo que estaba buscando hacerte un Guardián?"

Renato lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Estás sentado al lado de una parte relativamente neutral con un cielo que nadie ha visto todavía e irradia suficientes llamas para dejar en claro que necesitas lecciones de sutileza. O estás tratando de sacarme de un vínculo ya establecido, o Trato de atraer a mi Sky a tu famiglia, lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que descubrió sobre su línea de sangre por accidente ".

Irónico porque el Vongola era técnicamente una rama de _su_ línea de sangre, y no al revés.

Cielos poderosos y carismáticos no surgieron de la nada, a pesar de lo que algunas personas puedan pensar. Se hizo mucho más sentido que Giotto era una heredera repuesto a una línea ya establecida que un mero nadie simplemente _pasando_ a tener una fuerte llama, pura.

Y realmente dudaba que los Vongola estuvieran contentos si llegaba la verdad, con cuánto énfasis ponían en su Primo y su generación. Especialmente desde que Skull logró rastrear varios de los diarios antiguos de Giotto, a los que apostaría mucho dinero en emparejar varias muestras escritas a mano de las que tenía el Vongola.

Renato le dio a Sky, obviamente, intrigante.

"Si vinieras a irritarte o a ponerme de los nervios, no dudaría en informarle a tu madre cómo fallas en ser un verdadero jefe de la mafia, con pruebas en video y comentarios después del hecho explicando exactamente qué hiciste mal y cómo lo necesitas reentrenamiento, "dijo rotundamente.

Timoteo resopló, pensando que era un farol.

Él solo se daría cuenta después de sus intentos poco sutiles de saber quién era el Sky de Renato y posiblemente conseguir una reunión que el Sun no había estado alardeando en lo más _mínimo_ cuando su madre lo llamó con una expresión poco divertida para una conferencia muy larga y detallada y amenazas de lecciones adicionales sobre cómo atraer adecuadamente a posibles aliados a su lado.

En una nota sin relación, Renato de repente encontró un nuevo llamado en la vida cuando recibió una muy buena carta de Daniela con elogios y consejos sobre su video y los comentarios que hizo acerca de las habilidades bastante pobres de Timoteo como jefe, con una pequeña sugerencia de que tal vez él considera capacitar a potenciales herederos para ganarse la vida una vez que estaba cansado de ser un asesino a sueldo.

Los asesinos entrenados eran una docena y media, pero alguien que sabía cómo navegar la política interna de la mafia _y_ saber qué hacer sin hacerse una mala reputación era mucho más difícil de conseguir. Lo que es más importante, era casi imposible encontrar tutores decentes para convertirse en un jefe adecuado que no hubiera firmado un contrato a largo plazo o que tuviera la neutralidad requerida para tal puesto.

Renato fue bastante considerado después de leer esa carta, que fue la razón por la que llamó a Skull pocos días después de conseguirlo para discutir la posibilidad de tratar de convertirse en un tutor local para los herederos de la mafia.

Parecía un proyecto interesante a largo plazo, con el ocasional éxito de dispersar cualquier posible aburrimiento que surgiera.

" _¡Parece que sería justo en tu callejón!"_ dijo Skull con entusiasmo. _"De hecho, sé que es la forma perfecta para solucionar cualquier problema ... ¿sabías que en realidad_ había _una mafia mágica?"_

Renato parpadeó.

"¿De Verdad?"

" _Sí, aparentemente el título 'oficial' fue simplemente Medianoche. Comenzó para que Giotto tuviera un lugar adonde ir si las cosas iban realmente al sur del lado mundano de las cosas, pero resultó ser increíblemente rentable, así que lo mantuvieron hasta poco después de su muerte cuando los políticos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a tratar de obtener su propio corte de cosas. Silenciosamente pasaron a un segundo plano, principalmente manteniendo los viejos contratos pero ocultándose a plena vista, así que la mayoría se olvidó de eso ... todo mientras arruinaba a los idiotas que trataban de meterse donde no se los quería. Las leyes fueron derogadas lentamente porque eran 'innecesarias' ya que obviamente la mafia era una cosa 'muggle' y por lo tanto indigna de destacar, mientras que otras nuevas fueron deslizadas lentamente para evitar que esas mismas leyes volvieran._

Renato estaba fascinado.

" _Sirius lo mencionó cuando nos dio a conocer el hecho de que los Potter son técnicamente Vongola, lo que hizo que Blaise lo examinara,"_ dijo Skull. Luego hizo una mueca. _"Por supuesto, con la forma en que van las cosas, es posible que tengamos que restablecer los viejos juramentos y todo lo demás, y luego establecer varias patsies para que podamos limpiar el desastre que el Ministerio y Dumbledore han hecho de los enclaves ingleses en los últimos cien años "_

"Suena divertido."

" _Lo que significa que podrías tener todo tipo de diversión configurando un sistema adecuado para hacer que las famigias nos tomen en serio cuando descubran que estamos de nuevo ayudándome a resolver qué diablos se supone que debo estar haciendo mientras deambulo por ahí. el lugar me molesta a mí mismo ",_ dijo Skull alegremente. _"Después de todo, ayudar a traer_ de vuelta _una famiglia no puede ser tan difícil como la formación de algún palo de golf estropeado o reacios a ser un jefe adecuada."_

"Es cierto", dijo Renato, ya animada por la idea. Al menos con Skull sabía que el aburrimiento nunca sería un problema.

Y eso fue antes de que las gloriosas guerras de bromas fueran instigadas. Camellia y Verde habían hecho sonar de disgusto cuando Renato se había unido a ellos, ¡y al mismo tiempo les mostraba a los dos perros exactamente cómo un 'muggle' hacía el caos!

La sonrisa en su rostro en el recuerdo de aquellos envió a algunos estudiantes al azar y elementos sueltos corriendo por sus vidas. Hablaba de humillación masiva y recuerdos horribles que demoraron para siempre en reprimir con éxito, incluso con la ayuda de Mist.


	31. Chapter 31

Viktor Krum era muchas cosas, pero fácilmente sorprendido o divertido no era uno de ellos. Hasta ahora.

"¿Te importaría dejarnos entrar? Está bordeando sangre congelada aquí y realmente no quiero que esto se desperdicie", dijo Harry Black, sonriendo como el mismísimo diablo.

Curioso, a pesar de las miradas que su director le daba al adolescente, Viktor dejó entrar a Black con sus compañeros, un par de gemelos pelirrojos, un adolescente con cabello verde, un adolescente chino y, por supuesto, el mejor amigo de Black ... ambos llevando un lado de un cofre muy grande y curioso.

La naturaleza de esto se reveló rápidamente cuando Black lo abrió ... y casi todos los hombres del barco lo vieron.

"Consideren esto una bienvenida bienvenida por parte de Hogwarts, cortesía de los estudiantes. Ya he enviado a mi hermana a darles la bienvenida a los franceses con un buen vino, pero pensé que apreciarían esto más".

En el cofre estaba Vodka. Vodka ruso auténticamente hecho correctamente. Y tampoco las cosas baratas ... estas botellas se emborracharían y maldecirían maldiciendo al sol al final de una sola botella.

"Si estás tratando de envenenar a nuestro campeón para que el tuyo se levante ...", gruñó Karkaroff.

"El único envenenamiento del que tendrías que preocuparte es el envenenamiento por alcohol", dijo Black sin expresión. "Aquí, solo para darles una muestra de buena fe, incluso lanzaré el primer disparo. Si no me quiebro, sabrán que es seguro. Además, traje suficiente para todos, incluso para el señor Sourpuss".

Viktor resopló ante la descripción de Karkaroff.

Según lo prometido, Black derramó un tiro saludable antes de tirarlo como un profesional. Durante cinco minutos completos no pasó nada.

"Entonces, ¿quién está interesado en tratar de beberme debajo de la mesa con un trago real, no es esa mierda la venta en el pub de Hogsmeade?" sonrió maliciosamente.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que una sonrisa compartida se reflejase en sus rostros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara una fiesta de tragos, o para que los negros los sorprendieran cantando canciones rusas de su patria en ruso.

" _¡Escuchemos a la Madre Rusia!"_ animó a Harry en ruso, que recibió una ruidosa alegría de parte de los adolescentes mayores.

 _En los carruajes franceses ..._

" _Los chicos ciertamente se están poniendo muy ruidosos",_ comentó Maxime, a quien le habían dado las mejores dos botellas de vino. Al igual que Skull, Camellia había demostrado rápidamente que no estaban envenenados antes de compartir el resto.

Camellia puso los ojos en blanco.

" _Mi hermano trajo vodka ruso y dejó en claro que tiene la intención de compartirlo con los chicos de Durmstrang. Planea recibir una gran cantidad de chantajes para más tarde por si acaso, todo con el ánimo de una buena diversión",_ respondió Camellia en francés.

Ella había sido enviada con Luna, Hermione, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot y los tres Gryffindor Chasers por un propósito. Para que las chicas francesas se sientan más como en casa y se diviertan con algunas botellas de vino propio bastante caras. Bueno, es caro para la mayoría ... Renato había insistido en que si querían lo de calidad tenían que pagar por ello, y Camellia aceptó a regañadientes con el argumento de que él sabía más sobre el tema que ella.

Su hermano idiota podría evitar el daño al hígado y la resaca resultante gracias a sus llamas solares secundarias (y no era esa una de las trampas más molestas de todos los tiempos ... aunque estaba a la altura de la extremadamente alta tolerancia al alcohol de Fon una Tormenta activa) pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de beber adecuadamente debido a su edad.

No es que haya detenido a Skull. Pudo beber a cualquiera de los adultos debajo de la mesa y luego se rió de su trasero una hora más tarde después de poner a esos tontos en posiciones de compromiso por el placer de hacerlo y tomar múltiples fotos de chantaje que nadie podría deshacerse de ellas.

O más específicamente, trajo a Camellia para ayudar con la parte de "posiciones comprometedoras" y luego tomó las fotos porque por lo general estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose incontrolablemente al pensar en sus expresiones cuando se despertaban. Podía escuchar gritos bastante impresionantes cuando se despertaba y se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Hacia un lado, Luna y Hermione estaban alegremente (bueno, Luna estaba en todo caso) charlando con las chicas francesas sobre consejos de belleza y sobre cómo Hermione podría domar su cabello para poder atraer a Verde. En este punto, la posición de Luna como su asistente permanente había sido asegurada (principalmente debido a la falta de moral y una imaginación saludable que podía aportar ideas al Rayo), pero los propios complejos de Hermione y el hecho de que era muy consciente de su aspecto (específicamente su pelo ... ya se había hecho cargo de sus dientes) significaba que no estaba segura de tener una relación con una de las personas más inteligentes de su edad. No importa que Luna haya dejado en claro que no le importaba _compartir_ Verde siempre y cuando la única otra chica en la relación fuera Hermione.

Que era donde estaba el problema principal. La monogamia no era realmente algo que había avanzado en la sociedad mágica (principalmente debido a las preocupaciones de la población y la proporción sesgada de niños a niñas), pero en el mundo mundano tener dos amigas a menudo era muy mal visto.

En este punto, Luna se resignó al hecho de que tendría que dosificar a la otra chica con algunos afrodisíacos de alto nivel estilo Lovegood antes de que Granger decidiera la idea y se uniera. Al menos sabía que Verde tenía la energía para mantenerse al día dos chicas ... ¡tenía que hacerlo, para poder correr como un infierno lejos de cualquier experimento que se desatara o mantenerse al día con su cielo loco!

Camelia, por otro lado estaba teniendo un problema similar. Ella era una adolescente y tenía una prometida muy atractiva. Sin embargo, debido a su educación, ella no estaba tan segura de su aspecto.

De ahí por qué había aceptado tan rápido el ridículo plan que Skull había ideado. Especialmente porque no se olvidó de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Oh no.

Se había reunido todos los años superiores de quince años o más y había hecho que Dobby entregara varios casos de alcohol apropiado en el espíritu de unidad interna. Y la promesa de una poción de resaca en la mañana, para evitar la ira de Pomphrey y los otros Jefes de Casa, excepto para Snape que honestamente no le importó.

Snape había sido convenientemente sobornado con su propia botella de licor para ser el único que patrullaba el área donde los estudiantes estaban muy borrachos y para disuadir a los otros maestros.

Él estaba bastante satisfecho con eso. Era una botella cara que casi seguramente lo emborracharía con muy pocos tiros.

Skull sonreía como el idiota que era. No solo casi todos estaban sufriendo una resaca monumental, ¡sino que había hecho nuevos amigos!

Tuvo la amabilidad de contener el ruidoso cacareo que tanto deseaba y en su lugar ofreció la segunda sorpresa desde el interior del cofre.

Una mirada a la botella de poción y el hecho de que Viktor lo había intentado primero lo había consolidado en sus buenos libros.

¡No solo había traído vodka de buena calidad, sino que era un tipo bastante decente para proporcionar algo para la resaca casi segura!

Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Hubo un punto en todo esto, fuera de ser un idiota de nivel Gryffindor?"

"Oi", dijo George.

"¡Nos parecemos a ese comentario!" le pegó un tiro a Fred.

"Sí, estoy planeando reformar Medianoche, y nada te hace tomar en serio por el hampa que tener varios contactos de alto nivel en múltiples naciones", dijo Skull.

Blaise hizo una pausa, y lo miró.

"¿Vas a reformarlo seriamente? ¿Pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con el Ministerio?"

"Atorníllate al Ministerio, ¿tienes idea de qué puta madre y media es conseguir armas reales cuando no tienes contactos reales con el hampa? Es más fácil explicar a una familia que quiere juguetes nuevos para jugar (especialmente teniendo en cuenta los hábitos de Verde) ) de lo que está explicando por qué un motorista de acrobacias quiere hardware de grado militar! "

Verde gimió de horror.

"¡ _No_ me estás convenciendo de hacerte un tanque que tenga una casa!"

"Colonello y Lal".

Fon resopló, antes de burlarse abiertamente de eso. Verde pasó de molesto a algo pensativo.

"Reclamo retractado. Exijo un chantaje adicional, especialmente cuando Lal o Colonello se ponen celosos y tratan de robarlo para su luna de miel".

Fon se estaba riendo abiertamente ahora.

"Mira el lado positivo ... Te doy permiso total para salir de mi futuro hogar una vez que roban el tanque para un viaje de placer y terminan atrapados en él hasta que Lal admite que le gusta, y yo gané". Me importa un comino cualquier queja sobre que me emborrache y que se me salte la mierda de algo.

"Sabía que eras mi sujeto de prueba favorito", sonrió Verde. Cráneo nunca se preocupó realmente si uno de sus experimentos explotara en su cara mientras disfrutara la explosión.

"No quiero saber", dijo Blaise.

"¿Te sentirías más feliz siendo el nuevo líder de Inglaterra o preferirías ser uno de los líderes mejor clasificados de Midnight, específicamente la división de la nube?"

"... Déjame pensarlo", dijo Blaise, mirando honestamente pensativo ante la idea. "¿Por qué no Hermione?"

"Estaría mejor como jefa del equipo legal, y todavía tiene demasiadas morales", dijo Skull de inmediato.

"Entonces, si estás reformando a Midnight Famiglia, ¿cuál será nuestra principal fuente de financiación?" preguntó Blaise en serio. Si iba a ser parte de una familia que se había escondido por varios siglos y actuando como una de las Manos Izquierdas (escuchar que Renato iba a ser el Hitman más grande del mundo había significado tener que adaptarse a nuevas ideas, como compartir el puesto ), entonces él iba a hacerlo bien. Él no se estaba quedando atrapado con el papeleo. No hay manera en el infierno.

"Estaba pensando en importar, exportar y ayudar a las personas a romper los lazos con sus raíces del inframundo".

Fon hizo una pausa para escuchar eso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Reconozcámoslo, los mágicos de alguna manera tienen el mercado arrinconado cuando se trata de establecer nuevas identidades 'legales' que no se pueden rastrear, y sé que hay toneladas de personas dispuestas y dispuestas a retirarse del inframundo por un discreto lugar para vivir. Agregue el hecho de que las gens de primera tienen dificultades para lidiar con cualquier sociedad mágica y que tomará un tiempo para que una subcultura se asimile adecuadamente, y usted tendrá un buen nicho de mercado legal ".

Blaise parecía pensativo, al igual que Verde.

"Hay muchas bases militares abandonadas por todas partes, sin importar las ciudades y pueblos que nunca despegaron", dijo Verde.

"Exactamente. Entramos, hacemos la limpieza inicial y configuramos un sistema funcional que nos proporciona suministros como ingredientes de pociones, alimentos y otras necesidades, y luego nos aseguramos de que funcione por sí mismo antes de pasar al siguiente. Los usuarios de llamas son técnicamente considerados Squibs, por lo que se mantiene el Estatuto, y si lo hacemos correctamente y nos aseguramos de que todos sepan que a los de afuera no se les permite ver el verdadero funcionamiento interno sin un alto precio que pagar, entonces eso debería mantener a la Vindice fuera de nuestro alcance. Agregar algunos callejones mágicos y tendríamos un nicho de mercado que la mafia no puede tocar pero que nos mantiene bien financiados. En cuanto al comercio ilegal, estoy seguro de que Verde nos mantendrá a la vanguardia en juguetes nuevos y puedo ayuda a hacer la exportación de importación de criaturas mágicas y nuevos ingredientes para crecer y cosechar ", dijo Skull.

Blaise parpadeó y realmente lo _miró_ .

"Realmente has pensado en esto".

"Tienes treinta años de aburrimiento sin nada mejor que hacer y piensas en nuevas formas de igualar el status quo para las nuevas sangres, y también te darías algunas ideas nuevas. Además, solo porque las personas se 'retiran' del el inframundo no los hace menos peligrosos y los favores pueden pagar grandes dividendos más adelante ".

Blaise parecía bastante satisfecho de escuchar que Skull no era del _todo_ idiota. En realidad, había pensado algo de eso lo suficiente como para poder ponerlo nuevamente en funcionamiento.

Fon y Verde estaban honestamente impresionados. Este era un lado de Calavera que nunca habían visto y estaban sinceramente tristes de que lo hubieran despedido tan fácilmente antes.

Dicho esto, Verde no iba a armar a la gente con "tanques de casas" como Skull había llamado en broma su idea. No hay manera en el infierno. Incluso si la magia lo hiciera posible con algo de locura de sobra.

Lal y Colonello tuvieron suerte de que fuera tan aficionado a ellos como para considerarlo una boda hilarante o un regalo de luna de miel.

Fon echó un vistazo a Camellia, que claramente había recibido un buen consejo de las chicas francesas sobre vestirse, y sonrió.

Todo mientras Skull y Verde tomaban en silencio cantidades copiosas de chantajes para cuando Viper recuperara sus recuerdos. Ver a la mezquina Mist como una adolescente incómoda era una mina de oro, especialmente considerando todo el baile que ella hizo con Fon antes de la maldición. Ella nunca viviría sus torpes citas con la Tormenta. Nunca.

Especialmente cuando dichas fotos pueden ser usadas en lugar del pago monetario.

Fon, siendo el caballero que es, se llevó a Camellia en una cita tranquila muy, muy lejos de los Three Broomsticks, Hogshead o Loki-no lo quiera, Madame Puddlefoots.

(Fon había echado _un_ vistazo a la tienda que parecía una especie de anciana que había vomitado y dejado tapetes por todos lados con demasiados adornos y decidió preferir pedir un picnic tranquilo en el Bosque Prohibido que pon un pie en el lugar. Camelia asintió firmemente.)

Skull pronto se encontró enfrentando otra ronda de bebiendo a los estudiantes búlgaros y rusos tan lejos de casa en Hogshead. Aberworth estaba más que feliz de pagar la bebida desde que Skull pagó por adelantado y alegremente aceptó bromear con el hermano gemelo del hombre.

(A Aberworth le pareció francamente gracioso que Skull no solo pudiera poner laxantes de alta potencia en las gotas de limón de Albus, sino que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para compartir las fotos de su gemelo pegado a su precioso inodoro privado completo con un castillo de papel higiénico y centinelas Él tanto, que prometió una botella gratis de alcohol de nivel bajo a medio por cada broma y foto de chantaje entregada por visita.


	32. Chapter 32

Es un hecho bastante irónico que cuando la primera tarea dio vueltas (Skull se sintió bastante bien ya que evitó el dolor de cabeza de ser arrastrado como Campeón una segunda vez gracias a las maravillas de la paranoia) es _Skull_ , no los entrenadores de dragones entrenados, quienes notó de inmediato un gran problema con los huevos.

A saber, cuando metió la mano en el nido, era demasiado frío y casi mortal para los niños dentro.

Charlie, que graciosamente le permitió mirar a los dragones teniendo en cuenta que Skull sí tiene licencia, se toma muy por sorpresa cuando el adolescente enciende rápidamente a todos los manipuladores y los obliga a verificar la viabilidad de cada embrague.

Algún tonto no había pensado en mantener juntos a los huevos y a las madres, probablemente porque no quería lidiar con los dragones que trataban de atravesarle el culo con su charra moviendo el embrague lejos de ellos.

Para horror y consternación, aprendieron que tres huevos ahora están muertos porque un idiota estaba siendo flojo.

Irónicamente, es Skull quien salva la Primera tarea del desastre, al tener rápidamente huevos "falsos" de reemplazo creados en el lugar que huelen a lo real y son lo suficientemente cálidos como para que las madres sean engañadas temporalmente por ellos.

Mientras tanto, las hembras 'en espera' se reubican rápidamente en el santuario mágico de Skull una vez que finalmente descubrió cómo comunicarse con los animales.

Feng-Huang y los dragones tienen una relación más profunda que ser meros _símbolos_ de la realeza china, y afortunadamente una de las mujeres traídas fue una bola de fuego china. Los dos pudieron tener algo cercano a una discusión de trabajo entre los magos y los dragones.

Con el acuerdo de que los nidos no se moverían de la caja (y Skull acordó trasladarlos a los santuarios reales una vez que los huevos nacieron, ya que eran demasiado fríos para ser trasladados internacionalmente dos veces) y las otras dos mujeres permitieron vigilar y las garras se calentaron, los manipuladores descubrieron que les era mucho más fácil mover los dragones a su posición.

Skull estaba más interesado en los dragones y se aseguraba de que estuvieran más cómodos que la tarea y, por lo tanto, se perdieron la mayor parte más allá de asegurarse de que los dragones se acomodaran cómodamente en su recinto compartido.

Estarían allí durante unos meses, después de todo, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cueva del basilisco que la gente evitaría su área por principio. Bueno, todos salvan para Scamander, quien llegó menos de una semana después para confirmarle al Ministerio que Skull podía cuidar adecuadamente a las madres que anidaban y a su embrazo en recuperación. Los gemelos estaban felices de que Charlie se mantuviera como el "asesor / mentor" del proyecto en curso de Skull.

Si pudiera manejar este lío, entonces se habría ganado el derecho de mantener a los dragones a tiempo completo en su caso siempre que nunca escaparan en la escuela o en los alrededores.

Las primeras palabras que salió de la boca de Renato marcaron el tono de sus visitas de fin de semana.

"¿Has oído rumores de una vieja famiglia saliendo de las cenizas como un fénix demente?"

"..."

Skull y los demás compartieron una mirada.

"¿Cual es el nombre?" preguntó Fon.

"Algo ridículo como Medianoche o algo así. Los Vongola están realmente nerviosos porque es una de las familias aliadas más antiguas y, según sus libros de historia, tiene algunos vínculos importantes con la familia biológica de Primo", dijo Renato alegremente. "Escuché que provocó una gran conmoción porque investigar lo que condujo al descubrimiento de Giotto fue adoptado y que la cabeza actual en realidad no tiene _derecho_ a usar los anillos porque no existe una verdadera relación de sangre entre Primo y Secundo. mucha gente hablando de eso ".

"Wow, sabía que habría algunas ondas al traer a Medianoche, pero no esperaba que la gente descubriera ese bocado tan rápido", dijo Skull, mientras tomaba su café.

Renato parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"El nombre de nacimiento de Giotto Vongola era originalmente Vincent Giotto Potter. Era el tercer hijo de la familia en ese momento y no quería vivir a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores, por lo que se fue y se fue a Italia, donde conoció a su Guardianes y finalmente siguieron la Tradición Potter de provocar problemas en nombre de ser los "buenos muchachos" y cambiaron su nombre a Vongola, supuestamente después de los anillos ".

"¿Por qué Italia?" preguntó Renato, ya fascinado. Él tenía algo para la historia y las matemáticas.

"Porque su madre era una sangre pura italiana que murió poco después cuando tenía cinco años debido al daño con hechizos y quería intentar conectarse con la mujer que recordaba vagamente. Cuando su padre y sus hermanos descubrieron que accidentalmente había comenzado una revolución y estaban creando una nueva familia, decidieron que en una muestra de apoyo que harían suya, dando así un uso más constructivo a muchos favores que fueron más o menos olvidados. Lo siguiente que sabes es que tienes un par de familias aliadas que son técnicamente la misma, solo ramas diferentes y un nuevo , un político intenta meter demasiado la mano en el dinero que ganaba con un intercambio ligeramente inferior al legal y tuvieron que desvanecerse en silencio hasta que pudieron disolver muchas de las leyes que lo hacían más complicado de lo que valió la pena."

"¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?"

"Porque en el tiempo que tardaron en morir los idiotas que apoyaron esas leyes, la razón por la que lo hicieron fue más o menos olvidada y estaban demasiado ocupados como 'ciudadanos legales y respetuosos de la ley'", dijo Skull. "No les impidió completar lo que comenzaron, pero sus descendientes olvidaron el razonamiento detrás de eso. Eso es un poco difícil para ellos aceptar seguir apoyando a la famiglia en cuestión cuando la cabeza 'legítima' era más o menos. menos obligado a retirarse por alguien que ni siquiera tenía sangre relacionada con él ".

Renato resopló ante eso.

"De cualquier manera, la Alianza está haciendo muchas olas sobre este tema ya que fue descubierto por accidente. Al parecer, el Ottawa estaba bastante enojado con su hijo porque fue él quien lo dejó pasar que Giotto y Ricardo ni siquiera estaban relacionados con la sangre. por accidente después de que se enteró. Ahora todos están preocupados sobre cómo reaccionará Medianoche una vez que se haya reformado adecuadamente teniendo en cuenta que la línea de sangre original a la que estaban unidos ya no está a cargo y que actualmente está oculta ".

"No oculto, simplemente olvidado. Sé _exactamente_ dónde está o dónde estará", dijo Skull.

Iemitsu Sawada acababa de cumplir cinco años, y Skull tenía varios ojos puestos en él. Si bien no podía soportar a ese idiota narcisista, Tsuna había sido un niño dulce que no merecía la mitad de lo que le había sucedido en su infancia.

Todavía estaba buscando a la madre de Xanxus, a pesar de que el hombre en cuestión ni siquiera había nacido todavía. Xanxus había hecho lo correcto por su primo, por lo que Skull lo haría por él y lo mantendría lejos, muy lejos de la horrenda novena generación hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para unirse al Varia.

"En cualquier caso, está hecho para momentos interesantes durante el almuerzo", dijo Renato.

"Apuesto. ¿Quieres estar en el centro de la acción o simplemente observar a la gente revolotear como idiotas tratando de descubrir qué va a pasar después?"

"Dame los detalles reales, pero me mantendré callado por el momento", dijo Renato, con los ojos brillantes de diversión oscura.

Incluso sin sus recuerdos, Renato podría ser un imbécil monumental al que le gustaba tener información sobre personas.

Skull se frotó las manos malévolamente como un villano de dibujos animados de la vieja escuela.

"Aquí está la esencia de lo que vamos a hacer durante el verano, ya que sé que ese idiota de alguna manera se resucitará a sí mismo de una forma u otra este año o en algún momento del próximo ..."

Y realmente, tener una ventaja para traer de vuelta a Medianoche fue una buena planificación. Nunca lo hubiera considerado si Sirius no lo hubiera mencionado.

Hubiera estado contento de ser una nube a la deriva que tuvo la extraña suerte de tener Sky Flames.

Ahora que la idea de crear una familia adecuada se había establecido, iba a darlo todo y crear un santuario no oficial para aquellos que trataban de evitar la vida de la mafia mientras se mantenían al tanto de los rumores y demás.

No era que tuviera algo en contra de la mafia ... ni mucho menos. Se sentía como en casa, incluso si podía prescindir de una fracción de la locura que había visto.

No, su problema surgió del hecho de que parecía haber un sentido implícito de "únete o morir dolorosamente" si alguien era Flame Active y lo arrestaban por ello. No importa la Vindice, si uno se activa con Flame y alguien del inframundo descubre que no se le dio mucha opción, sino que se convirtió en parte de ella, le guste o no.

Gente como Lal y Colonello, que eran soldados más leales que criminales, o peor aún, Tsuna, que tuvo la mala suerte de haber nacido en una familia de la mafia y haber crecido en la ignorancia.

Fon tuvo una mirada muy divertida después de una discusión bastante extraña con Fleur.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" preguntó Skull.

"Nuestro amigo más exuberante con el fetiche de armas podría recuperar sus recuerdos".

Skull hizo una pausa, pensó eso antes de que una mirada malvada apareciera en su rostro.

"Espera, estás diciendo ..."

"Hay una gran probabilidad de que Colonello recuerde, pero no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de que también tenemos nuestros recuerdos", dijo Fon con aire de suficiencia.

"Por un lado, estoy muy tentado de enviar a Hedwig con una carta o un aullador".

"¿Y por el otro?" Preguntó Fon, sonriendo de una manera que hablaba demasiado de su diversión del asunto ... y por qué se llevaba tan bien con Reborn.

"Me imagino toda la diversión de haberlo atrapado cuando Checkerface comienza a convocarnos y ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que la mayoría de nosotros lo recordamos y nos hemos estado burlando de él", admitió Skull. "No estaba allí para el comienzo, saltó en el último minuto si recuerdas, así que podríamos divertirnos bastante hasta que se dé cuenta".

Fon se rió entre dientes.

"Siento travesuras. No vas a arrastrarme a esto otra vez, ¿verdad?" preguntó Verde.

"Fon dijo que hay muchas posibilidades de que Colonello recuerde, pero no tiene idea de _que lo_ hacemos. Estoy debatiendo si decirle que no está solo o hacerle sufrir hasta que se dé cuenta de que no es el único con recuerdos".

"... No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, lo cual solo demuestra que me has infectado con tu idiotez ... pero déjale sufrir. Luce podría darse cuenta de que algo está mal si hay un fuerte frente único de los Elementos para los que se supone que debe actuar como el Cielo, especialmente dado que es obvio que se suponía que debías ser nuestro, no ella ".

Skull le sonrió.

"Y esa es toda la excusa que necesito para mantener al francotirador rubio fuera del circuito. Eso y me da la excusa perfecta para jugar la misma broma sobre él por segunda vez, donde no tendrá ninguna advertencia de que está a punto de obtener una cara llena de tentáculos ... además, imagine su expresión cuando le pido que lleve a mi "perro" a dar un paseo o algo igualmente ridículo, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con las criaturas en mi caso ".

Fon se rió abiertamente de esa imagen ... la idea de que Colonello tuviera un ataque de pánico al encontrarse con Fluffy antes de ser arrastrado por un Cerberus fue graciosísimo.

Casi tan gracioso como la reacción de Renato al "perro mascota" de Skull.

Fluffy prácticamente había empapado el Sol en baba de perro, lo que hizo que Skull aullaba de risa durante horas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que Colonello podría recuperar sus recuerdos?" preguntó Verde.

"Fleur mencionó a uno de sus compañeros de clase masculinos que encaja con la descripción general de Colonello, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la forma en que habló de su misteriosa dama enamorada, que decía ser la mujer más bella del mundo y por qué no lo era. "No se necesitó un genio para adivinar por la limitada descripción que dio de la mujer para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de Lal", dijo Fon fácilmente.

Colonello había estado enamorado de Lal por tanto tiempo que la idea de que felizmente se uniría a COMSUBIN un poco antes para convertirlo en su entrenadora en vez de su alumna y tal vez convencerla de que se casara con él esta vez no era tan exagerada. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento de acosador cerca del límite, se correspondía con algo que haría.

"Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Trolling a la desafortunada Rain hasta que tenga una pista y descubra que sabemos que tiene sus recuerdos?" preguntó Verde, levantando sus lentes que tenían un brillo sospechoso para ellos.

"Lo mejor de todo es que nunca me verá venir si me encuentro _casualmente_ con él. Apuesto a que podríamos asustarlo si Renato se uniera a mí durante el verano y nos encontrara coqueteando o algo así", se rió Skull.

Fon y Verde resoplaron al oír eso. El segundo Colonello se dio cuenta de que estaba con el extraño mago, coqueteando no menos, más fácil sería troll más tarde si Skull no se reventaba por accidente. No me dolió que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto la Nube sin su maquillaje, piercings y tinte permanente en su cabello.

Si no hubiesen sabido que se trataba de Skull, ni Fon ni Verde lo habrían reconocido en la calle. Después de todo, ninguno de los Arcobaleno realmente se había preocupado lo suficiente por uno de los otros para ahondar en su pasado real, especialmente después de la maldición.

"Te das cuenta de que vamos a estar armando el infierno de tu viaje con cámaras y equipos de grabación de video para que podamos ver a Colonello nervioso", ¿verdad? dijo Verde.

"Bueno, sí, ¿de qué otra forma vamos a chantajearlo más tarde?" dijo Skull como si fuera obvio.

Fon resopló divertido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron, aunque se preguntó si Skull realmente se daría cuenta de que Renato realmente _estaba_ interesado en él como uno de sus posibles compañeros de cama. Al Sol nunca le había importado demasiado el género, incluso antes de que la maldición lo golpeara, ni realmente se había molestado en preocuparse si estaba coqueteando con una chica o un chico.

Teniendo en cuenta la interacción limitada que Skull tuvo con el romance, Fon apostaba a que la nube terminaría ciega antes de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de alguien. Lo cual era bastante triste, ya que Skull era la persona más amable y cariñosa que Fon conocía.

La nube era casi demasiado cariñosa, siempre ponía a otros antes que él.

Y Skull se preguntó por qué todas eran madres gallinas exasperadas cuando tuvo una de sus _ideas_ .


	33. Chapter 33

Skull tuvo que parpadear dos veces cuando Fleur lo invitó a salir.

"¿Cómo?"

"Dije que te gustaría ser mi cita de Yule Ball", repitió divertida.

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir que obviamente estoy fuera de la liga en la que te encuentras y hay muchos tipos dispuestos a tropezarse para ser tu pareja", dijo Skull desconcertado.

Él había estado planeando omitir todo, para ser sincero.

"No te afecta el Allure, eres un caballero de verdad, no estás nada mal una vez que te han limpiado correctamente y me han dicho que realmente sabes bailar sin pisar los pies de tu pareja ", dijo ella. "Además, por lo que me dijo tu hermana, eres una muy buena compañera de conversación que no me tratará como a una bestia simplemente porque soy parte de Veela".

Más como Camellia había hecho un punto para rastrear a Fleur y sugerirle a su hermano. Ella quería que él sufriera ... er, _disfruta_ ser el centro de atención en el baile. Ella ya estaba yendo con Fon, quien no había dudado en pedirle de inmediato que fuera su cita.

Verde todavía estaba tratando de entender que aparentemente había adquirido _dos_ amigas desde que Luna finalmente logró llevar a Granger a la idea de un trío con él. No es que ellos _hicieran_ nada hasta que Luna tuviera al menos quince años o más, pero era el principio de la cosa.

Había pasado una vida entera sin una novia adecuada, y ahora tenía dos de ellos gracias a la intromisión de Skull. No estaba del todo seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Fleur estaba frunciendo el ceño por dentro, cuando se dio cuenta de que Camellia no estaba _bromeando_ acerca de que su hermano era una especie de cachorro pateado que sinceramente estaba desconcertado cuando alguien mostraba interés en él más allá de la de un amigo o miembro de la familia.

En cambio, mantuvo su sonrisa, pero no se mostró demasiado fuerte. Tenía la sensación de que solo lo rechazaría si lo hiciera y que honestamente era una de las mejores opciones en la escuela.

Skull, una vez que superó el shock de ser preguntado en lugar de cómo fue la primera vez (confiando en la compasión de Hermione y en conseguir una chica en el último segundo ... solo para ser una fecha deslucida al final), pudo recuperarse rápidamente .

Era alguien que había sufrido tanto que la idea de ser tomado por sorpresa en una nueva situación no era una opción. Había aprendido de la peor manera cómo adaptarse rápidamente para sobrevivir.

Dicho eso, no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Toda su experiencia previa provino de una noche, que se interrumpió abruptamente gracias a que Luce y ella los llevaron a ser maldecidos por niños pequeños. Cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación real significativa murió después de eso.

Gracias a Dios que Camellia y las otras chicas estaban más que dispuestas a al menos ayudarlo a lucir decente. Aunque su cabello era y siempre sería una causa perdida, el resto de él se limpió bastante bien.

Fon y los otros muchachos se apiadaron de él ... sobre todo Blaise cuando se dio cuenta de que su Sky y su mejor amigo no tenían _ni_ idea de lo que hacía en un baile. Claro, Skull era una excelente bailarina y no pisaría los pies de Fleur durante el primer baile, ¿pero fuera de eso? Era un pez completamente fuera del agua sin idea de cómo respirar. Tomar mucho para evitar entrar en modo de pánico.

No por primera vez, Blaise maldijo el nombre de Albus Dumbledore.

Conocía el acondicionamiento cuando lo veía, y cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver que Skull había sido condicionado para actuar como un arma que no dudaría en morir por su 'causa', incluso si la había implantado discretamente la gente a su alrededor. Era un guerrero que no tenía la primera idea de cómo sobrevivir fuera del campo de batalla, aunque se había adaptado mejor que algunos.

La mayoría de los que recibieron la cantidad de acondicionamiento que Skull tenía no sobrevivieron a la batalla para la que estaban preparados. Skull's Cloud Flames apenas logró sacarlo del ambiente cáustico antes de que lo matara. Podría haber llevado años, pero habría muerto por pulgadas.

Entonces Blaise fue paciente. Explicó lo que generalmente se hacía en un baile semi formal entre pares porque sabía demasiado bien que Skull nunca había recibido el entrenamiento que la mayoría de los herederos estaban obligados a conseguir.

Skull pareció relajarse, con una guía general para seguir. No era como si escondiera el hecho de que no tuvo la mejor niñez mientras crecía, y ahora la mayoría de los Slytherins sabían que si bien era una de las serpientes más fuertes y astutas de la escuela, también era el más vulnerable si uno fuera a pasar sus escudos.

Todo lo que tomaría sería un solo movimiento equivocado y se rompería como un cristal. Fue por eso que nadie se atrevió a comentar sobre el hecho de que a menudo se lo encontraba roncando en el regazo de su hermana o por qué su círculo interior era excepcionalmente protector con él.

Fue casi instintivo protegerlo. Solo aquellos que genuinamente creyeron las tonterías que Dumbledore o Riddle emitieron se pondrían del lado de ellos en este momento. Todos los demás miraron a Skull, y si eso significaba mantener su lado vulnerable del Enemigo, entonces que así sea.

Los Hufflepuff podían afirmar que tenían el monopolio de la lealtad todo lo que querían ... pero cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos de los de afuera, los Slytherins los tenían vencer. Incluso si fuera puramente por egoísmo egoísta.

Camellia tenía la paciencia de un santo, decidió Skull. Si bien eso sobreviviría cuando sus recuerdos regresaran era tema de debate. Viper había sido la mejor para él, pero eso no la había hecho fácil vivir con ella.

"Deja de inquieto. Has logrado asegurar una fecha adecuada, y Blaise ha superado los protocolos básicos de una pelota semi-formal en este momento. Estás tan preparado como para pensar en cómo actúas. , así que quédate quieto ", regañó Camelia.

Skull lo intentó, honestamente lo hizo.

"Te ves muy bien", comentó.

"Considerando que la mitad es ilusión, espero que sí. Gracias a Loki, no tenemos que conformarnos con el sentido de la moda positivamente arcaico de los enclaves mágicos", dijo Camellia.

Fon, de hecho, logró conseguirle un vestido muy atractivo de estilo chino que se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura en ciernes. Y mientras que ella mantuvo su cabello algo corto (bajó hasta la nuca y eso fue todo), ella todavía fue capaz de peinarlo para ir con el adorno para el cabello que se había ido con el vestido. Eso, más el hecho de que ella pudo atacar la casa ancestral Negra por algunas joyas olvidadas o antiguas que planeaba guardar más tarde, significaba que estaba apropiadamente arreglada para la pelota.

Fon había ordenado una versión más formal de su uniforme preferido. Dado que su estado como Guardián de la Tormenta del cráneo había sido confirmado, se le permitió usar el escudo de la familia de la nube junto al suyo, lo que indica su estado a cualquiera que supiera lo que significaba.

Básicamente declaró de una manera sutil que ya había sido reclamado como Tormenta y como posible marido.

Algo con lo que estaba excepcionalmente satisfecho, porque no había _disfrutado_ exactamente de la pubertad como una llama de tormenta en ciernes la primera vez.

Hasta que no se haya vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que incluso los peces pesados retrocedan, las Tríadas tratarán de atraerlo a sus grupos como un reloj. No importa la gran cantidad de propuestas de matrimonio de mujeres que simplemente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Esta vez sin embargo ... esta vez tenía una prometida que sabía que podía estar a su lado como un cielo igual, un extraño que era ridículamente cariñoso y protector pero que no lo necesitaba para sostener su mano en una pelea, y amigos que podía Confíe en tener su espalda en cualquier momento dado que no dude en lanzar el primer golpe si necesita ayuda sin ser condescendiente al respecto.

De acuerdo, Renato era y siempre sería un tira y afloja, pero eso era algo que esperaba fuera del Sol, para empezar.

Y Verde no estaba mucho mejor. Podía recordar fácilmente lo _solo_ que se había sentido al crecer la primera vez. Cómo siempre había sido blanco de su genio o de cómo la mafia esperaba un Rayo adecuado para actuar.

Unas cuantas famigias no estaban tan complacidas cuando descubrieron que Verde no iba a actuar como un escudo entre ellas y un enemigo simplemente porque era un maldito Rayo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo y ser un idiota que buscaba la atención, como todos esperaban que no fuera uno de ellos. Y cuanto menos se haya dicho sobre el nivel de perversidad con el que tuvo que lidiar para sus experimentos (principalmente el costo), mejor.

Verde estaba muy satisfecho con el hecho de que Skull tenía Sky Flames lo suficientemente fuerte como para vincularse. No solo la nube le permitió hacer lo suyo, sino que nunca presionó a Verde para que le pegara los golpes.

En todo caso, Skull tenía el peor hábito de hacerlo él mismo y rebotar de regreso.

Y si descansaba sobre los hombros de sus pobres Guardianes (quienes estaban desarrollando pelos grises que lidiaban con su dañado Cielo) para mantener al idiota con vida mientras saltaba a la más _ridícula_ de las situaciones simplemente por capricho o alguna extraña posibilidad, bueno, era Un pequeño precio a pagar.

Skull volvió a inquietarse, y Camellia lo anotó como una causa perdida.

"Estoy seguro de que a Fleur no le importará que nos sentemos a tu lado una vez que termine el primer baile. Somos más que solo tus Elementos, somos tu _familia,_ así que debes aprender a apoyarnos cuando te sientas fuera de algún tipo, "ella dijo firmemente, golpeándolo ligeramente en la cabeza.

Curiosamente, eso parecía consolar a la nube, solo un poco.

A diferencia de antes, esta vez su segunda familia no lo estaba presionando indirectamente para que siguiera a Dumbledore o se casara con una chica que podría haber sido el doble de su madre en ambas miradas y por lo que se le dijo, su personalidad.

(Se había negado a casarse con Ginny por primera vez debido al gran "mal" factor cuando comparó las imágenes después de la guerra y realizó esa revelación horrible. No tuvo un incesto indirecto con su madre, muchas gracias).

No, a diferencia de los Weasleys y de los demás a los que había llegado a pensar como su familia, confiaba en que el Arcobaleno lo sacara cuando estaba por encima de su cabeza y se hundía rápidamente. Incluso si estaban claramente exasperados por tener que salvar su lamentable escondite, nunca lo presionaron para que fuera algo que simplemente no era.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Camellia, sonriendo suavemente.

"Un poco, sí", dijo nerviosamente.

"Estarás bien hermano", dijo Camellia con dulzura.

Esa era la cosa acerca de Skull. Por todo lo que fingió que le gustaba la atención, cuando se trataba de eso, lo _detestaba_ . Era francamente asustadizo si no tenía algo con lo que distraerse, como una tarea peligrosa o un monstruo a derrotar.

Solo hizo que Camellia y otras personas maldijeran aún más el nombre de Albus Dumbledore y Dursley por su horrible mala gestión de su Cielo. Skull _nunca_ debería haber sido entrenado para actuar como un rayo en primer lugar y la idiotez de los enclaves mágicos solo había empeorado las cosas.

Estaba actuando como una nube, pero todavía había demasiados patrones de comportamiento de marca para un Lightning levantado por la mafia para su comodidad.

Una vez que estuvieron abajo, Skull dejó de lado su nerviosismo e hizo una demostración mucho mejor. Esta era su "Cara de Gryffindor", como Camellia había llamado en privado. La máscara que mostraba a todos el "tonto" que esperaban ver, no el alma tímida y gentil que estaba debajo.

Cráneo estaba honestamente mucho mejor en Slytherin. A pesar de que hubo un montón de apuñalamientos políticos en la espalda si no te mantuviste firme, al menos no empujaron a sus compañeras de casa a aventuras ridículas y es más probable que maten a todos de forma horrible solo para que se vean valientes y nobles.

Una serpiente tenía mejores maneras de deshacerse de los compañeros de casa no deseados sin tener que llamar tanto la atención.

Fleur lo miró e hizo un gesto de abierta aprobación. Aunque no tanto como el hecho de que Fon ensanchó sus ojos considerablemente, antes de sonreír en su cita cuando registró quién era la bruja más bonita junto a Skull.

La Tormenta China siempre supo que Viper estaba escondiendo una verdadera belleza debajo de esa capucha suya.

Verde ... solo parecía confundido y un poco celoso de ver a Hermione con Krum, incluso si era solo temporal. No eran exclusivos y todos sabían que Luna tenía primero "dibs" en el extraño Ravenclaw con el pelo verde de todas las cosas, pero todavía le molestaba por razones que le costaba entender.

Skull y Fleur eran fácilmente la pareja más coordinada en la pista de baile, aunque él hizo una mueca de simpatía por la forma en que Hermione aparentemente había conseguido al compañero de baile que tenía la mala costumbre de tener dos pies izquierdos en el suelo.

Skull solo era bueno bailando porque después de la guerra necesitaba una forma de deshacerse de toda su energía inquieta sin hacer algo que lo tentaría a la violencia ... el baile terminó siendo ese escape.

En una nota no relacionada, Skull fue el segundo más hábil en el combate mano a mano junto a Fon en el Arcobaleno porque tenía la creencia errónea de que canalizar su energía hacia las artes marciales ayudaría.

No ... solo hizo su respuesta accidental a ser sorprendido o tocado sin permiso mucho más violento sin magia.

Como un Coronello muy sorprendido (y Fon muy divertido / perturbado que había visto todo pasar frente a él) se enteró por el camino difícil. Lal había utilizado rápidamente el hecho de que Skull había puesto a su estudiante idiota en el culo cuando lo sorprendió como una excusa para patear a Colonello durante dos semanas completas.

Verde se sentó al lado de Skull con un ligero bufido, con Camellia tomando el otro lugar frente a él. Luna tarareaba alegremente para sí misma, luciendo muy extravagante pero complacida.

"Diría que estás teniendo problemas con una novia, pero al menos has tenido el buen sentido de dejarla averiguar por sí misma si está lista para ir apropiadamente a este trío", dijo secamente Skull.

Verde lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Verde, piensa en tu comportamiento desde un punto de vista científico, luego habla", respondió Camellia.

Verde parpadeó, lo pensó y luego hizo una mueca.

"No estoy celoso".

Skull mantuvo su diversión en silencio. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Verde estaba tan confundido acerca de las relaciones sentimentales como él.

"Solo tiene quince años, todavía insegura de su aspecto y Luna te preguntó primero. Es natural que quiera probar las aguas un poco por ahora. Solo recuerda no hablar de eso si y cuando regrese", dijo Skull con simpatía.

"Si realmente te preocupas por alguien, déjalos tomar sus propias decisiones". dijo Verde.

"Exactamente. Luna está bien estar contigo porque las otras sangres puras pueden ser idiotas, pero Hermione todavía se está acostumbrando a la subcultura mágica y está luchando con los valores y la moral civil, varios de los cuales afirman que estar en una relación con otra mujer es mal, por no hablar de un trío adecuado ", dijo Skull.

La cara de enojo de Verde decía volúmenes. Tenía que seguir recordándose a sí mismo que Hermione había nacido y se había criado como _civil_ y que, por lo tanto, casi seguramente reaccionaría mal ante el inframundo.

Luna tenía una mentalidad muy abierta en ese sentido y tenía cierta moral relajada, y por lo tanto se había asegurado la posición bastante dudosa de ser su asistente permanente y casi cierta novia y posible esposa a pesar de ser unos años más joven que él.

Además, lo adoraba absolutamente por haber recreado de alguna manera un Crumple Horned Snorkack como su arma de box personal. ¡De ninguna manera lo dejaba ir después de que él le diera eso por su cumpleaños!

Cráneo despacio, pero seguramente relajado, mientras se las arreglaba para conversar con Fleur sobre la cultura y la música mágica francesa.

En general, fue un baile de Yule mucho más divertido que el que había sufrido anteriormente. Hubiera sido el primero en admitir que había sido una mala cita.

Hermione al menos parecía feliz por el momento, aunque las miradas que Verde seguía lanzando eran indicios del inminente apocalipsis.

O lo resolverían solos, se romperían, o habría una especie de explosión en el costado de Hermione.

Verde prefería no mostrar ninguna tendencia a los Rayos cuando podía evitarlo y tenía la bastante inquietante costumbre de quitarse el mal humor en sus experimentos vivientes. Era más propenso a malhumorar y atropellar a sus sujetos de prueba en el suelo que confrontar a Hermione, si ella se enteraba de la tensión.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella era marginalmente mejor que Ron cuando se trataba de entender las emociones y tenía una visión muy en blanco y negro, Skull solo podía decir que terminaría en muchas lágrimas de su parte si no lo tomaba de la manera correcta. .

Meh, adolescentes. Un paquete de hormonas inestables realmente.


	34. Chapter 34

Skull estaba ansiosamente anticipando esto. Había permitido a Hagrid entrar por una razón y una razón única ... que el medio gigante se hizo muy, muy consciente de que no se le permitía apropiarse ninguno de los huevos.

Charlie estaba allí para estar muy seguro de eso, al igual que Fon, que había venido principalmente para la Bola de Fuego de China para asegurarse de que la eclosión se realizó con éxito.

Unos pocos habían venido a presenciar la eclosión, la mayoría lo hacían en una plataforma de observación temporal que Skull había instalado que estaba armada con espejos para capturar la acción sin molestar a los dragones. Solo se permitió un puñado en el recinto real y tuvo que deletrear la cueva de basilisco con múltiples protecciones para garantizar que no hubiera accidentes.

"¡Esto siempre es tan emocionante!" dijo Newt con alegría. Estaba tan contento de que Harry Black le hubiera dado suficiente advertencia para ser testigo de esta primera mano. A él le encantaban los hatchings.

"¡Lo sé! Es una lástima que el Ministerio esté tan tenso que no permitan que ni siquiera una pequeña pareja de dragones viva cerca de la escuela para que el estudiante que intenta convertirse en domador de dragones pueda obtener experiencia laboral. los dolores de cabeza para que se permitiera esta maleta no se aplicaron por el oro y mi fama, ¡pero aún era una burocracia excesiva! dijo Skull con entusiasmo.

Charlie hizo una pausa ante eso.

"Sabes que esa idea podría tener algún mérito real. Una pareja reproductora de los dragones más pequeños y manejables debería ser perfectamente aceptable para ayudar a entrenar a los domadores de dragones en sus carreras futuras y sé que mi jefe sería todo por tener algo más de experiencia. significaría que Hagrid podría reclamar a Norberta ya que _técnicamente_ no sería dueño de la dragona en cuestión, solo cuidándola entre clases extracurriculares ", reflexionó Charlie.

Hagrid se animó abiertamente por eso.

Skull miró a Newt y a Charlie.

"¿Alguien más por convencer al tablero de que potencialmente deje que Hogwarts tenga un par de dragones reproductores en nombre de permitir que Hagrid recupere a su chica?" preguntó divertido, sus ojos brillando.

Hagrid podría ser el Relámpago de Dumbledore (o lo más cerca que el hombre podría llegar a uno), pero todavía era el primer amigo que Skull había hecho en los enclaves mágicos y un buen amigo. No estaba por encima de sobornar a algunas personas para que Hagrid pudiera recuperar a su dragón, incluso si técnicamente no sería el dueño de uno.

A Skull le gustaba cuidar a sus amigos.

Ver el regocijo a los ojos de Newt (probablemente en el caos que eso traería ... el hombre era un poco bromista) y la diversión en Charlie (él tenía gemelos para hermanos ... claro que hubiera escogido alguna forma de caos si solo por exposición) y la expresión brumosa en la cara de Hagrid, Skull les sonrió a todos.

Entonces su atención se centró firmemente en el sonido de una concha abierta.

Le tomó cada onza de control a Skull _no_ sacar al pequeño dragonet y abrazarlo. Algo que entretenía notar era lo mismo para Charlie, Hagrid y Newt. Mayormente Newt.

Estaba muy contento de haber tenido la previsión de silenciar las plataformas de observación, porque estaba seguro de que había una multitud de cámaras apagadas y que molestarían a las madres.

Una vez que terminaba la eclosión, y los extras se retiraban más o menos educadamente (Skull había realizado varias visitas con la ayuda de Fon y Camellia, por lo que no podían decir que querían volver a ver a uno de los animales como excusa para quedarse más tiempo). y Newt se quedó para dar un examen adecuado a todas sus cargas.

Se ocupó de preocuparse por Sally, el Basilisco (Salazar Slytherin, al parecer, _carecía de_ imaginación sobre los nombres) y se aseguró de que la pobrecilla no se hubiera molestado por el evento de eclosión y la cantidad de humanos tan cerca de su guarida.

Ciertamente prefería el caso a la zona húmeda, llena de corrientes y deprimente en la que Salazar la había atrapado durante mil años. Y aunque ella no lo dejara mucho, al menos no era frío lo que odiaba.

Una vez aseguró que su serpiente mascota estaba bien, y que Edward, la cobra que adquirió accidentalmente de Gringotts, también se molestó adecuadamente (los dos se habían unido y no era raro ver a la pequeña serpiente acurrucada en la parte superior de la cueva). ), Skull serpenteó hacia el recinto del dragón.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están las madres y las crías?"

"Bueno. Mejor de lo que mis jefes podrían haber esperado en realidad ... Nunca he visto criar dragones tan bien cuidados por alguien que no ha tenido años de experiencia", dijo Charlie.

"Parece que se han adaptado muy bien. ¿Tiene algún santuario en mente para más adelante cuando termine el año?" preguntó Newt con interés.

"La bola de fuego china y su cría irán directamente al Santuario Imperial. Fon ya hizo algunos arreglos al respecto y no cosechan de dragones recién matados para obtener ingredientes de pociones ... solo los que mueren de viejo", dijo Skull. .

Newt pareció aprobar la idea.

"El Hocico Corto irá a un santuario de Gales ... He recibido noticias de que dos de sus madres reproductoras han muerto de viejo y necesitan las líneas de sangre frescas para evitar que los actuales se estanquen. El Horntail está revuelto. ... ella es la más temperamental del lote, pero sus huevos pueden ser transferidos a un santuario diferente que necesita la sangre fresca, donde sé que serán tratados bien ".

Charlie hizo una mueca ante la mención del Horntail. Ella había hecho el mayor daño de los tres y era fácilmente la más viciosa ... esta era la actitud más amable que él había visto actuar en torno a los humanos con toda honestidad.

"¿Alguna idea de por qué odia tanto a los humanos?" Charlie preguntó. El Hocico Corto vino de su santuario, pero habían adquirido el Horntail de uno que tenía una gran cantidad de razas viciosas e inmanejables.

"Dijo que el área en la que se encontraba hizo un gran cambio cuando se trataba de dragones. Los manipuladores los trataron como bestias feroces para ser sacrificados y respondieron en consecuencia. Independientemente de lo que le ocurra a su cría, no la devolveré a eso. Creo que alguien tiene que hacer una inspección adecuada de los dragones allí y revisar sus registros para ver si están haciendo algún comercio ilegal en el lado ", dijo Skull rotundamente.

La cara de Newt se endureció ante eso. Despreciaba el comercio en el mercado negro de bestias mágicas y era conocido por romper algunos de esos lugares con extremo prejuicio.

Fue parte de la razón por la que fue tan rápido para patrocinar la licencia de Skull ... Skull había sido igualmente vicioso el segundo que vio a los animales heridos con fines de lucro.

"En realidad parece bastante cómoda aquí", dijo Charlie, mirando a la mujer.

"Sí, bueno, eso podría ser porque le he dado permiso completo para asar a cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar en su recinto sin una escolta adecuada. Pongo letreros y un elfo doméstico como guardia por una razón que sabes", dijo Skull.

Charlie pensó que estaba bromeando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Newt no se estaba riendo.

"Espera. ¿Hablas en serio sobre eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no soy Sirius! ¿Me parezco a ese perro mutilado?" dijo Skull rápidamente, haciendo que los magos más viejos gruñen ante el juego de palabras. "Y si son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ignorar las malditas señales después de irrumpir, entonces es su maldita culpa que un animal iracundo a quien no le gusta la gente lo coma, mata o asa".

Señaló los signos en las preguntas.

Charlie leyó a cada uno de ellos con creciente diversión e incredulidad.

 _Aquí hay dragones. En serio, perderse o ser asado._

 _No, realmente, este es su lugar y se asarán y posiblemente te devorarán._

 _Hay un cubo de ketchup sobre la entrada y los dragones encuentran a los humanos muy sabrosos cuando están empapados en él, aunque un poco crujientes y fuertes._

 _Última advertencia. Ingrese bajo su propio riesgo, porque no estoy pagando a los abogados para que hagan frente a su estúpido plan de eliminarse del conjunto de genes._

"Snape me ayudó a pensar en el último ... después de que se rió por completo de la manera positiva de Slytherin en la que iba advirtiendo a la gente que no entrara en un área peligrosa sin una advertencia adecuada como un Gryffindor. Sin Ofensa".

"Ninguno tomado", rió Charlie.

Las señales dejaban en claro que seguir viendo a los dragones era una mala idea, y que Skull no sería responsable si terminaban muertos.

Había otros similares alrededor de la cueva del basilisco, aunque vinieron con la útil advertencia de que si uno no podía entender a la cobra que generalmente dormía fuera de esa área, entonces estaban pidiendo que los matara el basilisco en la cueva. Ella solo filtraría su mirada mortal alrededor de bocazas de parsel, como parte del hechizo que le hizo Salazar Slytherin.

A Newt le había resultado muy divertido, sobre todo porque implicaba que Skull sabía que un elfo doméstico no era un impedimento para los idiotas. Y al mostrar signos claros, todo escrito para leer en cualquier idioma con el que el lector hablara con mayor fluidez y lo entendiera claramente (hechizo ingenioso, gracias Hermione), mitigó la mayoría de los lloriqueos que provenían de familias iracundas por un miembro de la estupidez

Skull no iba a salir de su camino para "a prueba de idiotas" su caso. Iba a exponer el peligro muy, muy claro y luego lavarse las manos del asunto. Si alguien moría debido a su propia estupidez y la incapacidad de comprender las acciones tienen consecuencias, entonces no era su problema fuera de limpiar el lío inevitable dejado por criaturas iracundas.

Tales personas estaban condenadas a retirarse del conjunto de genes colectivos con el tiempo ... al menos él era lo suficientemente considerado como para alertar a sus familias de su desaparición e incluso organizar que sus restos sean transportados si eran lo suficientemente tontos como para entrar en su caso e ignorarlo todas las advertencias que publicó por una razón.

Una vez más, Newt encontró a Skull interminablemente entretenido y su nuevo protegido en el área de conservación y observación de criaturas. Skull ya tenía un libro que pensaba publicar sobre fénix que escribió por aburrimiento durante su copiosa cantidad de tiempo libre, ya que encontraba que su tarea era demasiado fácil.

Su libro sobre el hecho de que los enclaves mágicos eran básicamente una subcultura que vivía a un lado del mundo "mundano" ya era un éxito de ventas y se había convertido rápidamente en una lectura obligatoria para todos los estudiantes. Explicaba en detalle las diferencias entre los enclaves mágicos y el mundo mundano, y cómo no eran tan diferentes ... mientras ofrecía varias pequeñas notas al margen sobre por qué había diferencias sutiles que dificultaban que un lado entendiera correctamente. ciertas referencias

¿Y qué si usó su nuevo plume de medianoche para escribirlo? ¡Simplemente significaba que la gente estaba más inclinada a tomarlo en serio debido a sus artículos en el Profeta!

Skull era en su mayoría ajeno a la discusión muy seria entre Charlie y Newt, que había venido por más de una razón a la eclosión.

A saber, estaban haciendo una evaluación de la capacidad de Harry Black para manejar a las dragonas madres durante uno de los momentos más peligrosos para estar cerca de ellas.

Estaban más inquietos y agitados durante una eclosión, o antes de un apareamiento.

Skull había estado calmado y recogido y permitió que las cosas sucedieran naturalmente. Ni siquiera había pensado en saltar para 'ayudar' a los dragonets a salir de su caparazón, y en su lugar tomó el papel del dragón macho, que proporcionaba pequeños trozos de comida para que las mujeres compartieran con sus crías recién nacidas.

Conejos, pollos y otras pequeñas presas fueron sacrificados en nombre de alimentar a algunos bebés muy hambrientos, quienes se vincularon con sus madres correctamente y rápidamente asociaron el cráneo con cosas buenas como la comida.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Charlie.

"Creo que él tiene un mejor manejo de los animales peligrosos que yo a esa edad, y es mucho más maduro que la mayoría de los magos que he conocido. Que Horntail nos dio el mal de ojo desde el momento en que nos vio, pero no lo hizo. incluso reacciono ante él estando tan cerca de sus bebés. Me atrevo a decir que tiene una habilidad especial para las criaturas mágicas ".

"Todavía no puedo creer que tenga ese extraño fénix haciendo traducciones entre él y las madres de todas las cosas. ¿Y cómo diablos convenció a Fawkes de quedarse aquí y evitar al director?"

La mayoría de los invitados había pensado que Fawkes estaba allí solo para la eclosión y para mantener todo tranquilo. Muchos habían sido sorprendidos por Lark, pero lo habían despedido como una de las criaturas mágicas de Skull ya que solo permitía que unos pocos lo miraran lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, Charlie había entrado y salido del caso lo suficiente como para saber que Fawkes estaba allí a tiempo completo ... había sido él quien había iluminado a Dumbledore sobre la ubicación del fénix por completo accidente.

Había quedado muy atónito cuando se dio cuenta de que Skull no había hecho nada para mantener a Fawkes con él ... el pájaro estaba evitando naturalmente a Dumbledore por sus propios motivos y había dado a conocer su opinión. Newt había sido quien había confirmado que no había hechizos en el ave para mantenerlo cerca del Slytherin cuando el viejo mago preguntó al respecto.

Y Lark no hizo ningún daño que apenas toleraba la presencia del otro pájaro en _su_ territorio. Skull era su pavo en condiciones de servidumbre, no demasiado crecido.

"Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

"Después de eso, me atrevo a decir que podría manejar fácilmente a un dragón malhumorado", coincidió Newt.

Skull tenía la cantidad adecuada de respeto hacia las criaturas mágicas y era más razonablemente prudente de lo que realmente le tenía miedo. Mantuvo un ojo firme en los colmillos, las garras y otros peligros, mientras mantenía una actitud tranquila sin apartarlos.

A Newt le recordó bastante a sí mismo después de graduarse, en realidad. Aunque admitiría abiertamente que el chico tenía muchos más amigos dispuestos a complacerlo que él.

Incluso si originalmente hubiera sido un poco difícil mirar a Camellia y no ver a su bisabuela Leta. Fue mucho más fácil después del accidente, para su vergüenza ... se parecía más a un Black con herencia de Potter que a Lestrange.

Si Skull se sorprendió cuando Charlie oficialmente actualizó su licencia a una completa (lo que significaba que legalmente le permitían cuidar de los dragones por su cuenta una vez que el año había terminado), no dijo nada.

No era como si le importara mucho de todos modos.

(En una nota no relacionada terminó manteniendo el Horntail, una vez que todos los demás fueron eliminados. Dejó en claro que apenas toleraba a los demás, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar su presencia y su cuidado por encima de todos los demás y se armaría tanto si fuera se reubicó demasiado lejos de él. A él le pareció un poco irónico considerando el dolor que le había infligido la primera vez).


	35. Chapter 35

Blaise, una vez que superó la mueca inicial de exasperación aprendiendo que Skull ahora podía _legalmente_ mantener el Horntail en su caso (tener tantas criaturas mágicas peligrosas tan cerca de su cama no le estaba yendo bien para su dulce ... realmente deseaba que fuera una lluvia y no una nube), fue capaz de superar su reacción con el recordatorio habitual de mantener a las criaturas más crueles muy, muy lejos de _él_ .

Hagrid estaba casi fuera de sí aprendiendo que la junta de gobernadores estaba considerando seriamente permitir un par de dragones reproductores (específicamente el Ridgeback noruego, lo que significaba que podría tener a Noberta de vuelta junto con su compañero) mientras se mantuvieran ciertos requisitos.

Skull tendría que asegurarse de que esos requisitos fueran casi religiosamente confirmados por el medio gigante ... tenía la mala costumbre de olvidar que no todos los estudiantes eran tan duraderos como él para dañar.

Por eso Remus estaba considerando seriamente un puesto permanente como maestro de COMC, solo para que Hagrid se mantuviera en un puesto de asistente y a cargo de cuidar a los animales.

Era un buen hombre, simplemente muy olvidadizo y amaba a los tipos de animales más peligrosos un poco demasiado para estar sano para cualquiera.

Los negocios continuaron como de costumbre ... al menos hasta la segunda tarea.

Cráneo honestamente tuvo que parpadear un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser secuestrado por un Mortífago excesivamente ansioso tratando de resucitar a Riddle.

Miró a la cara por un momento antes de darse cuenta de con quién estaba tratando y poner los ojos en blanco.

"Realmente Dolohov, no se puede _, posiblemente,_ creo que esto va a terminar bien para cualquier persona, especialmente a ti. No importa lo que su Señor Oscuro preciosa hará una vez que está de vuelta, que debería haber recordado la manifestación que hice de ese tonto Pettigrew," dijo Cráneo, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente por la pura idiotez de algunas personas. "Uno casi pensaría que eras un _Gryffindor_ con este nivel de inteligencia".

"¡Silencio, negro! ¡Tu contribución dejará paso al regreso de nuestro Señor!" espetó Dolohov.

"Sí, sí. Esperemos que disfrutes su reacción a lo que voy a hacer una vez que eliminen estas ridículas cadenas", dijo Skull con sarcasmo.

Honestamente, algunas personas no tenían cerebro de que hablar. ¿Y qué si el idiota tenía su varita? Eso fue poco más que un palo pulido que mantuvo para que la gente no preguntara dónde estaba su verdadero.

Nadie sospechaba que el anillo de metal en su dedo fuera su foco real, o que tenía varita mágica y un poco de sangre para actuar como núcleo. Mucho más confiable que una simple varita mágica que podría romperse durante una pelea y dejar al mago indefenso.

Mucho más fácil de esconder también ... su enfoque actual era el uso actual como anillo de dedo y estaba escondido dentro de su zapato. Nadie alguna vez los inspeccionó y solo necesitó enfocarse un poco más para bajar los hechizos.

Skull estaba positivamente _aburrido_ viendo a Voldemort resucitarse a sí mismo. Como si no hubiera visto venir esta mierda ... oh espera, lo hizo, ¡pero no tan temprano! Claramente, Dolohov era un poco más proactivo de lo que Peter alguna vez fue.

En realidad, no estaba de humor para intercambiar barbos, en cambio, dijo algo que tenía las balas sudorosas idiotas.

"Sabes que he leído que este ritual funciona mejor si el sirviente que hace el sacrificio usa algo que no sean sus extremidades", comentó.

Voldemort hizo una pausa en su obligatorio discurso de "malvado villano" para realmente mirarlo seriamente. Por otra parte, incluso él había oído que "Harry Potter" era más negro en este momento.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, de acuerdo con uno de los rituales familiares negros, habrías obtenido un impulso mucho mayor de la poción si hubiera sacrificado algo un poco más importante. Especialmente su habilidad para procrear realmente. No tendría que ser su varita real. ' ... sus bolas habrían sido perfectamente aceptable. Supongo que no era _que_ dedican a hacerle llegar de vuelta con un poco de algo extra, si todo lo que entregó fue una mano ", dijo cráneo con una cara perfectamente recta y la expresión seria .

Dolohov estaba sudando balas, claramente sin anticipar este tipo de reacción ... especialmente teniendo en cuenta la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su Señor.

Skull estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de _no_ arruinar el hecho de que estaba lanzando una mierda completa riéndose por el culo. Arcturus estaría orgulloso y Sirius casi seguramente se reiría bien ... una vez que superó el ataque de pánico inicial por el secuestro de su ahijado en primer lugar.

Voldemort miró a su fiel seguidor molesto.

"Tú y yo tendremos palabras sobre tu nivel de dedicación", prometió oscuramente. Dolohov gimió al oír eso.

Al ver a todos los Mortífagos que fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para responder a su llamada (Skull tomó nota de quién más tarde ... ya estaría advirtiendo a sus hijos que estaba abierto a la idea de sacarlos del país en caso de que el Señor Oscuro intentó reconstruir los números utilizándolos como sus nuevos esclavos) Skull sonrió.

Estaban tan deshuesados que ni siquiera era gracioso.

"Ahora bien, Black, espero que al menos sepas cómo batirte en duelo".

"Haré visitas a domicilio más tarde", dijo Skull a los idiotas que realmente se enamoró de la mierda de Voldemort.

Tenía _planes_ para cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para ponerse del lado de Voldemort. Tornillo esperando que la Orden hiciera su maldito trabajo ... iba a convertir sus vidas en un infierno hasta que vinieran suplicando por su misericordia casi inexistente.

"¿Vamos a bailar hijo de puta?" dijo Skull con una sonrisa malvada.

Esto iba a ser _divertido_ .

"¿Dónde demonios estabas?" exigió Blaise.

"Reúne a todos los Slytherins y a aquellos asociados con los Mortífagos 'leales' que no tuvieron el sentido de sacarlos cuando se los presentaron. Ah, y alerta a Sirius y a los demás que Medianoche pasará al estado activo. para el próximo mes como muy pronto ", dijo Skull rápidamente.

Blaise no hizo preguntas estúpidas ni hizo demandas. No se trataba de Cloud Skull con el que estaba lidiando ... este era un Sky que estaba muy molesto con su territorio infringido y muy dispuesto a eliminar el "problema" antes de que se saliera de control.

Camelia estuvo a su lado en unos momentos, al igual que Fon y Verde.

"Entonces vamos a ser oficiales el próximo mes", preguntó Fon casi conversacionalmente. Uno lo confundiría por estar tranquilo si no pudieran detectar la corriente subterránea de la sed de sangre apenas contenida que proviene de él.

"No esperaba que sucediera tan temprano, pero el tonto que me secuestró va a ser muy infeliz gracias a un pequeño error de dirección que di sobre el ritual utilizado", dijo Skull sonriendo malvadamente de una manera que habría hecho incluso Reborn orgulloso.

"Oh, Dios, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?" exigió Blaise.

"Puede o no haber insinuado que habría habido un impulso de poder si el 'servidor leal' que hacía el sacrificio hubiera usado algo que no fuera su mano como ingrediente".

Verde fue el primero en ponerse al día.

"Eres un gilipollas malvado y vengativo cuando te lo propones. ¿De verdad creía ese calzoncillo?"

Fon y Blaise parpadearon, antes de darse cuenta también y hacer una pequeña mueca ante las implicaciones.

"Definitivamente diría que sí, porque Riddle dijo que tendría 'palabras' sobre el nivel de dedicación del idiota si todo lo que estaba dispuesto a abandonar era una mano", dijo Skull sonriendo maliciosamente.

Reborn no fue el único imbécil en el Arcobaleno, solo el más obvio.

"Mal, pero definitivamente es un nivel apropiado de recuperación", dijo Blaise con aprobación.

"Apuesto a que el viejo Arcturus está rodando en su tumba riéndose de que la mentira funcionó", dijo Skull sonriendo.

"Casi con seguridad", coincidió Camellia sonriendo.

"¿Así que oficialmente cuál será la principal fuente de ingresos de Medianoche?" preguntó Blaise.

"Oficialmente vamos a importar y exportar criaturas mágicas, ingredientes, alimentos y otras necesidades básicas para el inframundo".

"¿Y extraoficialmente?" preguntó Blaise. Esta era la mafia de la que hablaban después de todo.

"Extraoficialmente somos especialistas en reubicación / jubilación. Tomaremos personas listas para la transición de un rol activo en el inframundo y les daremos nuevas identidades y hogares a cambio de un papel sutil en nuestra organización, como ayudar con las granjas o la seguridad alrededor de los pueblos y las ciudades. También funcionarán como una red de informantes si lo hacemos bien y los favores que nos deben por darles la oportunidad de vivir el resto de sus vidas con más tranquilidad vendrán. a largo plazo, agregue las primeras gens o mestizos extraviados que nunca encajan en la subcultura mágica o están demasiado desactualizados para vivir en el lado mundano de las cosas, y tendremos una red de apoyo leal para trabajar. Todo lo que necesitamos es lograr que todos firmen contratos de confidencialidad para mantener a los Ministerios y a la Vindice fuera de nuestro alcance,y estaremos en el negocio ".

"Suena agotador".

"No realmente. Hay innumerables bases militares, pueblos y aldeas más o menos abandonados en todo el mundo por varias razones. Entramos, descubrimos el problema real y determinamos si vale la pena intentar arreglarlo y hacerlo habitable de nuevo. El verdadero truco es comprar la tierra sin que nadie se dé cuenta ", dijo Verde, subiéndose las gafas.

Skull sonrió ante eso.

"Tengo una idea sobre cómo lidiar con el lado británico de las cosas al menos".

"¿Por qué tengo la terrible sensación de que vas a hacer algo tan ridículamente loco como para que nos conduzca a todos a beber después del hecho?" preguntó Camellia, pellizcándose la nariz.

"Planeo secuestrar a la Reina de Inglaterra y darle la oportunidad de volar una mansión de Mortífago. Una especie de 'joder' con su mierda y darle la oportunidad de hacer un ataque personal contra los idiotas que lastiman a su gente". dijo Skull encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaise ni siquiera pensó. Agarró a Skull por el cuello con una expresión oscura en sus ojos.

"No lo hagas. Tú. Sangriento. Bien, atrévete", susurró. "¡Tus travesuras normales son lo suficientemente malas, no necesitamos agregar secuestro a un regente sentado!"

"¡Estás bromeando! ¡Planeo completamente secuestrar al Emperador por un poco de diversión en la voladura de algunas bases militares chinas menores!"

Fon fue quien hizo la cara ahora.

"Queridos dioses, están _empeorando_ . No pensé que fuera posible".

"Oh, por favor, como si no estuvieras igualmente ansioso por unirte en ese particular momento de diversión", dijo Skull sonriendo.

"Creo que es estrés. Se pone peor cuanto más estresado está, tratando de compensar su incapacidad para procesar cosas", comentó Camellia con preocupación.

Tenía la sensación de que tenía razón en ese sentido con la forma en que Skull se inclinó sobre su costado cuando le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo.

Fon compartió una mirada con su prometida.

Camellia asintió con la cabeza, y la Tormenta secuestró rápidamente a Skull por un poco de práctica de sparring. Camelia fue y tomó un trago fuerte, que parecía ser su protocolo estándar para este tipo de situación.

Fon lo desgastaría y luego lo emborracharían lo suficiente como para desahogarse sin darse cuenta.

Incluso si no ayudó a disuadirlo cuando ideó sus locos planes, al menos no estaba embotellando todo adentro como lo hacía antes.

Blaise esperó pacientemente a que Verde le diera un informe general una vez que Skull estuviera a salvo. Fon y Camellia eran el equipo habitual para mantener a Skull calmada y dormir realmente.

"¿Bien?"

"Le preocupa que Dumbledore intente algo una vez que le lleguen las noticias sobre el regreso de Riddle. Considerando lo que pasó la última vez es comprensible, pero tonto. La última vez su red de apoyo fue tan risible que ni siquiera podía garantizar el título", dijo. Verde. "También expresó una preocupación muy válida de que Riddle atacará a Azkaban en algún momento dentro del próximo año, una vez que tenga suficientes tontos como para seguirlo. Destrozado o no, el hombre sigue siendo un Cielo, sin importar cuán limitada se haya vuelto su influencia".

"Lo que significa que Camellia casi seguramente tendrá que enfrentar a sus padres pronto. Es casi una garantía de que no terminará bien para nadie", dijo Blaise haciendo una mueca.

"Sí, pero nosotros altamente sospechoso que cuando la confrontación _hace_ producirse, provocará una reacción para llevar a cabo Viper en lugar de la camelia Potter-Negro", dijo Verde.

De hecho, Skull estaba casi seguro (aunque no dijo mucho delante de ella) de que verse obligada a enfrentarse a Bellatrix o a su padre daría lugar a que la Mist Arcobaleno Viper regresara, aunque le costaría mucho lidiar con el efectos secundarios inevitables.

Skull tuvo la transición más fácil, probablemente debido a su estado como Maestro de la Muerte, o posiblemente debido a la rapidez con que aprendió a adaptarse cuando era niño. Fon y Verde, sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar semanas, si no meses, tratando de resolver el problema antes de que fueran siquiera remotamente capaces de manejar la interacción diaria nuevamente.

Para Viper era casi una garantía ser un gran dolor de cabeza, considerando que había una gran diferencia en cómo fue su infancia gracias a su intromisión.

Blaise suspiró. El trabajo de una Mano Izquierda casi nunca terminaba, pero al menos sabía que el aburrimiento estaba firmemente fuera de la mesa. Skull and Boredom simplemente no encajaba, y siempre se metía en problemas.


	36. Chapter 36

"¿Qué te pone de mal humor?" preguntó Skull.

"Hermione descubrió lo de los elfos domésticos y ahora está lista para 'liberarlos' de su opresión", dijo Verde enfadado.

"Ah, claro. Me olvidé de eso. Dame unos días y la descarrilaré tan eficazmente que se callará al respecto", dijo Skull.

"Buena suerte."

"No necesito suerte, tengo el sentido común, la lógica y el razonamiento real detrás de mí".

"¡Dios mío, estamos condenados!" gimió Verde horrorizado.

"Esto tengo que verlo", dijo Blaise.

"¿Qué, descarrilar a Hermione?"

"No, estás usando el sentido común y la lógica", dijo Blaise inexpresivo.

"¡No tengo respeto!" Cráneo apenado. "¡No hay nada que te diga!"

Skull acorraló rápidamente a Hermione después de que él tenía lo que necesitaba para hacer la demostración. Varios de los elfos de la cocina estaban a favor cuando explicaron por qué y cómo evitaría que muchas de las primeras gentes mal informadas se quejaran demasiado de su situación mientras mostraban lo buenos que eran.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Tratar de disuadirme de liberar a los elfos?" ella dijo enojada.

"En realidad, iba a decirte que, si bien tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, tu metodología y tu planificación solo te van a linchar por los mismos seres a los que intentas 'ayudar'", dijo Skull rotundamente. "No importa lo que te harían las sangres puras o cómo eso te excluiría a todos los demás si fueras contundente al respecto".

Hermione lo miró.

"Tienes exactamente diez segundos para explicar tu razonamiento antes de que te maldiga al infierno y vuelvas. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?" exigió Hermione.

"Llegué a ver a Harry usar la lógica y el sentido común en lugar de ignorarlo en favor del caos", dijo Blaise sin rodeos. "Y planeo compartir el recuerdo como evidencia ya que dudo que alguien me crea de otra manera".

Hermione podría estar completamente de acuerdo con eso.

"Pensemos esto desde un punto de vista lógico simple: has liberado a los duendes que ahora no tienen hogar, ni trabajo ni idea de lo que tienen que hacer ellos mismos. Caso en particular, Winky, que fue deshonrada por su antiguo maestro y es ahora un borracho furioso. ¿Cómo los ayudas?

"Obteniéndoles un nuevo empleo pago".

"Ah, pero los sangre pura se negarían a pagarles por principio, los mestizos inevitablemente harían lo mismo y las nuevas sangres no serían capaces de mantener uno. Solo mira lo que hicieron con los hombres lobo y los centauros. Todavía tengo varios elfos sin empleo y miserables que no tienen forma de mantener su magia, y todos se sentirán molestos por ello ".

"¡Eso es porque no conocen nada mejor ...!" comenzó Hermione en una indignación indignada.

"Exactamente. Los elfos domésticos, en general, _no lo saben mejor_ . Han estado _condicionados_ durante años para ver a los mágicos como sus superiores y están perfectamente bien con el clima actual dentro de lo razonable. Es como sacar a un soldado directamente del combate activo. cuando todavía está perfectamente sano y es capaz de pelear y empujarlo a un papel civil como un empleado de la oficina y esperando que cambie repentinamente a una vida 'normal' sin creer que habrá consecuencias por ello ".

La boca de Hermione se abrió y cerró ante esa comparación.

"También está el hecho de que, en este momento, los elfos domésticos no _quieren_ ser liberados. Han sido condicionados a pensar que la libertad equivale a la desgracia y se castigarán severamente por desobedecer a sus amos, incluso si eso significa infligirse daño a sí mismos. "Tratar de empujar la libertad en sus gargantas simplemente va a terminar en una gran cantidad de muerte y dolor innecesarios", dijo Skull lógicamente.

Ella aceptó a regañadientes ese punto, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

"¿Qué _le_ sugeriría entonces?"

"Dobby, ¿podrías traer los artículos que dejé antes?" preguntó Skull a nadie.

Dobby apareció con cuatro cajas. Dos tenían un tamaño uniforme, el tercero era un poco más pequeño y el cuarto era más cuadrado.

"¿Que son estos?"

"El _comienzo_ de una solución, si realmente quieres liberar a los elfos. Estás tan ansioso por 'rescatarlos' que no tomas en cuenta sus sentimientos al respecto. Por ejemplo, ¿qué quiere un elfo doméstico en la vida? ¿Cuáles son sus necesidades básicas? ¿Cómo se puede mejorar la _calidad_ de esa vida? ¿Qué pasos se pueden tomar para que no estén tan oprimidos por las familias mayores que los ven como sirvientes desechables? dijo Skull. "Tienes una mala costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas e intentar comenzar algo grande sin molestarte en mirar las consecuencias a largo plazo o darte cuenta de que, en la mayoría de los casos, debes dar _pequeños_ pasos antes de que realmente puedas hacer cambios reales".

"Se llama Gryffindor Tunnel Vision", dijo Blaise.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay en las cajas?" preguntó Hermione.

Skull los abrió.

"... ¿Son esos uniformes de niña y niño exploradores?" ella preguntó, pellizcándose la nariz.

"Algo cercano y son del tamaño de un elfo. Y eso es solo el comienzo. Si realmente quieres seguir adelante con esto, entonces te ayudaré. Pero solo si aceptas tomar las cosas con calma y hacer el proceso _correctamente"_ . "

"¿Cuál es el primer paso, entonces?"

"Primer paso: convencer a los sangre pura de que un estándar para la casa

los elfos deben estar en su lugar ... y asegurarse de que no se abuse de la ley para causar más daño que beneficio. Si puedes escribir una factura que no se puede activar más tarde, voy a ver cómo se aplica. Y no te molestes con el latín ... el inglés de la reina es aceptable ".

"Creo que puedo hacer eso", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, su justa furia comenzó a desaparecer. "¿Qué es el paso dos?"

"Cree un estándar para los elfos domésticos que cualquiera pueda entender. Eso incluye capacitación, uniformes básicos y atención médica, con el acuerdo de que cualquier elfo que no siga las pautas básicas de atención puede ser reasignado sin prejuicios. los sangres no se darán cuenta de que los estás forzando a tratar a los elfos con la misma dignidad y respeto que a una mascota ", dijo Skull.

"Voy a morder. ¿Cuál es la fase tres?" preguntó Blaise, sinceramente curioso.

o incluso aquellos que pueden detectar venenos y similares dirigidos contra su amo. Les hace ganar gafetes para demostrar que son buenos elfos y discretamente alienta la independencia y mejora la autoestima ", dijo Skull.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, y Blaise lo miró con incredulidad.

"Eso ... es _brillante_ . ¡Los exploradores usan insignias de mérito para aumentar la confianza e inculcar habilidades del mundo real todo el tiempo! ¡Y con lo fuera de contacto de la sociedad mágica es poco probable que alguien se aferre a lo que les está haciendo a los elfos! "

"Para cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor como para tener suficiente influencia como para _hacer_ algo al respecto, hay una mayor posibilidad de que _deseen_ libertad o un mejor cuidado. Tienes que recordar que los elfos son más parecidos a los brownies y que realmente no necesitan dinero de la manera en que lo hacemos ", dijo Skull con sensatez. "Los parches son lo suficientemente discretos como para convertirse en individuos adecuados y aún así mostrar qué buenos elfos son, los uniformes los hacen parecer profesionales sin ser considerados 'ropas', lo que significa desgracia para ellos, y los sangres puros simplemente encontrarían todo pintoresco hasta que todos los descarten por completo ".

"Estás loco o brillante", dijo Blaise. "Habiendo dicho eso, tengo la intención de ver los fuegos artificiales desde una distancia segura cuando los sangres puros entienden lo que estás haciendo".

"Por lo menos, obligaría a las personas a tratar a los elfos con mejor cuidado de lo que algunos han estado haciendo. ¿Has _visto_ lo que visten los elfos de Hogwarts? ¡Una funda de almohada no tiene el uniforme adecuado!" olfateó a Skull.

"¿Y qué tiene Dobby entonces?" preguntó Blaise.

"Le di una selección de atuendos aceptables para su uniforme, y le di suficiente moneda para comprar hilados especiales y reclamo que es para los invernaderos en mi caso. Tomo el tipo sencillo y él puede jugar con tejer, entre otras cosas Ahora tengo más calcetines de los que sé con qué hacer ", se encogió de hombros Skull. "Casualmente cada vez que tengo una pareja particularmente ... colorida, Dobby los esconde en los aposentos personales de Snape con una nota escrita con la letra de Dumbledore".

"¡Oh, eso es malo! ¡Con la forma en que Dumbledore se viste, fácilmente creería que _era_ de él!" cacareó Blaise.

"Tengo fotos. Camelia ha estado cacareando durante semanas cada vez que Dobby trae el nuevo lote", dijo Skull perversamente.

"¿Y no pensaste en compartir?" dijo Blaise.

"Necesitaba _algo_ para aplacarte por darles a los gemelos noticias que indudablemente causarán caos y catástrofes incalculables".

"Point. Ahora compártelos o comenzaré a hechizar".

"¿Tú eres quien inspiró a los gemelos? ¿¡Qué demonios les dijiste !?" exigió Hermione.

"Les dije el verdadero propósito, o la falta de él, de la copa de la casa. Y les informé del hecho de que dado que sus metas profesionales después de la graduación implicaban abrir una tienda de bromas propia ... su madre está furiosa conmigo por cierto , por darles fondos completos de acuerdo con Charlie ... que _técnicamente_ cualquier broma que hagan caerá bajo la misma ley que me permite tener a Dobby y una caja llena de animales peligrosos ", dijo Skull con aire de suficiencia. "Es difícil decir quién me odia más en este momento, McGonagall o Molly Weasley por alentarlos".

"¿Por qué la señora Weasley estaría tan en contra de que los gemelos tengan una tienda?" preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

"Ella quiere que sus hijos vayan al Ministerio. Debería haber visto su expresión cuando visitamos después del juego y mencioné el hecho de que estaba prácticamente infestada de los llamados 'antiguos' Mortifagos en la última guerra, Entonces, ¿por qué en nombre de Loki querría que cualquiera de sus hijos trabajara ahí al alcance de sus varitas o sus seguidores? Arthur casi se atragantó cuando lo mencioné, especialmente cuando le recordé alegremente que como dueños de negocios privados los gemelos podían atrapar el fuera de su tienda y de regreso en caso de un ataque malicioso y todo sería legal. No importa que los gemelos no vayan a vender _solo_ productos de broma ".

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué más tienes en mente?"

"Parches, por un lado", dijo Skull, sacudiendo la caja. "También puede surgir cualquier cosa con la mente retorcida de Verde para salvar la brecha cultural entre lo mágico y lo mundano. Por lo menos, podría hacer que sea más fácil para los sangres puros más jóvenes entender a sus nuevos primos de sangre un poco mejor. echo de menos "

"¿Viejos sangres?" dijo Blaise.

"Cualquier persona de Lupin o mayor", dijo Skull con cara seria. El tipo que tiene más o menos establecido en sus costumbres y hábitos y que requeriría un acto de dios o dioses para lograr que se muevan. McGonagall sería un buen ejemplo de eso. Habiendo dicho eso, tengo una forma infalible de convertir a mi lado a todos los niños del castillo sin importar el estado de la casa, la pureza sangrienta o cómo se sienten mis padres acerca de mí ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Fácil. Presentaré un simulador de campo de batalla con condiciones realistas y poco a poco les enseñaré lo que los muggles son capaces de hacer en un entorno seguro".

(Más tarde esa semana, Hermione descubrió lo que quería decir con eso. Skull les había presentado a _Halo_ y algunos otros videojuegos gráficos y altamente violentos a los chicos y se engancharon una vez que lo entendieron. Incluso si solo se trataban de aplastar los botones. )

Skull apenas prestó atención al final del torneo fuera de animar a Fleur en ... y dando a todos los campeones el consejo bastante útil de tirar una piedra a la copa en caso de que alguien pensara que era una idea brillante atrapar el pedestal o irse una "sorpresa" para el campeón que intenta agarrarlo.

Teniendo en cuenta el laberinto y el hecho de que no era poco común atrapar los artefactos importantes en ellos, los tres lo tomaron bajo consideración.

Era bastante inofensivo, ya que el torneo terminaría una vez que alguien eligiera la cosa de todos modos.

Por eso Fleur estaba _muy_ contenta de que Skull hubiera dicho algo, cuando la maldita cosa resultó ser una _llave de puerto_ . Dado que los funcionarios se sorprendieron mucho al saber que alguien había convertido la copa en un traslador, estaba sudando balas en el momento del accidente. ¡Los dioses solo sabían qué habría pasado si ella lo hubiera tocado directamente en vez de golpearlo con una piedra!


	37. Chapter 37

"¡Pensé que estabas _bromeando_ sobre esto!" siseó Blaise, furioso.

"¿Por qué iba a bromear sobre el caos?" preguntó Skull desconcertado.

"Esto es a la vez hilarante e iluminador", dijo Renato, sonriendo.

"¡Oye, tú eres quien mencionó lo que yo le estaba planeando a _ella_ de todas las personas!" dijo Skull.

El trío vio como las dos mujeres de edad 'distinguida' se unieron para fotografiar a sus nietos y explotar algo que pertenecía a un grupo de idiotas.

La presentación de Daniela Vongola y la Reina de Inglaterra fue un accidente completo, pero maldita sea si no fuera gracioso ver a las dos mujeres maduras apuntando alegremente a su bombardeo en lo que _solía_ ser la mansión que pertenece a un Cornelius Fudge.

El hombre estaba actualmente atrapado en una reunión de Wizangamot y los aurores estaban un poco ocupados con la Marca Tenebrosa que Skull había disparado alegremente sobre la casa de Delores Umbridge.

Lo que significaba que el tiempo de respuesta para el ataque probablemente sería una broma completa.

"¿Cómo secuestraste a la reina?" preguntó Renato con curiosidad.

"Entré a la habitación en la que estaba sin mucha advertencia y dije que tenía un tanque encantado y la ubicación de varias casas de Mortífagos o sus simpatizantes y me preguntaba si a ella le gustaría ayudar a explotar algunas como una forma de expresar su real disgusto por su comportamiento cuando estaban activos por dañar a sus ciudadanos. Una vez que superó su conmoción y descubrió que no estaba bromeando, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Incluso endulcé el trato diciéndole que podía tener libertad libre. para hacer estallar la mansión del actual ministro por ser un político incompetente que felizmente miraría hacia otro lado si le pagaban lo suficiente, especialmente si la víctima era un 'muggle' o 'muggleborn'. Ni siquiera le importó el secuestro ya que encontró el todo Lo que es bastante divertido. Sin embargo, la presencia de Daniela es culpa de Renato ".

Blaise parecía muy tentado de maldecir su Cielo y su mejor amigo. O estrangularlo, cincuenta y cincuenta.

Renato ... estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose del caos que Skull estaba creando.

"¡Eso fue demasiado divertido!" dijo Daniela felizmente. "Desearía que mi hijo fuera tan divertido como tú".

"De acuerdo", dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo salvajemente.

Ser la reina era malditamente aburrido, no importa el hecho de que rara vez tenía que liberarse y hacer algo como _esto_ . No podía quejarse, pero esto era lo más divertido que había tenido en _años_ .

"Ahora, sobre estas bases que desea lanzar para compradores privados ... ¿puedo preguntar qué planea hacer con ellos?" preguntó la Reina.

"Construir pueblos y dar una discreta mayoría. Hay un número incalculable de 'nuevos sangres' que no tienen adónde ir porque a los idiotas de la administración actual no les gusta el hecho de que su sangre no es lo suficientemente pura para ellos. No importa los hombres lobo y otras "criaturas".

La Reina aparentemente estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, porque sonaba como si su "secuestrador" estuviera planeando resolver algunos problemas con los desamparados y los mágicos desempleados porque no eran del "tipo correcto".

"A lo sumo haremos granjas para producir alimentos y otras cosas, pero eso es todo. El problema es la tierra que se necesita y la capacidad de convertirse en pueblos y ciudades 'legítimos' por el bien de la burocracia".

"Veremos si podemos darle acceso completo a las bases que ya no se usan. Sin embargo, los habitantes _tendrán_ que someterse a la ley de la Corona, no a la del Ministerio".

"Estamos planeando una toma hostil de ese lugar de todos modos, y con suerte tendremos un reemplazo aceptable antes de que las cosas se salgan de control. Por lo menos, aprenderán a respetar a los nuevos 'guardianes de la ley'", dijo Skull con una cara seria "Ahora milady, ¿te gustaría un viaje de regreso a tu residencia?"

La extravagante reverencia que dio hizo que las dos mujeres mayores sonrieran al oír eso. Él fue un adulador.

Daniela esperó a que la Reina se fuera (¡tenía un nuevo amigo por correspondencia con quien platicar!) Antes de recurrir a un excesivamente divertido Renato y Blaise.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su verdadero plan?"

"Crea una especie de comunidad de" jubilados "para aquellos que quieren salir del inframundo pero que quieren mantenerse informados. Dado que actuarán como informantes y proporcionarán ingresos, debería ser suficiente para pasar el rato en Omerta por tanto tiempo. mientras todos firman el acuerdo secreto, él planea hacer al menos una fusión parcial con los mágicos y la mafia, con un enfoque firme de "No es mi problema" ante cualquier rareza, ya sea por experiencias culturales debido a las diferencias culturales. el ciclo de lo que realmente está pasando, debería funcionar ", dijo Blaise.

"¿Y el gobierno de reemplazo?"

"Lo mundano está fuera de discusión, pero el mágico es tan insular que es dudoso que a Vindice le importe mientras Omerta sea más o menos respetado. No tengo idea de a quién va a obtener como guardianes de la ley". dijo Blaise.

"Eso es porque no piensas", dijo Skull, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza. "¿Qué crees que va a pasar si un grupo de Flame Actives se apodera de una subcultura de personas con poderes hasta el punto de que están contribuyendo a la familia gobernante de la región? Especialmente si el gobierno decide publicar cómo 'soulfire' funciona y deja en claro que el uso de la misma no está prohibido siempre y cuando los mundanos se mantengan fuera del circuito ".

Renato fue el primero en darse cuenta, porque lo miró.

"No. No estás sugiriendo en serio ..."

"Bueno, ¿quién mejor para asustar a la vida a un grupo de imbéciles que creen que su magia y sus largos linajes son suficientes para hacer lo que quieran mientras no ataquen a los que están en su par?" sonrió Skull.

Blaise palideció cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se estaba dirigiendo Skull.

"¿Vas a involucrar a la _Vindice_ ?!"

"Una vez más, ¿quiénes son los primeros que vienen a la mente cuando se trata de asustar a un grupo de idiotas con poderes especiales para que se comporten y es completamente neutral? Quiero decir que si quisieran tomar el control lo habrían hecho ya ... Aunque yo no entiendo por qué la gente le tiene tanto miedo a Draugr ".

"¿Qué es un draugr?" preguntó Daniela, fascinada y ligeramente horrorizada.

"Muertos vivientes nórdicos. Básicamente cadáveres demasiado tercos para morir apropiadamente que aún tienen su Voluntad Moribunda, aunque obviamente desde que están muertos se transformó en otra cosa que funciona igual de bien", dijo Skull sin dudarlo. "Lo cual es bastante aterrador teniendo en cuenta que los Vindice son realmente no muertos Arcobaleno".

Al ver que la mafia se encogía ante tal idea, Skull sonrió.

"Su líder está de mal humor como el infierno, pero es bastante frío. Especialmente desde que descubrió que no estaba bromeando cuando le dije que lo invitaría a mis fiestas solo para ver las reacciones de la gente, o repartir golosinas a pedido".

"¡Estas loco!" dijo Blaise.

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios les tengo que temer de todos modos? Llevo una serpiente de sesenta pies que _literalmente_ puede matar con una mirada y tiene un veneno tan mortal que la única cura conocida son las lágrimas de un pavo asado".

Blaise parecía horrorizado, Daniela parecía divertida, y Renato se estaba riendo.

"Tiene un punto que sabes".

"¡No lo ayudes!"

"Entonces asumes el control del gobierno, creas suficientes Flame Active que puedes pedirle abiertamente al Vindice que se ocupe del castigo y asustar a todos para que se comporten de nuevo", dijo Daniela. "Podría funcionar ... siempre que los otros enclaves no se involucren".

"Por favor, la última vez que Voldemort estuvo activo casi cerraron el país para que no se derramara en sus costas salvo por unos pocos imbéciles que lograron salir y trataron de reclutar. Considerando que algunos de los imbéciles que se unieron eran Flame Active con las conexiones de la mafia y el Estatuto casi se quiebran debido a los ataques de Voldemort contra los civiles, dudo mucho que el Vindice se queje demasiado por asegurar que no vuelva a suceder, incluso si eso significa agregar un poco a su carga de trabajo ", dijo Skull despectivamente.

Además, Verde ya estaba avanzando hacia una alternativa potencial para los chupetes, lo que pondría al líder de Vindice del lado de Skull. Bermuda todavía estaba enojado con Checkerface por atarlos al sistema roto, y Skull planeó colocar un rastreador en ese culo para que el Vindice pudiera localizarlo y darle una patada en las bolas repetidamente por lo que les hizo.

Oye, le gustaban las Bermudas. Amargo como el infierno, pero tenía un sentido del humor perverso y se divertía abiertamente por el hecho de que Skull no le importaba nada de lo que eran o lo que hacían.

Skull no se involucró ni siquiera después de la maldición, y respetó las reglas que los Vindice habían establecido porque tenían sentido. Lo peor que podrían hacer es matarlo, pero para Skull habría sido un lanzamiento más que nada.

Así que sí, tenía mucho respeto por el Vindice y no le importaba invitarlos a tomar algo y comer. Sin duda fue un agradable cambio de ritmo del miedo abyecto de los idiotas con los que tuvieron que lidiar.

Daniela parecía pensativa. Un gobierno gobernado por la cara pública de una famiglia _sería_ motivo suficiente para involucrar a la Vindice en evitar que los peores idiotas obtengan ideas. Si tiene suficientes Flame Actives involucrados en el día a día de todos modos para que se vea como cualquier otra famiglia.

"Así que, básicamente, le estás dando a la gente la oportunidad de abandonar la mafia sin _salir de_ ella, a cambio de favores, información y protección".

"El hecho de que trabajarán codo con codo con la mayoría del enclave mágico inglés mientras forman parte de Midnight facilitaría a la gente creer que simplemente nos hicimos cargo de la mayoría del territorio de la famiglia Tomaso sin interrumpir realmente sus operaciones. "Dijo Skull con sensatez. "De ahí por qué estoy seguro de que no tardaría mucho para conseguir el Vindice llegar a un acuerdo para hacerse cargo del proceso judicial, porque deja la cara él, que es una broma completa en este momento y estoy _no_ asumiendo el control como una especie de rey. "

Daniela le sonrió.

"Creo que me gustas. Mucho más sensato que mi hijo idiota y tienes una buena idea de cómo hacer las cosas para que se hagan sin que te exploten en la cara".

"Lo único que se necesita es involucrar a otra familia para que podamos atacar la Tierra de la Mafia", dijo Skull haciendo pucheros.

Encontró la cláusula que explícitamente establecía que una nueva famiglia necesitaba una referencia de una familia establecida y aceptada antes de que se les permitiera entrar en la isla, algo muy molesto. Reiniciar una famiglia que había sido olvidada en la historia no era suficiente, al parecer.

"Creo que puedo ayudar con eso. La referencia solo dice que necesitas un Don o Donna de una familia establecida para que se considere lo suficientemente legítimo como para ir allí ... no dicen nada sobre la persona en cuestión que necesita ser el líder _actual_ ".

"Y esto me da una excusa para 'secuestrarlo' más para que pueda usar a los idiotas que realmente creen en la mierda que Riddle dice como práctica de tiro y hacer más mierda", dijo Skull alegremente. Daniela le sonrió. "¿Pero sabes lo que más me gusta?"

"¿Que es eso?"

"Inmunidad diplomática. Si esto funciona, planeo secuestrar al emperador de China para que pueda expresar lo que _realmente_ piensa del mundano gobierno chino que lo expulsó de su familia de sus antiguas casas".

"Juro que necesitas un nuevo pasatiempo", dijo Blaise enfadado. "O echar un polvo, lo que ocurra primero".

"Por favor, como irme a cualquier lugar cerca de los tontos disponibles en los enclaves mágicos ingleses con cuán cerca están todos los unos de los otros. El incesto _no_ es mi torcedura, muchas gracias", dijo Skull despectivamente. "Tal vez una vez que las cosas se calmen, probaré mi suerte en Italia o algo así".

Skull estaba de espaldas a Renato, por lo que echaba de menos la mirada en los ojos del niño un poco mayor. Blaise, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

"Te pagaré en serio si puedes emborracharlo lo suficiente como para echar un polvo".

"¿Es realmente tan malo?"

"Tengo que vivir con ese idiota en un _internado_ casi todo el año, y esto fue solo una muestra de lo que saca cuando está _aburrido_ . ¿Qué diablos crees?" dijo Blaise rotundamente.

"Voy a necesitar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para emborracharlo. Lo he visto sobrevivir a hombres crecidos después de todo".

"Honestamente podría importarme menos si asaltases las buenas botellas de las bodegas. Al menos irá a alguien que lo aprecie, solo guarda las botellas por favor".

Los ojos de Renato brillaron ante la oferta. No era como si pudiera permitirse los realmente, realmente buenos licores, ya que solían ser comprados y almacenados durante décadas a la vez hasta que un joven idiota con más dinero que sentido logró desenterrarlo y beberlo sin apreciarlo. O cada vez que alguien intentaba impresionar a otro mostrando lo rico que era.

"Desafío aceptado", ronroneó, con los ojos brillantes de mala intención. "¿Es Skull incluso interesado en chicos?"

"Ha declarado abiertamente que es bisexual, solo que está demasiado receloso de salir con alguien de Inglaterra debido al problema de endogamia. Eres su Sol y no puedes ser golpeado sin una poción de intercambio de género, por lo que deberías estar a salvo. "lo suficiente para que baje la guardia", inexpresivo Blaise.

Renato parpadeó ante eso.

"¿Los chicos pueden ser golpeados?"

"¿Por qué crees que no hay prejuicios sobre las parejas del mismo género en los enclaves? Mientras uno de ellos esté dispuesto a recibir el golpe y tener algunos herederos, a nadie le importa en absoluto, siempre y cuando sea discreto".

Renato esperó hasta que un importante titular de noticias desactivó el comportamiento de Skull antes de actuar.

"Me encargaré de esto", le dijo a Camellia y Fon.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Blaise quien sonrió.

"No los molestes por unas pocas horas y ten unas pocas pociones listas para el dolor muscular", les informó.

The Mist y Storm se miraron el uno al otro, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Funciona para mí", dijo Camellia despreocupada.

Interiormente Fon se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Reborn si supiera que se había acostado con Skull ... y luego recordó que no era su problema. Además, si esto funcionaba, usarían felizmente a Renato como una manera de calmar a la Nube de sus ataques de pánico disfrazados de caos aburrido.

¿El titular que apaga Skull?

Una masa estallar en Azkaban, con el trío Lestrange siendo algunos de los escapados.


End file.
